


At the hour of the Ox

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Animal Abuse, Beta Readed, Edo jidai Alternate Universe, Exorcist!Shigure, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kabuki - Freeform, Kabuki actor! Ritsu, Kami!Akito, Kidnapping, Kitsune!Kisa, Living Corpse, Manga Spoiler, Mention of Death, Miko!Tohru, Necrophilia (implied), Neko!Kyou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ritsu and Akito friendship, Stabbing, Stealing Cats, Vomiting, humans trafficking, insect, knife, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 91,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Japan during Edo era was the period where most of supernatural phenomenons were still something habitual. In this world of peace, here come Shigure, a lone exorcist able to take care of any supernatural being as long he is paid, until the day he had to fight a god and face the responsabilities of it.
Relationships: Chapter 4&5 : Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Chapter 6 : Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Past Sohma Hatori/Sohma Kana, Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. At the hour of the Dog

In history books, it is always considered that the Edo era was the period where Japan enclosed itself, but did you know that it was during this period that Japanese culture had actually improved the most? Culture rose up, all the children were coming to school and were learning how to count and read, having the keys for knowledge. After years of intense war, the country was unified thanks to the three warriors who were Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyas; the man who established Edo’s shogunate, the one man that changed Japan’s society for centuries until Commodore Perry’s arrival. 

This story takes place in this world of peace governed by the actual sixth Shogun, Ienobu Tokugawa. A world where it was easy to take the road and to circulate from one city to another, traveling. 

Traveling was one of Shigure’s jobs. Walking from cities to villages, searching for people in need of his talents. Oh, don’t get it wrong, he wasn’t a handyman at disposal, no, his work was another matter. He was what most people called an exorcist, but, if he was honest, exorcism wasn’t even half of his job. To put it simply, as long as it was about the supernatural and he could be handsomely paid if he found a big fish, Shigure was able to become your loyal servant for a service. 

However, this kind of life was risky. Not that he was afraid of ghosts and monsters, but he had a problem lately: he hasn’t had a good job in a long time and his money was starting to run out . 

Shigure groaned in complaint, taking a smoke from his pipe. He counted the coins in his palm, there were only brass coins and two silvers monme in. He was sure it wasn’t going to be enough to book a night in a roadside inn. “Can I even get a hot meal with this?” he whined, thinking of how he will sleep out in the open tonight if he doesn’t find a person or a job today. Ah, he hated those time of crisis. It always comes back to his ass when he needs it the least.

Then, as if a god in heaven heard his complaints, a scream of help echoed in the sky, the kind of scream that Shigure knew by heart and that signaled him that he had money to earn. Putting his coins back in his place, he rushed to the origin of the noise. What he saw from afar a water court, with green skin and its palmed hands proved him right, he knew there and then, what kind of creature he was going to face, it was a kappa trying to get a young woman in the water. 

“Ple-please! Let me go!!” a young woman cried desperately , struggling to get out of the water, knowing what will be her fate if the monster took her in. Shigure walked in, tapping his Shakujo staff against a tree, making his presence known. He eyed the kappa, watching it going still when it noticed him. In a quick move, Shigure gave a little kick on the kappa’s head with his staff. The creature surprised, jumped and then glided on the mud and fell head first on the ground, its beak dug in the dirt, making all the water on its head pour out. 

It was quite easy to render a kappa harmless, their weak spot was the water in their head. If it were to flow out of the hole in its head, the monster would lose all of its energy. Sure, a thing like that won’t kill the beast, no worries, but it won’t be strong enough to do damage to anyone. That was why Shigure didn’t put up much of a fight with it. No matter how violent a supernatural being could be, he tried to fight as less as possible. 

Even if Japan became a better place, it wasn’t easy to treat a wound and a broken bone would be a real hassle.

As the kappa was trying to get its beak out of the mud, its strengths started weakening down, Shigure grabbed the arm of the young lady, taking her out of harm’s way and then stared at the last drop of water pouring out of the depression in the Kappa’s head. Slowly, the creature succeeded to get out, after throwing a final glance to the two humans, it then disappeared back into the river. 

“Ah! Sir, you’re my hero!” she said, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes . It took Shigure a second to understand that she was a gold digger and that he will earn nothing from her. 

“Well, who knows what that kappa would have done to you” he winked “but hey, don’t go too close to the water now okay? It might come back.” He advised. 

“I will! I will! Ah! How can I show my gratefulness?” she said, showing her cleavage. Shigure took a look, gauging it before smiling. “Ah, actually, I have an idea ~”

* * *

_ She remembered a time when Kyoto was still called Heian and the imperial court was still at Asuka. A time where the descendants of the great Amaterasu were still buried under kofun tumulus and a time where humans weren’t living on her land.  _

_ At that time, mortals were still respectful to the supernatural entities. They were praying at Kami and fearing Mononoke and Yokai. She remembered how the first humans that started to live on her land built a hokora for her and then a shrine at her name and how they used to come to her and offer rice, sake, flowers and meat. She remembered that it wasn’t only the people of that village, but all of them around, they would all come to the mountain and pray for her, for harvest, for fertility, for marriage. She even remembered children singing songs in her name. She remembered that they often took her back in the village for a night, to celebrate the good harvest and to thank her.  _

_ There was joy, there were songs, there was dancing and she was in the middle of it, enjoying and laughing and drinking the sake they offered to her. And the next morning, they would bring her back to the shrine, covering it with camellia flowers and thanking her again.  _

_ But, slowly, all those traditions stopped. The villagers stopped coming and there were just priests around her.  _

_ She never came back to the village. _

* * *

“Sir…is that really enough?” she asked, disappointment in her voice. Shigure swallowed all the rice in his mouth “Ah? Actually, if you could bring me more tea and another bowl of rice?” he said before taking another spoonful. The young girl stared at him for a moment before going to the next room to give him more food. Maybe he didn’t earn any money from saving her of the kappa, but at least, he won a free meal, better eat as much as possible. She came back with the bowl in one hand and holding a teapot in the other. “Oh, by the way young girl, I didn’t ask for your name.” 

“Ah, I’m Kimi~” she answered, using a charming voice that Shigure ignored in favor of his tea. “I see, Kimi-chan, well thank you for that meal, I was wondering can I stay here tonight as well?” he asked with a big smile and if Kimi was smiling as well, in respect for the person who saved her. “Sir, I fear that won’t be possible haha! If you try to stay, I’ll call the police~” she had a charming laugh and Shigure made a dramatical gesture of the hand “Oh, I just saved your life and it’s how I’m rewarded…” 

“Ah? Maybe I could have saved myself, that monster looked really weak, you just arrived at the right time.”

Shigure chuckled “Ah…You know…Kappas are malicious creatures. If I didn’t arrive in time…” he lowered his voice “Maybe he would have eaten you or raped you, who knows?” 

Kimi blanched “Eat me?!” she gasped “I understand the desire, I mean, I look delicious, but it would have been such a waste for the world if I were to be eaten!! Oh lord!!” she teared and Shigure didn’t know if she was serious or a huge drama queen. Anyway, he took another spoon of rice. 

“But even so, I can’t let you stay here, I can’t let people know I let a stranger, even more, a man, sleep under my roof, no, no.” she put her hand on her cheek. “But I’m sure it’s alright, you are strong, you can sleep in the open without any trouble.” she laughed and she poured herself a cup of tea. “But, sir, I’m surprised to see a monk so far away from a monastery.” She said. Shigure blinked “But…I’m not a monk?” he said. 

Kimi stared at him with a confused smile and then, looked at his staff. “I didn’t steal it!” he justified himself, sensing the accusation coming. Kimi's smile grew wider and she put her hand on her mouth and giggled lightly “but I didn’t say anything, did I?” 

“No, you didn’t say anything” he said, imitating her tone before taking a sip of tea. Kimi stared at him, curious and then, took his staff in her hands, rolling the cylindrical part in her palms. “But then, if you’re not a monk, what are you doing with this?” Shigure chuckled, putting his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm. “I need it for my job, you see.” 

“Ooh, so you’re not a tramp?” Shigure forced his smile, did she think he was a beggar or something? “Haha, no.” he said, but Kimi ignored it and still beamed gracefully. “I travel around the country to investigate supernatural issues, like what happened earlier with the kappa.” Kimi’s mouth formed a ‘o’ of surprise. “And you get paid by doing that?”

“Yep, exactly, I’m pretty useful, let’s say that my job is to keep the balance between natural and supernatural.” The girl hummed. “Still, it doesn’t seem like you are making a profit off it.” She said and Shigure laughed “I…I didn’t have a good job in a long time, I have to admit.” 

Kimi nodded and then, she looked by the window, finger on her mouth. She was thinking about something. “Mmm…Can you take care of kami as well?” Shigure blinked, surprised. “Mm…Kami is another level from a mere kappa.” He joked “But…I never had a job that involved a kami, why the question?”

“The kami’s neighbor village is angry.” She said with a big smile “Sure, we are lucky, his anger doesn’t touch that place, but the people from that village are suffering, I heard.” She hummed and Shigure stared at his empty bowl. “Isn’t that the role of the priest to calm their kami anger? Anyway, they should bear with it, it's always hard but it never lasts long” he answered lowly. Kimi shrugged “Yeah, it is, but…the kami have been angry for years now, it’s really abnormal.” Shigure frowned at this.

A kami always had two faces, one called nigi-mitama, the normal state, positive and bringing to the land life. However, the second face, ara-mitama was a state of raw violence, provoking famine and disaster. “It’s surprising still, most of the time, a kami becomes angry because of wars and Japan has been in peace for more than a hundred years now.” He pondered aloud. “Still strange to have it so long.” 

“Are you going to investigate? I’m sure the villagers would give you a ton of money for getting rid of his anger!” Shigure hummed “Mm, it’s a job for a priest, but if they aren't able to calm the god, then, maybe I should look.” He said, standing up. Kimi looked up at him “Are you really going?!” she said in a pitched tone as he was stretching and taking his staff. “Well, if they pay me, I should try~” he poured what was left of tea in the pot in his hyotan flask. “How far is that village, Kimi-chan?” 

“Hm, it’s behind the mountain, about an hour's walk from here.” She said. “Alright, then, thank you for the meal Kimi, now watch out when you’re near the river, and don’t forget to bring cucumbers, it’s Kappa’s favorite food.” He winked and then got out of the house. 

He looked at the sky. The sun was at its highest, the great Amaterasu sun-goddess watching him on his way to face one of her fellow deities. He put his kasa hat on his head, protecting himself from the summer sunray and walked in the direction of the mountain. He could see from afar a red toori, probably giving the location of the enraged kami’s shrine and he looked at how high it was.

“Why is the shrine so far away from the village? It’s strange…” he noted, fist under his chin, contemplating the toori and then, continued his way. He will have all the time in the world to go there after meeting the villagers and proposing his services. 

The view from the other side of the mountain was beautiful. There were rice fields and Shigure saw some people working there. They all stared at him when they noticed the presence of a stranger. Shigure was used to it. Even with the creation of new roads to make the circulation easier between villages and cities, it was still unusual to see strangers coming in such a remote place. 

The cast system imposed by the Shogunate called the ‘shinokosho’ prevented such things from happening: the farmers must stay in the countryside; the daimyos, the lords and warriors of the country, living in castles and then merchants and artisans in cities. In all honesty, Shigure didn’t really believe in that system. The world couldn’t be divided by those four different classes that were farmers, warriors, artisans and merchants. What about the emperor? Religious? Beggars or even mere travelers like him? He was sure, you can’t resume the world and life into a mere cast. 

Shigure felt the eyes of the farmers on his back when he entered the village. Women who were coming with buckets full of water stared and then, one of them entered in a house where an old man exited not so long after. Shigure had enough experience to know that the man was the doyen and chief of the village. “What are you doing here, stranger?” he said, staring. Shigure studied his shape before tilting his head.

“…I heard that you have an angry god here.” He said, making women around gasp and children hold their breath. The doyen eyes were now wide open, not believing what he just heard. “I…” the man was now looking around, as scared that somebody might surprise him. “Ple-please, enter my house…” his voice was shivering as he showed Shigure his door, inviting him. The traveler looked back one last time in the mountain direction before removing his hat and getting in the house. 

Shigure looked at study books left on the ground. “Ah…Forgive me, the children here are learning how to read, but they still can’t get how to tidy up” apologized the man in an anxious laugh, bending down to pick up the books. “Please, take a seat…Oh, what is your name?”

“Ah, you can call me Shigure.” He answered, looking around and sitting on the floor in seiza. The old man nodded and sat in front of him. “It’s unusual to see strangers around, Shigure-san.” 

“Ahaha, don’t worry, I’m used to that kind of reaction” he said with a smile, making a gesture of the hand. “Still…it has been a while, years I think…we are used to people from the neighborhood but you, Shigure-san, you are not from here.” The younger chuckled “No, indeed, my hometown is more in the east”

“Near Edo?” Shigure shook his head “Oh no haha, if I were from Edo, without a doubt I would have made my life there” the old man nodded “Yes…things are different in the capital, the same goes for Kyoto.” Shigure nodded. He supposed that the old man needed this little talk before, something to calm him. “Ah…Pardon my manners, do you want some tea, Shigure-san.” The man nodded “With pleasure.” 

The old man walked away to fetch the teapot on the fire and poured some for his guest. Shigure noticed that his hands were shaking. He supposed he should let the old man take the first step in this conversation, so he waited. “…How” The elder cleared his throat “How did you know about Akito-sama?” Shigure kept a poker face, even if he wondered who Akito-sama the old man was talking about, it took him about five seconds to understand it was the name of the enraged kami. “Somebody from another village around told me.”

“Akito-sama has…He has been furious for too long and we don’t understand what provoked his anger.” Answered the man, staring at the tea in his cup. “Hm…Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” 

“Why is the shrine so far away and on the top of the mountain? It’s almost impossible to get up to go and pray, maybe it could explain Akito-sama anger?” the old man shook his head “No, the priest is living here with his family up on the mountain, he is taking care of Akito-sama.” The old man was now playing with his fingers. “His family had always been the one in charge of the shrine, it has always been fine. Akito-sama was a generous god, giving us rice and water and protecting us from disaster.” Shigure listened with attention. “But…But out of nowhere, his anger destroyed our houses, the women have miscarriages, the rice is running out and the harvest is terrible” Shigure couldn’t see the man’s face as he was bowing his head down, however he didn’t miss the weak pitch in his voice. 

“We are starving, Shigure-san!” he almost yelled, powerless. “Please, I beg you…Get rid of him.” The old man bowed, making Shigure uncomfortable. “Get rid of a Kami…Isn’t that a little too much, I mean…it would be better to calm Akito-sama spirit, won’t it?” he proposed instead, but the old man shook his head. “No…no, it’s already too much…You have to make him disappear.” 

Shigure understood now why the old man was so stressed, probably he was scared of the repercussions if the god were to hear his request. “You…You can do it, right?” he said in anguish. Shigure chuckled “As long as you have the money, I’m your servant.” He said, taking a sip of his cup. “Ah…Ah, if it’s about money, don’t worry, Shigure-san.” He said and the younger rose his eyebrows up, he barely believed that the man who was at the head of a starving village would have any money. “Wait a moment, if you don’t believe me” he said before walking in another room.

Shigure heard some noise that made him curious, as if somebody was digging in boxes. The old man came back then with gold in his hands. “I could give you kobans, how about it, Shigure-san?” the traveler took one of the golden coins, staring at it before eying the man. “Deal!” the old man smiled. “Thank you, Shigure-san, you are our savior!” It made Shigure laugh. He was glad to have finally found a job to get a bunch of money; however, he couldn’t help but think that something was fishy.

Was that kami really feral, or it was just something told by the chief? How can a village be in that state when its chief has golds hidden in his house? 

As he got out of the house, Shigure studied the people around. Indeed, they looked pretty weak and hungry. There weren’t many children around and they all looked way too small for their age. Shigure also noticed in the corner of his eyes, houses that had been destroyed, probably because of the earthquake that happened a few days earlier. Yes, that village was in a terrible state. Shigure glanced at the mountain, preparing mentally himself to meet that kami. 

The sun started to set down and its light wasn’t as unbearable as before, he let his hat slide on his back. He passed aside the rice fields again, looking at the farmers who were still working hard in the muddy fields. 

Yes, something was definitely fishy. 

When arriving in front of the mountain, Shigure searched the red color of the toori he saw earlier before taking a deep breath and climbing it. He was surprised to see no path giving to the shrine, as if nobody was visiting their god. He was scared he might get lost in the forest on that mountain with no path to guide him. The deeper he walked in, the eerier it became. All the trees were bent oddly and almost dead. Shigure walked on dead leaves on the ground, making it crack under his weight. This place lacked life and yet, he couldn’t help but feel something was watching him. 

He turned around, watching the top of the trees. He couldn’t even hear the sound of birds taking flight, even at night, the ambiance wasn’t so deathly. He wondered how a person could live in this kind of place. “I suppose I need to find the priest first.” he whispered to himself. He supposed his house wouldn’t be too far from the toori, if he was devoted to Akito-sama’s shrine. He continued to climb and missed a few times. It wasn’t the most dangerous thing he made, but it wasn’t the safest either. Shigure wondered if those golden kobans were really worth it? 

When he was younger, he assisted in the pacification ritual made by priests of his hometown shrine as well with the monks of the temple when he was a teenager and in a Buddhist school. He never saw somebody do it alone; but at the same time, he exorcised so many yurei and fought against so many monsters, probably, calming a god was the same, probably. 

He always remembered having people gathered together to calm the god, maybe that was the reason why the priest hasn’t succeeded to calm the anger of the kami yet, doing it alone was too hard. 

Shigure had no idea how strong were Akito’s powers. But if that god out of anger could cause famine, infertility and natural disaster, Shigure felt he was a god to fear and that his anger was deep. Also, he wondered, had this kind of event already happened in the past or was it the first time he was angry? And, what was the reason for the anger? Kami were gods running the land of Japan, assuredly, they wouldn’t be furious for nothing, something serious must have happened. But what? Shigure really needed to find the shrine’s priest to discover it. It was impossible to pacify a kami if you didn’t know the reason that provoked that change of state. He suspected the village leader to be the one behind the god's anger. Unless it was the location of the shrine? It was just too far, nobody but the priest prayed for the kami. 

Then, finally, after climbing for what felt like hours, Shigure found a little house there. Without a doubt, it was the priest’s house. He frowned at the look of the house, it looked abandoned, almost a ruin. Something was strange. 

He walked to the door and knocked “Hello? Priest-san? Are you here?” he knocked again but no answer. “Hello?” he called again and then, noticed that the door was open. He stared a moment before entering the house, not without throwing a look behind him and then, closed the door. 

The place was deserted. “Hey? Priest-san?” he called again, but it was more to reassure himself in that gloomy mood. He was half expecting to see a corpse in the middle of the kitchen, but everything was empty. Shigure opened the cupboard and he only found bowls and cups covered with dust. He passed a finger on the bowl and inspected it, looking at the layers of dust left on his finger. He climbed the stairs cautiously, and he almost fell when a stair step broke under his foot. He found bedrooms and clothes wandering on the ground. Shigure picked up a child’s kimono, it was really old, he was almost sure the clothes had been sown before the Sengoku war era. 

How long has this family of priests have lived here, shut from the world and wearing clothes from their ancestors? That lack of freedom and identity was alarming. 

The priest has probably died, maybe in that mountain, or maybe he simply disappeared. Anyway, for sure, nobody was living here. This was an abandoned place. Shigure sighed and went down to the ground floor and sat at the dirty table. He blew on the table and chased the cloud of dust away, coughing. “Urgh, this house is a real dust trap, when was the last time somebody went in, for real?” he groaned, opening a window to air the room and it was when he stared at the sun that he had his answers to many of his questions. 

Years, it must have been years since somebody went in. Probably, the loss of the shrine priest was the trigger of Kami's rage. Nobody prays to him anymore, Akito-sama who is so far away from the living being. Such a lonely spirit who gave his blessing for centuries on this land must be angry and scared to be forgotten that easily. Shigure had a dry laugh. Mortals were always known to be dependent on buddhas and kamis, but by seeing this situation, he wondered who was really the one depending on the other. 

He walked back to the table and got out of his obi papers and red ink. Shigure was aware now that he couldn’t pacify the kami, the only way was probably to take the place of the priest and to stay at the god’s side till the end of his life and Shigure cherished his freedom way too much to live under that roof and reclused from the world. He had to find another way to take care of the kami and get the money at the end. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but it was his last chance if the god refused to calm his anger. 

He wrote on a dozen of paper, watching out to spell the kanji neatly so the charm would work and then, he waited for the ink to dry and went by the window again, his hands in his sleeves and looking at the scenery. He had to admit, he was kind of excited to meet that Akito-sama. When he walked out of the house with ofuda papers against his heart, the sun was indicating it was the time of the day roosters were coming back in their henhouse. Shigure took a deep breath, it was time. 

He found the red toori a few meters farer, and with it, the shrine. As expected, it was abandoned, in a desolate state, as was the priest’s house. “Pitiful,” he said lowly, passing under the red door.

Now that he was closer, he could see how the wood was rotting and that the red paint was crumbling down. There was nothing sacred in that place, the sacred shimenewa cords had fallen on the ground, broken, there wasn’t any offering left. No wonder god was furious. Even the water meant to clean impurity for pilgrims was dirty, muddy. Shigure didn’t try to wash his hand and walked in direction to the altar and rang the bell to call the kami in his house. However, the wood holding the bell was so damaged that when Shigure pulled the cord, it broke and fell on the ground. He jumped away in surprise, missing a few to take the bell on his skull. 

“Ah…Sorry” he said in the wind. The presence he already felt when climbing the mountain was now closer. Shigure supposed it was Akito’s. He looked back where he felt this presence was and right there, on the ground, resting on the bed made of death leaves, was a red flower. In contrast, of that old and fading red paint on the wood of the shrine and the door, the color of this flower was vivid. It was as if it bloomed in the wind and then fell on the ground.

Shigure blinked and then, slowly picked up the flower. “A camellia?” he frowned and then, a strong wind came out of nowhere and hit him hard. He tried to protect himself from the gust but it went stronger and he went flying against a tree. His back hurt and he muffled a moan of pain. He barely had the time to take his balance that a wave of red petals charged at him. He took his staff and tried to block the thousand millions of petals coming at him. 

Everything around him was red and he didn’t know where he was walking. He let his staff roll in his palm and with a sudden move of his arm, a light shore and made the petals fall on the ground instantaneously. He took this moment to move away and to catch his breath. He looked around, wondering where Kami was and how to get through him. Obviously, Akito won’t let Shigure pacify him, since he was already attacking the man. 

Shigure slid a hand in his kimono and got out a paper with ‘seal’ written on it. It was one of the papers he prepared earlier at the priest house. He saw the flowers gathering together in a ball and Shigure knew it was where the Akito spirit was. However, before he had the time to do something, another red wave charged at him with the force of the wind, making the paper fall on the ground. He planted in staff on the ground to not fall and to keep his balance while his other arm was protecting his face. 

After a moment the wind stopped and it was like nothing happened. Shigure lowered down his arm and stared, surprised. Have the kami calmed by himself? However, the moment he let his guard down, the earth started to quake and Shigure kneeled down on the floor. He saw rock falling around and rolling around him till arriving at the side of the mountain. 

Shigure had to run before a tree falling right where his position was, he saw another wave of red petals that was following him. He took a refuge behind the offering box. The earthquake became more violent to the point the shrine collapsed right in front of Shigure in a cloud of dust and dirt. The quake stopped the second after and it was like the time stopped. He was relieved that the attack ended and took a deep breath, letting his head fall against the wooden box. 

He moved and glanced at the other side, checking if everything was calm before getting out of his hide. He stared at the pool of camellia lying on the ground with a serious expression, ready to counter another attack. But there was none. The flowers were staying in the ground, lonely, abandoned. Shigure looked at what was left of the shrine. The kami…Akito, he must be heartbroken of seeing that. In his anger, he destroyed his own shrine, his house, the trace of his existence. Now that everything has been ruined, Akito will be forgotten and his name lost forever. 

He looked back at the camellia flowers, knowing the spirit of the kami was just here, in the middle of this pool. He didn’t know what to say, it was his first time with a kami, he had no idea of how he should treat them. With respect, sure, but…What else? Probably with a lot of care and gentleness…But, care and gentleness weren’t words that defined Shigure. Instead the man planted his staff on the ground and crossed his arms, and sighed. “It’s all your fault you know? I did nothing and you attacked me.” He taunted “If only you stayed calm, but I guess you like being angry till destruction, right?” he chuckled, his eyes shining with a bad light. 

“Anyway, now that you are calmed, maybe you will hear m-” suddenly the ground broke under his feet and plants grew out of it and wrapped its stems around Shigure, immobilizing him. Shigure struggled to break free when stems were growing around his body. With all his strength, he moved his arm and cut the plant with his staff and then tried to throw one of his sealing papers in the direction of the camellia’s pool. He clicked his tongue irritably when the paper touched nothing and disappeared in the wood. 

He jumped, avoiding big stems growing from the ground, ready to catch him. Shigure had to run away from the ruin of the shrine. He noticed that the red fog of camellia was following him.  _ Annoying… _

He knew that if he wanted to seal the kami, he will need to find the spot where his spirit gathered, like earlier when the red flowers formed a ball before charging at him. How to do it again? He picked up another paper and threw it in the fog. As expected, there was a hole in the fog where the paper passed, maybe he could try something with that. 

He let his staff roll in his hand, the rings of the Shakujou jingled. He ran into the fog, the point of the staff first. He protected his face with his arms and went against the wind. The sterns of plants wrapped around his feet and Shigure had to put more force in his legs to move. It was exhausting. 

Suddenly, the wind moved and to Shigure’s delight, gathered into a column, similar to a tornado of red petals. If those flowers weren’t trying to kill him, probably he would have been amazed by the view. He looked at its height, taking four sealing papers. He threw the first paper at the column but it moved and missed. 

His eyes snapped wide when the flowers charged at him, but this time it felt different. A stern succeeded to immobilize him and he gasped when he felt he was losing his balance. It was at this moment something went in his open mouth and entered in his body. His hand threw the three papers by reflex. 

There was like an explosion and now the petals were falling down on the ground like rain. There was a kind of wonder in this scene and the forest was covered in red. However, Shigure couldn’t enjoy it since he felt like something was growing in his body, right in his bowels. His legs fell on the ground, dropping his staff. His body was hurting. Shivering, he slowly moved two fingers in his mouth and made himself vomit. 

He didn’t throw up bile, but petals and flowers and leaves. Camellias were coming out with no end and his body kept ejecting it. By seeing the flowers, you could wonder if the color was natural or from his blood. It continued until he felt like a stone rolling on his tongue and falling out on the ground, resting on the flowers he just puked. He took a deep breath, not suffocating anymore. He panted, tired and wiped his wet eyes and his mouth. 

He looked down to the flowers and studied the stone he just puked. That was probably the cause of the flowers in his body and took it between his fingers. It was a magatama. He had a dry laugh and he searched for his staff on the ground, covered with petals coming from the red rain. He helped himself with and stood up, the body still shivering from the shock that it went through. 

He stared at the view in front of him, craving it into his memories, knowing how it was a lifetime chance to see it. He caught a white form emerging from the pool of red and walked to it. He made it! He sealed the kami into a mortal form. Shigure felt a sense of achievement he didn’t have in years. He was ready to make a sassy remark when he saw the mortal form of Akito. However, the moment his eyes caught hers, it was like he had lost all the air in his lungs. 

It was the hour of the dog when Shigure met Akito for the first time. 

* * *

_ Akito took some time to get used to the priests. She has been angry for a little time, creating typhoons and making the winter longer. She just wanted people back and listen to their laughs and their songs. “Akito-sama, I know you are angry, but don’t worry, we will always take care of you. You are precious, we love you all, so please, forgive them.” Said one of her numerous priests, caressing the box that used to be her Yorishiro, that place able to host her spirit for ritual and festival. _

_ There was an accident and the box had almost been broken during a festival. She supposed it was after this event that they stopped bringing her to the village and that she was forced to stay in the mountain. “We won’t let anybody harm you, Akito-sama.” he said.  _

_ Then, one day he died and his successor took his place, and then the successor after, and the successor after.  _

_ This continued for centuries, but there were less and less people taking care of her. At the end, there was only one family left. The deep red paint on her shrine was starting to disappear and the wood was rotting, but she wasn’t angry. Because the priest's family really did their best, taking care of her.  _

_ Until  _ **_him_ ** _.  _

* * *

He just couldn’t look away from this person, he was under their charm. When was the last time he saw somebody that beautiful? Akito who didn’t notice Shigure yet was studying her new body and Shigure felt a knot forming in his throat when he saw the naked skin of her chest. None of the prostitutes or girls he slept with in his life could compare with the apparition just in front of him. He supposed that Akito wasn’t a god for nothing. 

He dared another step in her direction, feeling the need to get closer. It was at this moment Akito noticed him and looked at him with all the anger of the world. Shigure didn't know why he felt like a shiver running all along his spine, something like excitement. She looked like a savage animal, like a wolf, ready to jump at your throat. She groaned and then, charged at him, the nails out ready to scratch his face. Shigure dropped his staff and caught her wrist “He-hey! Calm down!”

“I’ll kill you!!” she screamed “I’ll fucking kill you!!” Shigure laughed, wondering how she could with her weak body and her legs shivering, unstable. Akito struggled, trying to break free. She had some frustrated moan “Oi! Calm down, it’s useless now.” He said, trying to ease the girl. “Gnn! Fuck off!” she said and he smirked. “Here, here, that’s not how gods should talk” She gasped, her eyes widening before frowning, even more furious. She succeeded to break free and took some steps away. “Wha…What have you done to me?!” 

Shigure looked at her, or more specially, to her face, struggling to not let his eyes drop on her breasts on hips. The girl wouldn’t even think about keeping some sense of modesty and hiding her naked body. “Uh? It’s simple” he said, walking to her until she was trapped between him and a tree that had resisted the typhoon. “Since you weren’t able to calm down, I sealed you so you wouldn’t harm people anymore” he explained, taking the sealed paper that was now linked to her ear. It looked like an earring. Akito's face which was red in anger lost all its colors, realizing what happened to her. She looked down to her body again. 

“You…” her voice was low, fragile. “How dare you?” she was staring with wide eyes. “It’s all your fault, if only you didn’t stay angry, the village wouldn’t have asked my help.” He shrugged. “Seriously, being angry doesn't help, you should know.” He added and she slapped him. He had to admit she had more force than he thought. “Shut up, you know nothing, you’re just a stupid human!” she roared. “Maybe but I’m not the one who destroyed your shrine.” He smirked meanly, knowing that Akito will charge at him again, and it was done. However, this time, Shigure lost the balance of his legs and they both fell before rolling down on the ground and on rocks hidden under the red petals. 

Shigure had pulled Akito’s body right against him to protect her until a tree stopped their progress. They both yelled in pain, Akito holding against Shigure’s clothes, survival instinct hitting. Shigure groaned, his back was aching and he took a look at Akito who was panting loudly against his chest. She was shivering. He shifted, making her move a bit, however a little yelp caught his attention. “You okay?” she didn’t answer and instead, looked at her arm that was in blood. He could read fear on her face “What…” she said in a breath. 

He sighed, this girl who had lived all her life as a god was now discovering life as a human, and it started by learning what was pain and blood. “Here show me” he said, taking her arm gently before she shoved him away “Do-don’t touch me!” she said before whining of pain. “I need to clean your wound, it could be bad.” He said and she stared at him with dark eyes. “You are human, you need to watch out for your body, so let me see.” He showed his palm and she looked at it, unsure, before showing him her arm. He sorted out his flask “it’s just tea, okay?” he said before pouring it on her arm, cleaning the skin. “Alright, it’s not deep…” he noted. “Are you hurt somewhere else?” 

Akito nodded, her lips tightened and turned to show him her back. It was full of dirt. He removed most of it and saw bruises on her white skin, he knew he had the same on his own back. “It’s okay, it will heal.” He said, unable to look away from the shape of her spine bone. He wondered how it would be under his touch. 

She sneezed, making him snap back into reality. “Okay, maybe we should find you something to put on your back” he said, standing up. “I don’t need it.” She replied roughly, pulling her legs to her chest. Shigure looked at her. “As you want, but if you stay naked like that, you will have trouble.” He shrugged. “Anyway…” he started to walk away.

“Wha- Where are you going?!” she screamed, up in an instant. “Hm? I was thinking of going down to the village and say that I did my mission.” 

“Do-don’t leave me alone!” she said, head down. She sounded desperate. Shigure sighed. “Let’s find some clothes for you” he just said. Akito said nothing but followed him. Shigure found it strange. He supposed she was scared, extremely scared. He caressed his aching nape, thinking how he just destroyed all her world she lived in for more longer he can imagine. 

They climbed to the peak of the mountain again, Shigure checking behind him if she was still following him. The wind was making her shiver and Shigure wished that after her previous outburst, the priest house was still up. He was glad that it didn’t suffer much from the earthquake, even if he could see that the roof broke down. Shigure opened the door. 

“You’re coming?” he said, noticing Akito staring at the house with wide eyes. “Akito-sama” he called, making her snap. She nodded and entered first, the head high, it made Shigure smile. She was something. “I think I saw clothes up, maybe there is something that you will like, follow me.” 

“I already know” she rolled her eyes, taking the stairs, climbing in quick move. However, she didn’t realize that the stairsteps were damaged and she broke one. She would have hurt herself if Shigure hadn't caught her on time. She blushed, refusing to look at him. “Watch out, okay?”

“Don’t order me.” She slapped his hands away when she was stable enough and then, she climbed to the top. Shigure raised an eyebrow, guessing her anger won’t leave so easily. He looked by the window and saw that the sky was starting to get darker. “Akito-sama, I think we will sleep here tonight, climbing down the mountain would be too dangerous.” He said as he was watching her digging for clothes, she said nothing and Shigure walked in the room. “I’ll go fetch my staff, I’ll be right back okay, so wait for me.” He said, however, it made her jump and she grabbed his kimono. “Don’t.”

“Why, you don’t trust me?” he had a smirk, Akito just stared. It was enough for him to understand that indeed, she didn’t trust him. “Alright, pick a kimono quickly and then let’s go. We’ll also search for something to eat tonight.”

“There are fruits and nuts we can get” she said “as well as some mushrooms, I know spots.” She said and Shigure caressed her head “Okay, I trust you, we will get some together” She was surprised again by how daring he was, Shigure thought that probably never before somebody caressed her head. 

Probably nobody before him touched her. He didn’t know what to do with this information, it felt strange, he wasn’t used to feeling that kind of stuff. This excitement was always coming when he was facing a monster, adrenaline hitting, but here…It was different. Never a woman made him in that state. He chuckled, looking away.

Akito found a red top with a short, it was some unusual type of clothes but he let her do it, it was her choice. However, she was struggling to knot her obi. “Need help?”

“No” she groaned, deciding to hold the belt with her hand, it looked ridiculous, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to make her feel fed up even more. They went out of the house and took the path that led to the shrine. He found his staff on the ground, the golden part shining and catching attention. Akito, who was looking on the ground as well, found a shimenawa cord on the ground. It had probably flown here when she made that typhoon earlier. She picked it and wrapped it around her obi, using it as a belt. She looked devastated. 

It was alright, tomorrow, the doyen of the village will find a place for her and she will have a new life. But, for the time being “So, you told me you know mushroom spots?” Akito nodded slowly, taking the lead. She often looked back at him, unsure, as if she was scared he would go away.

He wondered again, Kami were known only for their positive and negative face, neutral and anger, but…Shigure understood that you couldn’t resume such a life that way. Kami weren’t buddhas, they didn’t attain enlightenment, they couldn’t detach themselves from desire, anger. Feelings and emotions weren’t things easy to get rid of, and Shigure could feel the fear and anxiety coming from that god. 

“It’s here.” she said, pointing mushrooms with her finger. “Oh, great Akito-san, oh, can I call you Akito-san? You can call me Shigure!” he laughed, bending down to pick mushrooms. “You are sure they are edible?”

“Of course they are! Do you think I’m stupid?!” she roared, crossing her arms on her chest. “Ah, sorry, sorry, it’s just you never ate that kind of stuff before, so I was wondering~” he laughed and she looked away, not answering. Shigure sighed, the night will be long. “Okay, let’s take that and let’s go back, okay, Akito.” He stood up and noticed she had picked nothing “Uh? You don’t take anything? I won’t let you eat mine, I warn you” he joked. Akito frowned “I’m a god, I don’t need to eat” she said, as if it was obvious and that he was stupid for not knowing it. 

“You’re maybe a god, but your body needs food.” He said and she threw at him a dark glare. “Come on, it won’t hurt~” he handed her a mushroom. She stared at it before taking it reluctantly. She let it roll in her hand, she looked like a kitten discovering water for the first time, curious and on her guard. “what?” he smiled. She jolted in surprise “Ah…” she looked down “I didn’t expect that type of texture…That-that’s all.” She was blushing, adorable. “the night is falling, let’s go, yeah.” He said, picking some mushrooms for Akito and then, they both walked back to the house. 

“Okay, let’s hope there is some oil for candles or something” he said. “In the drawer at your right” she answered, surprising him. “Familiar with the house?” he smirked, opening the finding oil in a porcelain box. Akito didn’t answer, Shigure caught her caressing the wall. She looked extremely sad, he supposed that she was grieving her god life. 

He picked up a candle wick and lighted it. He walked to the table, putting the light here and called Akito, telling her to sit as well. He shook his hyotan flask near to his ear, gauging how much tea was left. He could tell that there wasn’t enough tea for the two of them. “Here Akito, are you thirsty?” he asked. She looked at him with wide eyes, unsure. He handed her his flask “Here, drink if you want” he said in a gentle tone. 

She looked at it and opened it before taking it in her mouth. She knew how to swallow and basic survival stuff like that, it took a thorn out of her paw. He saw her taking a mushroom and starting to peel it. “Hey, Akito, I was wondering, people often offer things, like sake and rice, but you don’t eat it?” Akito eyebrows went high before frowning. She was really on her guard “We don’t really need to eat, but about the offering, we eat the essence of it. That’s how the rice root and the sake sour.” Shigure was intrigued “What, really?! Wow, I didn’t expect that!” 

“What did you think?” she replied maybe too bluntly, he smiled. “That you didn’t care, you just liked the attention but it wasn't giving you much.” He said in a carefree behavior, she took a bite of her mushroom starting to chew it. “Ah, still, it’s kinda sad, having mushrooms for my first meal” he said, eating his as well. “It would have been better to eat some fish or sukiyaki.” 

“Sukiyaki?” She tilted her head. “Yeah, it’s a fondue of meat and vegetable, it’s sugar-ish, I loooove it~” she frowned, she didn’t know what was ‘sugar’. “You’ll discover soon.” 

“I don’t want to.” She talked back, fisting her hands. “I want you to undo it!” she screamed. Shigure sighed “Even if I knew how to do it, I can’t, I promised to the leader of the village to get rid of you.” She jolted, in shock “They…Getting rid of me?” her voice was small, fragile. Shigure felt suddenly sorry, he had been too blunt. He scratched his nape. “Well, it’s hard for them you know?”

“Ah?! Hard for them?! Every year since their ancestors started to live here, built their houses and established fields and to feed their offspring, I gave all my power to them! I made this land fertile and rich so they wouldn’t starve and that’s how they thank me?!” She was screaming so much that the walls trembled. The mushroom in Shigure’s mouth has a taste of dirt and he spit it out, coughing. “Wait, wait… It’s not what they said to me.” She was angry and he was sure that she could charge at him again. If Shigure could avoid another fight, he would be pleased. He threw his hands out. 

“I mean, the elder told me that because of your anger, they had a bad harvest. You are a god so you are not aware, but since we have the shogunate, people pay tax with rice, so they can’t allow themselves to have a bad year.” Akito slapped the table “I never changed the harvest! Even if I did, from what you’re telling me, they fucking deserve it!” 

Shigure was a little warry. That was true. He remembered that the rice fields seemed to be in good condition, but the people were really starving. “Okay, what about the natural disaster, don’t tell me it’s not you, I won’t believe it.” Akito blushed, like a cat caught licking sauce on a plate “I…” she looked away. “If they came to the shrine, maybe I would have stopped it.” She crossed her arms. He hummed “What about the women's fertility, did you have a power on it?”

“I…yeah…” it seemed to calm her. “But, it’s their fault, why didn't they go to the shrine? If I haven’t done anything, they would have forgotten about me!” she said. Shigure put his fingers under his chin, in thought. “But other than the natural disaster and women’s fertility, you used your power for nothing else?” Akito nodded. “It was just a warning.” She said. Shigure chuckled “Do all gods like you ‘warn’ humans that way?” 

Akito was even more angry “Why are you laughing uh? Are you making fun of me?!” She bent down on the table and grabbed the collar of his kimono. “Here, here Akito, don’t you think you should start to control your anger? Did already you forget that it’s because of it that you are in that state?”

“It’s your fault, you are a stranger coming out of nowhere and you put your nose in business that isn't yours!” she spat, Shigure's smile grew darker and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. “And yet, that stranger came and sealed you, I hope your pride is okay, I heard it’s pretty important for a god.” 

A sound of a slap and a sob and the second after, his cheek was on fire. “I hate you!” she said before going away and climbing the stairs. Shigure brought his hand on his cheek, it was still hurting. He looked down on the abandoned mushrooms on the table, it was like they all rotted in an instant. He frowned. 

“I guess I went too far?” he said to no-one. He stared at the flame of the candle. What should he do now? 

He sighed and took the bowl of the candle and climbed the stairs. He followed the noise of a sob leading him to her. He wondered how she succeeded to move in the darkness of the house without this candle. He found her in a room he never came in. She was on the ground and she had wrapped herself in a kimono, probably to protect herself from the cold. “Akito…”

“Let me.” She sobbed and he walked in and sat next to her. It was during those moments he should say sorry, but Shigure wasn’t a person that apologized. “Tomorrow we will go to the village. I will let you here. You will be able to start a new life and maybe, find a lover or something…”

“A lover-” she said between her teeth. “I don’t want it, I don’t have to be a stupid and ungrateful human, I am a god.” She said, squeezing her fists. Shigure stayed silent. “…We will still go tomorrow.” He said. “Now, sleep, you will need it.” he said. “I’ll let you have the candle, I’ll be in the next room” and then, he stood up and walked away. Once he was gone, Akito straightened herself and stared at the door. He was really gone. 

She burst more tears and collapsed on the ground, digging her nose in the kimono. “They all left me… I hate it.” She sobbed. 

* * *

_ He was so kind, so gentle. His smile was like honey and his voice like hot water. She didn’t know what honey was and the feeling of warmth, but she supposed it was how it felt. He made her happy. When he was talking to her, it reminded her of how the villagers were back in the time. He made her feel important, he made her feel alive.  _

_ She wished she could caress his face and kiss his lips. She wished he could look at her. She loved how he would hum some song she never heard about. He would always give her the best bowl of rice he would take for himself over the cooked one, he would always say to her “Eat well, do you want some tea with? I’m sorry, I wish I could give you sake, but I don’t have any in stock, I’ll go to the village and buy some for you.” His smile was more shining than Amaterasu could be and even if she didn’t have a heart, she felt hot and blushing. That was stupid. What was wrong with her. _

_ “I’ll also buy red paint, what do you think?” Akito smiled, he wanted to paint again the shrine. Oh, he was so careful, she was so lucky to have him. “Let’s repaint the Shrine, I’m sure it would be beautiful.”  _

* * *

“Akito, wake up, it’s time” Shigure shook her awake. She stared at him for a moment, the eyes unfocused. She blinked slowly, not realizing that Shigure was talking to her. “Akito, here” he agitated his hand in front of her face. She suddenly remembered and she slapped his hand away. “Noisy…” she groaned. Shigure smiled “Look, it’s time to go.” He said softly, pointing to the window. 

“What about you?” she said, rubbing her eyes, still sleepy. “Hm? About me?” She frowned “You said we were coming back to the village, but you are a stranger, so what are you going to do?” she said angrily, frustrated that he didn’t understand the first time she asked. “Aah…About me…” oh, she wanted to slap him and he was aware. He laughed

“Well, I’ll take the money and continue my travels” he shrugged. “The money, you have been paid?” she was outraged. “Haha, of course, you didn’t think that I sealed you for free?” Oh, Shigure could feel that one or two more tease that way would make her charge at him. However, at his surprise she sighed. “Let’s go…”

“Ah, wait, I found shoes for you, let’s see if you can wear it” he picked a pair of geta shoes. “Put it when we get out, okay.” He stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Akito stared at the kimono on her shoulders before removing it, letting it down on the floor and moving on, walking away. 

She followed him. He was already at the door. “Aaah, I can’t wait to have this money and have a bath, you have no idea~” he said, stretching his arms. He looked back at her, giving a smile as he opened the door, sunrays lighting up his face. They both put their shoes on and Shigure, feeling the sun being annoying, put his hat on as well. “Aah, that’s why I don’t like summer, the sun is too hot” he moaned, but Akito just stared, she didn’t know much about hot weather. “Be glad, it’s that sun that gives you rice to eat” she said after a moment as they were climbing down the mountain, rolling her eyes. 

“Aaah, that’s right, that’s right. But I’m not a farmer, so for me, it’s just annoying.” He complained. Akito ignored him, however she hated the fact that her body was starting to sweat. She had an unpleasant feeling and she wanted some air. Was it ‘hot’?

Shigure and Akito stopped for a moment when they were at the bottom of the mountain, looking at the village. Akito blinked, it was different from her memories. “There are so many rice fields…” she muttered. “Yeah, they need it, for the tax.” 

“The tax?” she asked. She vaguely remembered that he talked about it the day before. Shigure smiled, she didn’t know anything about Japan’s present politics and economy. “Yeah, they have to give a tax for the lord of the land.” He said. Akito frowned “But, I  _ am  _ the lord of this land” or, she used to. 

“Ah, mmm, let’s say, something more physical haha” he laughed but then, his voice dropped for something more serious “Sorry Akito, humans really love to take things for granted and they forget about anything else…Humans can be pretty egotistical.” He looked at her sadly. Akito was surprised. He sounded honest and she didn’t know what to do with this. “You aren’t different,” she finally said. 

“Ah…I suppose, but, I need to eat. Know that it’s not the fault of the poors, they try to survive.” He looked at her “Will you please, remember this in the future?” Akito looked down. Shigure sighed, probably, she couldn’t get it yet but…At least she listened. “Here, we’re almost arrived.” He said, making a gesture of chin, asking her to come closer. She did and they were now walking side to side. 

However, as they walked aside the rice fields, he couldn’t help but feel the stare of the farmers on him and Akito…Threatening stares. He saw in the corner of his eyes somebody making its pickaxe he was using to plough the ground under the water roll in his hands…Looking at Akito. 

Something was wrong. “Akito…Don’t you are hot?” he asked, removing his hat. “Well, I’m sweating but-” he didn’t let her finish that he put his hat on the top of her head. The shadow it was giving was enough to hide the seal paper hanging at her ear. “Don’t remove it until I tell you to,” he said lowly. 

Now all the farmers around were standing up, getting closer to both of them. Akito finally realized that indeed, something was strange. She didn’t know why, but she moved closer to Shigure. “It’s okay” he told her, picking out of his kimono his empty flask and a sealing paper “Wha-what are you doing?” she whispered. “Just, trust me.” 

When Shigure noticed the farmers threatening aura and their weapons in hands, he had like a flash and remembered the elder words, asking to get rid of the girl next to him. He made a horrible error by bringing her back; the villagers were angry at her, there was no way they would take good care of her. Probably they will…

He felt bad at the idea of seeing that girl’s corpse, thinking that she would get killed by his fault. Why was he caring about her? He didn’t know anything, she was just a stranger yet, he took her hand to ease her anxiety he could feel.It’s alright, he will get her out of this trap, he had an idea. “Akito…Listen everything I say, okay?” he whispered as he entered the village, the elder was already out, waiting for Shigure and the sealed Kami. 

“U-uh?” Akito was confused and Shigure brought her closer, as protecting her if something was to happen. He discreetly glanced behind, the people that were working in the rice fields were behind them, they couldn’t escape. He and Akito stopped in front of the old man. Akito looked at him with wide eyes, not that he could see behind the shadow of the hat. 

“So…You really sealed him…” the old man said, looking at Akito. His smile was too wide to be honest and it terrified Akito. “Yes, I’ve done as you said, can you give me the money?” Answered Shigure, showing him his palm. The old man stared at the hand and then at Shigure. “Sure, but if you allow me, Akito-sama…” he moved his hand in direction to Akito’s arm, ready to take it. Shigure saw a man in the corner of his eyes pulling out of its sheath a sword, he could feel the anger and the desire to kill coming out of this man. In a quick gesture, Shigure put his hand on Akito’s shoulder and showered the old man his flask with a sealing paper stick on it. 

“Here he is.” Said Shigure with conviction, lying perfectly. Akito gasped but it was unheard due to the old man's confusion. “Ah?! Then, who is this person?!” 

“Aaah, I didn’t present you to my dear assistant, she was already in the mountain when I went here yesterday. She is cute, right~” laughed Shigure. Akito was shocked, blinking and unsure if she heard everything well. Shigure noticed that the threatening aura around them was still present, but they were also confused. Shigure knew he still needed to be on his guard. “Yes, her name is Ren.” he lied and gave the name of the very first woman he slept with. Why has he chosen that name for Akito? 

“Ren?” Akito frowned “Yes, Ren, she is a specialist in everything about the supernatural like me!” Shigure smiled “Without her, I wouldn’t have been able to seal Akito-sama haha!” He brought her closer so she was resting against his chest. Never before she has been close to somebody else physically and she was feeling the hotness of his body, his palm on her shoulder and she blushed deeply. What was that again? 

“Really…And…Why a flask?” the old man said, dubious. Shigure was going to answer but Akito cleared her throat, catching the attention. Shigure hid it, but he was getting anxious. Fuck, he told her to not talk before he allowed her to. “A kami is a spirit and it can be only sealed in an object that can contain the spirit, like a box or, in that case, a flask” she said quickly, the stress was present but she was making sense. It was enough of the doyen, and apparently, the rest of the village listening to them, to believe that the gourd had sealed her spirit. 

And so, the old man tried to take the flask only for Shigure to move his hand away. “The money, please.” he smiled, squeezing Akito’s hand. She noticed it, didn’t she, that she was in danger here. The doyen groaned and pulled out of his sleeves a bag full of money. Shigure took it, making an exchange with the old man and opened the little bag, counting the coins. 

Three men went to the doyen and took the flask, staring at it with crazy eyes. Akito was frightened of it. One of the men started to laugh, it was first barely audible but quickly, it went higher and wilder. “He is here! Akito-sama will finally pay!!” He laughed louder and it was like Akito froze. She couldn’t look away. 

“Made him pay, burn him! Kill him!!” Screamed a woman. Then another man took the flask and threw it so violently on the ground that it broke in a dozen sharps, but it wasn’t enough because somebody came and smashed the broken flask with a hammer and Akito assisted this with wide eyes. 

It was what they wanted to do to her. “So, how is Akito-sama? Are you hurt? Do you want to cry Akito-sama?! Now you’re nothing! Die!” Some screamed, others laughed while people were destroying the flask. However, Akito couldn’t help but imagine that instead of that plain flask, it was her. “Good for you! Now you won’t starve us again haha!” 

Shigure took her hand and without asking for her permission, he pulled her away, walking to the exit of the village. He took her away from it as possible. He didn’t know why he did it, why he felt the need to protect her. Sure, he would hate the idea of somebody suffering but he couldn’t say she didn’t deserve it, but he had the impression that being sealed was enough of a punishment . He didn’t want to think she could have died if he let her in that place.

“Shi-shigure, wait!” Said Akito, her feelings catching her. Shigure stopped and looked at her. “Akito, we need to get away quickly.” he said in all seriousness. “I-I know but…I” and finally, she started tearing up, like she cried last night. She bowed her head so Shigure wouldn’t have to see her ugly crying face. Shigure, respectfully looked away, giving her a bit of privacy to let her emotions out after such a stressful event. He looked at the rice fields, and how healthy they were, promising a good harvest. 

“I think…The old man lied, about the bad harvest.” He said when her sobs started to get quieter. She looked up and looked at the fields “Yes…I’ve always made sure they had all the rice they needed….I told you.” Shigure hummed. “This man…He had just too much money, I’m sure he stole most of the rice and sold it to the territory lord, helping him with the tax.” He chuckled dryly. “He frauded and he had money in exchange…Most of the villagers don’t have money, even less koban coins.”

Akito was now staring at him “You think he…He let the people starve for money?” She was shocked, when did money become so important to let somebody starve to death. For a kami that only lived in another world where nature was reigning, it didn’t make any sense. “Ahaha, you will soon learn that people are able to do anything for some money.” She was frowning confusedly. “…What are we going to do now?”

“Hm, let’s walk and hope we will find an inn before tonight. Ah, and, keep that hat, I have the impression you need it more than me” he winked. 

Akito looked back to the village for the last time in her life and she followed Shigure down the unknown path. 


	2. At the hour of the tiger

She had a fight with Hiro. Like, a big fight. However, Kisa couldn’t help but feel that it was one-sided, with him screaming at her how stupid she was. “Ah? Going to the city? For what?! You meet that girl only once and you think you can trust her?!” he was angry and she was looking down, fighting not to cry. “Kisa, you need to realize that-”

“Why are you saying that, Hiro-chan? You…You know Tohru-nee has been kind with me…” she couldn’t hold it anymore and she was now sobbing, her little voice was on the verge of breaking. “I-if it’s like that, I’ll go alone.” she said in her broken voice before turning her back and running away. “Wait! Kisa!!” he screamed after her but she was already far, running as fast as wind.

She ran to the city, she wanted to be there. She will see Tohru again and the idea made the little girl happy. Maybe she will take her to eat some daifuku mochi and drink tea. Kisa liked the forest but the food wasn’t as tasty as that mochi she ate that day with Tohru. She knew that there was more food in the city that she never tasted before. She had just hoped Hiro would come with her and eat it as well.

Kisa wiped her tears off with her sleeves and searched for the light of the city. She walked, leaded by the smell of the crowd and grilling meats. She wished she could eat it. It was the night, but for her, it was nothing. Day or night, it was the same. 

She saw the red light of lanterns from far and she knew she was almost there. She gathered all her courage and scampered till the entrance of the city. She was hesitating now. She looked back to the wood she just left, maybe she should go back to Hiro’s side and act like nothing happened. Then, she looked back to the city, remembering the good time she had with Tohru-nee. She swallowed anxiously and then, squeezing her hands, gathered all her courage. She walked in the city. 

She could smell smoke coming off pipes, some men were smoking and roasted foods. She licked her lips, starving to try those delicious meals. She never went to the city, she was kind of curious. It was different from nature, houses everywhere and people cooking, smoking and the light everywhere. There were only men outside, drinking and coming in and out of the whorehouse, not that the kid knew what it was. 

Kisa was curious, but she wondered where she could find Tohru in that town. 

She decided to walk under a tree. It was big and visible to the point she found its existence too much in the middle of those houses. She ignored the people that noticed her presence and who were gasping, she ran to that spot, certain that she would find Tohru there. However, when she arrived, there was nobody under the tree. Kisa was disappointed. She forgot that she might be sleeping. Kisa just wanted to see Tohru-nee one last time before she left the city. She really wanted it. 

“Here, here, little girl, what are you doing there, all alone? It’s not safe you know.” Kisa jumped, looking back at the person who was behind her. “It’s okay, I was just worried, it’s not an hour for a little girl like you to be out. You know, there are people with bad intentions prowling at night.” The man smiled. “You are looking for something?” She didn’t answer, not knowing how to feel with that person. Should she trust this stranger, or not? 

“I’m…looking for somebody,” she said in a small voice. The man bent down on her level “Ah, really? Who is it? Maybe I can help you.” He smiled and Kisa was starting to trust him “Ah…Yes, I’m looking for Tohru…”

“Uh? Tohru? What’s the name of her clan?” his voice was really gentle, comforting. “Ah…I don’t know…I forgot it…” she said, looking down. “Ah…I maybe know a way to find her.” Kisa looked at him with eyes filled with hope “Oh! Please, this is my last chance to see her, she will leave the city tomorrow” she said. 

“Alright, alright. You’re very cute, we will find that Tohru person, okay. Please, take my hand.” He said, showing his palm. Kisa, who was trusting him, took it and they walked away from the tree and the crowd. He was taking her into a dark alley and Kisa felt something was wrong. She tried to remove her hand but the man squeezed it harder until it hurt. “Ple-please, let me go…”

“Shut the fuck up, monster.” his voice was acid and Kisa wanted to run away, in Tohru’s arms or behind Hiro. “A beast like you, this is something that will bring me a ton of money!” he said, smiling in a way that made Kisa’s stomach hurt. She was scared. 

The man entered the house. “Hey! Look what I caught!!” he screamed, pulling Kisa from the air, holding her by the hand. It hurt. Men gathered around them, studying the little girl. 

“Oh! You have a Kitsune! What a jackpot! We can sell her for a ton of money!” laughed a man, caressing his chin. 

Hiro was right, she should have stayed away from the city. Now, nobody will come to save her. Not Tohru, nor Hiro. 

* * *

“Ah, a futon, it has been so long!!” Shigure fell on the soft bed with joy, rolling all over it like a puppy bathing itself in mud. Akito stayed at the door, scanning the room. “Come on Akito, believe me, it’s better than tatami or leaf litter.” he smiled, tapping on the place next to him. Akito frowned and went to lie next to him. She looked at the ceiling, enjoying the soft texture of the futon under her back. “It’s good, right?” she nodded. 

“Ah, it has been so long since I’ve had a good bath,” he said, stretching himself. “They also serve meals and women~” he sing-sang “Cities are the best ahahaha!” he stood up. “Ah, Akito, you didn’t dry yourself well.” he noticed her wet hair and took a towel that was in a corner of the room and put it on her hair. He stayed to rub her head, helping in the drying process and ignoring her groans. 

“Urgh, it’s alright, I can do it myself!!” she slapped his hands away and dried herself, sending death glare at Shigure’s chuckles. The man went and picked a book that was laying on the drawer. “What is this?” she asked, moving closer. “Mm? Oh, it’s a catalog” he just said. Akito frowned at the drawing of women in. “A catalog of women?” she asked, not understanding the letters written on papers. She never learnt Japanese letters and she was lost. “It’s a prostitute book” he shrugged. “The prostitutes of that inn, when I said we are lucky.” he laughed. 

“Pro…Prostitute?” she looked at him, shocked “You are going to see a prostitute?!” she was outraged “Well, yeah, it has been a while and I kinda miss it?” he pulled out a silver coin out of the purse the village’s chief gave him in exchange of sealing Akito’s spirit. “Plus, I have the money.” Akito was disgusted. “You, humans are the worst” she spat. Shigure was now used to her angry persona and just patted her head “Sure, sure, Akito~” he laughed warmly. 

“Why are you acting that way? Are you jealous?” he teased, winking at her. Akito immediately blushed, her head taking a pink color “What? As if! You are the worst of all!” she said, moving away to the window and opening it. Shigure was smiling, she was cute. “If you are so disgusted by me going to other women, you just have to take their place~” he laughed. Akito gasped, outraged. “I am a god! How dare you to tell me to prostitute myself!!” She was now up, grabbing him by the collar. He was used to it as well. After spending three days with her in the nature, little fights like those happened daily. 

“Uh? I didn’t say that, don’t twist my words, Akito-sama” he taunted, her pink blush became an angry red. “Sh-shut up! Go away and pay your bitch! I don’t care!” she said, sitting against the window again. Shigure smirked and caressed her head one last time before leaving. “I’ll be back late, so don’t forget to dry your hair and to not sleep with the window open, alright? We don’t want you to be sick.” 

Akito jumped at the sound of a closing door. She looked at it, hoping that it would open again. She gave up after a complete minute and let her cheek rest on her arms, looking at the full moon outside. It was the first time she saw the full moon somewhere else than her mountain. It was so big. Back at her shrine, it was always hidden behind the trees and it looked so far away. Akito had to admit that she was glad to see it from another point of view. Everything was different. 

At the end, she wasn’t disliking being away from her shrine, especially with how her people considered her. She couldn’t forget about the flask and thinking what would have happened if Shigure hadn't lied. She wanted to puke just by remembering their happy laugh as they destroyed what they thought be her. She was far away from them now; they won’t do anything. 

In search for comfort, she held herself and closed her eyes. Humans were the worst. 

She calmed herself, feeling the nature around her in the city. Her attribute as kami didn’t disappear, she was just locked in a mortal envelope. She could still feel the life inside trees and plants, inside every living being. She opened her eyes and noticed a cherry tree next to the window. She bent out of the window and touched its trunk, feeling the life inside. She closed her eyes. It eased her, she felt like she wasn’t locked in that human body, she felt like she was still a god. 

She took a deep breath and felt all the world around her. Even if she didn’t have any power on it anymore, she could still feel. She was glad, but also, she was hurting to know that life continued to go as nothing happened, as if she didn’t matter. Her heart felt suddenly heavy and she needed to close the window. 

She removed the towel on her head and stared at the room. It had been so long since she saw a place so clean. Back on the mountain… The house was. No, she shouldn’t think about him anymore, it was behind her. She liked the room, she just wished that she wasn’t alone, again. She sat on the futon and noticed that Shigure left most of his stuff here. Curious, she took his staff. She was sure that he wasn’t a monk. She didn’t have the clothes nor the behavior, going in any woman’s bed. Humans had no dignity. Even though _he_ didn’t have the dignity as well, he wasn’t better than Shigure. 

She bought Shigure’s staff against her heart. She felt like crying again, but she won’t, she will be strong. She put it back in its place and picked the book he left on the ground. She skimmed through it, trying to make sense of those words she couldn’t understand before just deciding to look at the picture in, trying to imagine what it was talking about. 

She sighed and then, let herself fall on the futon. Everything changed, the people, the way of living, even nature around her wasn’t the one she was used to. She knew she passed more than a thousand years at this shrine, taking care of her land but…She didn’t expect that it would change that much. She was curious but also, terrified. She couldn’t trust anything, she was even starting to doubt about herself.

She noticed clothes in a corner of a room, it was a plain yukata. She supposed it was left for the people renting the room and she decided to wear it. She removed the clothes she had been wearing for so long and jumped in that clean yukata. Tomorrow she will ask Shigure if it can be washed. Then, she slid under the blanket of the futon. She let out a breath of pleasure under that warmth. Sleep then went easily to her. 

She was sleeping so deeply she didn’t even notice Shigure coming back in the room an hour after. When he saw her sleeping under the blanket, he closed the door, making less noise as possible. He noticed her clothes on the ground and picked it all and put it in a basket before undressing as well and taking the yukata they left for him. He will let the staff working in the inn clean their clothes tomorrow. 

He went and sat on the futon, looking at Akito. He let his cheek rest on his chuckles, wondering what he would do with her. He couldn’t have enough money for both of them. This is why he decided to go back to the city, he needed to find a job for her. Without noticing, he let his hand go on her head, letting his fingers pass through her soft hair. The woman frowned and moved in her sleep. “…Kureno”

Shigure stared at her. This name again? Who was that Kureno? Not that he really cared, but he heard her saying it a lot of time. He removed his hand and went under his futon, turning his back to Akito, giving privacy to each other. 

“You want me to what?!” Oh, she was furious. Shigure knew she would react that way. “Well, it’s fine, you can easily find work in the city, plus, nobody knows you, it’s the best way to start a new life.” he explained, swallowing his rice. “Starting a new life?! I never wanted it, you were the one who forced this on me!” she slammed her hand on the table and Shigure felt a déjà-vu. “Akito, I can’t let you stay with me, it’s way too dangerous.”

“Ah, don’t make me laugh, you just want more money to go to see your bitches!” Shigure laughed “Oh come on, you think that lowly of me?” Her eyes told everything. He sighed “Akito…I just can’t let you stay with me, it’s not a kind of life a girl should live.” 

“Oh, and what kind of life a girl should have, Shigure?” she was angry and he was starting to look away. “Well…” he was now embarrassed, he had nothing coming in his head. “You just want to get rid of me, that’s right.” she spat, angry. “I hate you.”

“I know Akito, but it won’t change the fact that you can’t stay with me.” he was now serious “You won’t be safe and I don’t want you to be hurt.” he was oddly honest, it surprised him. “Me, getting hurt…” she repeated, not believing it. “As if you care.” She stood up, her bowl of rice finished and opened the door “Where are you going?” Shigure asked. “Taking a bath, I’m annoyed,” she said and walked away. 

“Well…it was to be expected” he chuckled sheepishly. He served himself another cup of tea. He knew that she would be angry. It was just that Shigure never allowed anybody in his life since he started to travel around the land of Japan, and Akito looked so fragile and she was still shattered over what happened. He sighed and lit up his pipe and smoked at the window. He stared at the crowd and wondered if Akito could find a place for her in that world. 

Would she be able to have a new life? Find a job and then a lover? Forming a family and then dying peacefully? Or will she have even more trouble because of her condition of being a sealed god? Behind that carefree expression he was always showing to her, he was wondering about her future. And he also had to be honest, it was true, he couldn’t get enough money for two, not if she wasn’t working. It was for her own good. 

He breathed out the smoke and then lit his pipe out. He stood up and went downstairs to fetch their clothes, paying the ladies that washed it. As he looked at the women working, he wondered; would Akito be able to do that kind of job? It wasn’t too much but he was scared she had too much pride to accept it. He felt like the only work she would accept was to be the Shogun assistant, and he wasn’t even sure. He had met demons and tengus in the past with less pride than her. With how she was, she would fight with the owner and get threw out. No, he couldn’t find her a job here. Damn the kami and their pride.

He sighed; it won’t be easy. “A problem sir?” asked a servant working here. “Aah…I was wondering, do you know a place in this city that is hiring women?” the servant laughed “You mean, other than a brothel? No, I don’t know haha!” Shigure had a polite smile and thanked the person. Proposing Akito to become a prostitute? Ah, no way. He cherished his life too much for it. 

He walked back in the room, thinking of reading a bit but he found Akito naked and drying her hair in the middle of the room. Shigure forced himself to smile and closed the window “Akito, I think you need to know about ‘keeping your modesty’.” He said, looking away from her. “Uh? What? It’s alright, it’s in our room, it’s nothing you haven’t seen.” she rolled her eyes and Shigure had a dry chuckle. “Sure Akito, but you need to watch out about it, humans don’t go around naked in front of others that way.”

Akito moved her towel around her chest, not liking that Shigure was staring at the wall when talking to her. “I don’t understand why.” Laughed at this. “That’s how people do, that’s all. Seeing somebody naked that way is strange and it will bring trouble. So please Akito, watch out, even around me.” He smiled as when she frowned. “Look, our clothes are clean, you can change behind the screen there,” he said, pointing to a folding screen. 

She stared at it and then went behind to change. Shigure did the same and then went to the window to continue to read his book as he waited for Akito to dress herself. From what he could hear, she was struggling with the belt again. “Need help Akito?” 

“No, I’m fine” she lied, trying to hold everything in place, but it just didn’t work. After a silence that lasted about one minute, she swallowed back her pride: “…Shigure,”

“I’m coming.” He said, putting his book on the tatami and walking behind the screen. “Here, it’s all about the knot,” he explained, moving behind her and tying the cord all around her waist. “How is it?” she pouted as a simple answer. “Okay, how about we go outside after a little break?” he smiled, walking back to the window and taking his book. Akito looked away, crossing her arms. Shigure couldn’t help but think she was adorable when she’s angry. 

She sat at the table and looked down, Shigure went back to his reading, ignoring Akito insistent glances at him. He never cared about uncomfortable silence, when he was just little, it would always make his comrades at school awkward as well, he was used to it. 

“What…Are you reading?” she finally asked, blushing. He looked up from his book. “Hm, it’s about a hunter who killed a mandarin duck. In the dream, he sees a beautiful woman crying and asking why he did kill her husband, and saying that because of that, she died as well. When he wakes up from that dream, he sees the corpse of a female duck.” He had a sad smile. “I find it kind of pathetic, dying because of the loss of love.” 

Akito stood silent, which made Shigure curious. “You know…Most birds only have one partner for life,” she said after a moment “So…it’s not surprising.” Her voice was oddly low. “Really, I didn’t know.” He smiled and moved next to her. “Shigure.” 

“Yeah?” he liked that kind of mood where she was calm. No angry screams to make his ears wince. “Did you…Did you already fall in love?” She was still looking down. It reminded Shigure of one of those girls confessing for the first time. She looked human right now. “Me? Hm, no…” he smiled. He didn’t care for anything in all honesty. He had a few close friends, he had money to drink sake, smoke his pipe and sleep with prostitutes, it was enough for Shigure. Why should he need more? 

Akito looked disappointed by the answer, Shigure felt the need to tease her again. “Why are you asking that? Are you falling in love with me? Oooh, that’s why you were angry. I went to see another woman last night.” He let her grab him by the collar again, laughing inside by how predictable she was. “Who would be insane enough to fall in love with you?!” She spat, the eyes dark. “Uh? Akito you’re so mean with me” he fake-cried, making puppy noise. She clicked her tongue and let him go. 

“I think your break is over, I suppose we can go, right?” She said at the door, glancing at him. Shigure had a little smile “Yes m’dam!” he chuckled and they went outside. He thought that she liked being outside, taking the sun and feeling the wind against her skin. 

Shigure put his kasa hat on her head. She was used to it now. Shigure felt like she needed it more than him, with her white skin, she would get a sunburn and he was sure he didn’t want to hear her complain about how her body hurt. “Okay, so, let’s find a job for you, yeah? I’m sure you will find something that you will like” he winked at her. She just crossed her arms and Shigure had a little smile. She wasn’t helping. 

They walked, Akito walking near him, scared to get lost in the crowd and Shigure looking ahead, searching for some shop or tea salon. “Ah! There!” he said, pointing to a sweet shop, there were customers sipping tea and eating dango outside. Shigure, followed by Akito entered in, looking for the owner. “Excuse me, sir?” 

The man looked up at the table he was working on. “Yeah, can I help you? You maybe want a table, right?” He smiled. “Oh, no we were wondering if you were hiring, you see, my friend here is looking for a job.” He showed Akito, smiling handsomely in hope to charm the man into taking Akito. 

The owner walked closer and studied Akito’s look. “I see…Hum…What’s that thing hanging at your ear” he asked, pointing to her seal paper. Shigure's smile became tight and Akito was looking at the man with fire in her eyes. “Ah, it’s just decorative, it’s cute, isn’t it?” 

“Hm, I wouldn’t call it cute, it’s strange, if you want to work in it, remove it, it’s unappealing.” Akito’s frown grew deeper. “Ah, but you see, it’s a gift from her late father, it is her treasure!” Said Shigure, trying to ease the man. “I see, but still, she needs to remove it, only during work time” he sighed. “Ah…It won’t be possible because it can’t be removed actually.” laughed Shigure. The man frowned now, smelling that something was fishy. 

“It’s not only about that…Young girl, do you have other clothes than that? Like, a proper kimono?” Akito looked down on her shape and studied her clothes. She didn’t see anything that was wrong with it. It was true that, other than the kids, she saw nobody wearing shorts, and that kind of sleeves weren’t worn by anybody but Miko in the shrine. Yet, she felt good, the clothes were good. What was the problem? “Also, do you think of getting your hair longer? It’s nothing against you, but I’m scared that the customers coming here might be hm…distracted by your look, young lady.” 

“What do you mean by distracted?” Akito was now squeezing her hands and Shigure knew it was getting bad and that they shouldn’t stay here. “Alright, alright, well, thank you for your time sir, we will search somewhere else!” He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and walking her out of the shop. 

“What the fuck is his problem?!” roared the woman, furious. “Well, it’s true that this man isn’t really open-minded, good thing you won’t work with him, right.” Sighed Shigure, disliking the prejudice he just heard from that man. He looked at Akito and her short hair, her short pants with high socks and her seal hanging at the ear. She might not look like other women in the country, but she was pretty, gorgeous. The locks of her hair were always beautifully waving in the wind, her eyelashes were long, and when you were looking right in her eyes, it’s like she charmed you and that you couldn’t look somewhere else. Shigure couldn’t understand why people refused to take her in. Sure, she had a bad temperament and she got easily irritated, but he noticed that she was serious when she was doing something.

“Here, let's continue our search,” he said with a sheepish smile.

“At the end, they all refused,” yawned Shigure, picking udon noodles with his chopsticks. Akito was looking at the steam coming out of the bowl. She didn’t understand why she was feeling that way, she should be glad no? She looked up and noticed next to her a woman in her fine kimono who was talking with another woman. They both had long hair wrapped into a shimada hairstyle. She absently touched a lock of her own hair. Short. She couldn’t wrap her hair that way. She also looked at their kimonos. Dark without pattern but still charming. Totally the opposite of what she was wearing.

“Akito, eat it while it’s hot, okay?” His voice was gentle, and her caressed her hair. She could feel the touch of his warm fingers against the skin of her scalp. She nodded and blew the steam away as she took a spoon of the soup. She sipped it and smiled, the warm food comforting her. “When we have a bad day, it’s always nice to eat with somebody, thinking about something else.” His smile made Akito’s heart race. She didn’t know he could smile that way. She gently nodded. 

She tried to not think about how nobody would accept her in this world. She knew it, if she was born as a god, it was because she must stay alone, it was her role. She was living to be a lonely being. “You like it? Kitsune is forever my favorite,” laughed Shigure. She smiled “Um, it’s good, I’m surprised that you have good taste in food” He pinched gently her cheek “Here, here, don’t be mean~ I’ll cry” 

“Shigure crying…I have to admit it would be worth the effort” She chuckled, it was so soft and so delicate in Shigure’s ears. So, this was how a happy Akito sounded like. They continued to talk, as if today haven’t been a complete failure. “By the way Akito, I was wondering…” 

She tilted her head, curious. He had all her attention. “Back in the village, the people were telling me, you were a male divinity, however, from what I saw, you are a woman. How come?” Akito blinked. “Kami don’t have gender to begin with, we are spirits after all.” she answered slowly. “But, it would be normal if, as a god of fertility, that in my human I would be a female. I don’t see many male giving birth.” she smirked sassily and Shigure laughed. “Ah! Ah! Indeed, you have a point here.” 

“What about you?” Shigure hummed, eyebrows up “You’re not a monk nor a priest yet, you own a staff and you have a lot of knowledge about supernatural, exorcism…” 

“Well…Believe it or not, but the staff is actually a gift. Back in the time, I used to be in a Buddhist school, the pure land school” he specified. “There I’ve met people that became my friends and for their sake, I learnt what I needed to know about the supernatural. I kind of got the taste of it and I continued” He smiled, nostalgia hitting. Akito blinked “So…You have friends…”

“Ah? Of course I do, I’m an adorable person, everybody wants to be my friend” Akito rolled her eyes, hardly believing it. “But then, if you have friends, why are you traveling? All alone and that…” Oh, Shigure was seeing right through her, he looked in front of him. “We took different paths” he just said “But you know, it’s not like we don’t see each other. We often meet up and have a good drink together, talking till the sun rises.” he smiled at the memory of him and his two best friends eating and laughing together.

“It’s strange but, I don’t really feel lonely, you know.” He said after a while. “I don’t mind being all on my own, I take care of myself only and I don’t have to worry about anything else.” 

“So you admit you’re an egoist.” She said and he burst out. “hahaha! I never said I wasn’t!!” 

“And he knows it…” She couldn’t hold back a smile. Shigure put his elbow on the counter and let his chin rest on his palm, smirking at her. They continued to talk, Akito laughing at his jokes and him being more and more drawn to that soft sound coming out of her mouth. 

“Ah…We should go back to our room.” He said when he noticed that the people outside started to go back home and that the red lanterns of the brothel have been lightened up. They paid the owner of the udon shop and walked together back to the inn. “Still, I wonder what kind of job you would do…” Akito shrugged, not wanting to think much about it when suddenly Shigure stopped in the middle of the road, staring at one of those red lights.

Akito looked at the way where he was looking and felt rage coming when she saw prostitutes on display. She stared back at Shigure, the eyes wide. He looked back at her and smiled. That was it. Since he couldn’t find a place for her in this city, he was thinking of selling her to a brothel, wasn’t it? So he could get rid of her for good. She was sure it was it when Shigure was just staring aimlessly around. Yet, when he saw her face, he couldn’t help but want to tease her. “What?” he scoffed “You’re interested? Well, I have to agree I wouldn’t mind haha.” He joked, however, she misunderstood it. Each second of him laughing sent the long of her spine a wave of anger. How could he? 

He took a step toward her and she stepped back, putting a distance. “Akito?”

“I won’t…” she said half breathily. Shigure blinked, confused. “Hey, what’s wrong?” her hair bang was shadowing her eyes, he couldn’t see the expression she was making. “If it’s like that, I’ll find a job by myself!” she roared, catching the attention of passersby. Shigure sighed, putting his hands in his sleeves. _‘Here we go again’_ he didn’t say, even if it was on the tip of his tongue. He had to fight to not roll his eyes. “Akito, calm down, what’s happening again?” 

“I know you want to get rid of me as soon as possible, so you will be able to enjoy your little ‘human freedom’ as much as you want.” She almost screamed “So, I’ll let you do it, go ahead and dive into debauchery, I don’t care! You want me to find a job? To start a new life?! I don’t fucking need you for it!!” She said, squeezing her hands in anger.

Shigure was staring with bored eyes before hiding it behind a smile. “Really Akito, then, if you can do it, do it.” He taunted, sure that she wouldn’t go away. This girl was scared of everything and she was avoiding loneliness like plague, there was no way that she would go away. His eyes widened as he realized it. She would do anything to not be alone, even if it was to be with somebody that will bring her sorrow. 

Akito grinded her teeth “Don’t…Don’t be full of yourself” she said in a threatening tone before turning her back, walking in the opposite direction of the inn they rented. “When you cooled your head off, come back in the room” Shigure merely said, knowing that it will bring more fuel to the fire. 

He went back to the inn, alone. The walked straight to his futon, undressing himself and put then the sleeping wardrobe lent by the inn and he went to sleep, not without smoking a bit. Before he fell asleep, he thought of how long she had been alone.

* * *

She was so angry, she hadn’t been so angry since that time her shrine broke down after her fight with Shigure, which was four days ago. She couldn’t understand that man. One second, he was gentle and laughing and eating udon with her, and the next one, he was trying to get her far away from him. She passed the heel of her palm on her wet eyes. This man could go fuck himself, she won’t care. She won’t. 

“My, my, young girl, what a beautiful creature like you is doing alone and crying?” Akito jumped at that unknown voice, she looked around until seeing a young man smiling at her. She took a step back. “That’s none of your business, get lost!” she spat. However, sadly for her, the man had noticed the seal paper hanging in her ear and he knew it was here for obvious reasons. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t want to startle you, I was just worried.” 

She stared at him, doubtful. “It happens often to you to be worried over strangers?” she spat, crossing her arms. “Well…it’s just I heard you fight with that man.” Akito gritted her teeth, _Shigure_. “That’s none of your business!” she said, turning her back, but the man went after her. “Hey…Listen, it’s not safe for somebody like you to be alone at night, especially a being as special as you.” He said and she stopped instantly in her tracks. 

It wasn’t the first time he called her a creature. He knew she wasn’t a human being, he knew it. But, how? Suddenly, she felt like a weight hanging at her ear and she touched the sealing paper before removing her hand the instant after, feeling like she put her hand into fire. “Your seal…You are a spirit, right? A yurei or yokai?” his eyes were shining but Akito was too busy trying to soothe the pain in her hand to notice. “I’m…none of it.” 

“Uh? You are not?” he was really interested, it made Akito chuckle “I am what humans call a kami.” She said proudly, putting both of her hands on her hips. He was staring at her with huge eyes, not believing it. “A…A kami? That- that’s not possible, I mean…how?” he was laughing madly but Akito didn’t take it as warming but more as a compliment. She was special and she was glad that somebody treated her like the superior spirit she was, instead of trying to get rid of her. “Is it for real?...Oh lord.”

“But what is doing such a goddess like you here, in that city?” She looked down, still irritated from what Shigure told her. Coming back to the inn, after what he told her? No way! “I’m looking for a job to get” she said “A job…?” He asked, confused but then, he smiled right away. “oh! Kami-sama, I know a job that matches the greatness of your being!” 

“Uh…For real?” she sounded maybe too hopeful, but she just wanted to shove it in Shigure’s face. “Yes! Kami-sama just has to follow me!” he said in a joyful tone. Akito was just so glad to have found a joy by herself that she let her guard down. He led her into a dark alley and then opened a door “Please, Kami-sama, come in.” 

He closed it behind her once she was in that place that looked like a shady bar. It was only now that she noticed that something was wrong, in a quick move, she turned back to the door but the man grabbed her and forced her to come right in the middle of the room. “Boss! You won’t believe it!” Akito struggled but the man held her in a way that she couldn’t do much. “Look what I’ve found!!” He passed his arm under her neck and pulled her body right against him, she couldn’t move no matter how she tried to break free. “haha? What you caught today?”

“It’s a sealed kami!” He sounded way too excited, all the people in the bar gasped and went closer to study her. “Imagine the bunch of money! The Kitsune is nothing in comparison!!” 

“Oi Are you sure? She could be lying!” said another man “Well, possible, but the customer won’t know it haha!” Akito’s heart missed a beat. _Customer, what?_

A man went and put his finger under her chin, lifting her head. In anger, she spat on his face, a flame of rage shining in her eyes. “You little-“ he had his hand ready to punch her but somebody stopped him “Wait! Don’t hurt her face, nobody will buy it!” The man groaned and wiped off the saliva on his face. “Right…Put her with the Kitsune in the cage, we will see what we can do tomorrow.” 

Akito was violently thrown in a cage, her body hitting painfully the ground. When she saw the door closing, she charged at it, ready to fight but her shoulder hit the wooden door and she was already locked in. “Fuck!” she screamed, kicking and punching it. She was furious, she wanted to destroy everything. She wanted to make the wind rise to a typhoon, she wanted to quake the earth, but she was just a human, there was nothing she could do. After kicking against the cage for so long, she kneeled down, angry, sad, desperate and tired. She wanted to cry but she already cried enough, it was useless. 

She gritted her teeth and squeezed her hands. How did she fall into such an obvious trap? She moved, letting her back rest against the cage. She noticed then somebody at the opposite of her. It was hard to see, she was in the dark. Her eyes weren’t used yet. When she was still a free spirit, day or night was the same to her, she would see everything. She sighed, letting her head hit the wall. 

The stared at the form sat hard until she could discern it. She noticed fox ears down and a head hidden between legs that they brought against her. That was true they mentioned having a Kitsune, so there they were. Akito wondered why such a powerful creature couldn’t fight some mere humans. When her vision got better, she understood, right in front of her was a child. Akito groaned, no wonder she couldn’t do anything, she had no power with her one tail. “Fuck…”

She wondered how long they stayed in that silence, maybe hours. It was worse than when she was alone with Shigure when he was reading. Akito didn’t know how to start a talk, especially with a stranger, she never made the first step, why would it change. 

The little girl was more courageous than she would ever be. “What’s…your name?” the kitsune had a broken voice, it was barely a whisper. Akito stared at the shape of the creature in front of her, the mind empty. “Akito” she said after a moment that lasted like an eternity. “…I’m Kisa.” She answered, even if Akito didn’t ask. 

Akito wondered how long she had been here and what those men planned to do. She was tired but she was too anxious and angry to sleep. So, she just waited, staring at the young girl and Kisa, herself, staring at her own feet. There was another long silence. Kisa wouldn’t talk anymore and Akito didn’t know what to do with her. 

A sound made the two girls jump in surprise. The door of the prison opened and two men entered, holding a lamp they let on the ground. Akito gritted her teeth, like a savage wolf would do. “So, this is your Kami? Seems pretty human to me.” 

“Yes, but, look at this seal, it’s strange, no?” the man moved his hand near of her and she scratched it, bloody coming out along with a painful scream. “Fuck! That bitch!” 

“Oi, are you okay?!” said the man, studying his friend’s arm. “Damn, she didn’t miss you uh, you’re sure she’s a kami and not a nekomata?” he laughed. “Urgh, we have only one way to see it…” the man stared at Akito “Hold her” he ordered and both of the men jumped on her, one of them succeeded to lie on her stomach and pinned both of her wrists against her back. Akito struggled but then, the other man slapped her, the noise echoing in the room. Akito heard Kisa gasping in horror. 

“Hold her still” said the man before taking her sealing paper between his fingers. The touch on it provoked a sudden pain. She felt like her blood was boiling. The more he pulled on the paper, the more painful it became. Akito was screaming and Kisa was putting her hand on her ears, trying to block the frightening yells. 

Akito was screaming again and again and the man stopped to pull on the paper when he saw all the veins of her body lighting up in a golden light. She knew that if they continued to try to tear the paper away from her ear, she would die, her body and her spirit, she would be gone to the land of Yomi. Afraid, he dropped the hold on the paper and the pain all disappeared instantly along with the light. All that was left was an exhaustion inside Akito. “Fuck, she wasn’t lying…She is really…”

“Imagine all the money!” said the other man excited. “Oi bro, you’re not scared of a divine punishment?” answered the other, standing up and letting Akito’s body on the ground. She was too tired to move or to do anything. “What punishment, she is sealed haha!” he said, taking the lamp on the ground and opening the door for him and his acolyte. Akito could still hear them talk even after the door was closed behind them. 

Now that they were far, she heard a sob coming from the other side of the cage. Knowing that the brat was crying while she did nothing, irritated Akito. How dare she cry? All she did was to see, she had no pain, nothing. Akito fell asleep as she listened to Kisa's cry. 

“Oi! Wake up!” A shout made Akito jump awake out of her sleep. She blinked and stared at the man who just screamed and then, at Kisa who was standing up, just behind him. She had roped around her wrists and her feet and it didn’t take long for Akito to notice she was tied the same. The man walked the two girls back in the bar. Akito blinked, seeing the daylight coming from the window. After staying all those hours in that dark room, it was too much. 

A man who was wearing expensive clothes went to the men who pulled Akito and Kisa out of their prison. “Listen up you two, I may have found a customer.” Akito stared with eyes wide open of surprise. She looked at Kisa when she felt the girl shivering crazily next to her. Now that she could see her, Akito found her quite pitiful. Crying, shivering and with dirty clothes. 

Akito frowned, she wasn’t different. She found herself disgusting. She had darkness under her eyes and she was smelling like dried sweat. She hated it. She looked angrily at the men who were still talking about business. “Akira-sama is a big fish, we can’t let an opportunity like that go!” 

“That’s right, he is a territory lord, he has the money, all we need is to set a high price for when he will come!” 

“When is he coming?” asked another man, “Ah, today, or tomorrow…We need things to be ready! Call everybody!” he ordered “And after that he paid, we will be fucking rich!” the men around them yelled in joy. Akito, seeing that they weren’t looking at her, she stepped back. Kisa with her tied hands caught her by the sleeve “Ple-please…Don’t do that…They will see…” Akito clicked her tongue, annoyed that the child was stopping her. 

“Oi! I hope you two didn’t think about escaping right?” a man came behind Akito, making her jump. There were people everywhere around her and she couldn’t go. There was no issue. He pushed the two girls closer toward the middle of the room where the men were talking. “Boss, what will we do with them? It’s not like we can sell them in a whorehouse or something.”

“Ah?! In a whorehouse? A sealed god and a Kitsune in perfect state? Are you dumb?!” Kisa winced at the yell and her hold on Akito’s sleeve went harder. Akito wondered why that stranger was holding up on her. “Anyway, let me study them.”

“Watch out boss, the kami is a real beast! Look what she did to my arm!” The chief laughed and pulled out a sword. “haha don’t worry, if she does anything fishy, she will regret it.” He said, glancing at her. Akito didn’t say anything, staring at the blade with her heart racing in fear. His behavior reminded her of the farmers of her village who were enjoying her ‘death’.

They didn’t stay long there, the man only looked at the girls’ bodies from far, watching if they had any injury before they were both thrown back in the prison and the cords removed. Kisa fell on Akito as they heard the door closing. “Sorry…” 

Akito stood quiet and let her move away, not without a groan. Then, when she felt that the men were far enough, she exploded. “I hate humans! I hate them! They are disgusting! Why are they even living?!” she said, punching the ground. Kisa looked down. She disagreed with the god. “That’s…” she whispered, searching her words, but she was scared. It wouldn’t come out and that person’s anger was making her anxious. It kind of reminded her the men who kidnapped her. 

Kisa looked up to the ceiling. She wondered if Hiro was worried about her. She also knew that Tohru-nee was already far away…at the end, she didn’t see her. Maybe those humans were terrible with her but…When she thought about Tohru-nee, it was impossible for her to think that humans were disgusting. “What?!” called Akito roughly, making little Kisa afraid. “It’s…It’s just…” Kisa knew she sounded pitiful with her small voice and that Akito was probably irritated at her, but…

But she wanted to defend Tohru-nee. “N-not all humans are like that!” she finally said, gathering all her courage. “Ah? All humans aren’t like that? What do you know, uh?!” Kisa jumped, she knew it, she made Akito angry. “The-there are people who are kind…” she answered, her voice on the verge of breaking. No, she must stay strong. However, Akito laughed. “People who are kind?!” Akito then gritted her teeth “Even the people who were kind to you, at the end it’s just lies, humans care only for themselves.” 

“That’s not true!” she surprised herself by yelling it. “I-I mean…” She looked down “…I know there is somebody who cares for me” she twisted anxiously her fingers. Akito roared “Then, where is that person right now?!” Kisa shuddered. Where was Tohru-nee? Where was Hiro? She squeezed her fingers harder. 

_“I’m sad, I wish I could stay with you longer, Kisa-chan.” Tohru smiled, caressing her head while the kitsune was eating the onigiri made by the girl. “...Tohru-nee can’t stay?” The girl looked sadly at the kitsune “No…I have to go back from where I come from…” she looked sad. “You don’t want to?”_

_“No, it’s not that” she had a little laugh, something soft that always comforted Kisa “It’s just that I’ve met a lot of people and I’m sad to tell them goodbye…” she smiled sadly. “But…I am needed, so, I have to do it.” Kisa was looking at her with sad eyes. “Ah, b-but I’m_

_alright!! I don’t hate it at all! I know I will help a lot of people, it’s what I always wanted to do!!” Tohru showed her biceps “And I am strong I can do it!” she had a big smile. “So, don’t worry Kisa-chan!”_

_Kisa looked down on her riceball. “I will miss Tohru-nee…” she whispered, the knot in her throat was hurting her. Tohru put her hand on her head. “It’s okay Kisa-chan, we can always meet in the future, this is not a farewell. You will always be in my heart.” She said before taking Kisa in her arms. “Tohru-nee, please, don’t leave” she cried, tears sliding on her cheeks. Tohru smiled sadly._

_“Kisa-chan take it” she took out of her obi, a charm “I have made it a long time ago and I want you to have it.” She put it in Kisa's hand and squeezed it “That way…I will still be with Kisa-chan. When times are hard, keep that charm right against your heart and remember I will always be with you! Even if we aren’t gathered together at the same place…I will be with you and you will be with me” Kisa felt a raindrop on her hand. No, it wasn’t the rain, it was Tohru-nee’s tears._

_“Tohru-nee…” Called Kisa “A-ah…Sorry, it’s just…ahahah, why am I crying?” she said, wiping her tears. “Tohru-nee…Can I…Can I see you again, before you go?” The kitsune squeezed the charm right against her heart “I…I’ll ask Hiro-chan to go with me and so, you will meet him…” Tohru had a huge smile “Oh! Yes!! I want to meet Hiro-kun, you told me so much about him! I’m curious!!”_

_“I want you to meet Hiro-chan,” smiled Kisa, excited for her two best friends to finally meet._

Kisa swallowed “Even if they are not present with me…They are always with me.” She said, putting her hand on her heart, right where Tohru-nee’s charm was. Akito clicked her tongue. “You’re so stupid!” the child smiled.

“Maybe…But…” she moved and sat next to Akito. “Maybe somebody also cares for you…Akito-san…” her voice was really, really small. She was scared to make Akito angry and yet, thinking about Tohru made her brave. The goddess squeezed her fists. “No, nobody will come because humans only think about themselves!”

* * *

Shigure rolled in the futon and opened an eye. He stared a moment at the empty spot right next to him. “Akito…?” he called, still sleepy. “Akito, are you here?” he looked around only to find an empty room. He frowned, understanding that she didn’t come back. He removed his blanket and changed his clothes before climbing down to the entry hall. There he saw a servant. 

“Excuse me” he caught her attention. “Did you see a young girl with short hair and a paper hanging by her ear today?” the girl blinked “You mean, the person you are sharing your room with?” 

“Yes…This person, did you see her coming back last night?” the girl shook her head. “Sorry, I didn't,” Shigure smiled politely. “Alright, thank you, if you see her tell me okay.” He said before walking out. Something was wrong. Akito couldn't be that angry to the point she refused to come back. They already fought before where they were still on the way to go in town. Numerous times, Akito threatened to continue her route by her own, walking into the forest after they found a spot to sleep for the night, only to come back an hour after she cooled down. 

Shigure had a bad feeling. He looked in the crowd, hoping to see the kami. With her clothes and her body, she was noticeable. However, he didn’t see anybody that looked like her. He walked back to the place where they fought last night, hoping to find her but once again he saw nobody that even looked from far like her. Frowning, he knocked to a whorehouse door in the street. He knew at this hour, they weren’t open but he was way too worried about Akito, feeling the weight of the responsibility of her life on his shoulders. 

He passed his hands against his kimono, wiping the sweat off his palm, he had to find Akito and make sure she was safe. He heard step coming and opening the door “Excuse me sir, the house open at night, so can you please-”

“It’s not about that, I am searching for somebody.” The man at the door sighed “If you are looking for a friend, all our clients are asked to get out once it’s the tiger hour. Your friend is not here.” With that he started to close the door but Shigure moved his foot, preventing the door from getting closed. “I’m looking for a girl, she has short hair and a paper for an earring. Did you see her?” the man clicked his tongue. “No I didn’t see a person like tha-'' he stopped mid sentence. Something in the house caught his attention. Shigure heard the whisper of a conversation. 

Once the voices stopped, the man looked back at Shigure and opened the door wide. “Go in,” he said, letting him enter and closed the door behind Shigure. “Follow me, somebody may have seen your friend.” Shigure nodded. 

He may have taunted Akito with letting her work in a brothel, but the idea she was really in made him anxious. He didn’t want her to finish her life in place like this, it would be unfair, cruel. That was why he wasn’t feeling good, he was scared she had started to sell herself in that place, and he didn’t know what to do if she indeed became a prostitute. He stopped himself in his tracks. Why was he afraid she started working here? 

He wanted her to find a job, so he wouldn't watch or worry for her. So she would be safe here. Shigure never cared much for anybody else but his friends, he has known Akito for less than a week. So, why was that girl special? Because she was a god? Did she charm him just before he sealed her? Did she still have some kind of power on him? Fuck, why was he caring, so suddenly? 

“Sir?” called the man, hands in his sleeves. “Ah, excuse me, I’m coming.” He apologized before walking closer. The man led him into a room he was supposed to be the worker. Inside were two women still somehow sleepy. The man kneeled down to the girls and explained the situation. At this, one gasped. “Yes! I remember.” She then looked at Shigure.

“You two were fighting that’s it?” Shigure nodded. “Ah, yeah, we were…” he had an embarrassed smile and he scratched his head. The two girls stared, both making a face. The eyes were saying _‘it’s your fault, you know’_. “But well…Even if we fought, I am worried for her, that’s why I need to find her before something serious happens.” He said. The women looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him. One sighed. 

“Listen…I think it’s already too late,” she said, making a sorry expression. Shigure dropped his smile. “You see…She has been kidnapped by the Kaibara men.” He frowned. “Kaibara men…What do they do with the people they kidnap?” 

“Hm…Most of the time, they sell them to rich customers, like some samurai family,” she explained. He listened to all her explanations. Shigure held back a sigh. How could Akito find herself in that kind of situation. “…Sir, you should give up, they have people working for them all around the city, it’s useless.” Said the other girl.

“I see, but you see I’m responsible for her, so I have no choice.” He smiled politely. “…Ah, I’m wondering, how did you know it was them?” 

“They all wear the same type of clothes and the kaibara symbol is sewed on their happi coat.” She said, pointing her back, indicating it was where the symbol was sewed. “We can’t do anything…they are way too many and they even have men infiltrated in police…” said the other in a low tone. “Yes, they are rough, they only think about money…” she replied. Shigure frowned, asking for more information, like how they looked like the kaibara symbols or how long have they been in the city. “Most of the people in are ronin, samurais without master… That’s why sir you have to be careful. They are armed and they know how to use their saber…”

“Thank you for that information” Shigure bowed his head. “You were a real help.” He smiled charmingly, making the two women blush. He turned his back and made a gesture of the chin to the man who was watching him and the women, making him understand that he was over with the talk. He led him out of the room and walked with him back at the entry.

“You shouldn’t get involved in this.” Said the man before opening the door. “Forget about your friend, it’s already too late.” He added. It made Shigure smile and he glanced back at the man with a challenging fire in the eyes. “You see, you made me want to get even more involved.” He laughed and got out of the whorehouse. 

He walked in the crowd, hands in his sleeves and thinking. He looked around, hoping to find one of those Kaibara ronins. The prostitute told him they were mainly active during the night, but if he was attentive around, there might be a chance. Once he found one man wearing a happi coat with the kaibara symbol, he would just have to follow him. However, even if he found their hide-out, what would he do? The police couldn’t help, he will have to find an idea to get in and save Akito. 

Then, as if a god in heaven heard him, Shigure saw a man completely wasted getting out of a bar. This man’s clothes fit the description the prostitutes told him. Shigure studied the man's shape, his face was red from drinking too much and he wasn’t even able to walk straight. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Oi! Why are you staring at me like that, punk?!” yelled the wasted man. Shigure looked around, there were too many witnesses. He needed to find a quiet place where no one could see him. He chuckled and stared back to the man. “Nothing, it’s just your stupid face sir~” he taunted with a big smile. “What did you say?!” he shouted, charging at him. Shigure took a step aside and tripped him up. The man fell face against the ground and sent a glare full of rage. Shigure laughed inside, it was nothing in comparison to Akito’s.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” He stood up and Shigure knew it was time to run. He didn’t wait and rushed for the first alley, avoiding people. He ran and made sure the man was still after him. When there weren’t any witnesses around, Shigure turned up and stopped, waiting for the man to charge at him. He tripped him up again, however this time, the man fainted. 

“Falling twice for the same trick, you’re not really smart, uh?” he said before dragging him behind a wall and stealing his clothes. To be sure, Shigure tied the man against a wooden pillar. He also tied his hair and walked back to the main street, hoping nobody will notice that he is pretending. 

He whistled and waited for a kaibara man to notice him, thinking he was a part of the group and bringing him to their hide-out. He noticed how when he walked, people put distance between him and them. The city dwellers knew the symbol he was wearing on his back and they avoided it like plague. 

It took about twenty minutes before somebody called him. “Hey! What are you doing outside?! Don’t you know Akira-sama is coming today?! We have to make everything ready!” The man took him by the shoulder. Shigure’s eyes widened, _Akira?_ It couldn’t be that Akira, if it was…Shigure will have to be quick and efficient. He heard many stories about the man, stories that Shigure half believed, half didn’t. All he knew was that if what he heard was real, he will have to be fast. He smiled stupidly “Aaah, sorry, I kinda got lost hahaha!” 

“Ah? You got lost?! Are you damn stupid?!” the man shouted, making Shigure cringe. “Sorry, sorry.” He scratched his head sheepishly. “Tsk! Let’s go back, we already lost way too much time!” 

Shigure smiled, it was almost too easy. Their hideout was really in a shady place, he felt like he was the main character in a kabuki piece. What a cliché. They entered and Shigure saw men preparing the arrival of Akira. Shigure decided to play the game “So, you think Akira-sama will buy the Kami?”

“Well, at first he came for the Kitsune, but there is no way he will refuse a Kami right before him.” The man chuckled “Oi! While we are talking about it, did somebody feed them?” He yelled so everybody in the room would hear. “A-ah, not yet sir…”

“Uh? What are you waiting for, you think Akira-sama will buy merchandise in a bad state?! You, go!” the man said, pointing to a boy who was in the corner of the room, cleaning the bar. “A-ah…but…”

“You’re the one who has the key, so go!” He yelled, making the boy afraid who rushed away. Shigure stared discreetly at him, craving his face into his mind. “You, prepare sake, we won’t welcome Akira-sama with alcohol that tastes like shit!”

The exorcist nodded and walked away, searching for the cave. It wasn’t hard to find, there were so many bottles that even the room wasn’t big enough to stock everything. He looked around and searched for a box of sake coming from Kyoto. Shigure was confident about his knowledge in sake and he knew Kyoto’s producers were the best. 

He walked back to the bar and put the box on it. He searched the boy he saw earlier. He found him sweeping up the ground before he was scolded and asked to go fetch glasses for the alcohol. Shigure moved like a cat and followed him. “Hey, looks like there are a lot of glasses to take, want some help?” he winked. “Ah…Yes, please.” Shigure smiled, eyeing the set of keys. 

Stealing it without the boy noticing it was easy. Shigure had experience in it and he was glad that he wasn’t too rusty. He hid the keys in his obi, making sure it won’t jiggle and helped the boy to bring the glasses for the sake. Shigure walked away before the boy had the time to thank him. He took the path he saw the boy taking earlier when he was asked to go feed Akito. 

He walked for a moment before finding the room where the cage was. Shigure narrowed his eyes due to the lack of light. “Akito?” he called. He heard a sudden movement “Shigure?!” he recognized her voice and he couldn’t help but smile in relief.

“Shh…You will alert them.” he put his finger on his lips, watching her coming against the door of the cage. He looked for the lock and then, for the key opening it. “You…You came back…To save me?” her voice was so soft, as if she couldn’t believe it. “Of course I did, I couldn’t let you here~” he winked and he saw her nodding. 

Akito turned her head toward the corner of the cage and bit her lips tightly, unsure of what to do. “Kisa…come here.” She finally said, surprising both Shigure and the little Kitsune. Kisa stepped slowly. She couldn’t believe it, somebody came to save her. Akito looked back to Shigure who was still searching for the good key. 

She squeezed her hand, remembering Kisa’s words. If Shigure came to save her, it meant that he cared, didn’t he? But then…Why was he trying to get rid of her? “Okay, find it!” he whispered excitedly, opening the door. “Let’s be quick, I’m afraid they already noticed that the keys had disappeared. Then, Shigure noticed Kisa’s ears and tail. 

“Hm…You think you can hide your tail in your clothes?” he bent down on her level and smiled gently. Kisa, who was still afraid, went and hid herself behind Akito. She knew that even if the woman was always angry, she had been kidnapped as her and she would maybe protect her as well. She nodded and put her tail in her pants. “Okay, for your hair…” pondered aloud Shigure “Ah, let’s have it.” He said, tearing his own clothes and putting it on Kisa's head, hiding her fox ears. “Here, I think we can go, follow me.” He said “Stay behind me, right.”

Akito nodded. She didn’t notice when Kisa slid her hand in hers, instead she looked at the girl who was panicked. The three of them moved slowly, trying to not make any sound and hid behind boxes when they heard footsteps. “Shigure…” whispered Akito.

“Yeah?” he answered, as lowly as her, watching that nobody would notice them. “How…how did you find us?” Shigure glanced at her and smiled. “I have my own sources” he winked. Akito wanted to rant but she remembered where they were. Kisa moved closer, she was really afraid. “And…How did you get in?”

“Look, their clothes,” he said before making a gesture and hiding his head behind a box. Akito did the same and pulled Kisa closer against her. It surprised the kitsune, she never expected that Akito could show anything else but anger. It calmed her anxiety. 

“You see Akito,” Shigure said “They all wear the same clothes, especially the coat, that’s why they all believe I am one of them.” He explained. “Now, the question is how to get out of there without getting caught.” He thought aloud. Kisa looked at him, remembering that most of the men here saw her and Akito, and if they have their normal clothes, they will notice they are escaping. There was no issue. 

Shigure saw the boy walking with a man, rushing toward the cage the girls used to be “I- I don’t know how it happened, but before I noticed I lost the keys…”

“Are you dumb?! Don’t you understand how important it is?!” yelled the man with the boy. Shigure made a face, they already noticed about the missing keys-set and they will notice that Akito and Kisa weren’t in the cage anymore. “Ah shit…” he said. 

Akito frowned and jumped out of their hide. “A-Akito?!” called Shigure in surprise. “Come back here!” he said but Akito rushed at the man and hid with her elbow his nape. The man fell on the ground, unconscious. The boy gasped in horror before receiving a punch in the stomach that made him bend in pain. She hit his nape and put him in the ground. She looked back smugly to Shigure who was staring in awe. “Here are our clothes.” she said. 

Shigure dragged the man and Akito the boy in the cage and looked them in before throwing the set of keys away. He gave the boy’s clothes to Kisa while Akito was changing herself in the man’s. “Akito, you should hide your seal.” Said Shigure, pointing at the paper. Akito, remembering the pain the men inflicted to her the night before snapped back, the eyes wide. Kisa went and pulled Shigure with the sleeve “Ple-please, don’t hurt her…” she also didn’t forget Akito’s screams.

He frowned, feeling that something happened. He sighed and tore off another band of his clothes. “Can you, put it in the bandana and slide the paper in?” She stared at the cloth. “I…guess.”

“Alright, let’s head back quick now.” He pointed to the door with his chin and the girls followed. Kisa and Akito kept their heads down so nobody would see their face. Shigure brought them back to the entry or, for them, the exit. Kisa was shivering, they caught them and she will never see Hiro or Tohru-nee for her whole life. Shigure cleared his throat “Boss, I’m going to get some food for Akira-sama.”

“Ah, sure, that’s right, some meat will make him happy!” Said the man without looking up at the money he was counting. Shigure smiled and went out, followed by Kisa and Akito. They walked calmly outside before Shigure told them to run back to the main street. Kisa was the faster, to the point that she was the one pulling Akito with her little strength. The kitsune was surprised that she was able to drag the same woman who KO two men by herself. 

When they arrived in the main street, Shigure called them in an alley. Kisa and Akito stared at each other and rejoined him. It was the alley where he found the drunk man and stole his clothes. Akito looked with a disgusted face at the man still asleep in his fundoshi. She understood, she will never go naked around again. “We should give their clothes back, don’t you think?” Smiled Shigure. 

He asked the girl to turn around as he changed back in his own clothes. At the difference of Akito and Kisa who just wore the layers of the clothes they robbed to the men on theirs, Shigure had to remove his hakama. Once he finished, they all threw the clothes on the sleeping man. “Shouldn’t we untie him?” asked Kisa with a little voice. 

“No, let him root for her” answered Akito with contempt in the voice. Shigure chuckled before remembering that Akira will arrive soon. “Akito, we need to go.” he said, surprising the woman. “Let’s go take our stuff in the inn and let’s go.” He said, walking back in the main street, followed by the girls. Akito removed the cloth she was wearing in the bandana and threw it on the ground. Kisa looked at her, confused. “the inn?”

“Yeah, so, stay with me” she answered, putting her hand on Kisa’s shoulder. Shigure approached Kisa “It’s okay, we won’t let them kidnap you, and tonight, you will be back home.” he said “Kitsunes live in the forest, right?” Kisa nodded. 

“Shigure, why the rush?” she frowned. “Hmm, I’m scared there is a guest in the city that is better if we don’t meet.” He said. “Now, let’s go.” 

They had paid the room and took all their stuff on them. It wasn’t much, Shigure book and staff. Before going out of the city, Akito asked to eat along with Kisa. Shigure let them do so, he too had missed lunchtime. So, they went back to that udon shop. Kisa was so excited to taste this new food that she burned her tongue. “Watch out Kisa-chan, the soup is hot.” Said Shigure who was at her left. Akito, who was at her right, just blew to cool the soup and took noodles in his mouth. 

“Tell me Kisa-chan, after that, you will go to the inari temple?” Kisa shook her head. “No…Because I only have one tail, I’m not allowed to go in yet…” she said softly. “Hm, you can't transform into a fox, that’s it?” she nodded. This was the reason why she wasn’t living with other kitsune like her. At her age, they already all had at least two tails and they could transform into foxes and run away from the humans. Kisa was late and often made fun of because of that. She was glad that she had at least Hiro, she didn’t feel lonely when he was with her. 

“By the way Kisa, what were you doing in the city?” Akito asked before sipping her soup. “Ah…” Kisa went silent, she remembered that she lost the occasion of seeing Tohru. “I…I should have met with a friend but…But I’ve been kidnapped before…I had the time to see her…” her voice was on the verge of breaking. Shigure went and patted her head. “It’s not your fault Kisa-chan” the girl nodded. “Maybe we aren’t the friend you wanted to meet but, I hope Akito and I are giving you good memories, eating together and walking in the city…Sorry, we are rushing you probably can’t enjoy it that much.” 

Kisa looked at Shigure and then took a spoon of the soup. It was so good and so tasty. After staying two days in that dark place with only plain rice as food, she was glad. “Shigure-san…Akito-san…Thank you…” she said. She wanted to cry, not because she was sad, though, she wasn’t really happy. She didn’t really know why she cried. Shigure rubbed her back and Akito put her hand on her head. It reminded Kisa of the gentleness of Tohru. “Th-thank you…” she said between sobs. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Haha, it would be so sad to see such a cute girl like you being locked, yeah?” said Shigure warmly. “It’s okay Kisa-chan, everything is okay now” the girl nodded. “Here, you should finish your udon before it gets too cold,” said Akito. Kisa smiled, she was now used to her grumpy character, Akito was kind. She wondered if it was Shigure who softened the kami. 

“Oh, your friend, is she also a Kitsune?” Asked Shigure between two mouthfuls of noodles. “Ah, no, she is a human…” Akito glanced at the girl. She understood that it was the person Kisa told her about before. “She…I met her in the forest. She had fallen into a wolf trap and…And I helped her.” 

“Oh? You did? You’re so great Kisa-chan!” Said Shigure, making the girl blush. 

_“Thank you so much for helping me!” The girl bowed, her clothes and face were covered in mud. Kisa stayed at distance. “Ah…Please, don’t go! I just really want to thank you and…” she twisted her fingers. “It’s the first time I met a Kitsune! You are so lovely! Ah, but, maybe I shouldn’t say that ah…Uh…Ah! My name is Tohru! I come from the clan Honda! Nice to meet you!!” she said, bowing again. Kisa took a step in her direction and mumbled her own name. “Kisa? It’s so cute!” Smiled Tohru. “Thank you again for saving me haha!” the girl just nodded._

_“Ah, hmm… Actually, I was heading to the city, but I got lost. I wonder what would have happened if you didn’t find me haha…ha…” Tohru’s face blanched at the idea. Kisa tilted her head, worried about the girl. “Ah! But, it’s okay, thank to Kisa-chan, I’m fine!!” Kisa pointed to the west “The city is in this direction…” she said and Tohru looked and she thanked Kisa again. The girl was starting to get embarrassed and she blushed, bowing her head as well._

_“Kisa-chan, how about we eat together?” proposed the woman, taking out of her bag two castella cakes. “Look, it’s a nanban food!” Kisa tilted her head, not knowing what ‘nanban’ meant. “Ah, it’s something that comes from overseas,” explained Tohru. Kisa fox ears were now up from curiosity. She took a bite, her fangs planting into the softness of the cake. “It’s good right?” smiled gently Tohru. “It’s my favorite!”_

_They started to bond with each other over it. Kisa was still really shy and Tohru was the one talking. The kitsune listened to everything this girl was saying, excited over her stories. “Hey, Kisa-chan, can I come see you again tomorrow?” asked Tohru as Kisa was showing her the way to go back into the civilization. “Uh…But, don’t Tohru-san have to go back to that temple?”_

_“Ah…Yes but…I want to stay a little and know you better.” Smiled Tohru. Kisa blushed, happiness growing inside her. Tohru wanted to know her better. “So, let’s meet again tomorrow, yeah?” she asked, showing her pinky finger to Kisa. The kitsune stared at it a moment before wrapping her own finger around Tohru’s._

“That Tohru-girl seems to be a nice person.” Said Shigure, sipping the last drop of his soup. Kisa nodded. “Yes, I’m glad…I’ve met Tohru-nee” and then she looked up to Akito and Shigure “I’m glad I’ve met everybody…” she added, her little voice making Shigure feel all paternal on her. “I’m met I’ve met you too Kisa-chan.” He smiled gently. Akito looked at his smile, she was discovering a part of him she never believed that existed. “Here, we should go now…” she said. 

Shigure nodded and paid the owner of the noodle shop. “Let’s go, Kisa-chan, you probably want to see your friend Hiro, right?” he said. Kisa with her small voice had talked about her friend Tohru, but also Hiro. “I’m sure he must be worried, especially after your fight, yeah?” The kitsune nodded, feeling guilty. 

“Once we are out of the city, you will be able to remove the cloth on your hair and let your tail out, I promise.” Said Shigure, walking and looking around, making sure to not see any Kaibara men that could run after them. He was on his guard till they walked out of the town. He was glad to have such luck today. 

Since they weren’t anybody, Kisa has been allowed to remove the cloth on her head and let her tail out. He smiled when he saw the girl’s tail wagging and the ears move in excitement. He walked closer to Akito, looking at the girl hopping on her feet. “She must feel relieved now that she is back in her place.” Said Akito so softly that Shigure was sure he dreamed it. “Yeah, she is like a fish in water, or a fox in wood.” He chuckled and then glanced at the woman next to him. 

She too, her place was in nature. She was a kami, she was the one giving life to nature. He wondered why this thought made him feel a melancholy he never had before. “Akito” he called, catching the woman’s attention. She hummed, still watching Kisa who was walking right before them.

“You should go with her.” He said. “You two are creatures of nature, you shouldn’t live with humans, it’s better for you if you were with Kisa-chan.” Akito stopped walking and looked at him. He imitated her, watching the way her hair waved in the wind. They stared at each other for a long time and once again, he noticed how her beauty was breathtaking. 

“Thank you for the proposition but I refuse it.” She said before walking to get closer to Kisa. “W-what do you mean you refuse it?” he asked, confused. Akito shrugged. “You were the one who sealed me, so you are the one responsible for my life for now.” she looked back to him “Until the day you find a way to unseal me.” 

“A-Akito, you are a woman, you can’t think that-“ she cut him “I succeeded to punch two men and steal their clothes, I think that I can manage it, and if you’re scared about money then, let me work with you.” She said, taking Shigure by surprise. “That…”

“We would earn more money if we worked together, don’t you think, we could work on different cases at the same time” she explained and he had to admit it was sensitive. “I’m a kami, if there is somebody who is used to the supernatural, it’s me.” She crossed her arms, glancing at him. Shigure laughed in loss “Haha…You won’t change your mind, won’t you.” Akito had a smirk, telling him that no, she won’t. He closed his eyes and patted her head. “Alright, alright, let’s do that. Glad to work with you, partner.” He laughed. 

* * *

“A…Akira-sama, I swear you, we really had a kami and a Kitsune here but, I don’t know how it happened and they escaped!” The boss of the Kaibara was on the ground, making a dogeza apology. The noble daimyo Akira caressed the wood of the prison, the eyes unfocused. His second in command, an old woman came behind him. “Don’t you have any shame?! Making the great Akira-damyo move for nothing?!” shouted the woman, ashaming the group of men. 

Most of their masculinity has been hurt, being insulted by such a person, a woman. The man that Akito had scratched all along his arm moved out of the group. “Oi! Will you shut up granny?! Or should I show you how to?!” he said, taking the old person by the collar of her kimono. However, before he had the time to do anything, he felt a sudden pain through his chest and he coughed blood. When he looked down, he saw a blade going out of his chest. 

Akira moved his katana and cut the body of the man that had threatened his second. Without a word, he walked to the door, not without wiping the blood off his blade against the shoulder of the boy that was on the charge of feeding the two girls. He looked down on his clothes, seeing the blood of his friend staining his kimono. 

And then, Akira and his second walked out of the house. “What a shame…A kami…It would have been useful.” He said, in a voice soft like cloud and warm like tea. It was like he didn’t cold-blood murdered somebody a minute before. “Akira-sama…Let’s continue our route.” 


	3. At the hour of the monkey

“Okay so let’s put down some rules.” Started Shigure, as he put his cup of tea down. They arrived in that town only this morning after walking in the woods during the whole night without getting any sleep. Kisa led them here and she thanked Akito and Shigure for saving her from the men who kidnapped her. Shigure had been bold and held the little kitsune. Kisa was surprised by the sudden affection, but she was glad to have it. Akito did the same, feeling obligated by Shigure’s behavior. When she saw the kitsune leaving to rejoin her friend, Akito realized it was the first time she showed a sign of affection to another being. Akito stood still until Kisa disappeared from her view and then, Shigure called her, telling that they needed to go and that Kisa will be safe. 

Shigure decided that they needed to talk about their new life as partners. “About sleeping, I feel we can continue as it is. Renting one room instead of two will make no difference.” Akito nodded, she didn’t mind it. She preferred sleeping next to him than to be alone. He didn’t care about it either. “However, the real problem will be the food.” He said, taking a dango in his mouth. Akito raised an eyebrow. “We won’t have money forever and believe me the food budget is high.” He explained, lighting his pipe. “Mmm, maybe if we start to stop spending money uselessly, we would have more for food,” she proposed.

“Uh? What do you mean spending the money uselessly?” 

Akito clicked her tongue. “Well, maybe by buying alcohol or tobacco!” she crossed her arms “I saw how much you paid earlier for it, a koban?! For real, a koban?! It’s expensive! Do you know how many bowls of rice we could have had with that koban?” she groaned, remembering that tobacco was worth an entire gold coin. Shigure looked away, busted. “It’s because it’s nanban merchandise, it’s expensive…” he mumbled. “Then stop buying it” she rolled her eyes.

“But I can't! It’s one of my pleasures in this world” he whined. “Then stop going to prostitutes every time you have the occasion!” she was starting to lose patience. “Akito! Why do you want to change my life that much!” he was outraged. “You were the one who said we have to watch out for our spending!” Shigure pouted “Oi, oi, till now it’s my money, I can spend it how I want.” Akito wanted to strangle him. “You’ll see Shigure when I have my own money…” she said between gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, but until then, you don’t~” he smirked. “Okay, what else should we talk about?” Akito frowned, still upset at him but she decided to let it slide and thought about it. “Our aim is to get money, that’s it? To survive, yeah?” She quickly understood how money worked in this world, even if she has been human for only a week now. “Yeah, exactly, money to eat and get a place to sleep and to enjoy our free time~” 

“But…We only work about supernatural cases, that’s it?” Shigure nodded. “Yeah, we are specialists in it aren’t we?” he smiled. “Shigure, maybe we should try to do more? Like, work also on ‘natural’ cases?” Shigure rose a brow “That is the police job, not ours.” 

“The police don’t take care of everything, maybe we should try to take cases they refuse?” she proposed and Shigure whined. “Aah, but it seems to be a bother, let’s stay on the supernatural, it’s much fun and interesting, plus, believe me, we still have a lot to take care of.” He sighed. Akito was doubtful “There aren’t many supernatural creatures, out of demons, witches, ghosts or a few creatures, there isn't anything to fear.” He smirked “Ah? There are more in this world than a few creatures Akito…”

“I’ve been on this land longer than your ancestors, I think I know better than you, Shigure.” He had a smirk. “I don’t think you saw all of the world from your mountain, Akito-sama.” he taunted and he received a kick for it. “Ouch! But I didn’t lie!”

“One more word and I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk anymore.” she warmed. He whined “Okay, first rule, don’t hit your partner!” Akito glanced at him meanly “Second rule, don’t be mean to your partner” she said. 

“Uh, when I have been unkind to you, Akito~” he used that voice that irritated her. “You are always unkind!” she groaned, sipping her tea to calm herself. “Uh, after I saved you yesterday? I’m hurt Akito, I thought we went over it.” She glared with cold rage. “Okay, so, we have two rules between us already, isn’t that great?” he laughed. She hmmph’ed and took dango in her mouth, chewing it furiously. 

“Come on Akito, we might stay partners for a while, let’s be fair play, okay” he beamed, wanting to ease the tension growing. “Here, I’m sorry for what I’ve say, it’s okay?” Akito stared. “Don’t apologize out of compromise, it makes me want to pluck your eyes out.” She warned and Shigure smirked. “Could you be for once, not be angry?” Akito’s face went red and she opened her mouth, ready to scream her indignation before holding back, squeezing her hands. “You…” she said, making Shigure grin go wider. “You…You better to find quickly a way to unseal me, or I’ll kill you in your sleep.” 

“Haha, I’ll remember this,” he laughed, amused by her bluntness. “But…I think it couldn’t be a bad idea.” He said after thinking for a few seconds. “What, killing you?” 

“Ahahah, no, I know you would be sad if it happened,” he winked and she rolled her eyes. “No, I was talking about taking some natural cases, it could always help if we are in need of money, we shouldn’t ignore the money call.” He conceded. “Even if I think there are enough supernatural cases to take care of.” 

Akito was more doubtful about it. Other than demons, ghosts or witches, most of the time, supernatural beings wouldn’t mix themselves with humans and put their life in danger. For example, Kisa, who was a kitsune, would stay in the woods rather than go into the city. Akito was sure the girl won’t do it again, this experience with the kaibara men must have traumatized her. Akito gritted her teeth. Until now, what she saw was that the problem came from humans and not supernatural beings. 

“Anyway. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty tired, let’s find a place to rest” he said, yawning, fatigue coming. Akito rubbed her eyes, tired as well. “Isn’t it too early?” she asked, yawning. Shigure smiled. “Cities are full of ghosts and devilish spirits when the hour of the ox rings. We will find our job at night. The day, let’s just sleep” he said, standing up and caressing her head. She groaned putting her hair back in place. 

“And, we won’t be efficient if we don’t sleep, don’t we?” he winked and she had to agree with him. He paid the owner of the teahouse and asked him if he knew a place to stay that wasn’t expensive. The owner was nice and answered politely, telling them that a member of his family was running an inn that wasn’t far from here. “You seem tired, it’s better when you don’t have much to walk to get there, yah?” Shigure thanked him and made a quick gesture of the chin to Akito, indicating to her that they were going. 

They easily found the place and Shigure asked for a room, showing golden coins. A servant working here led them to their room as she explained the different service the inn was giving. Akito looked around, curious to see places she had never seen before. Shigure glanced at her and took her hand, so she wouldn’t stay behind and get lost. It surprised the woman, not knowing how to react. At the end, she opted for a pout of her face. 

“Here is your room, I hope you will like it.” Said the servant before bowing her back and then letting the two coworkers alone in the room. Shigure let Akito’s hand go. Her eyes were everywhere, shining in wonder. Their room in the last city wasn’t that beautiful. There was an okiandon lamp and Akito liked that blue light it was creating thanks to the color of the paper around the lamp. There was a great heron fishing sewed on the paravent in the corner of the room and even a tea set on the chabudai table. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” said Shigure, smiling at the way she was looking everywhere like a little child going for the first time in a matsuri. Akito jolted, realizing she wasn’t alone and blushed. “It’s prettier than what we had before, but…The price must be high.” 

Shigure sat at the table and took out of his sleeve his book. “Mm, not really, they don’t have the same service that they had in the other inn.” He explained, opening it at the page he bookmarked. Akito stared. “…You’re…not sleeping?” she asked in a small and confused voice. He shook his head. “I feel like reading, I like this story setting.” He said in a gentle smile. “If you want, I will let you borrow it.” He looked up to her. 

Akito looked away. “No…you don’t need to,” she said in spite of herself. She was curious, but she couldn’t read. “Uh? Akito doesn't like reading? Aaah, it’s too bad.” he sing-sang. She squeezed her hand, letting her anger take the better of her reason again and falling right into Shigure’s trap “It’s not that!” she said roughly “Then what Akito? Do you have something to hide me? Don’t be afraid, I won’t laugh.” he taunted.

“You live to humiliate me!” she said. “Haha, oh no, it’s just cute teasing” he said and he invited her to sit next to him. She took a moment to contemplate her options and its consequences and then decided it was safe and went to the table. “It’s because you are always overreacting that I tease you, it’s funny.” He explained, chuckling. “I don’t see anything funny here,” she squinted and Shigure laughed warmly “It’s because you are still too angry, and I have the impression it won’t disappear so quickly, won’t it?” he let his chin rest on his palm as he looked at her. 

“I-” she was ready to charge at this but she realized it will only be proving him right. “I’m angry only because you’re annoying,” she said. Shigure grin grew wider “Really, are you sure you’re not looking for a reason to be angry?” he stretched his arms. “Akito, since we are going to work together for a while, it’s better to be honest and communicate, no?” She stayed silent, clenching furiously her teeth and her eyes stuck down on the table. 

“I understand that you are angry though…” his voice became gentler “But Akito, being angry won’t change anything,” he said “The last days have been wild, with me wanting to let you alone in a city you know nothing of and then you being kidnapped….I’m sorry, I’ve been terrible with you”. 

Akito finally looked at him. She was speechless, Shigure just apologized. She opened her mouth but closed it just after, not trusting herself to talk nor knowing what to say. Strangely…After the moment he apologized, her anger disappeared, she felt better. “I…” she mumbled, still not knowing how to react. She looked down on the book. “Reading…”

“Hm?” Shigure blinked, confused. What was she saying now? “I…I don’t know how to read…” she finally said, looking away. She refused to see his expression as she told him that shameful secret. She noticed that everybody outside could read and that she was at odds with it. “Uh? Really, you don’t know?” his voice changed and he was using the voice that always irritated her. She was starting to regret that she told him. 

“Yes, so what?!” she raged but Shigure put his hand on her head. “It’s okay Akito, don’t be angry haha!” It was hard when he was having such a huge smile. “Wait…I’ll teach you.” he proposed, putting a bookmark between two sheets and then, flipped the page till the first. “I…What?”

“Yeah! It’s really too bad you don’t know how to read, it’s really useful, so, I’ll teach you!” he smiled and moved closer, so they could share the book. “So, let’s start~”

* * *

His heart was still racing, like every time he stepped out of the stage. He walked to his dressing room to remove the white powder on his face, mirror in hand. “Ah, Ritsu-chan, I was looking for you,” The actor expected it and he was already shivering. “I…” he felt bad “I’m sorry for earlier! I know I totally messed up my step! I promise you I have learnt it by heart but I don’t know why I mixed everything, I’m so sorry! I won’t do it again in the future! Please, excuse me!!” he let the mirror fall on the ground and put himself on his legs, the guilt eating him whole. 

“What…No, Ritsu-chan, it wasn’t the reason I came for, in all honesty, I didn’t even notice so…” The man was embarrassed by that sudden outburst, he was uncomfortable each time Ritsu was apologizing. The actor looked up, surprised. “It’s…not the reason you came…” He was surprised, this error made him feel terrible during the whole performance. “Come on Ritsu get up, it’s awkward” said the man.

“A-ah! Sorry, I didn’t mean to be too much…” Ritsu quickly stood up, the head down. “Well, well, let’s forget it, Ritsu-chan,” the man said, nodding at himself. “I wanted to congratulate you for your performance tonight.” 

“Uh? For…for real?” Ritsu couldn’t believe it, even with the trouble he had caused, he was still congratulated. He didn’t know if it made him feel better. “Yeah there are more and more people coming to see you, it’s a great thing!” the man tapped on Ritsu’s shoulders “So, I’m expecting more of you next time!” he laughed “Well, I let you get undressed and all, you need to prepare for tomorrow rehearsal.” he made a gesture of the hand and walked away, leaving Ritsu alone.

He picked up his mirror that had fallen on the ground and stared at his reflection. He felt bad, as if he didn’t deserve none of it, he felt like an impostor. As he removed the make-up, he felt like the whole world could see the trickster that he was. He sighed sadly and removed the many layers of his clothes. 

Once he was ready to go home, he took a deep breath. “It…it’s okay, today, nothing will happen…yeah…” he told himself, anxiously caressing a strand of his hair. He walked out of the theater and headed to his way home. He was anxious. 

Probably…it was his imagination or some kind of nightmare he had but, lately, he had been seeing people without faces. He didn’t know if it was a farce, a joke, but it scared him. He had told it to the police, but the men just brushed it off, saying that he was probably tired because of his life as a comedian and that he should rest. It made Ritsu disheartened, but he understood and apologized for taking those policemen precious time. 

He shook his head. “Good thought, yeah!” he told himself, a determined expression on his face. He forced himself to think about something else that weren’t those fearful apparitions or his performance on the stage. He decided to have some take-out, like nikuman. He thanked the owner who put the buns in a printed paper while Ritsu gave them coins and walked home. 

Even if he told himself that he should force himself to have happy thoughts, he couldn’t help but think about those faceless people he saw all the nights before. He wondered if they would be here again tonight, and was scared of what they wanted from him. He suddenly squeezed his hand around the paper containing the buns. What if those people wanted to steal his face? Or what if it was a divine punishment? Why did all of this happen so suddenly? 

Feeling anxious, Ritsu quickened his pace, not watching where he was going. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible. His mind was far away, that was why he hadn't been watchful about people around him and crashed right into somebody. “Ah! I’m so sorry! It’s my fault! I didn’t notice where I was looking, oh, I’m so, so sorry!” He bowed his head again and again. “I’m sorry for not looking out, it’s all my fault, I promise I won’t do it again!” 

“I-it’s okay” said a feminine voice “I was actually looking for you…” Ritsu blinked, confused “Uh?” and then, he slowly looked up…to a faceless person. His face went white and his eyes shouted wide open. No…Not again. Without any warning, Ritsu screamed. He took the paper with the buns in and ran away. He crashed into another person. This time, he won’t miss. 

“Si-sir! Please help me, this…This person doesn’t have any face!!!” he said before looking at the person he just crashed in “You mean…Like me?” answered the faceless person he was talking to. Ritsu screamed, fear taking control of his body and ran away, he rushed to his house and hid in it. 

He collapsed against the door, shivering. He waited for his heart to calm itself and then, he lit a lamp and walked into his house, the meat buns forgotten at the entry. He wasn’t hungry anymore and he felt guilty for the person he bought the food from. He walked in direction of his butsutan, his house altar, and bowed in front of it. “Please oh great Buddha… I know I’ve made a lot of error in my life…That I should have stayed back in the mountain and helping mom but…Please, make it stop, oh great Buddha.” His voice broke at this. 

He knew that he did a lot of wrong things, that it was probably the reason why the gods and Buddha were angry at him and sending him those faceless monsters. Ritsu wished that he would be able to do something to fix that mess because he knew that apologizing wasn’t enough. 

Yet, he still did “I’m sorry…for everything I’ve done, I’m sorry…” 

* * *

Akito had a good sleep, actually, it was the best sleep of her life. It was so great that even when the sun woke her up, she wasn’t angry, she even had a little smile as she rolled in the futon, searching for warmth and snuggled against it, rubbing her face. It took her a few seconds to be completely awake and she jumped when she realized she had hugged Shigure’s arm in her sleepy state. She blushed embarrassed and stared at the man sleeping. He was on his back, breathing in and out slowly. Akito tilted her head, studying the man’s shape without the awkwardness of him being awake. 

She pulled her legs against her torso and watched the way his chest was rising up and down in his sleep, the ray of the sunlight on his skin, right there, just under his eyes. She looked at his eyelashes and the way his hair bangs were falling on his forehead. She hated that she found him handsome. She frowned, not liking that she was entranced by him and stood up, striding over the sleeping body of Shigure and she prepared tea to start the day. 

While she was waiting for the water to boil in the pot, she picked the book Shigure and left it on the table. Yesterday, they studied until it was night, they didn’t even take the time to eat for him to decide to call it a day. 

She opened a page and she read very slowly, making her memory working. There was only hiragana in this book. It wasn’t easy to learn more than forty letters in one day, and Akito couldn’t do it. Shigure had written on a paper the hiragana alphabet to help her, but she had forgotten halfway through reading. She groaned, putting her head between her hands and forced herself to remember, but her mind was blank. Ah, it was so frustrating!

Then, she put the book down on the table and she moved at four legs back to the futon. “Shigure…” she called, but the man simply turned his head away, making a little sound in his throat. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook it “Shigure,” she called louder, ignoring his groans. She was starting to be annoyed, already irritated by the fact she didn’t remember many hiragana letters. She shook his shoulder harder and screamed his name, making him jump suddenly out of his sleeping state. “Wait?! What!” he said, the eyes wide and the heart racing from surprise. 

“It’s already morning, get up,” she said, moving back to the table and serving two cups of tea. Shigure yawned and stretched his body like a lazy dog. He went to the table and accepted the cup Akito handed him. “Wow, how kind Akito, but please next time, be gentler when you wake me up, my heart won’t take it a second time.” 

“I tried to, but you wouldn’t open your eyes,” she said, sipping the tea and letting the warm drink relax her body. “Since when are you up?” 

“Hm…I would say half of an hour,” she answered, looking down on the alphabet. “hm…Shigure?” he looked up from his cup “Yeah?” 

She bit her lip, embarrassed. “Can you tell me how you read that letter again?” she asked, pointing a ‘そ’. She wasn’t embarrassed because of her pride. The day before, he had been a good teacher for her to trust him about it. She was glad to know that he won’t taunt her about her lack of reading skill. “You were trying to remember how to read?” she nodded. “What a good and serious student,” he had a warmness in the voice that made her happy. “It’s really a hassle, not being able to read…” she muttered, reading the alphabet again and trying to memorize the pronunciation of the letters. 

“I’m sure you will get it soon and you will be able to read this book on your own.” he said, picking his pipe and lighting it. Akito made a face when the smell of tobacco arrived at her nose. “It’s unpleasant,” she groaned and Shigure had a sheepish expression. “Aah, sorry, sorry.” he said, moving and going to the window. “How can you smoke that kind of thing?” she genuinely asked. He chuckled “I don’t know, it’s addicting, want to try?” She frowned, pondering hard and then, moved next to him. She took the pipe between her fingers and put the tip in her mouth. 

She looked at him, not really knowing what to do. Shigure explained to her, telling her when to breathe in. She took way too much smoke inside her mouth, pushing her to cough and to give back the pipe. “Urgh! It’s disgusting!” He expected it would happen and he simply rubbed her back. “How can you smoke that?” she said, going back to the table to take a huge sip of tea. It made him laugh.

“Ah?! Don’t you dare!” she roared, sending thunder with her eyes and making him laugh louder. Adorable. She pouted, irritated but deciding to contain herself, yet, she mumbled a little “I can’t believe we are losing money because of this.” That he didn’t miss. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to irritate her. 

He loved teasing and rubbing salt in wounds, however he really wondered if the reason for him loving doing it especially to her was from her cute reactions. But then, he remembered how he loved picking on his friends when he was still a student. Hatori often told him that it would bring him trouble and it did, multiple times. Though Shigure didn’t care much, he loved being alone and his friends were enough for him. He suddenly had a serious look on his face, taking smoke in his mouth and then, he watched Akito leaning on the table to learn her alphabet. 

He grinned, even if he loved being alone, he didn’t mind Akito. 

Now that their usual clothes were clean, they went out, looking for a job. “So, how do you do it?” she asked, walking next to him. “Aaah, most of the time, I go for it to come at me.” He said, closing an eye and a finger up. “Ah?” it was all she needed to say for her to express all her exasperation. “What? It’s the best way, you can’t force anything Akito~” 

“You are not even searching” she crossed her arms. “Well, it’s useless, believe me, when it’s time for a case to appear, it appears, that’s how I always worked and never had any trouble.” He lied, ignoring in purpose all the time he stared at his empty purse when his stomach was growling noisily. “I’m not sure it’s the best way,” she said.

“And yet, it’s how I do my job and look, I’m still here.” he answered proudly, showing his thumb. She stared, barely believing him. “Things are actives most the time during night”

“So you sleep all day,” she scathingly replied, shrugging. “Haw, Akito, don’t be like that, we are in the city, we will easily find a case here.” He looked around with a grin on his lips, aware of the world around. 

They walked around the city for about an hour and half before going to a teahouse. She had a huge impression of deja-vu. “Here, here, don’t make this face, you have to be patient, but don’t worry, we will find something.” He said joyfully, taking a stick of dango. “Shigure, all we heard about was about that person who lost their cat, it’s pathetic!” she groaned, leaning against the table. “Be patient, won’tcha?” he said, dango in mouth. He took time and chewed it before swallowing. 

“You think I didn’t see the few coins left in the purse? And yet, here we are, wasting it again!” she said. “But, Akito, it’s important to relax, look, you’re stressed, take a bit of tea” he told her, pointing to her cup. Akito frowned and took it from his hands. “But Shigure, this city looks really calm, I don’t think we will find something here.”

“How can you be so sure? I mean, creatures always hide, of course we won’t notice it.” He said, smiling. “It’s not that, it’s a feeling. Even if I’m sealed, I can still feel life around, and I feel no bad aura nor mononoke.” Shigure blinked. “Wait, you can feel that kind of thing?” he was surprised. “Of course, I’m a kami, I can feel spirits that are like me.” she answered.

“So, you felt Kisa’s presence in the city, the other day?” Now he was curious. He never thought that, even sealed, she still owned her god’s powers. “Ah… No, Kisa is a Kitsune, not a spirit. Plus, since she only had one tail, she has none of her Kitsune power. Plus, Kitsunes aren’t malicious beings.” He hummed, caressing his chin. “So, you can only feel spirits, that’s it?” Akito nodded, then she looked down on the table. 

“But…if we talk about creatures like kappa, tanuki or mermaids, like humans, they can always change. Mononoke and demons are only malicious spirits, they have only darkness around them, they’re born with it.” She explained. “It makes sense, mononoke are vengeful spirits. And what about Jubokko?” he asked.

“Jubokko are trees growing up with the blood of dead soldiers on the front, so yeah, it’s the same.” She explained. Shigure grinned. “Akito, I’m glad you forced me to stay with you, because you ended up being really interesting! Thanks to you, it will be easier to find a job~” she blushed, not used to compliment. “I told you,” she muttered, looking away so Shigure wouldn’t notice her pink cheeks. “But Shigure, that’s why I tell you there is nothing in that city.”

“Aah, you said there are no evil spirits, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any creatures here changing somebody’s daily life.” He justified himself and she rolled her eyes. “Are you for real?!” she was pissed at him. Why did he always want to have the final word, what a child! “Phenomenons aren’t only caused by evil beings” he just said. 

“Shigure, I think I know better than you about henge creatures, Mononoke and spirits!” she spat, irritated. “Uh…I’m sure of the opposite, actually,” he winked. She squeezed her hands. “Ah, excuse me, but I  _ am  _ a supernatural being, I know better than you about this world!” she said, clapping the table. “Hm…I’m not sure you saw a lot of spirits or yokai coming at your shrine.” He said, smirking. 

“How dare you, a mere human, think that you know better than me in this area!” if eyes could kill… “Well, while you were on your mountain, I’ve been travelling the land and I fought, exorcised and calmed many supernatural beings. It's been my full-time job since I’m eighteen, so I am confident about it.” He joyfully tilted his head, taunting her. “You little-”

“A-ah! Excuse me!!” interrupted an unknown voice, surprising both Akito and Shigure. They turned their heads in perfect synch to look at that stranger. “Ah…Uhm…Sorry to interrupt you, I know it’s really rude to listen to people's conversation but I…Oh my god, I’m so sorry again, but, I couldn’t help it!!! Please, I’m so sorry!!'' The person was all anxious and Shigure had to smile gently. “It’s alright, no worries.” He said with patience. 

“Ah…thank you so much, I…I don’t know if I deserve it but…I heard you two talking about yokai and evil spirits…” Akito noticed that the person was shivering. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have listened to you, it was so rude of me, I-” since Shigure had his eyes closed into a smile, nobody could see him rolling his eyes. “Listen, you’re already here, so say what you want to say,” Akito clicked her tongue. 

“Ah! I knew it, I’m bothering you, I’m sorry!! I-I’ll go and-!” Shigure grabbed the person by the sleeve “Oh, no, please stay with us and don’t mind her, she is naturally grumpy. Now tell me, why us talking about Yokai caught your attention?” the person glanced at Akito before sitting next to Shigure. 

“I…Hm…My name is Ritsu and…uh, I think I’m being haunted by monsters…” Now Ritsu had their attention. Shigure’s smile dropped and Akito was staring her eyes fully open.

“You…You see, I’m a kabuki actor… And…every time after I have a performance, when I go home…there are…monsters, following me…” Ritsu shivered, the fear coming back. 

Akito looked at Shigure, the eyes shining in excitement. They had a job! “Well, you are lucky, you see, me and my partner are professionals, in exchange for a good price, we can get rid of those monsters for you!” Ritsu held his hands together like he was praying. Hope filled his pupils. “Re-really?! Oh, I can pay you whatever you want! I just want you to help me!!” Akito had the impression the man would break down in tears at any moment. 

Shigure’s eyes went to Akito and then to Ritsu before having a little smirk. “Well, today is your lucky day! You see, Akito-san here will take care of this monster for you!” he said, standing up. Akito looked at him, the mouth wide open and she caught him before he had the time to walk away. 

“What the hell does that mean?!” she muttered furiously, so Ritsu wouldn’t hear. “What?” he answered innocently, she ticked. “What do you mean I will take care of the affair for him?!”

“Huh, but, it’s because Akito-san said that she knows better than me, so I’m sure you can manage it alone, don’t you?” he gave her a childish smile and she wished that she could strangle him. “Ah yeah? And what told me that you won’t take advantage of the situation to enjoy yourself with alcohol when I’m working? Uh?!” 

“Uh?! I won’t! Is the opinion you have of me so low?!” he answered, outraged. The long silence after confirmed it. “Akito-san!!” 

“I don’t trust you, I’m sure you’ll take any occasion to go in a brothel!” she said, tapping her foot. “Give me the purse!” she rose her hand, telling him to give her. “Ah?! No way!” he said keeping the purse right against his heart. “Shigure!” she said, planting her nails in the skin of his shoulder. “Ouch! Ouchy!! Akito-san you hurt me!!” he whined, letting her having the purse. “Akito-san! I’m bleeding!”

“Not my problem!” she said, turning her heels and hmmphing, her chin up. She went back to the table where Ritsu had been watching them from far. “Is…everything okay?” he asked anxiously. Akito made her most beautiful and polite smile. “Don’t worry, I was talking with my partner about your case. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” She said, sitting in front of him. 

“Now, tell me everything.” Ritsu started and then, breathed deeply:

_ It was night when it happened the first time, in all of Ritsu’s honesty, it always happened at night, when he was going out of the theater after a performance. He was in high spirits. It was the first time he saw so many people in the audience, he knew that people came thanks to his coworkers, but even if seeing so many people made him anxious, once the performance was over, he felt like he was revived.  _

_ He could feel adrenaline pumping in his body and if he had been a person less reserved, he would have probably jumped happily around, screaming in joy. But since he was shy and unconfident, all he did was having a little smile along with blush of bliss. He was surprised when men came and gave him presents, giving him compliments about his beauty and act. A chill of excitement went through his whole body as he remembered. Oh, he was so glad. He didn’t remember the last time he had been so glad.  _

_ That was probably a mean thing to think. Wasn’t it ungrateful to his family, his childhood friends or even, to all the people he had created bonds with? All those people he had good memories with, wasn’t it a bit rude to compare it with tonight's experience. As he wondered about that, he stopped in his tracks, hand on his heart. It was racing. Ritsu didn’t know if it was because of guilt or because of the thrills coming from the memory of the audience acclaiming him.  _

_ “Are you…Ritsu…the kabuki actor?” called somebody behind surprising the man. He jumped out of surprise and turned over to look at the person who called him, it was a petite woman with grey hair and a shy expression. She was looking down, playing with her fingers. “Ah!!! Sorry I didn’t notice you! I was in my thoughts, oh! I’m so sorry!! Really!” he said, joining his fingers together in apology.  _

_ “Uh? Oh, no, there is no trouble! Please, everything is alright!!” she twisted her hands anxiously. “It’s alright really!!” she repeated before coughing. It was at this moment Ritsu noticed that she was sweating, “Are you alright, shall we take you to the doctor?” he said, approaching. The woman made a pitched noise, as if she noticed that she was indeed, sweating and feeling bad. “Aah….No, it’s alright, I just…Oh!”  _

_ She quickly fell to the ground, her legs abandoning her and she hid her face behind her kimono’s sleeve. Ritsu kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder. “Oh my god, you seem to be in bad shape, we need to see somebody!!!” he was getting really, really anxious here, what if, because of his inaction, something bad happened to her. “Ah, no, don’t!” she said, but he was already screaming to get help.  _

_ She was sick, he couldn’t let her here, on the ground. He was so stressed for her that he couldn’t even hear her telling that it was alright, her voice muffled behind her sleeve and his ears ringing in alert. He made a movement to get up but the woman grabbed him by the kimono, bringing him down at her level. It was at this moment Ritsu saw that the feminine face he had seen a minute ago was now empty, it was just skin. Her eyes, her mouth, her nose…Everything was gone.  _

_ It made Ritsu scream in fear, and he pushed her away from him. He was scared, he knew it wasn’t normal. “H-help me!!!!” he yelled, running away. A man came out of nowhere. “What’s wrong?” Ritsu looked at the man, he was in middle age with huge shoulders. “Th-there!” he pointed the direction where the faceless woman was. “She…she had no face!!” he screamed, tears in the corner of his eyes. “What? No face?!” answered the man, palming his face. Ritsu nodded vividly. “You mean…like this?” the man removed his hand and showed him an empty face. Ritsu’s heart stopped at this and he fainted on the ground. _

“When I woke up a few moments later, I was alone and nothing had been stolen so…I believed it was just a nightmare I’ve made but…But it happened again.” He said. During his telling of the night, Akito asked a waiter to prepare some tea and dango for her client. Ritsu thanked her and found comfort in the mochi he was chewing. “Every time, when I finish a performance, they’re here, as if they were waiting for me…” She listened with attention, feeling a desire to show to Shigure how competent she was. However, she had to admit she was confused, it was the first time she heard about faceless creatures. 

“And you have been harassed by those creatures for the past weeks?” Ritsu nodded. “This is terrible, just the idea of getting out of work makes me anxious…I tried to ask the owner of the theater to let me sleep there, explaining the situation…but he refused. I don’t know what to do.” Ritsu took a sip of his tea. “I even asked the police, but they told me I was probably tired…nobody believed me…” he looked up to Akito “Am I crazy?” he asked. Akito shook her head. “No you are not. Those kinds of creatures exist for real. If in hell there are onis, why wouldn’t they exist on earth?” she said with her arms crossed.

“That’s…true…” he muttered. Somebody was finally believing him and it made him feel better. “Thank you…for believing in me…” he said “As Shigure said, we are professionals, we know everything you need to know about the supernatural” she answered. It relieved Ritsu. “I see…Hm…Akito-san, will you really help me?”

“Yeah, it’s my job.” she shrugged, ignoring the fact that she already told him that indeed, she will take care of it. “Thank you, Akito-san.” He had a tired smile. “Can…Can I ask you something?” 

“Go ahead.” She said, finishing her dango. “Can you stay with me?” Akito stopped chewing, staring at him in shock. “Uh?” Ritsu realized that he was clumsy. “Ah!! No!! Sorry, I meant! Can you stay with me the time I rehearse on stage and walk me home!!” She blinked, confused. “I’m…I’m really scared they might come back…” he started to twist his fingers anxiously. She stared, the eyes in her thoughts and wondering what was the best. 

“I’ll do it.” She said “It’s my job to take care of it, and also, looking for you.” She said. “Ah!! Thank you so much Akito-san!” he bowed vividly and made her uncomfortable. She found him really noisy, she felt a headache coming. He was talking loudly and she had to take a deep breath to keep herself composed. She suddenly interrupted him “Ritsu-san, when is your rehearsal?” 

“Ah…” his mouth opened wide. “Oh no!! I’m late!!” he screamed. Akito groaned, picking the purse but Ritsu stopped her. “No! No! I’ll pay!” he said, giving to the waiter five silver coins, which was plenty enough for three cups of tea and dango. “Okay, let’s go,” said Akito, walking with him. They both rushed to the theater. 

Ritsu went to his coworkers and apologized. They scolded him gently, making sure an accident like that wouldn’t happen anymore. Ritsu bowed many times, apologizing over and over and Akito watched it from far, rolling her eyes and wondering if he knew doing something else but apologizing. Somebody seemed to notice her. “Excuse me, but this is reversed to the people working here” said the man. He was tall and reminded her of a big gorilla. “I came with somebody here” she said, feeling tired, her patience already low. 

“Listen, it’s a private rehearsal.” He said, making a move to push her out of the theater. She slapped his hand away not liking the idea of a stranger touching her. The kidnapping was still fresh in her head. The man was angry at it and his eyes were wide. “Don’t touch me,” she said coldly. The man made a low noise, she already knew he was insulting her in his head. Ritsu noticed the aggressivity between the two and went between. “ah! She is with me, I’ll take her behind the scenes, please don’t mind her.” He said, walking her away. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left you alone.” He said, sitting her down. “Everybody in kind of tense lately…I’m sorry” Ritsu was making a sad face. Akito glanced back at the man. “It’s not a reason to be a bitch” Ritsu gasped at the slur. “A-ah…I understand you are angry, but please…Don’t insult him, he is doing his job and he had a lot of problems” Akito was surprised he was brave enough to defend somebody. He went up a few notches in her esteem. “You see…Kabuki actors often go and to earn more money, start to sell their body after a performance…” 

Akito was shocked. “Uh? But…Why?!” Ritsu was embarrassed. “Well, it’s their right…I think it’s mostly due to the influence of other theater who allow that kind of practice” he explained “The owner here don’t do it, but a few of my coworkers engaged themselves in that kind of relation, the problem is that those men try to break in the theater and often fight. Once, a man destroyed an entire painted background out of anger, it was pretty bad.” 

She looked away, understanding the reason why the man was so tense but also, still angry that she had been treated that way. Well, she was considered like a human now, she needed to start to get used to it, even if it hurt. “Akito-san, does it bother you to stay here until I finish my rehearsal?” She looked around the empty room, not sure about it. “Aaah!!! If you want, I can give you something while waiting!!!” he screamed, noticing that leaving her alone here would be boring. 

“Aaah!!! Wait, here!” he said before walking away. Akito just sat here, not knowing what to do. She opened the purse and decided to count the money. Her guts were telling her that she would have to be watchful with its content when Shigure was around. She felt he would be the kind of person to waste money on anything. 

Ritsu came back with a book in hand. “Ah, it’s all I found, it’s from a noh piece. Since we are only playing kabuki here, it’s useless to keep noh play book.” Smiled ritsu. “Uh…Why did you have Noh book to begin with?” she asked. Ritsu smiled in serenely before having his face breaking into a terrible face deformed from anguish. “I didn’t know it was Noh!! I’m sorry!! I know it was stupid of me but I was sure it was a kabuki book! I'm sorry!! I should have been careful when picking the book!! Oh my god, do you prefer Kabuki style?! I’ll get you something I-”

“No, I’m fine!!” she talked back, a deathly aura around her, his screams were still ringing in her head. She felt like if he was going to scream again, she would strangle him. He was a gentle person, but so, so noisy. “Ah…Sorry, I’m annoying you…” Ritsu finally noticed his heart racing. “I’m sorry…I’m always too much, I know… I wish I was less like that…” Ah, and now Akito was feeling guilty. “Well…Just…scream less…I beg of you, it rings in my ears and it hurts my head” she just said. 

“O-oh! Understood, I’ll try my best…Thank you again for your patience, Akito-san” he bowed and walked away, rejoining his fellow actors on the stage to practice. Akito looked at the book and opened it. She had a little smile when the recognized ideogram. She put her finger on the page, reading really, really slowly. 

“What the hell is that?” was the first thing Akito said as she opened the door of their room. “Oh! Akito-san welcome back!~ How was your day?” She frowned “You didn’t answer my question, Shigure.” She closed the door and tried to walk between the space left by sleeping cats. “Well, I thought about what you said” she made a confused expression “About taking a normal case, aaaaand!” He picked the cat that was on his lap and lifted him up. “I decided to go back to that person who lost their cat and decided to take care of it!” 

“You’re shitting me?” 

“Language Akito,” he warned, putting the red cat down. “The problem is that after I went back to take the case, he didn’t tell me how his cat is, and since I couldn’t find him again, I decided to take every stray cat here! I mean, look there are so many, I’m sure the cat is in here!” He was proud, proud as a peacock. Akito didn’t know if she should scream or laugh. She decided to do neither and picked a white kitty meowing at her feet, holding her with one hand while the other was taken with foods wrapped in papers. She sat next to Shigure and let out a little smile. “You’re impossible.” She said, half amused and half tired, caressing the white fur of the purring cat. 

“Hey, I have to work too, don’t you think?” he smiled, leaning his chin on his palm. “And what if you took cats that already had a family?” Shigure opened his mouth, as if he just realized that some of those cats weren’t stray. “…If they start to ask help about their lost cats we can give them back as if we found them!!” He said with a glint of genius. “It’s a scam!!” she couldn’t believe it, this man was…

Oh gods up there…

“Anyway, Akito-san, you came back pretty late,” he caressed the grumpy cat on his lap, its expression reminded him of Akito when she was grumpy after being teased too much. “Yeah, I stayed with Ritsu all day.” Shigure noted that she dropped the honorific. “He gave me a book and when I was walking him home, I bought some food, here” she unwrapped the papers. “It’s meat buns, Ritsu told me it’s good.” She showed him. “So, I took two for you, we need to eat,” He took one “Thank you Akito, that’s kind of you.” he smiled and she blushed. “I won’t let you starve…” she muttered. 

Shigure took a bite, the bun was still warm and it made him moan. Akito watched him as she was eating hers. “So, do you know what Ritsu's monsters are?” She tilted her head, she totally forgot to tell him about it. She smiled proudly “I think indeed!” 

“I’m all ears,” he made himself comfortable against the wall, ignoring the cat wanting to get a bite of his meat bun. “I think they are tanuki!” Shigure eyebrows went high. “Uh? Really? Tell me everything.” Akito moved the cat on her lap away and sat herself in seiza, excited to tell him her theory. 

“Ritsu has been harassed by faceless creatures, and it seemed like it was just harassment. He hadn’t been physically harmed and nothing was stolen from him. So, it’s just creatures making pranks. Tanuki loves doing it, and they are shapeshifters.” she explained and Shigure hummed, impressed. However, there was a thing he knew that she didn’t know but he decided to keep it for himself. “So…Tanuki?”

“Yeah, it can be only a Tanuki!” she said. “There aren’t a thousand of monsters up there, Shigure.” He smiled. He knew that from the peak of her mountains, she had missed the birth of a thousand of new species and creatures that she couldn’t even think about. He had the feeling the creatures harassing Ritsu were from a new generation of beings he was used to but that Akito wasn’t. But he decided to keep it for himself, waiting for her to notice her mistake by herself. 

“Oh, also” Akito swallowed the bite of the bun in her mouth before talking again “Ritsu invited me and you for his performance on Thursday,” he gave a piece of his bun to a starving cat “Uh? For real! Aaah, it has been so long since I’ve seen some kabuki, it’s funny, I think you will like it hahaha~” she nodded. “I remember back in time, villagers dancing and making some sort of performance for me, it was a really long time ago, I think it was even before Heian existed.” she said, melancholic. 

“Heian…You mean Kyoto?” she nodded “Wow, that’s indeed a long time ago haha,” he caressed her head “I’m sure the kabuki piece will change your mind, it’s really different, I like it.” Akito nodded “Ritsu seems to be really serious about acting, so I’m curious to see what he can do.” 

“I’m surprised, looks like you got along with him” he noted with a little smile. “I’m glad you’re opening up to people Akito.” He added and she wondered why her face was feeling so hot and that she was feeling so happy to hear this. “I’m stuck here because of you, better make it comfortable, uh.” She just said, making a grumpy face. “Yes, yes, it’s my fault, it’s my fault~” he hummed joyfully and it made her stick her tongue out before hitting his leg. “Ouchy! Akito saaan!” 

“Don’t make light of it!” she groaned, standing up. “Anyway, you better make sure tomorrow all the cats have disappeared.” She went behind the paravent and changed her clothes with the yukata prepared by the inn. Then, she went under the blanket, pushing away two cats that were sleeping on her side. She quickly fell asleep. 

She woken up hours later with the purring of a cat that was sleeping on her chest. She could see the first ray of the sunrise and she rubbed her eyes, yawning. She sleepily removed the cats around, surprising some that ran at the other side of the room and lit the fire to prepare some tea. She opened the door and took the basket full of their clean clothes and then walked till the public bathroom of the inn. Since it was still early, she knew there was a high chance she would be alone in the bath. She didn’t care if the water was cold, she just wanted to be alone for at least an hour. 

She thought about Ritsu’s trouble and wondered why Tanuki had decided to play a farce against him. If it was once, it would be enough, but it had already lasted for too long. She had an idea of how to stop them, but it made her shudder in disgust. But then, she remembered the money she will earn, along with Shigure’s respect, and she decided that it was worth it. She walked out of the bath. She quickly dried herself and then put on her clothes. Today she had a lot of work. 

She walked back to the room and served herself a cup of warm tea. Now that she had it, she was in a good mood. She petted a cat that was playing with a silver coin that was out of the purse…The purse? 

Akito quickly picked the purse and contained the coins in…There were two missing golden coins. She snapped furiously her head, staring the eyes dark at the sleeping shape of Shigure. She felt her blood boiling under her skin and she dropped the warm tea by the window and then filled the pot with cold water before throwing it on Shigure who woke up in a scream. “What the hell???!!!” 

Akito just tossed the purse in her hand. “Tell me Shigure…Where did you go last night when I was sleeping?” she asked with a dark smile, and it was at this moment he knew he messed up. 

“That’s terrible! I didn’t know Shigure-san would be that type of person!” gasped Ritsu as Akito explained everything that happened this morning as she was walking him to his workplace. “This man is the worst, he only thinks with his dick, I hate this” Ritsu had an embarrassed laugh at her swearing, not used to hear one. “Well…Men usually go in the red district, I think there is nothing to get angry for…” replied Ritsu, trying to calm her. “Ah? You go often to prostitutes?” 

“W-what?! No!!” he was blushing hard and it’s only after he understood what she meant “Ah…Sorry.” He bowed his head. Akito was now pretty used to him apologizing. “It’s okay. The problem in itself isn’t that he goes to the red district, but that he is using our money!” she crossed her arms, blushing and pouting. Ritsu chuckled, finding her cute. It was a side of her he wouldn’t have suspected. It seemed only Shigure was able to make it happen. “Uh? Why are you laughing?” she glanced at him. 

“No…It’s just, I didn’t expect Akito-san doing that kind of face, it’s adorable. I only saw you as a grumpy and serious person, you are actually kind of childish hahaha” Akito stopped walking and stared at ritsu with wide, outraged eyes. Did he call her childish? She? Akito, a kami, childish. She couldn’t believe it. Ritsu realized he said something wrong “Ah!! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to hurt you!! Maybe I shouldn’t have told you that!! I’m sorry Akito-san!! I really am!!!” She looked away, not answering. “Akito-san, I really didn’t mean it!! I’m sorry!!”

“Whatever” she groaned, walking ahead of him. “Akito-saaaaan!!” he ran after. “Please, forgive me!!” He had tears in the corner of his eyes and made Akito roll hers. “Alright, I forgive you…” she humph’ed, noticing that it relaxed Ritsu. “Thank you Akito-san…You…Since I’m in the city, you are the person who have been the kindest with me so…So I don’t want to make you angry…” 

At this, Akito irritation disappeared. “Uh…Really?” she couldn’t believe it. “Yes…I…I know I’m loud here and there and you still didn’t make fun of me even when I annoy you, you have been so patient and you didn’t make fun of me when I told you about the monsters…” He was looking down, twisting his fingers. “You…You didn’t make fun of me either, when you discovered I couldn’t read well.”

“Ah! But!” he looked up to her “It would mean! You are learning right now, it would be just cruel to make fun of you because of that!” Akito had a discreet smile, thanking him. “Ritsu, I was wondering, do you have an idea of who they are after you?” She changed the subject, deciding they needed to go back to the main matter. He opened his mouth, wondering what he could say. 

Should he be honest and tell her the truth, letting go what he had on the heart for so long. “…I…I think that is my punishment, actually…” he gulped, the throat dry. “I think it’s a punishment from the buddhas or kamis, for being an useless human being.” Ritsu anxiously squeezed the cord holding his obi. “You see…I came from the country, both of my parents are farmers and…I should be here too, instead of playing a piece of kabuki. I’m glad my parents don’t know what I do, they would be so dishonored…” 

Akito didn’t understand, what was so shameful? Was it because of the other kabuki actors who sell their bodies for fame? Because he abandoned his parents or because he couldn’t fit in this world of casts. The thing was, Akito didn’t think Ritsu should be ashamed. “I don’t know about buddhas but, don’t worry, I’m sure there are no kami who hold a grudge against you.” 

“How can you be so sure, Akito-san?” she had a pained smile “I know them very well… I’m sure that if they were to see you play…They would like it, probably.” Her chest was hurting and she had to take a deep breath. “Actually, I think you are the victim of Tanuki.” Ritsu blinked. “Uh?! Tanuki do exist?!”

Akito didn’t even answer and Ritsu bowed his head. “So…it’s Tanuki…But, why me?” She put a hairlock behind her ear. “In all honestly? It’s because you are loud and you overreact. Knowing how tanuki are, I’m sure they enjoy making you scream and cry.” 

“B-but that’s mean!!” He couldn’t understand how somebody could do that; it was bullying. Akito shrugged. “Tanuki aren’t evil per se, they just love to confuse people, but they went too far. Don’t worry, the moment I will see them, I’ll break their balls.” She squeezed her hand and Ritsu could easily imagine her breaking a nut with it. He didn’t know if he should be amazed or afraid. 

With that, they both entered the theater, Akito knowing the way behind the scene and picking up the book Ritsu helped to read. He accompanied her, making sure she was alright and then, let her alone in her reading. 

Ritsu finished earlier today and decided to take Akito for a stroll. “I’m sorry, I’m taking your time for it…” Akito sighed “I don’t wanna see Shigure’s face at the moment, so I prefer being with you” she replied, relieving Ritsu in his worries. “Oh, by the way, Akito-san did you hear about how all the cats in the neighborhood disappeared?” Akito was hit by the thunder.  _ Fuck, Shigure! _ “Do you think yokai are the cause of it as well?”

“Haha, who knows?” answered Akito uncomfortable, the eyes looking away as much as she could while trying to look the less guilty as possible. “Oh, poor things, I hope they are okay, it’s really sad…” he was really worried about the little animals. “Well…If people are asking, maybe Shigure and I will find the yokai behind everything” she tried to keep a voice as natural as possible. She wasn’t used to lying so blatantly. Urgh, Shigure better release the cats before she will be back in the inn. 

Then, a presence watching her and Ritsu from behind caught her attention. It was too insistent to be from a mere passer-by. “Ritsu, listen, stay calm and do as if everything was normal okay?” Ritsu back went still. “I-is something wrong?”

“Hush, I told you to act normal” she lowly scolded. He gulped, trying to ease his racing heart. “Are…The tanuki behind?” he asked, the voice shaking. “I think that they are indeed. They are watching us, so let’s trap them.” She said. “How can we trap them?” 

“By first, make them believe we didn’t notice them.” She said roughly, sticking closer to him. “Let’s take that alley, and then we will hide there and take them by surprise.” She explained her plan and they both took that path Akito indicated. They saw a wooden board, probably from the store down to the street, and they went behind, waiting for the creature to follow them. They didn’t have to wait long before less than a minute after they hid, they saw a feminine shape entering in the alley. Ritsu, recognizing the monster who harassed him, pulled on Akito’s sleeve. “It’s her, it’s the tanuki! I’m sure of it.” 

Akito frowned, and then, when the woman was facing her back to them, looking for Ritsu she was following, she jumped on her. “Got you!!” she said as the girl screamed in surprise. Ritsu stood behind, hands covering his gasping mouth. While the human shaping was trying to struggle free under Akito’s weight, crawling away as much as she could before being dragged back. Akito was looking for a tail or animal ears on her head but she found nothing, which confused her.

If she found none of it, that meant that “you’re not a tanuki” she noticed, stunned. The faceless woman took this moment to turn over and push Akito away and then ran away. Akito clicked her tongue, upset at herself for letting her go and stood up in a second and rushed after her, not wanting to lose her from her field of view. 

She ran till she was back in the main street and cursed when she lost the woman in the crowd. “Akito-san!!” called Ritsu who came after her. “Oh, Akito-san, are you okay?” She wiped off the sweat dripping off her forehead “I’m fine, but I let her go…” she was bitter, she fisted her hand angrily, her nails planting into the heel of her palm. “Do-don’t worry about it Akito-san! You already made a lot, let’s call it a day!! So please! Don’t worry!!” he moved his hands on his chest. “Here, let’s take a rest, my house is near…” 

They both removed their shoes as they walked into the entry of his home. Ritsu invited Akito to sit under the low table while he was preparing tea and snacks. Akito was surprised by how beautiful his house was, looking everywhere around her. Ritsu came back with two cups. She studied its shape. “Haha, it’s my favorite cup, I’m glad, it’s not often I have the chance to invite somebody home, I’m kind of excited” he said happily, pouring tea. 

“This cup is…strange” she noted, watching it. “Aaah!! Sorry if you don’t like it!! I have many others, wait, here please!!” Akito rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the obi before he had the time to get away. “Stay here” she ordered. She had to wait an entire minute before he calmed himself and kneeled down in failure. “I didn’t say I disliked it, I just said it was strange.” She cleared the misunderstand off. 

“Ah…I see, hm…it’s kintsukuroi” he said. “You see, the cup has been broken” he traced on the golden joinery “And to repair it, they stick the fragment together with gold…” he looked at the cup with affection. “Even broken things can be even more beautiful than how they were before” he whispered. 

Akito looked down at her own cup and her view on it felt different. Now, she noticed the pretty pattern given by the gold and she wasn’t thinking it was strange anymore, she too, was taken by its beauty. “Akito-san too, seems to like it at the end.” She nodded, thinking still how it was unusual, but still marvelous. 

“Ritsu” she called, changing the subject as she was blowing on the tea to cool it. “Why did you become an actor, I mean, from what I understand, you should have been a farmer, don’t you?” He nodded. “Yes, I know it’s bad that I left my family and village, and that I should have stayed to help the country but…But I always dreamed of it…I’m sorry, I’m such an egoist.” He pinched his lips tight, ashamed. Akito looked aside, not knowing what to say. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be happy, but this, neither Akito nor Ritsu were aware of it. 

In the end, all he wanted was to be happy and needed. 

“I’m sorry Akito-san that you have to listen to me complain, it must be annoying…” he said. Akito shook her head “It’s alright” she said, sipping her almost empty cup. “However, I will need to go back soon, so, if you excuse me…” 

“Ah! I understand, say hello to Shigure-san for me, also, don’t forget about tomorrow…To be honest, I’m excited to show you two my performance” he confessed. He never had the chance to show his family his play on stage, it was one of his biggest regrets. Maybe they would have been proud of him. Or maybe disappointed, shocked that their son would play Kabuki instead of the noble art of Noh. 

As a Kabuki actor, Ritsu was well aware of the numerous scandals linked from far or close with the kabuki. Prostitution, its bastard origin or even the Ejima-Ikushima scandal that almost caused the end of Kabuki performance. Ritsu was aware of the flaw of his work, but…He loved this world. He loved the aesthetic, the danse, the singing or even the skill coming with. He loved the stories, the hero and women he was taking the role of. He loved his work. It made him happy. 

“Yes, see you tomorrow, Ritsu.”

* * *

Shigure looked around, grinning and humming a song he heard from a koto of the neighborhood. “Come on Akito, it will start soon, for how long will you be sulking?” he said, looking at the woman at his right who was pouting, crossing her arms. So cute. “You promised me you would get rid of the cats.” She muttered, irritated. “I already told you people are talking about it, what are we going to do once they notice that we are the one who have the cats?”

“Yes, yes…” he said with patience. “But first, let’s take care of Ritsu’s problem, yeah? Since it wasn’t Tanuki at the end, it must be something else, do you have an idea?” he glanced at her looking down, sulking harder. “I don’t know demons with that kind of power…Maybe a witch? But it wouldn’t make sense.” She sighed. 

“Akito, remember what I told you about things you maybe don’t know.” He hinted her “And I think it’s stupid, I know better than you, I’m older and I, I-”

“Yeah Akito, I know, I know” he sighed, showing how tired he was to have the same conversation all over again when the proof was here. She was wrong. “Okay, hush now, it will start soon.” She gave him a dark glare before looking at the stage. The music echoed in the room and everybody stopped talking, soon, the curtains were removed. 

They both stared at what was happening right before their eyes. Akito was charmed by listening to the vivid rhythm of the music. Her heart was beating in synchronization with the drums. An actor sat in the center of the stage narrated the story. His make-up was different from the usual noh-mask she often saw in the past when her village used to play for her. The decoration on stage was different, painted and up, hung there was a bell. It was different and Akito was watching with a new heart. 

Shigure was more attentive to her reaction, not missing how her eyes were shining in curiosity and marveling. He bent down to her ear level. “Look at your left, it would be a shame to miss Ritsu-chan dramatical entrance, won’t it?” There was a warm chill all along her spine as she felt his breath caressing her skin. She blushed and bit her lips, covering her ear with her hand. “Don’t surprise me like this…” she warned quietly, before turning her head and watching the main character entrance. 

Ritsu was wearing the most beautiful kimono Shigure and Akito ever seen in their life. There were so many layers on it, he almost looked like a princess. He was wearing an onnagata, playing as a woman. For this role, he had so many hair ornaments that none of them could count it. He walked to the main stage and danced gracefully with his fan. The singers behind telling the story of the woman he was playing.

As they were singing and Ritsu dancing, a person went discreetly on stage behind him. Ritsu used his skill to make the person unnoticeable and they worked on his clothes quickly. Then, like magic, the red layer of his kimono was removed and Ritsu was showing the purple kimono he was hiding. Many in the audience were impressed. Akito moved closer to Shigure “When we know Ritsu, we wouldn’t think it’s the same person on stage,” she whispered in his ear. Shigure nodded, agreeing. “It feels like another person.” 

After that, they watched the performance peacefully. It was about the tale of the bell of the temple Dojoji. It was the sad story of a young woman called Kiyohime who was in love with a Buddhist priest. He, a long time ago, told her he would marry her when she would be an adult. However, the priest didn’t keep his promise and refused the woman when she came to him. Kiyohime, heartbroken, couldn’t accept his refusal and she ran after him. However, as she was chasing him, she was transforming into a dragon. 

Ritsu showed his skill once again, his dance being more vivid and his clothes changing again in front of the audience. Shigure made an ‘oh’ of surprise, loving what he was seeing. Akito however, had lost all her excitement, watching with empty eyes. Shigure lost his smile and touched her hand. “Everything is alright?” she distantly hummed, not really listening. She had a reaction only when she saw Ritsu climbing on the bell. “Uh? What’s happening?”

“Ah, it’s the moment where the priest hides under the bell and Kiyohime, who transformed into a snake dragon, burn him alive under it.” 

“…But…Why?” Shigure slid his arms in his sleeves. “She isn’t human anymore at this moment, she has been eaten alive by her resentment and now, she is just angry.” He explained. Akito couldn’t breathe, it reminded her so much of how she destroyed herself, her shine and the trust of the villagers who used to believe in her. 

She looked down in shame. So…Her anger, her rage…It was the reason why they asked Shigure to seal her. He had already told her many times but…She refused to listen, she was just feeling so betrayed that the reason couldn’t reach her. “I see…” Shigure noticed the change in her and he put his hand on her head and caressed it. She looked up at him, surprised. He just smiled gently at her. She blinked and then bowed her head down, not wanting him to see her blush. “You’re messing with my hair” she said, removing his hand. She couldn’t still feel the warmness of his fingers on her scalp even if it was gone. 

The curtains went back, indicating the end of the play. Soon Akito and Shigure will have to get out of the box they were packed to watch the performance. “Wow, it was great, we should thank Ritsu who invited us to the play.” Akito nodded. “He told me that he will take some time before rejoining us, we should wait outside.” 

“Aaah, do we really have to wait?” He whined, making puppy eyes. “Shigure” 

“Yes m’dam…” he chuckled. “Do you know how long he has?” he let her pass by the exit door first. “Hm, no, maybe we can take something to eat later?” she proposed, noticing that the night had already fallen on the city. Shigure gave his approbation, proposing to eat some fried food. Akito tilted her head, like a curious animal. She never ate fried food. “Okay, wait here, I’ll get us something.”

She looked at his back and then waited. Actually, she was glad to have a little time alone. She needed to think about the kami she used to be and the rage she forced the villagers of her land on. Maybe she wasn’t the cause of their starvation, but the storms, the earthquake and the infertility were all hers. Her anger caused destruction for the innocent. She has been like, infested by that anger and it became malicious, evilness. She destroyed everything that has been precious to her. But, she still couldn’t explain, why Kureno left her? 

She sighed, her hurt aching. Now that Shigure had left to get some food, she was alone with that pain in her chest. She wanted him to be back now. She looked up, deciding to follow him but she caught Ritsu getting out of the theater in the corner of her eyes. He was making a huge movement of the hand to catch her attention, but her eyes were stuck to the form behind him. That familiar and feminine form. The creature was back, the hand up to catch Ritsu by his clothes. 

Akito dashed toward Ritsu, surprising him and the people around and then jumped on the girl, making them both fall on the ground. The girl struggled and Ritsu screamed out of surprise. Akito immobilized the girl. Some people went around, shocked by what just happened and ready to drive them apart. Ritsu understood it was probably the creature that had been harassing him and told people everything was alright. There were some people who disagreed, but strangely, the creature talked. “It’s okay…Leave it” she struggled to say under Akito’s weight on her back. 

When people decided to walk away, Akito forced the women to turn over. She did but tried to hide her faceless behind her sleeves. “Please…I…” But Akito didn’t care “What are you?! What do you want?! Answer me!!” she said, shaking violently at the woman. Ritsu was feeling sad for the girl, imagining being in her shoes. “Answer me!! What are you? A demon? A baby oni?!” asked again and again, not leaving the poor person time to breath, and Ritsu was watching powerless. 

“Alright Akito, you've done enough.” Said Shigure, appearing behind Akito and putting fried fish wrapped in paper on the top of her head. She looked at him with eyes as wide as planets. “Uh?” she looked at him kneeling down on her and the woman’s level. “Okay, noppera-bo-san, maybe it’s time to end it, no?” he said in a gentle tone. 

“Noppera-bo?!” said Ritsu and Akito both in synchronization. The woman who had no face was now rubbing the place where her eyes should have been her eyes, as if she was wiping tears off. “I-I’m sorry, I never wished for things to end like that” her voice was broken, as she was crying. Ritsu was staring, surprised and guilty that he made the noppera-bo crying. “Okay, okay, what’s your name.”

“Mi…Mitsuru…” she said after calming herself. “Welp, what if we find a good spot to talk all together about this matter, what do you think, Ritsu-chan?” the man jolted at his name and he hesitated. He has been terribly scared by this noppera-bo but, at the same time, it was a way to end everything. “I…Yes, let’s go.” 

Akito stood up, staring at Mitsuru, as if warning her that if she tried to run away, she would chase her and won’t give her another chance. Shigure chuckled and picked the fried fish. “Here, Akito, try it” he said, handing her one. She was so busy watching Mitsuru that she didn’t even take the time to take the fish he was giving her and instead, took the piece in her mouth, her lips touching the tip of his fingers. He went still at it, the eyes stuck on her mouth that just brushed his hand. He saw her chewing before swallowing, licking her lips to taste the bits left on it. He gulped, easing the knot forming in his throat. 

“Um, it’s good, too oily though,” she said, not noticing that she broke Shigure’s mind for a few seconds. “Aah, but, it’s good when it’s oily” he said, forcing his voice into a foolish one. What the hell just happened. 

They found a spot near a bridge and they sat all together there. “Okay, it is pretty here! Ah, ritsu, we bought food for you as well” Smiled Shigure and Ritsu, as usual, overreacted. “Ah?! Oh no! I’m sorry you spent money because of me!!” he yelled. “I’m so sorry!! I know you are poor and yet, you still spent money for me!! This is too much aah!!” Shigure and Akito had a polite and forced smile.  _ Who did he call poor? _

“A-ah, Ritsu-san!” Suddenly called Mitsuru, fisting her hands to gather courage. Ritsu when still, feeling uneasy at her faceless. Mitsuru felt it and she looked down. Akito frowned. “So…A noppera-bo, what is that?” 

“Now now Akito, don’t be rude” scolded Shigure, earning a dark glance from her. “Noppera-bo are still young creatures, isn’t it?” he eyed Mitsuru who nodded. “so, there was no way you would know they existed after all, however I told you, Akito” she blushed in anger, boiling. “But it’s true that noppera-bo are often mistaken for Tanuki, but all noppera-bo can do is become faceless, it’s pretty lame in comparison to a Tanuki power” it was Mitsuru’s turn to be outraged. “What are you saying that?!”

“What, it’s true, all you are good about, is becoming faceless. You only do tricks to make people confused. There is nothing impressive in that” Shigure shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Wait a minute, you know since the beginning it was a noppera-bo behind it?”

“Please, I’m still here!” noticed Mitsuru only to be ignored by them. “Well, when you talked about faceless people, I knew what it was.” Akito angrily hit the ground she was sat on. “And you told me nothing?!” 

“Well, Akito was so sure of Mitsuru being a Tanuki, even if I told you, you wouldn’t have believed me.” he answered with a huge smirk. “It’s not true!!” she yelled. “Oh, come on Akito, don’t be dishonest with me.” he tapped on the tip of her nose. “I’m not I- urgh!!”

“Also, the part that made me certain was when you talked about people instead of people. Tanuki always acts alone, but noppera-bo are always doing jokes in groups.” He explained to both Akito and Ritsu, which annoyed Mitsuru “Don’t act as if I’m not here!!” she said louder only to get ignored again, which made her shiver in anger. “So, that’s how I realized that it was without a doubt noppera-bo messing with Ritsu-chan.” Shigure put a finger in the air. 

“And you let me here believe it was a Tanuki, you did it in purpose!!” Akito hit his arm. “Akitoooo, stop beating people when you disagree with them!” She lifted her punch, making him understand she will be ready to do it again and again until he stops. Shigure whined, having annoying fake tears. “No, but let’s be serious.” he changed his expression in one second, now smirking at Mitsuru “Why did you start to harass Ritsu-chan? Was it because he overreacted and screamed easily?”

“I’m so sorry to be that way Shigure-san!!” apologized to Ritsu, feeling guilty at this because everybody was telling him he was oversensitive, noisy and really, no need. Akito punched him again. To his surprise, Mitsuru went to take defense. “Don’t talk about Ritsu-san that way!” she said, surprising the others. “Ah…I’m sorry?” Shigure was confused. 

“Ritsu is really hard working, he is one of the best actors out of here!” she yelled, taking aback everybody. “Even when he is lonely and that everybody is avoiding him, he is always trying his best! So, I won’t let you insult him!” Mitsuru was standing up now. “He…He inspires me a lot, I desire to be as brave and strong as him!” she added weekly. Ritsu stared, feeling his eyes being all moist and his heart pumping till his ears. Him? brave and strong?

Mitsuru looked down and turned toward Ritsu direction before bowing. “I’m sorry, I frightened you, it wasn’t my goal…I just wanted to try to talk to you and…” she picked out of her obi a hair ornament stick. “I…Ritsu-san dropped it during one of his performances on stage…I…I just wanted to give it back to you…” 

The actor stood up and slowly, carefully, he took the stick. “…Thank you” he was confused and surprised, he didn’t know what to say, his brain was a mess. “Mitsuru-san” called Shigure who has taken another bit of fried fish. “If you just wanted to give him back the ornament, why didn't you use your face?” Mitsuru went still. “I know Noppera-bo has a face, so, why did you stress Ritsu over by going to him faceless?”

“It’s…it’s because I don’t have energy left…” she bowed her head. “No…Energy left?” Ritsu asked, still confused. Mitsuru nodded. “To assist your performance, I have to keep my face during all the show, or people might notice me, and it could go bad…So, by the end of the performance, I’m tired and I can’t keep my face anymore…” 

Ritsu listened, staring at the flower of the hair stick. “…Mitsuru-san” he called, making the faceless blush “Were you…Were you really meaning it, that I am brave and strong?” his hand holding the stick was trembling in emotion “Yes…You…You really changed my life.” He couldn’t understand, how? “I…I saw you once, when you were offstage, I related a lot to you…So clumsy, and you also, you were so gentle, I already wanted to be your friend but…You are an human and I’m not…but when I saw you on stage, dancing, shining and passionate, it was like you were somebody else and yet, you were still you and I…I was so amazed…I really wanted to be your friend” she twisted her finger and Ritsu bit his lips. 

“Then…Maybe we can?” proposed Ritsu. Mitsuru couldn’t believe it “U-uh?” she raised her head. “You…Even after I ran away, engaged somebody to chase you away, you didn’t abandon me until you gave me back my hair ornament. I’m sorry Mitsuru… I should have let you have one chance to talk before running away when I noticed you were different” he kneeled down and did a dogeza apologize. The front against the ground. Mitsuru screamed and did the same “No!! It’s my fault! I should have waited to have my energy back before talking to you!! It’s all my fault!!” 

They continued to apologize to each other, Akito and Shigure watching it and eating the rest of fried fish. “Look like they fit perfectly, don’t you think?” said Shigure, laughing. “Yes, they do…” she answered faintly. Shigure smiled gently and patted her head “You did a great job Akito, you are really suited to be my partner! Haha” She groaned and removed his hand. “Of course! I told you that I would be!”

* * *

“I can’t believe you found Tama back,” said the man, holding his cat. “Thank you so much Shigure-san, here is the money I promised you,” he said, giving him five bronze mon coins. Shigure had a huge and forced smile “Thank you sir, I’m happy I helped you” he thanked, bowing his head before walking away. This morning, since Shigure finally found Tama the cat, Akito forced all the cats outside. The owners of the inn were shocked to see about ten cats running out of their house. Akito and Shigure just both smiled innocently, as if they weren’t the one behind the sudden disappearance of the cats in the neighborhood and they paid the room they rented. Today, they will finally move. 

Shigure sighed, thinking about the few money he just made and hoped that Ritsu would be generous with Akito. As he walked in the main street to get to the spot they decided to meet, something caught his attention. He stopped in front of a hair ornament shop. He had a thought about Ritsu, the image of him playing Kiyohime flashing in his mind. He didn’t know why, but he entered the shop, staring at the different articles. His eyes ended on a familiar fake red flower. He bought it without hesitation with the money he just earned. 

He walked out of the store and studied the hair ornament into the sunlight and smiled, it will suit her perfectly. He put it in his kimono, wondering what kind of face Akito will make once he will show her the gift he bought for her. Heck, he was sure that it was better than any offering she ever received. 

He wondered why so suddenly, he bought it on a whim. He smiled and supposed that Akito was already a big part in his life as was Hatori or Ayame. “Ah…It is the age or I’m getting softer, hm?” he wondered. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Akito from far waiting for him at their meeting point. She was balancing on herself, probably unconsciously while she was in her thoughts. Shigure wondered. 

Was she thinking about Ritsu? Maybe about the performance she saw yesterday, Shigure noticed how she was affected by it. He wasn’t even aware of himself when he smiled at the idea of her thinking about him. “Oi! Akito~” he called, waving his hand and walking to her. She stopped in her movement and rejoined him half-way. “You took your time!” 

“Yes, yes, he wanted to make sure Tama was alright~” he smiled “And you, how did it go with Ritsu?” Akito smiled proudly, opening the purse. “What?! That much?! But…But it’s twice the chief of the village paid me to seal you! And I almost died!” She had a soft and proud giggle “Well, you see, since Ritsu is a Kabuki actor of talent, he earns a lot of money, and I have been paid in consequence,” Her chin was high, like a peacock. Smug. “Plus, he was glad that thanks to me he met Mitsuru, apparently, they continued to talk even after we left them.” She was glad, Ritsu found a friend. It was the first time she was happy for somebody else’s happiness. 

“And you, how many have you been paid for the cat?” She asked, provoking Shigure to look away. It didn’t go unnoticed “Shigure…How many have you been paid for the cat?” she asked again, lower and darker. “Well, you see…”

“I can’t believe you! Shigure, for real?!” He laughed away his discomfort. “Shigure!” 

“Here, here, let’s forget it. Look what I got.” He said, showing her the hair ornament. She looked at it, confused. “What is that?” 

“It’s a hair ornament, like Ritsu had last night in his hair during his performance…wait, I’ll put it on for you.” he moved his fingers on her head, moving some threads of her hair away and putting the flower here. Then, he slid his fingers under her chin and watched her with affection. “I knew it, it suits you.” he said. Akito felt so hot and embarrassed. She was glad but was suddenly shy. “Why a camellia?” she succeeded to ask. 

“Isn’t it your symbol?” she nodded. “It was everywhere on your shrine. The painting left on the walls was faint, but I could still recognize it, also, you fought me with it.” She nodded again. She was happy, it was the first time she received a gift without something in exchange. Just a gift to make her happy. 

No…It wasn’t the first time. However, it was the first since she was sealed. That made it all special. “Anyway, we should go now, I’m sure there are more people out there wanting our help~” she nodded and they both took the exit doors of the town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you liked that third chapter ♥ today, the spotlight was on Ritsu, i hope you all wonder which hour will be the next, because me, i'm excited to write the next chapter~  
> Thank you for reading and big thank to my beta reader Kath who do an amazing job!! Give her a lot of love because without her, the chapters wouldn't have such quality!!!


	4. At the hour of the dragon (Part 1)

_“Shigure-kun, what are you doing here?'' The kid looked up to his teacher, a strict priest from the Buddhist school his parents put him in. He blinked “I’m doing my kanji, sir.” His professor stared, confused “But, Shigure-kun, we won’t start to learn kanji before a few weeks, you are a little advanced here. What about your kana, mm?” Without a word, Shigure took from under the table roll of paper he wrote on and gave it to his teacher. The man unrolled it and stared at the hiragana and katakana written with ease. “Are you the one who wrote it, Shigure-kun?” he nodded. “Then…can you read me that sentence?” the child executed himself. He didn’t hesitate nor stammered. He took the man by surprise._

_“Okay, can you write for me here?” he put a blank roll on his desk and Shigure picked his pen and ink and wrote as the man was dictating him. Once again, Shigure fulfilled the task without any trouble and looked up at his teacher with a bored expression. “That’s…” it was all the man could say when he read the roll. No mistake there. “You’re…pretty smart, Shigure-kun, and early at work, how come?” the kid shrugged “I was curious,” he said, wanting to stay vague. The man crossed his man. “Well…Shigure, since you are ahead on your classmate, how about you teach them?”_

_Shigure internally cringed, he who wanted to stay alone. But it was how school worked. The teacher was teaching to the oldest, and the oldest would teach to younger students, who will teach students even younger. “Ayame-kun, Hatori, you two come here.” the teacher waved his hands, calling the two kids who were the same age as Shigure._

_He knew about them. Hatori was the son of a priest and the owner of the whole school. A man who specialized in foreign science and understood Dutch. Shigure heard he was often called at Edo and that he even met the great Shogun Tokugawa Tsunayoshi._

_As for Ayame, he was another strange kid. Nobody knew about his family, they were a mystery, but since they had the money, no monks in the school complained. Even as a child, he was a beauty. He too often stayed away from the rest of the class. Everytime Shigure was passing next to him, he could feel a shiver of cold. It was strange._

_“Well, Shigure-kun, help Ayame-kun and Hatori to understand their kana. You are all the same age, you should move to the next level together.” Explained Hatori’s dad, putting his hands in his sleeves before leaving to another table. The children looked at each other awkwardly. They never talked to each other before. People were avoiding Hatori since he was the son of the owner, and both Shigure and Ayame were avoiding people. It was strange._

_“Shigure-san” Hatori was the first to speak. Shigure wanted to smirk at how that kid who was the same age as him was using honorifics. “I’m still learning how to read kana, and I’m still struggling to write, so maybe you co-” he was interrupted by Ayame “uh? I have to use an honorific? No way, it’s useless, we are the same age ah! There is no way” he flipped his long hair behind and both Shigure and Hatori sneezed, feeling cold. “That’s called respect, Ayame-san,”_

_“Well, in all honesty, drop it, it’s strange.” said Shigure, letting his smile out. Ayame nodded dramatically and moved his arms high. “Exactly! Aren’t we all the same? Children wanting to learn?! Hahaha!” Hatori and Shigure were surprised, they didn’t expect Ayame to be a loud one. “Oh, can I call you Tori? It’s easier than Hatori”_

_“It’s literally my name, you just dropped the ‘ha’” the kid clicked his tongue. “That’s true, I'll call you Haa-san, since you want that honorific,” said Shigure. “No, that- It wasn’t the point!”_

_“Ooh, can I call you Gure?” proposed the third boy “Only if I can call you Aaya” answered Shigure, strangely liking the ambiance._

_“Oi, are you listening to me?” said Hatori, only to be ignored by the children holding their hands. Shigure jumped at Ayame’s freezing hand. The boy, noticing it quickly removed it, as if it burned and hid it under the table. He became suddenly quiet. This time, it was Hatori and Shigure to be confused. “Aaya, is everything alright?” the kid nodded and grabbed his pencil. Hatori nodded. “Show us how you write.” He simply said._

_Shigure scratched his head and then traced the ideograms. It was impressive how clear it was written, like in the book the boys were learning to read with. Following, Hatori and Ayame traced on their paper. Hatori was careful, trying to perfectly copy Shigure’s example. Ayame was sliding his pencil quickly. It gave two different results. Hatori who was so long at writing dropped ink on the paper, staining the letters while Ayame, who was so quick messed up the order he should have written the ideogram with. Ayame laughed at Hatori’s paper “Haha! You are so bad at it!!”_

_“Ah, but Aaya isn’t better,” noted Shigure, taking Hatori’s defense. “Ayame, we are here to learn, it’s normal I’m still bad” sighed Hatori, surprising both the boys by his maturity. He took another paper and rewritten, this time, quicker. So diligent. However, Ayame was already bored and was slouching on the desk. “Gureee, how did you learn to write so prettily?”_

_“It’s because I write a lot during my free time” he just said, taking another paper and starting to write, the two boys leaned over, watching their classmate in action. “That’s why you always stay alone Shigure?” the boy smiled as he noticed he dropped naturally the honorific. “Uhm?”_

_“That’s true, I always see Gure on his own, even when we are all playing, I wonder what could take your attention, because it seems boring.” He blinked, since when Ayame and Hatori were looking at him from far? He was so taken in his own world he didn’t notice. “Well, I didn’t know I was catching your attention” he hid the awkwardness behind a sassy comment. Hatori rolled his eyes. “We are the same age and we are the younger, it’s logical that we are conscious of each other.” He just said._

_Shigure was going to answer, but the teacher clapped loudly in his hands, calling the end of the class. He gathered a book he had hidden under the desk, hoping no one will notice, but he didn’t know about Hatori hawk eyes. “This is-” he gasped and Shigure froze. Of course the son of the school owner would notice a book that should be in his father's library. Shigure gulped, like an animal caught in the act of stealing. He and Hatori stared at each other for a long moment before Hatori stood up and went to his dad. Shigure made a face, him stealing a book would be enough to be dismissed._

_“Father,” he heard Hatori. “I’m with Shigure and Ayame, we will study a little more, is it alright to stay longer?” he asked. The priest looked at his son before glancing at Shigure and Ayame who were still at the table. “Sure, studying is a good thing, I’m glad you are serious, Hatori.” He nodded and then, left the room. Hatori went back to Shigure and Ayame, smirking. “I guess you have to listen to what I say now.”_

_Shigure gulped hardly, understanding for the first time the notion of blackmail. “Su…sure, haha!”_

_It was how Hatori and Ayame entered his life._

* * *

They were both shivering under the cold weather of December. Shigure gave Akito his haori since she was wearing less layers of clothes than him. “Whe-when do we arrive…” she asked, the teeth clacking and pulling the haori closer. She hated winter. She enjoyed watching snow for the first time with Shigure, but the moment she touched its coldness, she decided to watch it despite it. Shigure enjoyed assisting to Akito’s first time. “Soon Akito, and I promise you, once we arrive, we will have hot tea and food” he answered in a beam “and everything for free!”

She clicked her tongue “I don't know that even if we have food for free, I will see the money disappear because somebody always feels the need to go to the red district!” Shigure laughed sheepishly “Boys will be boys~” she rolled her eyes. “Urgh! If I was to do the same…” he laughed “Haha! I don’t worry, Akito is such a virgin, you would faint if somebody was to touch your breast! Hahaha!!” Red flashed on her head and she kicked him. “Fuck you!!”

“Language Akito-san, whahaha!” He said, trying to avoid her leg. “Ouch, ouch! Akito-san, this is violence!!” he whined and he decided to run to flee her rage. She screamed at him and followed. He only stopped when he saw the door of his hometown city. Akito stopped as well when she noticed his stillness. She looked up to the gate and then to Shigure. “We arrived.” He smiled at her and took her by the wrist.

Akito got used to the cities by now, however, this one was different, it was where Shigure had grown up. “Are we going to your friend now?” Shigure nodded “Yeah, you are freezing so let’s get something hot as soon as possible.” She looked down, not knowing how to react at his attention. They have been travelling for half of a year now and little attention like that started to happen more often lately and it made her happy each time. “It is really okay to stay so long there?”

“Uh? Haa-san wouldn’t throw me out, I’m his best friend after all!~” he hummed joyfully. “Ah, we’re almost there.” He said, all smiles. He was excited to show her the school where he met Haa-san and Aaya. He will show her Hatori’s library, now that she can understand kana, she will read a lot of it and they will go to the garden to read. He was sure she would like the place. He wondered if Hatori bought new books, like his father, he also specializes in nanban language well, since Hatori became a doctor and that foreigners were the ones with the biggest knowledge about the body, it made sense.

“Ah? Shigure?!” He jumped, taken by surprise but quickly recognized the voice. He made a huge smile, not noticing the frown it provoked on Akito’s face. “Hey, if it isn’t Mayu!!” the woman made a grimace, as if hurt, by seeing him just before her eyes. “What the heck are you doing here?!” she walked closer, a pile of books under her arm. Akito tilted her head, not liking how that woman she didn’t know anything about was talking to Shigure. It was like she suddenly remembered that she didn’t know anything about him, even though she thought she was closer to him. It irritated her, what was that feeling? She thought it was called jealousy.

“Well, I’m obviously going to see Haa-san, you know we always gather for new year~” he winked and she rolled her eyes “Urgh, that’s true, with you going anywhere in Japan, we can’t send you anything” she groaned. “Well, sorry to be a party popper, but your party with Ayame and Hatori is canceled.” He gasped “Eeeh? No way” he whined. Actually, he did receive the note, but he threw it in nature. It happened even before he had sealed Akito. He needed to see Hatori, he was too worried. “But Mayuu, we walked all the way here, you can’t just throw us out” She frowned. “We?”

Shigure looked back to Akito and pulled her closer, placing his arm around her shoulders. She tensed at it and stared at Mayuko. The woman was staring at Akito as if she had two heads before she palmed her face. “I can’t believe you…Urgh!”

“Come on, you won’t let that cute girl sleep outside during winter” he played on her feelings and he knew how it pissed her. She sighed and took a serious tone. “Shigure, Hatori is really weak, he needs to rest.” He put his hands in his sleeves, looking aside. He knew it, Hatori was still affected by Kana’s death. “Then Mayuko, won’t you leave a friend to worry over him?” he answered, gentle, calm, genuine. Akito looked in awe.

“I suppose I could yeah…Since Ayame didn’t come, I think you will be alright” she made a frustrated noise, obviously against having him in the mansion. “Alright, let’s go, you already know the way.” She groaned, taking the lead. Shigure looked at Akito and made a gesture of the chin. She crossed her arms, in a way to find some warmth in. They walked down the street until arriving to a huge mansion. Shigure and Mayuko didn’t stop talking while Akito was third-wheeling. She was already regretting coming here. “So, you take Kana’s place as his assistant, I’m surprised Mayu”

“Urgh, it’s because Kana and I had the same specialization” she rolled her eyes and opened the doors. “Here, and be quiet, okay.” She said, staring at Shigure. “I know, I know, who do you think I am to be disrespectful like that, uh?” he pouted and he turned over Akito. “I’ll go see Haa-san, you, stay with Mayuko, she will show you your room” Mayuko put the books down on a table and crossed her arms “Ah?”

“Please Mayu” he clapped his hands together “It’s Akito first time here, she needs to be leaded and I have to see Haa-san, you’re the only one I can count on” Akito was crossing her arms as well “What I am, some kind of baby you’re tossing away?” she snarled, feeling like a déjà-vu from months ago. Shigure smiled and pinched her cheek, so soft and red because of the cold. “Come on, don’t be like that” he bent down his head so their noses were at the same level. “I want to see how Haa-san is faring before presenting him to you.” She frowned, trying to ignore the closeness between them. “And Mayuko is really nice, you will like her.” She glanced at the woman; she wasn’t sure about it. She hadn’t noticed the surprised expression the woman was doing at them. “So please, wait for me, okay Akito?”

“Humph, do I have the choice.” She pouted and Shigure laughed, walking away. “Haha, no, you don’t!” he waved his hand and disappeared in the corridor. Mayuko walked next to Akito. “You two are…close…” she noted “Are you…Hm, lovers or something?” The goddess turned over her, shocked on her red face “What?! No way! We-we are just working together!!” she yelled, suddenly stressed. What was that, being Shigure’s lover? Ah!

Still her heart hurt. Mayuko apologized “sorry, sorry, it’s just I never saw Shigure being so touchy to somebody but Ayame” she waved her hand. “Anyway, let me show you the place” she laughed awkwardly and stared at Akito’s clothes. “Aren’t you cold? Come here, I’ll give you something hot” she made a gesture of the chin and walked away, Akito on her heels.

Shigure knocked at the door. “Haa-san, it’s me” he said joyfully. He heard footsteps and then, the door slid open and Hatori’s face appeared. Shigure smile dropped and he looked at his friend with sadness. “Shigure…Why are you here?” Hatori’s voice was weak, almost a whisper. He coughed in the crook of his arm. “I’m here to see you, of course” he said in a gentle voice. “it has been so long since I saw you, I wanted some news.” Hatori nodded and invited him inside. “I’m surprised, I told Mayuko to send letters to you and Ayame.”

“Aah? Really? I didn’t receive any~” Hatori chuckled, knowing him “Liar” Shigure laughed as well and sat. He heard his friend ask one maid of the house to get some tea before rejoining him and taking a seat. “Well, I have to admit, it’s a good surprise to see you”

“Mayu didn’t lie about you being sick, I don’t remember ever seeing you being that pale.” He made it sound light, but he was really worried. “Yeah, I suppose my body hasn't recovered yet.” Shigure frowned, they both knew that one year was plenty enough to recover. Even if Hatori will be always missing his eye, his body hasn't been harmed. There was something else.

A maid came in and served the tea. They both thanked her and waited for her to leave to continue to talk. “Haa-san…You know it’s not your fault.” Hatori sipped the tea in his cup, not answering and Shigure looked sadly at his friend. He was worried and he was glad Ayame wasn’t here to see him like that. Knowing the man, he would have panicked. Shigure decided to change the subject.

“…Akira is back.”

There was no sound in the room anymore. Even the wind outside seemed to stop blowing against the wall of the mansion. Hatori’s eye was wide open, he couldn’t believe what Shigure just said. “…What do you mean?”

“Month ago, we were in the same city, he was looking for a supernatural creature.” He explained. “Does Ayame know?”

“I preferred to tell you first, Ayame is already out of danger, it’s useless to worry him,” the memory of his friend screaming flashed in both of their minds. “That’s right…I thought he stopped after he married that prostitute.” Shigure nodded. Most of the men of this city knew about Ren, the woman Akira took as his wife. She was famous for taking young boys’ virginity, Shigure was one of them. “Yeah, that’s why I was surprised. Of course, I’ve avoided him, I didn’t want to have any trouble.”

“You did well, if what Ayame told us about him was half percent true, you wouldn’t have made it alive.” Shigure chuckled awkwardly. Hatori was right, and Akira would have done what god knows to little Kisa and Akito. “Why are you smiling, Shigure?”

“Uh? I was? Ahah! Sorry I didn’t notice at all!” he laughed sheepishly, scratching his head before moving his palm on his jaw, massaging it uncomfortably. He really didn’t notice, was it the thought of Akito that made him smile. He didn’t know how to react, it was…strange, for somebody as him. He suddenly wanted to tell Hatori about Akito. About what kind of person she was, about her way to pout when he was teasing her. About her calm and sleeping face, about how she was screaming his name when she was chasing him after he spent money in brothel and alcohol. How serious she was in front of a client. How, before coming here, they both fight against a jorogumo, a giant spider able to shapeshift into a beautiful woman and how impressive Akito has been Akito.

But Shigure didn’t say anything, because he saw that Hatori still had Kana’s flower ornaments hidden in his obi. Hatori couldn’t fool him, they knew each other for so long. Usually, Hatori can also see through Shigure, but he was too weak, too tired, too depressed to notice the world around him. Shigure hated seeing his friend being eaten whole by sickness. Instead, he just served him another cup of warm tea, and he started to talk about the last book he read. Anything to make him forget everything about Kana for a few hours.

Mayuko knocked at the door about three hours after. “Ah? You’re still here?” she said, opening the door and looking at Shigure. The man beamed “It’s because I wanna stay with Haa-san! It has so long!” he whined and she rolled her eyes. “You will still be here all winter, I’m sure you will have the time to be with him” she said, taking the empty teapot and the cups. Hatori laughed, finding their interaction funny.

“Hatori, there is a father who came with his son, he has a headache and he is sweating.” The doctor nodded. “I see, thank you for telling me.” He helped himself to stand out with the table, balancing himself on it. Mayuko came and took his arm, waiting for him to become stable enough to walk on his own. He thanked her again and took the door. They both looked at him and waited for the sound of his footsteps to disappear.

“For how long has he been like that?” asked Shigure, his eyes still on the door. “I don’t know, since that day, I feel like it’s becoming worse and worse…” He could hear the worry in her quiet voice. He studied her shape, the way she was crossing her arms and frowning her brows. “It’s strange, Haa-san has never been the type to get easily sick.”

“It’s not really about sickness…It’s more like his energy is drained.”

“His energy?” she nodded. “It’s like a cycle, it started a few months ago…during spring.” She sat in front of Shigure, right where Hatori was sitting before. “Ah, the spring, what an irony” he laughed without joy “You think it’s linked?”

“I think it’s psychological…His first spring without Kana reminded him of her death and with that realization, he is letting himself die.” Her voice was weak, as ready to cry. Shigure was sorry. If something were to happen to Hatori, she would lose her best friend and the man she had been in love for years. But Shigure won’t let anything harm his best friend. “Maybe it’s a spirit, they have influence on the human body.” She sighed. “Shigure, we have been friends since we were little, there is no way I wouldn’t know about it” she had a little laugh “I already tried to put salt around his bedroom and practice room, but there is nothing. It’s…natural.”

Mayuko hid her eyes behind her hand “He can’t be saved.”

Shigure found Akito on the porch, looking at the rock garden. She looked up and pouted “You took your time” she accused and he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry.” He said, sitting next to her, looking at this new kimono she was wearing. “I see Mayu’ lend you some stuff.” She looked at the black furisode and nodded. “Yeah, she told me it’s too cold and she didn’t want me to end sick.”

“Haha, Mayu is nice, she takes care of people, I think she will like you” she frowned, she wasn’t sure if she would like her. “She thought we were lovers” she mumbled. Shigure opened his mouth in shock before bursting out. “haha! For real!! No way! She told you this?!” he was laughing so loudly; it made her ears rang. “I know, it’s stupid urgh.” Yet she was blushing. “She also told me you two have history.”

“Aaaah, yeah, kind of, seriously, we were like, both twelve, and it was because of Kana and Hatori.” She tilted her head “Kana” ; it was the first time she heard that name. “Ah…yeah, Kana” he was now calmer. “I think I need to tell you, since I think we will stay till March.”

“What’s that?” she moved closer, as to get into the confidence. “You see…Kana is Haa-san’s deceased wife.” He said. Akito's mouth made an ‘o’ of surprise. She was sorry. “She died a year ago now. Hatori and her made a trip to Edo and they have been attacked on the way back.” He made a pause, thinking about his best friend's feelings. “They first attacked him. He beat him so hard that he fainted out of pain. As for Kana…well…We never found her body, but Mayuko saw her kimono soaked in blood and organs out.”

“Mayuko?” she gasped faintly. He nodded. “Yeah, she was the one who found Haa-san on the ground.” Shigure could only imagine the pain she must have been through when she discovered the carnage. Akito on her own was starting to feel compassion for the woman. During those last months with Shigure, she saw death in front of her and its horror. “It’s terrible…”

“Yeah, and yet, she carried Haa-san’s body till the mansion and ordered him to get healed while she went out again to try to find Kana’s body.” Akito squeezed her hands “Are we sure that she is dead.” Shigure nodded. “In all honesty, I don’t have any doubt. They arrested the bandits and they admitted they killed Kana and buried her corpse.”

“You mean…They just buried her, like that?” Shigure nodded and she looked down. Akito knew how her spirit must be tormented. Already at the time Japan was still called the land of the Wa, people were putting the body in Kofun, burial mound, to let the spirit rest in peace until they are reincarnated into another being, or they burnt the corpse. Burying somebody without ceremony nor mourning…was the biggest torture you could inflict to a deceased being. Akito was sensitive to it. How many souls she heard mourning and screams in pain from the peak of her mountain. She couldn’t have done anything. Kami were god of nature, souls and ghosts were matters of humans. Only an exorcist like Shigure could have done something to ease their pains…Or a priest.

“I’m sorry.” She just said, Shigure caressed her hair, she blushed under the touch, still not used to it. Her heart was racing every time he did. “It’s good Akito, maybe, don’t talk about Kana freely here. Haa-san and Mayu probably haven’t grieved yet.” She nodded, understanding. “Good girl” he muttered before standing up and looking at the garden under snow. He shivered suddenly. “Well, let’s get in, did Mayuko already serve you some tea? Haa-san has tea from China, you know? It’s delicious huhu.”

“Why is tea from China? Isn’t Japan’s good enough?” she asked, not understanding the point. “Haha, you are talking like one of those samurai living in Edo” he slid his hands in his sleeves. “Japan’s is good but there is joy by tasting things that come from the outside,” he said calmly. Akito pouted, thinking about it, and then conceded him that. She stayed silent for long seconds, enough for Shigure to wonder what she was thinking about before she talked again. “Is it really okay to stay here for so long? I mean…they are grieving?” she knew that humans needed time to grieve, it wasn’t an easy thing to do.

“It’s because they are grieving that I have to be here” he wrapped his hand around her wrist. “But, I’m glad you care enough to be worried about their well-being, you changed a lot, it’s good.” He smiled. “Well…I think I'm starting to understand how the human brain works.” He laughed warmly. “Here, I need to show you Haa-san’s library, you will like it.”

“Mayuko told me you used to sneak in to steal book” she walked closer and the eyes round like a curious cat. “Ha? I never steal, I borrowed, it’s not the same!!” It made her smile. “She told me your friend's father was always scolding him because he couldn’t find the book you took and it annoyed him. Is it true?”

“Aaah, but, you know, Haa-san was so strict and his father as well. I remember once he caught me and Aaya sneaking out to drink some sake, we were fifteen, and he put us in the meditation room and we went without food for two days. When we complained, he was always saying ‘the great buddha went without food and water for forty days’” he imitated an old and grumpy voice that Akito imagined being Hatori’s father’s. “I’m glad Haa-san didn’t follow him in religion, being a monk wouldn’t suit him.” He laughed, leading Akito to the library.

There was nobody in, reassuring Akito. She was in an unfamiliar place and Shigure already left her alone with a complete stranger for an entire hour. She had hated it. “Sooo, what kind of book do you want to read? How about a real classic, like this one?” he proposed, showing the Genji monogatari. She took the book and opened it. She was welcomed with a humid scent that she didn’t dislike: It was the smell of an old book. “What is it about?”

“Oh, many, many things. It happens at the court of Heian.'' her brows were high in surprise. Heian? It brought her back in time. “The main character, the Genji, is the bastard son of the emperor and we follow his whole life until his death. It’s long, but I liked it” he smiled. She nodded. “Why not, since we will stay here for three months, I think I will have the time to finish it.”

“That’s what I thought, every great reader has read the Genji Monogatari.” he was showing a smug smile on his face and she closed her eyes to not show how tired she was of him. “Do you have the Kojiki?” she asked after walking closer to the bookcase and looking at the books. “The Koji-what?”

“The Kojiki! You don’t know?” he shook his head. “Did you invent this book?” She punched his shoulder “Don’t make fun of me!” she warned “And, no. I didn’t invent it, I remember back in the time Kamis talking about this book, so I was wondering if you have it.” She explained, ignoring his fake tears. He whined “No, I don’t think he has it but, Akito,” he dragged her name,”You should start to control your anger. Even if it doesn't hurt, if you continue to kick me, I’ll start to think you hate me.”

“…Don’t be stupid” she blushed before turning her back. “I’ll go to my room, I’ll read it. Call me when it’s dinner.” She said, passing the tip of her fingers on the cover of the book, a faint smile on her lips. By the time she learnt how to read, she started to really like books and the universe in. She liked talking of her after-reading with him. He would often give her some anecdotes that she wouldn’t even think of, it was always funny. “Ah…Sorry Akito, I think I’ll eat with Haa-san. In that part of the house, women aren’t allowed to eat with men.”

“…Why?” she hid the anger in her voice. He had already spent the whole day with him, he couldn’t abandon her again in that house, it was unfair. “I don’t know, stupid rules stick to this mansion. Maybe I’ll make Haa-san change his mind about it, but hey, you can eat with Mayu’, she is a funny one to talk with!”

“Sure” she squeezed her hand behind her back. “Good girl, I’m sure you two will have fun, Mayu is an easy one to tease~” he chuckled darkly, his eyes shining in a malicious light. “Everybody isn’t like you, Shigure” she sighed and opened the door. She fought against herself to not grimace at Mayuko’s face. “Uh? Oh, I see Shigure took you to the library haha!” She said sarcastically. “Oooh! Mayuuu, I’m here!” he came behind Akito, almost crashing against her back.

“Haa-san already finished?” he asked, pushing Akito aside. She wanted to slap him. “No, he is still with the kid” she sighed. “Akito, if you have enough of Shigure, you can always rant to me.”

“I’m fine.” She answered coldly. Shigure bonked her head softly with his hand “Here, here, Akito be kinder~” he laughed while she was watching at him with a deathly desire to pluck his eyes. Mayuko started, wondering how Akito had the patience to put up with him. “Oh, by the way Mayu,’' he called while he was messing up with Akito again. “Since I’m eating with Haa-san, you’re okay to be eat with Akito-san here?”

“Ah! Of course” she smiled widely, hand on the hip “It’s boring eating alone, so it’s a pleasure haha!” she was really glad. Being nice to people was one of Mayuko's strengths. That was why Shigure wanted her at Hatori’s side, she was the best for him, he was always sure of it, even when Kana was still alive. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kana, she was sweet and she made flowers grow out of Hatori’s chest, but Shigure always felt she wasn’t the one for him. Just a feeling.

He looked at Akito who was still holding the Genji Monogatari against her chest, frowning. “Akito-san, I’ll knock at your door once the diner is ready, okay?” she said gently, smiling even when Akito was looking away, ignoring her. “Also, Shigure, I think I didn’t show you your room. Come here” Mayuko called and led him to his bedroom. Akito followed them, not wanting to be left alone again. She even grabbed him by the kimono. “What’s that? Scared to get lost?” he teased. She raised her arm to hit him but she stopped half way, trembling in irritation. “No, you just walk too fast.” she said. “Haha, okay, okay, I’ll walk slower for Akito’s short legs.” She glared at him and he laughed proudly. Mayuko listened with an awkward smile. What was that, for real?

She opened Shigure’s room. “Here” Shigure walked in and noticed the futon was already out. “Mayu, you didn’t even give me a new room.'' he whined. “What? If you complain, I feel there is a place for you in the stable.'' she proposed. Akito walked in the room, putting her palm against the wall. He moved next to Mayuko. “You gave her Aaya’s room?” She nodded. “Since nobody was going to use it during this period.”

“Wahaha, I wish I was here to see Akito’s reaction” Mayuko rolled her eyes, remembering Akito’s empty eyes when discovering the room decorated with flashy trinkets. Hatori and her wanted to remove it, but Kana found them funny and people sleeping in liked it, so they let everything in place. “It was the reaction of any normally constituted person.” Shigure laughed, agreeing. But he liked seeing every expression Akito did, seeing the image and keeping the memory deep inside.

“Well, I will let you two alone now, I have to prepare the meal.” She stretched her arms. “Akito, I’ll get you later, you will stay here?” the god nodded. “Good”

Akito didn’t see the time passing and before she noticed it, Mayuko went to knock at Shigure’s door. Both were reading against the wall. “Aah? It’s already time?”

“Well, it’s already the dog’s hour” she crossed her arms. Akito was surprised and she noticed only now how dark it was outside. They both stood up and Mayuko took Akito with her in the women’s dining room. “It’s small…” she noted. “It used to be a Buddhist school, so no women were allowed. Hatori changed it when his father died and that he inherited the place.”

“It was how he met with Shigure” Mayuko nodded. “Yeah, I remember, at the time, he was always staying in the corner of the garden and only talking to Ayame and Hatori.” Akito had a weak smile when she imagined Shigure as a child and being on his own “He doesn’t look that way…”

“Shigure is really hard to understand, if I was to compare him, it would be a ripple.” She pondered aloud. “You know, when you thought you understood him, suddenly, you realize you didn’t. I feel it’s how he is, taking pleasure in being elusive.” Akito somehow disagreed, but, in a way, also agreed. She felt she was Shigure, but since she arrived here, she felt like she knew nothing about him. She shivered, that bad feeling back.

Each time she was in the same room as Shigure, he was so much in the middle of her thought that she forgot about that rotten feeling. It was like the house was sticking out of this putrid smell. She already knew this odor, but she couldn’t remember where she smelled it. Probably it was showing on her face because Mayuko called her. “Is everything okay?”

“…Yes, it’s fine” she lied. “I’m sorry, it must be hard being here and Shigure leaving you alone with people you don’t know.” She looked aside, not answering and making Mayuko feel uncomfortable. She put a trend of her hair back. “Anyway, let’s change the subject.” She proposed, Akito made a little sound. “Where did you get that cute ornament here?” she pointed the camellia in her hair. “It’s really cute.” She smiled and Akito touched it, blushing. “…It’s a gift from Shigure.”

“Ah?! Shigure give you that?!” Mayuko was so surprised she leaned on the table. “No way?” her voice was a half breath out of shock. “Why?” Asked Akito, on her guard. “Ah, no, it’s just…What Shigure gives are more meals or some food, but, hair ornament that’s…Unusual. I’m surprised.” Akito blushed. She was special? “I see…” was all she could say. Mayuko put her chin on her palm, watching the woman in front of her getting all red and caressing her hair. Oh lord, she looked like a maiden in love…But it was with Shigure. _‘Oh gods up there, please take pity.’_ She thought.

“By the way, how did you two met? I noticed the seal on your ear, are you…a Yokai or something?” Akito shook her head slowly, looking like a china doll. “No, I’m not a Yokai” she looked at Mayuko and she closed her eyes, knowing that she had to explain her. “I’m a kami, he sealed me.” She took her chopstick and removed the cover on the bowl of soup. She didn’t notice Mayuko's wide eyes. A kami, just in front of her? It was insane. “Wait? Isn’t that serious? I mean, you are a kami, and…A kami” She was so shocked. “Urgh, it’s so Shigure to put himself in that kind of case” she palmed her face. “And that’s why you stay with him?” she nodded. “Man…That must be tiring, traveling with the person that sealed you…”

“I was angry at him, so angry” she didn't know why, but she started to open up. This person knew Shigure, it was alright, wasn’t it? “I can understand, it must have ruined everything.” Akito nodded. “And Shigure doesn't know how to take care of people, he knows how to tease or even how to hurt, but caring…it’s new for him. I hope he treats you well.”

“I hate when he teases me, he looks so proud of himself when he does when it’s just…I feel he belittle me.” She pursed her lips. “Right? Do you want to strangle him when he uses that whiny voice? As if he hasn’t done something wrong?” Akito nodded. “The other day he woke me with a bucket full of water, I was drenched and I had to walk the whole day in it!” she humph’ed. “Oh, I remember that day he dyed with Ayame my kimono, those are so expensive! Of course, they were like, thirteen, but I was so annoyed.”

Without noticing, Akito’s guard went low and she was talking vividly with Mayuko, even laughing. “Aaah! It has been so long since I have a girl’s talk, I missed it” she laughed. “Oh, if you want, we can take a bottle of sake for us, you’re alright with sake, Kami-sama.” Akito smiled, amused “Don’t call the name of kamis in vain, you might end up being cursed” the woman’s smile grew wider. “Haha! I’ll remember it, please stay here, I’ll be back with the sake!” Akito looked at Mayuko walking away and then let her back fall on the ground. She didn’t remember eating so much. Mayuko was surprised because she only ate half of the food proposed, but she wasn’t used to having so many choices. Since Shigure and her were saving, they didn’t have the luxury to eat more than a bowl or rice.

She was glad, the belly full and the mind light when suddenly, that bad feeling came back. She snapped her back up and looked around. She felt so vulnerable in that human body, she supposed it was what they called the ‘survival instinct’. It was like that the shadow grew bigger, eating the light coming out of lamps and candles, and that smell of rotting meat. Akito wanted to throw up. It was like it was coming out of the walls, as if the mansion had been infested by it. She felt unsafe but, the same way, she felt she wasn’t the target, she was just a witness.

It was strange that this feeling disappeared the moment she was thinking about something else, was she starting to lose her power as a kami and becoming more and more like a human, or was it from the spirit hiding in this house? Akito didn’t have the time to think about an answer because Mayuko came back with a bottle and two small cups. “Look at that, coming right from Kyoto, believe me, they are the best.”

“Ye-yeah…I heard so” she succeeded to say, still feeling unsafe from the previous experience. She was still feeling it, so it wasn’t coming from the spirit. “Mayuko…Don’t you feel something?” Akito asked as she was pouring alcohol in the cups. “Hm? What?”

“Like…A bad feeling, something rotting?” Mayuko looked up, thinking and opening her senses but then shook her head “No? Everything is normal, maybe a bit cold?” Akito frowned, she was still feeling it. So, only her could perceive that something was wrong here. She will have to say something to Shigure. He said that his friend was sick? Maybe it’s a consequence from that thing haunting the house. “Anyway, take a sip, it smells so good.” She grinned, calming Akito’s anguish and they both drank. It seemed like the light shone brighter now that she wasn’t alone.

They regained their room later. Akito having trouble walking straight, she helped herself against the wall and then fell on her futon once she arrived in her bedroom. She definitely hated this room, there were statues of Chinese princes she never heard of and a strange picture with a man crucified, he was suffering on this drawing and she wondered why it was in her bedroom. She rolled her eyes and then put her head on the pillow, frowning.

She was probably too drunk to care about the bad feeling she had earlier, however, she couldn’t sleep. She turned over and over in her bed. The futon felt too cold, too empty. She made a frustrated noise against her pillow and then, rolled again, staring at the ceiling, the arms open. She wondered why she couldn’t fall asleep. She had the futon all for herself, she had a good meal and the walls of the mansion kept her from the cold of the winter, yet, she couldn’t sleep. She straightened her back and stared around the room again. At the red phoenix on the folding screen or the dragon and white tiger on vase. She remembered that humans used those animals to point the cardinal points. It was only at this moment she noticed that the room was respecting the godai philosophy, the five elements. It was meant to respect the strength in the room but, it was just too much and it distracted Akito.

She bit her lip and then took her pillow under her arm and the candle and walked out. Her legs already knew the way and she walked to Shigure’s room. She was glad to see light through the shoji paper doors. She opened it enough for her to pass her head and watch Shigure reading. She let out a relieved sigh, he was still awake.

He looked up from his book and smiled at her. He heard her coming, knowing by heart the sound of her footsteps. The way her foot slid gracefully against the wood, like wind caressing the leaves of a tree, Shigure could now recognize her way of walking in the midst of millions. Reassuring, always next to him. “What’s wrong Akito?” he asked, inviting her inside with a gesture of the hand. She closed the doors behind her without a sound and slid under the futon, putting her pillow next to her. “I couldn’t sleep.” She said faintly, embarrassed.

Shigure put his book down. “In all honesty, me neither, I suppose we are too used to sleeping together” he chuckled. “Don’t make it sound dirty.” She warned. “Uuuh, I don’t know what you are talking about.” He laughed in a low tone, stretching his arms and yawning. Akito put the left side of her face against her hard pillow, looking at Shigure who was facing her on his side. “How is your friend?”

“Still weak, but I’m sure he was happy to eat with me” he grinned. “He makes it like he is annoyed, but he likes me.” She rolled her eyes before yawning as well, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “Shigure”

“Yeah?”

“This Kana…She didn’t die in the house, right?” she asked, the effect of the alcohol starting to vanish. “No, she died outside, it wasn’t far from the city since Mayuko found them quickly though.” he rolled on his back. “Why are you asking?” he closed his eyes. “…For nothing, it’s not important” she retracted herself, feeling she was probably thinking too much. “…sure” he glanced at her, feeling that she had something in her head. “Well, can you blow out the lamp? I’m kind of tired.” She nodded, obeying and the second after, it was all dark in the room and they were soon both sleeping.

* * *

_“So, this is Kana and her friend, Mayuko.” Presented Hatori’s father to the young boys who were playing shoji while Shigure was reading in a corner of the room, not too far from them. The three of them studied the two girls. One looked shier and was hiding behind the other, blushing and glancing at the boys. “Kana is the daughter of our neighbor. He has been taken to Edo with his wife and he asked me to take care of her and her friends until he comes back.”_

_Because they had the same age, the man thought it was better to let them be together. He was a busy person and he was trusting his son well enough to watch out the girls. He patted the girls head and walked away. As expected, Ayame was the louder, however, he made sure to keep a distance when he heard Mayuko complain ‘how cold it was in the room’. Ayame had an awkward laugh and Hatori, who didn’t know how to lie, stared down at the shoji board. Shigure saved the day by making a comment about the pattern of the clothes they were wearing. “Kana-chan, the flowers here are so cute,”_

_“Yes, it’s a gift from my father, he promised to go back this spring with a fan matching it so we will go to hanami together!” she explained happily, glad that somebody noticed her father present. “You like Hanami?” asked Hatori, looking up. “Yes, it’s so pretty, when the pink flowers bloom and the rain of petals, I wish it could stay that way all the time.” She explained, all smiles and captivating Hatori._

_Days passed after that and it didn’t take much time before people joked on Hatori and Kana closeness. Some monks asked Kana if she wanted to become Hatori’s wife in future, surprising the girl who nodded, embarrassed but happy. It made Hatori look away, hiding his smile behind his hand, faking a cough. Ayame often whined after Shigure that Hatori was abandoning him for Kana, not liking she was taking the attention of his best friend before deciding to interrupt their time together and placing himself between them._

_When Hatori wasn’t with them, playing with Kana and taking a stroll outside in the garden with her. Shigure and Ayame would stay with Mayuko. She was funny even if it seemed that she wasn’t liking Shigure much. She couldn’t understand what he had in mind, sometimes he would be nice and careful, and then mean and make nasty comments that would make her and self-conscious._

_Mayuko was more observant about things around her, sometimes she wished she wasn’t and that she was more naïve like Kana. She was so kind and gentle, while Mayuko was always on her guard._

_Kana was so precious to Mayuko and the girl was glad to see her best friend's happiness…Even if she was hurt from it. Oh, both of them had girls talk at night before sleeping, retelling their days and telling jokes. Kana was so cute, talking about Hatori. The girls have liked playing with the boys so much to the point that even when Kana’s father came back, they often went to see them after school._

_Everything was alright until one day in summer, Mayuko and Kana discovered a terrible secret. They had sworn to stay silent about it. “We too, weren’t aware after weeks of our friendship” confessed Hatori to the girls. “I would never think…It was real” whispered Mayuko, still under shock. “What, you pray Amida and Kami and you don’t believe in them? I’m disappointed, Mayu-chan.” Shigure was talking lightly but for her, it felt like contempt. She glanced angrily at him. “Shigure, don’t be like that, it’s normal to doubt about that kind of things,” scolded Hatori, surprising Mayuko. She really thought he would take Shigure’s side, and yet. “Buuut, Haa-san.” He whined, not liking being berated. He didn’t apologize, Shigure Sohma never did, or it was that Mayuko never heard him do it._

_Mayuko always considered Hatori as a good friend, even if she mainly knew him through what Kana said to her, however, the moment he took her defense, she felt her heart ache. “Sorry Mayuko, Shigure doesn't really think about other feelings, but he isn’t a bad person…He just doesn't care.” The boy said to her when they were in private. “That sounds like a despicable person actually.” Hatori chuckled. “Haha, that’s true.”_

_“Yet…He cares for you and Ayame.” She said. Hatori tilted his head, and thought “That’s true…I don’t know how we made it.” He grinned and her heart missed a beat. “Thank you, for earlier.” She looked away, scratching the back of her head. “It’s alright, he really needs to be reminded to not push up people’s boundaries.” She nodded, agreeing with him. “Thank you still, he is your friend, not everybody would have done it.”_

_“it’s alright”_

_That night, when Kana told her about Hatori, she felt her heart ache badly. She realized she was in love with her best friend’s crush._

_Hatori and Kana became officially lovers when they hit seventeen. It was after the chaotic summer of their sixteen where they all decided what they would do with their future. Ayame became able to live a normal life within humans and decided to open a place where ‘men could realize their fantasies and live their romance’. Shigure and Hatori as well found out what to do. Hatori, after treating Ayame, decided to be a doctor, while Shigure decided to work in an aim to become an expert about the supernatural. Kana studied medicine in books from Hatori’s library in order to help him to heal people._

_Mayuko was lost. Her feelings for Hatori became more passionate and deeper with time, she who hoped it would vanish. And…He wasn’t a little boy anymore, he was tall, the shoulders square and strong, the eyes firms. At the peak of his seventeen, Hatori was a man and she was helpless. Looking at him and Kana hurt too much and often, she needed to go out to take a breath, giving an excuse about doing tasks nobody else wanted to do._

_“You know, if you continue to distance yourself like that, they will notice” Shigure was behind her, a book in his hand. She frowned. “Don’t you have witches to curse?” she groaned and he laughed. “Haha, Mayu, you should know it’s the opposite, here, let me help you” he took the boxes she was holding with ease. He too, became a man. He was handsome, but he wasn’t matching her taste. She preferred Hatori's faint smile, one that was rare to see but genuine, than Shigure’s who reminded her of Noh mask. She felt he was hiding his emptiness behind this smile; it made her uncomfortable when she thought too much about it._

_“I’m quite surprised nobody else noticed” he said “Hm? What?”_

_“Your feeling for Haa-san, of course!” she stared at him, the eyes wide and the mouth going downward. “It has been quite a while now. But well, you hide it well, for somebody who swears honesty.”_

_“Like I have any other choice…They are happy together, I can’t meddle in.” Shigure humph’ed “Why not, you’re in love too, you deserve to be happy as well.” Mayuko laughed “Haha! You, caring for my happiness?” she couldn’t believe it, was he and Ayame making a prank on her? She wouldn’t be surprised. Shigure pouted “Buut, I do, I kind of like you, you know.” He shrugged. “You care so much for people, I feel you deserve a reward for it.”_

_“If you knew better, Shigure, people aren’t kind enough to get a reward. Me, all I want, is Kana and Hatori to be happy. I don’t care much about myself, I didn’t plan to marry anyway.”_

_“hahaha! You’re sounding like an old woman!!” He burst out a laugh and she opened the door, giving to the stockage room and he let the boxes down. “Well, you know what, I’m giving you a chance to not be alone!”_

_“Ah?” He rested his back against the wall, sliding his hands in his sleeves. “Why don’t you start going out with me?” She stared dumbly; the mouth open like a fish before laughing loudly “Whaaat?! Are you serious Shigure?? Hahaha!!” However, he just stared with a knowing smile, making her stop. He meant it. “I…Why?”_

_“As I said, I kind of like you, and you’re pretty desperate for Haa-san, aren’t you?” She stayed quiet “I heard the best way to heal a broken heart is with another.” He shrugged. “As, Shigure, we both know I don’t really like you, and that you don’t care for anybody.”_

_“Ouch, that hurt,” yet he didn’t deny what she said. “But, are you sure you want you stay alone, Mayu?” she couldn’t’ look at him like that, she feared he could see right through her if he stared right into her eyes. She accepted, because he was right. She was desperate and she wanted to forget her feeling for Hatori._

_How ironic that during that time with Shigure, he made everything to remind her how Hatori was a better man and that she couldn’t fall for anybody else._

* * *

“What a surprise to see you here.” Said Mayuko, setting the table for her and Akito breakfast when she noticed Shigure waiting on a zabuton, reading a book about summer insects. Where did he even find it? “Hatori was still sleeping, so I decided to come eat here.” She rolled her eyes. Of course. “Oi, was what thaaat, Mayuu, you’re not happy to see me” he pouted, aware it will annoy her. She turned her back, she felt that if she saw him act that way, she would end up killing him with the boiling water in the teapot.

“And where is Akito, she should be with you since you two sleep together?” She changed the subject. “Ah, she is still sleeping, she was so cute, I didn’t have the heart to wake her up.” Mayuko couldn’t tell if his smile was genuine or if he was joking. “You two seem close.”

“Well, we traveled together for almost a year so, yes, I suppose we became” She hummed. They have been here for about two weeks, they will start to prepare for the new year. “She told me she is a kami that you sealed.”

“That’s right”

“Are you…Staying with her because you feel guilty about what happened with Ayame?” He put his book down and smiled darkly, it was enough for her to understand. “Ah…Of course, you don’t feel guilty for anybody.” She had a bitter laugh. “Ah, you still see me as a villain, I actually feel really guilty, for both Akito and Aaya, but what is done is done.”

“Why did you seal her?” he opened the window and watched the garden under the snow. “For work, the village asked me, and I took her with me because they were going to kill her.” He stared back at her “She didn’t tell you?” She had a tight smile, realizing that during the past weeks, they mainly talked about Shigure, Hatori and a little bit of Kana but nothing about Akito herself. She felt stupider when she felt his smile on her back, aaah, he had the talent to annoy her. “I suppose I should ask that type of question directly to her, but thank you for answering anyway.” She sighed, mixing the matcha powder with water in the cup of tea.

They both stayed silent, Shigure looking at her with his usual beam while he was resting his chin on his hand. “You know Mayu’, I was quite surprised you didn’t try to make Hatori fall in love with you.” Her hand stopped moving. “…As if I would.”

“Why not? Do you want to lose him to Kana’s ghost? She won’t come back, you know.” She frowned and threw him a hard glare. She opened her mouth to put him back in place but the door opened on a sleepy Akito who was still rubbing her eyes. “Shigure?” she called, the voice still dry from the morning. Shigure had an affectionate chuckle that Mayuko was sure she dreamed because…She never heard him being like that.

Akito made a little sound and went to sit next to him, yawning. “I was looking for you, I thought you were gone” she said, looking for her own bowl of rice on the table. “Haww, Akito you missed me?” he teased and she ignored him. Mayuko mentally thanked Akito’s timing and gave her fried fish. She watched as the goddess' eyes shone along with her appetite.

“Tell me Akito, I just remembered it, but you never meet Hatori, yeah?” Akito shook her head. “What, you mean you stayed here this long and you didn’t even see him? Oh god, I’m so sorry” she palmed her face. At the moment, she even wondered if Hatori was aware of Akito’s presence in his house. She will have to ask him once he will be up.

She was sipping her soup when she witnessed Shigure remove a grain of rice that was stuck at the corner of Akito’s lips. The effect was immediate: she violently suffocated, the soup that was in her mouth went up to her nose and she burned herself with its temperature. “Ow! Shit!”

“Mayu, are you okay?” Shigure moved next to her, watching if she had been hurt. “My nose hurt…” she groaned painfully, her hand covering the middle of her face. “I’ll be right back” she said, rising up and glancing at the two ‘no-lover’ staring at her. “I’ll see if there is something in Hatori’s office for my nose” she explained, taking the door. She mentally cursed Shigure for being all odd when he was in the same room as Akito. What was he playing at? Akito said they weren’t lovers but…What the hell?!

She rushed to the doctor’s office, opening the doors loudly and then searching for a balm or something to ease the pain from the burnt. She was concentrated that she didn’t even notice Hatori on his seat looking at her curiously. “Mayu?” he called, making her jump and drop a bottle she had picked from the cabinet. “Ah!! Hatori!” she looked at him. “You surprised me…” she said, the hand on her heart. Hatori had a little smile. “It’s me who should have said that” he balanced himself up and walked to her. It had been so long since she saw him smiling, she couldn’t hold back her eyes from softening. “Why the rush?”

“I burnt my nose, I was looking for something to relieve the pain” she had a little and embarrassed laugh, feeling stupid. Hatori tilted his head and removed her hand from her face to study it. “You’re all red, how have you done that?” he asked, sitting her on his chair and picking up a bottle from the cupboard and a cloth. “Well…” she took a few moments, thinking about how to formulate her next words. “How will you react if I say Shigure?” She said with an awkward smile. He stared at her and then let go a chuckle at the face she made. “I would say I’m not surprised. What has he done?”

She felt sweat on her back, so she was going to be the one to talk about Akito. “Well, Shigure has been strange, I mean, you should know…He came here with somebody.”

“He did?” It surprised Hatori but he supposed it was probably because of a stupid thing he done. “Yeah, her name is Akito” _A woman?_ “They have been travelling for more than a half of a year now.” She explained as he was studying her nose before applying a moist mix on it. “It doesn’t explain me how happened the burnt”

“Well, he surprised me by being all lovey-dovey with her, it’s strange” Hatori stopped in his movement. “Lovey-dovey? Shigure?” he was doubtful and Mayuko could understand why. She had been his lover for a complete month before deciding to break up. The man was always in his books and not caring about anything else, the only people that were able to take him away from his studies were Hatori and Ayame. And it was two years before he quit the school to start to walk around the country.

“I should ask Shigure to present her to me soon, I want to know who is sleeping under my roof” he coughed and Mayuko stood up and gave him back his seat, rubbing his back. “No improvement uh?” she said before picking up a bottle that was on his desk. “Here, take it.” He thanked her. “I feel there is improvement.”

“There is always improvement but in the middle of the month, you suddenly start to become weak again, and it becomes worse each time.” She sighed, hands on her hips. Hatori said nothing and looked in the direction of the door giving to his garden. He spent a lot of time on the porch. Always looking at Kana as she was talking about the pink flowers of the trees or how sad she was for the koi fish, saying they should buy another so it wouldn’t feel alone. Why did it happen? Why did they take her away from him? …No, she was still here, just…Not all the time.

“Shigure said…” Mayuko’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts “That she won’t come back and…Even if it’s true, I still can’t feel it.” She had a sad laugh and he stared at her a few seconds before looking aside, frowning. Mayuko noticed he looked conflicted and she wondered if she should have stayed silent. “Ah…Sorry, I suppose it is still too soon, it’s just…We never talked about Kana since…That day… So” she felt guilty, her throat aching.

“It’s okay Mayuko, she was your best friend, and I relied a lot on you since she is gone.” She laughed “Well, as if I would let you alone…” she crossed her arms. “It’s strange, I always thought we would stay the five of us together forever here and yet…” she had a sad smile. Hatori nodded, he too had thought it would be that way. “You know…” he looked up. “Sometime…I still see her…” he already said it to Shigure but, he had the impression his friend just brushed it off, saying that he was still grieving but…It wasn’t that. He was really seeing Kana…Sometime, at night, she would come and…

“I understand, me too. I feel she is still here, Hatori. It’s okay” he frowned. She too misunderstood. He passed his palm on his face. “…I’ll go fetch you some tea.” She said, feeling he needed to be left alone, before she walked away, Hatori took her by the wrist, making her jump. “Ah, thank you, can you also say to Shigure and his friend to come over?” She blinked, him letting her arm go and she slowly moving it away, still under shock “Ah…yeah.” She nodded and stepped out of the room. She took a moment to calm her racing heart. She knew she was blushing and she could still feel his fingers around her skin. She groaned, frustrated.

She took the path giving to the room the guests have been eating their breakfast. She was surprised to find them still here but that the table has been cleared off. “Mayuko, how do you feel” asked Akito the moment she walked in the room, she looked really worried under that grumpy face. “Hatori took care of my nose, I’m alright” she smiled politely. “I’m preparing him some tea, also, Shigure, he wants to see you two.”

“Uh?” he looked away from the window, confused and then exchanged a glance with Akito. “‘you two?’” he repeated.

She followed Shigure toward his friend’s office. She had borrowed one of Mayuko furisode, the woman explaining jokingly that they had enough of one sick person in the house. As she got closer to his office, she felt the bad vibe coming out of this house getting stronger. It was also getting cleared and everything made sense once she entered the room and saw the man sitting on his chair. “Mono no ke…” she whispered, horrified. Shigure turned back at back, the face serious behind bending down to her level “Akito, what did you say?”

“I..” she started but closed her mouth when her eyes met Hatori’s. He bowed his head with respect, presenting himself. Akito stared until Shigure nudged her, making her understand she had to do the same. Bowing to mere humans wasn’t something she was still used to doing. If she was to bow, it was for the great Amaterasu only. No one will make her bow. So, she just nodded. “Akito, nice to meet you.” She just said.

“Ahaha! You two are just so still, Haa-san, let us seat, let us seat” Shigure said joyfully with a stupid face before taking a zabuton. Akito hesitated and followed, placing herself next to Shigure. “Mayuko, stay with us” called Hatori when he saw her going to the door. Since Shigure was here, they talked a lot about Mayuko and Hatori suddenly realized something. He wanted her to stay here while they were all talking. They took a huge distance since Kana disappeared. He didn’t want to burden her with his grieving feelings, she, who was one of the people the most to Kana. He was surprised when she forced herself in the mansion to take care of him when he got sick. He wished he could talk about Kana but…No, it would hurt, for both of them.

Hatori frowned, sad that he had to wait for Shigure to come to realize his mistake with Mayuko…

“Starting now, it’s better we all eat together, it’s stupid to separate women and men” he said “Aaah! What great news Haa-san” he said, taking some tea from Hatori’s teapot. Hatori closed his eyes, taking a breath. “You know it’s mainly done out of tradition, other than Mayuko, some helpers and me, nobody lives here.”

“It’s not true, I and Aaya lives here during winter” he sing sang. “Don’t say it so proudly, Shigure.” Smiled tightly Mayuko “I might want to throw you out” added Hatori. If Shigure didn’t know him so well, he would believe he was serious. “Haw Haa-san don’t say that, I know you can’t get enough of me~” he winked and Hatori fought to not roll his eyes. Instead, he studied the woman next to him, staring at the seal at her ear. Akito had to plant her nails in the palm of her hand to not make a remark. She hated this seal more than anything.

Moreover, she was thrilled by the mono no ke around Hatori. As a spirit herself, she was weak to their aura. It was sickening. She was wondering how that man could still be able to walk. She could almost see a black shadow around him, she looked at Shigure discreetly, he was talking with Mayuko who was keeping a polite smile, like each time she did talk with him in public. She only stopped to rub Hatori back when he coughed.

Akito noticed the sad face she was making. She cared for him, a lot. Shigure also told Hatori to breath and Akito felt like she was too much in the room, the mono no ke making her feel even more unwelcomed. She looked aside, shifting a bit away and looked at the books around. There were so many of it, she supposed it was thanks to it the temperature was good even in winter, the books keeping the warm in.

The cough disappeared after he drank his tea. “Sorry to worry you” he said to Mayuko “It’s okay, just say it if you need to rest.”

“Hm, maybe we are too many here” Shigure surprised the people around who looked at him, their eyebrows up. “Mayuko, stay with Haa-san, I’ll take Akito to the city~” he waved his hand and took Akito’s hand, forcing her to stand up. “Uh?” she let herself be dragged by him out of the room and the house. He only stopped when he was far enough and glanced back in the house, grinning. Akito knew this smile, he had something in mind but she couldn’t tell what. “Shigure, what are you doing?” her voice was low, wary. She always knew that when he had something in his head, somebody would get annoyed at the end.

“Uh? Nothing, I just wanted to show you around~ Staying so long inside, it’s not good for your health” he hummed. She had a thought for Hatori who probably didn’t go farther than his office. “Shigure…I think your friend has a problem.” She said she was now sure of it.

“Ah, well…Yeah, he is sick, it is a problem.” He said, not looking at her. Irritating. “You know it’s not what I mean!” she tapped on her foot, showing her annoyance. “Listen here, I-” he was going to reply when a bark interrupted him, making them both jump in surprise. “What the-!” she groaned, looking and noticing that there was a pack of dogs. She could feel they were feeling the fight coming. But what was doing so many dogs here? “Ah…That’s true.” Sighed Shigure, passing his hand in his hair. He shrugged at her surprised expression. “It used to be a dog's manger here.” He explained. “I think I already told you about it, no?”

“Ah…About the previous shogun?” He nodded and laughed. “Haha, I was still young, but I remember adults screaming and ranting about his decision.”

The previous shogun, also known as Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, was born the year of the dog and he was what people call a ‘dog person’, to the point he earned the name of the dog shogun. During his reign, he installed mangers for dogs to eat. “It was terrible, dogs were having more rice than the people harvesting it. I can understand why they were pissed. When you are starving and all.” He bent down and petted the head of the dog that barked just before.

“Why not, animals have the right to eat as well,” said Akito, making him laugh. “haha! You aren’t a kami for nothing!” She pouted and crossed her arms. “Haw, com’on” he was still all smiles, shining. “Here, let’s get something while they are talking” she frowned. _They?_ “…You mean Mayuko and Hatori?” he just smiled, his eyes shining darkly. Urgh, more stories she didn’t get. She crossed her arms, staying quiet for a few moments.

“…Shigure, I think Hatori is haunted by a mono no ke.” He dropped his smile. “That’s really serious implication you’re making here Akito, are you sure of it?” She nodded. “I told you I already had a feeling, but I’m sure of it.” She was sure he was cursed with it. She twisted her fingers “Back in the shrine, I mean, a long time ago ”When people were still climbing to the top of it and there were paths in the forest giving to it “I used to take care of trouble like that”

“Uh? For real, I didn’t know” he tilted his head. She merely hummed. “Yeah, people…My villagers were coming to pray for me to make the mono no ke disappear.” She shivered, the cold of the weather taking the better of her body. Shigure removed his haori and put it on her shoulders before putting his hand on his hip, in thought. “So…A mono no ke uh…And from who? Like is it a spirit from the house? Or something else?”

He made a mental list about what kind of spirit that wants to haunt his friend. Sure, he thought about Kana, but there was no way they loved each other and she was so sweet, she would never have any ill feelings for Hatori. Maybe a deceased patient? Or a lonely spirit wandering around and deciding to haunt Hatori?

“…Maybe Mayuko?” Proposed Akito, in a low voice. Shigure double take. “What?”

“I mean…You know, in the Genji Monogatari there is this woman who is so angry and feeling so betrayed that it materialized into a spirit without her wanting it.” They both started to walk, in search for warmth in a tea house. He tried to remind himself about the Genji monogatari. “Are you talking about Aoi no Ue and Lady Rokujo?” she nodded. Aoi no Ue was the wife of the Genji, and she died after being possessed by an evil spirit, a mono no ke, from lady Rokujo, the Genji’s mistress. Lady Rokujo wasn’t aware of the mono no ke she created, since it was born from her anger. “And you think Mayu would be the one behind it?”

“I mean…Who else? From what I understand, she is taking care of him when she loses her best friend…” Shigure laughed “Haha, I’m sure Mayuko isn’t the one behind it.” Akito gawked. “How are you so sure, then?!” she said angrily.

“Mayuko is a good girl, way too good girl. She is willing to sacrifice everything for somebody else's happiness, and she wouldn’t even mind.” He stopped “Also…If she was to give birth to a mono no ke from her jealousy or anger, it would have been years ago” he smiled darkly. “…What do you mean”

“That if it’s a mono no ke, it’s not from her…” Actually, it was possible the mono no ke was from Hatori himself. Shigure knew, all the guilt Hatori swallowed and kept inside since childhood. However, he isn’t the kind of man to say out loud his feelings, because he wanted his feelings to be his burden only. It only caused Shigure to worry even more for him. He was so glad Mayuko stayed at his side, he was glad for the love she had for him. He always felt that Mayuko was better for Hatori than Kana. Mayuko could handle him at his worst, taking care of Hatori would be easy, even natural for her.

Ayame and Hatori were the only two people he ever cared for, though, this started to change.

“What?” said Akito, noticing that Shigure was staring at her. “Hm…Nothing” he grinned stupidly and took her in a bar, welcomed by the smoke coming off people blowing in her kiseru pipe. The owner walked them to a table, Akito leant on the table, wanting to be heard without people around listening “Shigure, if we do nothing, I fear your friend won’t have many times left.” He looked aside, the expression grave. “Akito, you think it’s possible for somebody to provoke a mono no ke on themselves?” She shook her head. “I never saw this happened before, so I doubt it’s possible.”

“You said people of your villages would come to ask you to get rid of it, you think you can do it again?” she shook her head “I could do it before because I was in a state of a spirit, but, with this body…I can’t” she frowned “I can just feel their presence.”

“I got rid of mono no ke before, but it was like I did when I fought you, really dangerous” she chuckled “It’s because you don’t know how to do it” she said, looking smugly at him. She was glad she was able to do something he couldn’t. “Mono no ke are spirits, you can’t beat them with weapons, you need charms and spells, and to know how to calm it.”

“Oh, that’s true Akito-san is famous for her calm temper.” This time, he was the one to smile smugly while she glared angrily at him. She tried to kick his leg but he moved it before she could hit it. “Too obvious Akito-san~” he chuckled. “You…” she threatened, the eyes black. “Here, here, we are in public, watch yourself.” It had the effect to make her stop, indeed, but to also annoy her. She will avenge later for this humiliation. He decided to change the subject. “Akito…Do you know how to get rid of it?”

“In the way things are, I don’t know. The best plan is to find what caused the mono no ke appearance and get rid of it by calming it.” She said. “Aaah, and, you can’t, I don’t know, trace it with your kami power?” He whined, his cheek resting on his fist. She solely stared, unamused. “What, I don’t know, maybe it’s possible.”

“Shigure, don’t act stupid on purpose, you know I don’t like it.” She crossed her arms and he smirked. “Sorry, sorry~”

Akito was surprised by his behavior. She thought he cared for his friend, but he didn’t seem preoccupied by his sickness. However much she tried, she couldn’t understand him. “It’s not that I don’t worry” answered Shigure. Akito blushed, she hadn’t realized she said it loud, what an embarrassment. “It’s more that I’m proposing every solution, and we should state all of them, even the most stupid. You may don’t know, but sometime, stupid idea can do great thing.” He had a soft laugh, like a shy kid.

“They’re taking a lot of time,” said Hatori, blowing smoke out of his throat. “You were right, they look close” he added, turning his head in Mayuko’s direction, she shrugged. “She has her temper, but I don’t think she is a bad person” she said, moving and sitting next to him. He was so pale and the bag under his eyes tore her heart. He breathed out and looked at the wood of his desk. “…Hatori-kun, what are you thinking about?”

What he was thinking about? He wasn’t sure. He was thinking about Kana and everything they could had if nothing had happened, he was thinking how strange the situation was, he was thinking how he was starting to go insane, thinking how tired he was. “…I still think about Kana, sure, but…I’m fine” he was sure he was. He just needed to sleep…It will be better if he sleep. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index. “Hatori, if you want to sleep just tell me, I’ll go” Mayuko smirked. “It’s okay Mayu, you don’t have to leave, It’s fine” he smiled gently and she internally screamed at it.

She crossed her arms “I miss her too but…” she bit her lips. She had the impression of betraying her by thinking that way “But…I need to move on, I wish she was still her and that we could talk and laugh but…” ow, her eyes stung and her throat ached. No, she won’t cry, she won’t, not when Hatori was next to her and grieving as well. “But I have to continue without her…” She sniffed. Shit, she ended up crying and Hatori was now watching her. “Mayuko…” he called.

“No! It’s okay, just don’t mind it haha! It’s just…” she couldn’t hold it anymore and she cried, hiding her face behind her hands. Hatori stood up, his back was hurting but he felt the need to get to her. “Mayuko” he called again. “Wa…Sorry” she said, trying to muffle her sobs. He simply put his hand on her head and Mayuko let herself grab him by the collar and cry in his chest. If it surprised him, he let nothing slip and instead, he pulled her closer, making her gasp. “I-” she was starting to stammer, blushing with ugly tears sliding on her face chaotically.

They stayed like that until she stopped and wiped her tears off with her sleeves, embarrassed. “I…urgh, sorry”

“It’s fine Mayuko, I should have realized before.” He just said, making a light gesture of the chin. “Urgh, don’t say that, you too aren’t really talkative about your feelings! Don’t keep everything inside” she said in a fake scolding tone. She looked aside and said, “You too are suffering, not only from illness.” She said, hiding her eyes under the shadow of her hair. Hatori tilted his head “It’s alright because…” she couldn’t hear what he said, because Shigure opened the door loudly, followed by Akito who was holding a bottle of what seemed to be alcohol. “Yee-hee!! We’re back! I hope you haven’t been naughty while I was gone~”

“Shigure, shut up.” Groaned Mayuko, an angry beam on her face. Hatori sighed. “What have you done so long outside, I warn you, I won’t heal you if you end up sick.” He coughed. Shigure pouted “I was showing Akito around, and we bought some stuff to drink! I realized we haven’t party yet, what a waste, right, Akito~” he made a wink and the kami ignored him.

“Shigure you realize it’s afternoon, right, isn’t that a little too early to get drunk” said Hatori, blasé. “It’s never too early to drink Haa-san, don’t be a party pooper!” he said before going to the table and opening a bottle. “Hey! wait, don’t pour the sake in the tea cups” Mayuko took the cups away and walked out to fetch the glass to drink sake in. “Haha, I knew Mayuko wouldn’t say no to some free drink~” sang Shigure. Hatori moved and sat as well. “Shigure, don’t push it, right?” he said, taking the bottle and smelling the alcohol. “It’s good, where did you get the money to buy it?”

“Akito and I are richer than you thought!” he laughed “With you wasting the money on a prostitute? I hardly believe it.” Akito rolled her eyes. “As if I will let him waste the money, uh.” She clicked her tongue. “That’s true Haa-san, I’m living a real torture, she won’t let me be free, I don’t know what I’ve done in a previous life to be punished that way-Ow! Akito doesn't pinch me like that it hurts!” he whined. Hatori grinned softly, he already liked that girl.

“Okay, I’m back” Mayuko closed the door behind her. “Urgh, how many bottles did you two bought?” she said, putting the cup on the chabudai and sitting next to Hatori. Akito was the one to serve the alcohol before rushing and drinking her cup. “Haha, somebody was waiting uh” he teased before putting his hand on her shoulder “Slowly Akito, we don’t want you sick.” He said softly. Mayuko moved her lips near Hatori's “I told you he was strange.” she whispered. Hatori said nothing, too surprised by it. “I’m fine Shigure, I’m a damned God, I don’t need your advice.” she groaned, drinking once more.

“Ah, I suppose it’s better drinking it instead of watching it turn sour when it was offered in your shrine.” Akito nodded and cheered with Mayuko who was enjoying drinking as much as the goddess. Hatori refused to drink, he was already weak enough and Shigure was drinking carefully, he was too busy to watch Akito drinking shot after shot. He was telling her to eat something between but she merely glared and Mayuko took her defense, pouring herself another glass. The two men exchanged a look, both thinking the same.

“Aah, it reminds me the first time we drank together, Ayame was here too” said Mayuko, grinning joyfully. “True, true, I remember we repainted all the buzu statues around after that, haha, the policemen have been running after us and I remember Ayame using his charms to get us out of trouble.”

“Yeah, my father forced the two of you to clean all the statues of the city as a punishment.” Hatori smiled, taking a grab of dorayaki Shigure had bought. “Yeees, my fingers were all red from rubbing the stones” he whined and Akito chuckled darkly in her glass, so darkly that it made Hatori uncomfortable. “Uhm…Akito”

“Uhuh…I wish I would have been here” her eyes were shining in a bad light. “Akito?! Why are you laughing at my pain?! Do you hate me that much uuuh?!” she chuckled again and he whined louder, making Hatori’s ears rang. Mayuko puffed at it “Haha, you finally found somebody able to put you back in your place Shigure, I like that.”

“Nnnn, he may sound like he is hurt right now, but when we are alone, he is mean” pouted Akito, Shigure rolled his eyes, feeling sweat dripping on his back. “I’m not mean, I’m just teasing you, Akito-san” he said, sliding his fingers in her soft black hair, she blushed cutely. Now that she was drunk, she couldn’t hide her feelings easily, not that she was able to do it before. Even if she tried, Shigure was seeing through everything. “I don’t like it,” she groaned, nose in her glass. Shigure lips went upward, yeah, he knew it. But she was so adorable, he couldn’t find himself stopping. He was drawn to make her blush, feeling pride when he was the one who caused it.

Hatori stared, discovering a self of his best friend that he never thought existed. He glanced at Mayuko who was chuckling stupidly in her cup. A brow went up, she too was already intoxicated. Hatori blinked, it has been years since he hadn’t seen her that way…Actually, it has been since Kana's death he didn’t see her making another face but pure concern when she was helping him. He felt like he was a terrible man, not even noticing the woman who was now living with his feelings.

He remembered how Shigure told him, years ago, that with being always cold and distancing himself from others, he might not notice how much he might lose. Hatori always found it hypocritical. Shigure was way colder and taking distance than he would ever. “Akito-san, Shigure is right, maybe take a dorayaki between the sip” Akito stared for about five long seconds before taking a bite of dorayaki. “Uh? Why do you listen to Haa-san and not me?! Unfair!”

“Shut up” she mumbled, swallowing. “Is Akito first time getting drunk?” asked Hatori, the woman shook her head. “No, back in time I used to drink a lot with other kami” she had a sad smile. “Oh, that’s right, I wondered, before being sealed, did you always live at your shrine?” asked Mayuko, suddenly questions and curiosity came back. Akito tilted her head, the time the question arrived into her dazed brain. “Ah…You mean, before I ruled there” she blinked, slowly “Hmmm, I’ve always been there, it’s where I was born, so it was my role” she explained dizzily, her body falling against Shigure’s side.

“Eh? For real, but, you didn’t have kami siblings or family? Stuff like that?” she looked up, in thought. “I do, but, after birth, we became independent, and thank the ordeal of thing, I can’t imagine the mess if we weren’t…Though, it depends” she shrugged. “Are you related to Amaterasu?” asked Mayuko, way too drunk to realize those questions were kind of uncalled for. “All the kami are descendants of Okami Izanami and Okami Izanagi, but I don’t really share a link with Okami Amaterasu, actually, I think humans are closer to her than I am.” She said, serving herself another cup. Shigure caught her wrist and patted her head, advising her to stop. He was amazed that the woman was treating him with such respect, she didn't even bow when meeting Hatori. But well, he supposed, the kami that were Izanami, Izanagi and Amaterasu were too important to be disrespected, especially by another Kami.

“Izanami and Izanagi…It’s a tragic story,” Shigure said softly caressing his chin. Akito nodded. Izanami and Izanagi were the two kami, a couple of lovers, who created the world that was Japan. From their union came the island, forest, mountains, rivers, sand… The elements of Nature where Akito probably came from. However, Izanami, when giving birth to the kami of the fire, she has been burnt and died. Izanagi pain was so deep that he decapitated the son that just killed the kami. However, Izanagi couldn’t forget about all the love for Izanami and went to the land of Yomi, the land of the dead, to take his wife back. She accepted with the sole promise that he shouldn’t look at her until they got out of the world of death.

But he didn’t listen, and he was the rotting corpse of his wife. Disgusted, he abandoned her forever in the land of Yomi. “…it’s all Izanagi's fault, she had asked him to not look.” said Mayuko. Akito frowned. “When you love somebody, you want to be with them,” she said faintly. “But…Izanagi had to realize she was already in the other world and he couldn’t take her back, however he wished for.” She rubbed sleepily on her cheek against Shigure’s shoulder.

Hatori stared emptily at the bottle of sake laying in front of him on the wooden plank of the table. “The dead stay to the death, and the living to the life.” She added before yawning. Shigure had a serious expression, feeling guilty about letting her talk about death with his best friend when he was grieving his own wife. Yet, a part of him was saying that he needed to hear those words. “But…If Izanagi loved her, why did he reject her?” Hatori's voice was weak, people could mix it with illness, but his expression…Shigure knew, there was something here.

“That you love or not, anybody would feel fear and disgust when seeing a rotting body, one where maggots crawl out on the skin and devour it, where you see bone and dried flesh.” She moved like a lazy cat, the eyes closed. Shigure was sure that if his hand went below her chin and caressed it, she would purr. “Akito?” he called just for her to make a little sound. “Ah…Okay” he turned to his friend. “I’ll take her back to our room, be right back.” He excused himself, carrying Akito on his back. Mayuko and Hatori watched them go.

“…She got him all around her little finger, don’t she?” Hatori nodded. “Good, Shigure needs to experience that kind of feeling” he smiled, glad to see his friend obviously caring for this woman. Mayuko served herself another glass. “Still, that thing about Izanami and Izanagi, makes me think a lot,” she said, “She put the finger on something I wished she didn’t,” she added, bitterly. Hatori nodded, feeling too concerned with what Akito said.

_‘anybody would feel disgust when seeing a rotting body’_

No, it wasn’t that, it wasn’t…Yet, why that uncomfortable squeeze of his heart. “Hatori, are you okay? You got pale…” Mayuko's soft voice brought him back to reality. He felt her warm palm on his cheek as she was checking if he had any fever. He unconsciously closed his eyes. The touch was soothing, as a cool summer night. “Thank you for being here Mayuko.”

“Haha, I know, I know, without me, you would be lost hahaha!” her laugh was less controlled due to the alcohol, yet it was charming for Hatori. For somebody who was used to the calm and sweet attitude of Kana, he was surprised to appreciate the bluntness of Mayuko. “Do you agree with her, Hatori-kun?” she asked suddenly. He didn’t notice the change in her eyes. “Should…The dead stay with the dead? Like, I don’t know, even if she said it, the two are mixed together. As a living, we still pray for our dead ones, we always think about it, we…Well, you got me?” He stared with his eye and she chuckled, uncomfortable. “Urgh, sorry, the alcohol is going in my head I think.”

“No, it’s okay,” he smiled. “I…Don’t mind actually, it’s refreshing” He served himself some water. “Aah? Refreshing? You surprise me, haha!”

_‘Tell me Haa-san, do you feel guilty, for her death?’ Asked Shigure once, in that same room. ‘You should know you are for nothing here, stop killing yourself over it.’ Hatori stared at him. ‘Don’t speak like that, Shigure.’_

_‘I don’t want to lose my friend over a ghost.’ he just said, sourly._

“I feel it’s alright to talk about it, it shouldn’t be taboo” Hatori finally said. “Yeah, that’s true… You said you still see Kana, like, in dream?”

“More like…” he thought of his next words, but then, remembered he was talking to Mayuko, it was alright to be honest with her. “She comes to see me, at night.” He felt his heart racing as he pronounced those words. He didn’t notice how heavy it was on his heart. “Aah?” She was loud, moving her head strangely, trying to find balance. “You’re scaring me there y’a know?”

“Haha, how?” Mayuko, just like Akito did before with Shigure, put her forehead against Hatori’s shoulder. He put the blame on the sake. “I feel you are going to disappear at any moment…” His smile went down. “Mayuko…”

“It’s just, you don’t fight! You’re so sick and you’re all ready to let go, you’re just waiting for death and…And I hate this!” she screamed, crying. “I already lost my friend, I don’t want to lose you too, so goddamnit, just fight! Don’t be all ready to give up!” He was shocked, was she…Was she scolding him? No, it was more, she was screaming at him. “Mayuko…” he called again but she just stood up on her knees. “Don’t dare to give up Hatori, life still continues, you will meet new people, make new friends, there are still so many things that will happen, don’t ruin it” she sobbed, choking on her tears.

His heart was beating in his ears. Was it bad if he found her tears beautiful?

“Mayuko” he called again, and this time she sniffed, but nodded. “…What?” she stared at him and he didn’t know what to say. She was right, he was ready to give up, because…Because he thought it was right, but now that he talked about it with Shigure, that he listened to Akito 's story about the Okami and that Mayuko was crying for him, he was doubting. Should he let Kana take him away, or not.

He raised his hand up and wiped her tears off. She gasped in surprise, not expecting Hatori to do that and she felt suddenly conscious of herself. “Ah- I” She rubbed her eyes violently. The alcohol and the heat in her head made her dizzy and she felt like fainting. She made a sound that alerted him and before she fell, he caught her. “Watch out.”

She was staring at him, the face as red as the day she had caught a huge fever that sent her 3 days in bed and she made a noise of frustration, feeling like a loser. Ah, that was so uncool. However, she was surprised to see Hatori smiling at her softly. Oh, it was so bad, she won’t be able to take it. “I think you drank enough, you are red till the top to the bottom.” he laughed, showing white teeth.

She hid her face behind her hands and nodded. She stood up with his help, wavering and searching for balance. She went against the wall and walked, almost blindly out of the room. “I’ll take a nap” she said before taking the door. Hatori stared, the silence ringing loudly in his ears. Why did he feel so uncomfortable in it? He should be used to its quietness now.

Maybe there was still life in this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!!  
> Wow !! This chapter had took me a whole month to write! This chapter is actually longer! After making a poll on my twitter, people voted to slice the chapter in two part (since it's over 28k words haha).  
> I will post the second chapter tomorrow, in hope you will all like it!


	5. At the hour of the dragon (Part 2)

_ “How you do feel, Aaya?” asked the young man to his friend. “Haha, I feel marvelous, Gure-san” he was laughing, staying close to the fire they lightened for hiver. “I’ve never known how good warm was, I feel I’m going to stay here all my life here.” _

_ “Ayame, come under the kotatsu, you will like it better.” Said Hatori, moving to let Ayame sit next to him, the teenager didn’t ask twice and slid his legs under the warm table. “So, how is it? this new life?” asked Shigure, putting soft mochi in his mouth. “It’s the best, I feel like I’m living again wahahaha!” he laughed, loud and princely. “Warmness…It feels good” he added, more calmly, slumped on the table with a serene smile. “Tori-san, Gure-san, thank you…” _

_ “You have nothing to thank us for, Aaya” smiled Shigure, waving his hand. “I agree, Shigure put you more in danger than anything else.” Added Hatori, ignoring his friend's whine. “If I hadn’t noticed you two, what would have happened…” _

_ “Tori-san, I knew the risks, it’s all on me” he took Shigure defense. “And I regret nothing, now…I’m free.” Ayame closed his eyes before opening it suddenly “Aah! I wonder what I’ll do now! There are so many things I want to try! Ah, being human is the best !!” he stood up and shared with Shigure an excited expression “Let’s drink and see the prostitutes!!” _

_ “Ah?!” Hatori was staring eyes wide before facepalming himself when both of the boys ran out of the room, probably to get their pocket money. Where did they earn that money, he didn’t even know. “Ah? It Looked like Ayame felt better” A feminine voice caught his attention and he saw Mayuko standing at the door, books under her arm. “It's good news, we were all worried…Still, what did he think, doing that, you know” she shrugged and let herself in, closing the shoji doors behind her. _

_ “I think he was scared and tired of his condition” he just answered. “Yeah…That’s fair” she nodded. “Oh, I found you the book you asked me, nanban scientific book all translated in Japanese” she winked and he smiled, taking the book she handed him. “Thank you Mayuko, you are a big help.” _

_ “You’re welcome, my parents are always glad to have new readers, and at least, your family pay” she was still bitter about Shigure coming in her family bookstore only to read but never to buy. And since her parents hear about how they used to be ‘’lovers’’ they were always welcoming him. “Nanban books are so different from the rest of the literature we have here, it’s interesting, did you see the drawing in? The details…” Said Hatori, while a hint of passion in his voice that she didn’t miss. “Yeah, I saw a few things, also, I tried to read a book…About gravity I think? By a certain neetoon? Nyuton?” _

_ “You mean Newton? Yeah, I read it too, very interesting, I wonder what those strangers have in their head when they write about stuff like that.” Hatori chuckled warmly, opening the first page of the book. “It’s about medicine, isn’t it? It’s because of what happened with Ayame that you got interested?” He was confused for an instant before nodding. “Well…I always have been drawn by it but…After what happened to Ayame…It’s Kana who told you?” _

_ “Haha, yeah” she smiled “She finds you incredible to do it”  _ **_As I do_ ** _ , she didn’t say. “Do you want to be a doctor…Later?” _

_ “Well…I have to take care of the school, so I fear it won’t be possible.” He turned a page of the book. Mayuko frowned “Why not? Somebody else can take care of the children, no?” She asked, crossing her arms. “True, but I’m not sure my father will approve it.” _

_ “He is way too traditional.” she puffed “Though, he took Ayame in, so maybe, there is a chance, you know.” She said, comforting. “Hm, fair. But…Do you think he has the right to force something you don’t like? I mean, for sure you would be a real good professor! I don’t doubt it, but it’s urgh…” she went all clumsy and Hatori laughed at this, so cute and genuine. “Oi, don’t make fun of me.” _

_ “Haha, I’m sure, it’s just, you’re really great Mayuko, it always feels good to talk with you.” He said and her chest hurt, she smiled happily nonetheless. “Haha, you’re giving way too much compliment, mister the future doctor.” She crackled. Hatori seemed to want to add more but the doors opened and showed Kana who was beaming happily, red camellia in hands. “Mayuko, Hatori! Come here, the flowers are so beautiful, you have to see it!!” she said, excited and Mayuko joined her, taking her hands to study the flowers she had brought with her. “Indeed, such a pretty color.” _

_ Hatori walked aside and took one of it and placed it in Kana’s hair. “Indeed…It suits you.” His lover blushed and Mayuko felt she was too much. They didn’t often show affection in public, they were a shy couple, but when it happened on rare occasions, it hurt. “Well, I’ll check it, see ya!” she said before rushing at the garden. _

_ She stopped in front of the brushes, surprised to see Shigure staring at it. “…I thought you were with Ayame.” The boy slowly turned his head in her direction. “Oh hello Mayu, and no, I decided to stay here, the flowers are beautiful, Kana was glad about it” he said, hands in his sleeves. “Hm…That’s true” she walked next to him “I didn’t think you would be the kind of person getting struck in awe in front of flowers” she teased. “Haha, I’m sensitive to nature” he chuckled before picking a red flower. He was staring at it with an expression she never expected to see on Shigure. _

_ The man was oddly quiet and Mayuko tried again to understand him, without success. She should have gotten the hint now, that this man will never let anybody understand his heart. She couldn’t help but think he looked really lonely. Then, she remembered her own condition and looked away, as if she had been burnt. _

_ It was the first time Mayuko wondered about what the future will give, to the five of them. _

* * *

Akito woke up in the middle of the night. She felt that something was wrong in the mansion. Without thinking, she shook Shigure “Hm…It’s too early” he groaned, showing his back. “Shigure, wake up!” she called. He slowly opened his eyes “What…You had a nightmare?” he mumbled, not really awake. “Shigure, it’s serious, you don’t feel it?” she asked, pressuring him. He straightened up, yawned. “Hm…No” he said “Akito, it’s late, let’s sleep yeah? It’s past the rat hour now…”

“Shigure, the mono no ke, it’s here, I feel it!!” She whispered quickly, shaking his shoulder. “We have to go!” she stood up and took his hand, forcing him to stand. “Akito can’t we go later?” he complained, desiring nothing else but sleeping in the warm futon, but she decided otherwise and pulled his hand harder. She tried to help herself with the strength in her legs but her foot slid with the futon and she fell on her butt loudly. It was enough to awake Shigure completely. He put his hand on his mouth, trying to not laugh. It was so hard, particularly when she was glaring, daring him to laugh.

“Okay…” he succeeded to say, his shoulders shaking “I’m up, let…Let’s go...aha” he puffed. She jumped in her feet, massaging the little of her back and then, they both walked in the corridor, Akito leading with a lantern that was in their bedroom in her hand. She opened the doors giving to the garden and they both shivered at the cold of the night. “Are you sure we can’t go later Akito, at least when the wind is less strong?” the look in her eyes said that it was now or never. He sighed and walked out in the snow, his teeth chattering.

They both walked in the darkness of the night. Akito seemed to know where to go, letting her sense guiding her to the Mono no ke. Shigure was still doubtful about it. He had the impression he was complying to one of Akito’s tantrums. He rolled his eyes “Akito, listen, is it really important? We have been walking in the cold and saw nothing. We will all get ill and believe me, you don’t want to be sick” he said, annoyed.

She turned over, obviously angry and pissed that he wasn’t believing her. She was just to open her mouth to yell when she felt a shadow passing behind her. Shigure saw it too and he stared at what was the doors of Hatori’s bedroom. It was strange, the lights were still on, why wasn’t the man sleeping, he who was so sick and tired?

Akito didn’t even think about it, only in that strange presence that she was sure was the mono no ke and she rushed at the doors. “Wait Akito!!” he yelled. She didn’t listen and opened it. He expected her to walk in and scream but instead, she went still, the hand on her mouth. She and Shigure coughed, a terrible smell, like rotting meat caught their nose. He moved his armpit, protecting his nose in his elbow from the reeking scent.

Akito stepped back, still staring at what she saw behind those doors before bending down and throwing up. Shigure kneeled down next to her, half of his face still in the crook of his arm and he caressed her back as she was vomiting. Shigure looked up to Hatori bedroom and what he saw disgusted him.

There was his friend, lying in his bad and covering him, the living corpse of a woman. He could see the maggot going out of her skin, eating the flesh. There were more than he could count, crawling and falling at each one of her movements. You could see the skeleton through the skin. Hatori stared at her with a smile and caressed her cheek, he didn’t notice them, at the difference of the woman that went still.

It took Shigure a complete second to realize who this corpse was. The realization hurt, like a slap in his face. He couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t possible. Kana couldn’t be alive, it couldn’t be Kana, it wasn’t possible, was it a trick from the Mono no ke Akito told him about? But this smell, it was too real and too disgusting to be an illusion.

Akito wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She stared at Kana with anger and she also blocked her nose with her elbow. And then, she dashed in the room and picked a knife that was on Hatori’s desk. Only at this moment the man was out of his trance. Before he had the time to react, she jumped on Kana. Hatori pushed the woman away and took the hit. Kana screamed, Hatori moved his hand on his injured eye and Shigure wrapped his arms around Akito and moved her as far as possible from his friend, struggling with the goddess that was trying to break free. “Let me go!! I have to get rid of it!!”

“Akito stop!” He said, harsh and loud. He was seeing the way his friend was moaning in pain. Shigure squeezed his hand so hard around Akito's wrist that the knife fell out on the ground. “Akito, look what you did!!”

With the way they were all screaming, it wasn’t long before Mayuko walked in, wondering what was the source of those noises. “What is happening here!” she went before stopped, the eyes wide and stuck on the living corpse. “...Kana?” Her voice was so soft. But…She wasn’t disgusted, it was like she couldn’t see the rotting and reeking body. She looked happy and she gasped. “Oh my god, Kana!” she made a move in her friend's direction but Kana moved away and took the occasion to flee, running in the garden and disappearing in the darkness. Mayuko tried to rush after her but in the cold and the night, she couldn’t follow her and she just called her, screaming her name.

Now that Kana was gone, Shigure let Akito go and he sat next to Hatori, trying to see his injury. The woman was lost. What just happened? Who harmed the man? Was it Kana? No…She felt it wasn’t. She looked down at her own hands and saw the blood. At this moment she felt all the force in her legs go and she fell on the ground, her hands shivering and her eyes huge. No…There was no way, how?

“Akito! Instead of staying here, give me the cloth next to you!!” Her head snapped up, still under shock of what she did. Shigure was angry and deathly worried, she never saw him with his eyebrows frowned so much. She slowly nodded and picked up the immaculate cloth before giving him. “Here Haa-san, put it against your eye.” he said, pressing it against his face. Hatori breathed heavily and added his hand. It hurt so much. Akito was staring. She tried to talk but nothing could come out of her throat.

“It…It’s because she was harming him…So I…” she tried to give some justification to that moment she lost her reason to jump on the woman. “Akito, you could have killed him!” Scolded Shigure, glancing at her before removing the cloth on his friend's eye. “Hatori, can you open it?” he asked, this time softly, comforting. The man opened it only to close it the second after, whistling in pain and putting the cloth back on the injury.

“Oh my god, Haa-san, do you need something?” the tone Shigure was using reminded Hatori the day they erased all traces of supernatural in Ayame’s body, the irony made him smile. “Water, bring me water…And help me to lie down.” He ordered in a pained whisper. His friend moved his hands on his back and slowly put him down on his futon before standing up and going out of the room. Akito was sitting in a corner of the room, staring at the man. He slowly looked at her.

“…I thought only I could see her” that he was dreaming. Akito turned her head aside, hiding it behind her legs. “It was Kana, right?” she replied. He nodded faintly. His weakness made her determined and she moved next to his bed “Hatori-san, it wasn’t Kana…I mean, not the person you knew” He frowned “She…” she swallowed her saliva, her throat was aching. She was sure of what she saw. “It’s a Hone-onna.” She said. Hatori was confused, fighting against the pain at the side of his face, he couldn’t hold that conversation with the kami. Akito didn’t notice, and she continued her explanation about the living corpse. However, all he could hear were abstract sounds and no words. He couldn’t concentrate.

It took him five long seconds to notice Akito had stopped talking and that she was now staring at the open doors giving to the garden. He blinked and saw Mayuko, the gaze stuck on him and the kami. She was breathing loudly, then he remembered that she ran after Kana, that she was probably tired and full of sweat and shivering from the cold of winter.

She was looking right on Hatori’s injury on his face, taking a hesitant step in before letting her eyes glide on Akito’s bloody hands. It didn’t take her long to make the link. Akito moved back, feeling that Mayuko misunderstood the situation. “Hatori…What happened?” he just closed his eyes, not knowing what to answer. It made Mayuko furious and she grabbed Akito by the collar of her clothes. “What have you done to Hatori?!” she said, in a low and furious voice. “It’s an accident, I wanted to stab the woman, not him!” she explained but it made Mayuko even angrier.

“You tried to stab Kana?!” she couldn’t believe it, how Akito had tried to hurt her best friend. No wonder why Kana ran away, if that crazy girl was ready to murder her. Yes, Akito was dangerous. She pushed her against the wall, head first. “How dare you?! Kana has done nothing wrong! You’re mad! Don’t go near or I’ll punch you!” she said, putting herself between the woman and Hatori.

Akito touched her nose, she was bleeding; Mayuko had been so rough that she hoped nothing was broken. She looked angrily at the woman “Nothing wrong?! She was going to kill him!”

“Kana wouldn’t do any harm to him!” Mayuko replied, squeezing her fists. “She is a Hone Onna, she was going to kill him! Tell her Hatori!”

“If she was going to kill him, why is Hatori the one wounded?” Akito gasped before gritting her teeth. “This idiot moved! He didn’t realize her true form, you have to believe me!”

It was hard to believe when she was the one with the blood on her skin, that Hatori’s mind was out and that Kana was outside…Kana, Kana was alive, Mayuko didn’t dream, her best friend was still here, but…Why didn't she come before? Why?

Shigure came back into the room at this moment, holding a vase full of water and clean cloth and bandages. Both of the women snaped their head in his direction. He saw the blood coming out of Akito’s nose and then frowned. “Mayuko, take this and clean his wound, I’ll take care of her.” He said, handing the water. Mayuko glanced at Akito, hesitant and held back a nasty comment about how he was the one who brought the girl in this house.

She looked at him taking Akito out of the room and listened to the sound of their footsteps in the corridor before sitting next to Hatori, removing the cloth. The blood has dried. She cleaned the wound without saying a word. Hatori opened his unwound eye and looked at her. “It was an accident.”

“Even if it was, why did she attack Kana, she had no reason.” Hatori did not know and he said nothing. She asked him to open his eyes, he did not without an effort, it hurt. “Can you see?”

“Faintly” he closed it again. He was aware his eye was damaged beyond repair. Mayuko too and she felt her anger coming back again, but she calmed when he put his hand on hers. She looked at it before bowing his head, her hair bang shadowing her face. “…For how long?” she asked, changing the subject.

“…About a year I think,” She appeared at night during a snowstorm, Hatori could believe it and yet, he let her in. Kana was always cold and was always asking to be held, for him to warm her up. However, when the first ray of sunlight, she was already gone. “I thought she wasn’t real…” he added.

Mayuko understood, but she didn’t get why Kana didn’t come to see her as well. Why was she hiding? Was she ashamed? Mayuko saw her, she looked fine. She was wearing her pink kimono, the same she had when she had been murdered. Her cheeks still had that pinkness, like peaches, and her eyes were shining. Her hair looked soft, clean. Kana looked fine so…Why didn't she come back before. Was it because of her? After all, Kana ran away when she followed her, trying to talk. Had she done something wrong for Kana to avoid her? Wasn’t she her best friend?

Did Kana realize her feelings for Hatori?

“She looked fine…I wonder where she hides, haha” her laugh was sour, bitter. She felt like she was out of the picture. “She didn’t tell me…Akito called her a hone-onna, I wonder why.” Mayuko started to wrap bandages around his head and thought about it. A hone onna, a bone-woman…What did it mean, Kana looked fine, Kana was fine. “Uh, this girl probably lost it, that would explain why she took that knife.”

“Yeah…Shigure told me she has some trouble controlling her anger.” he said it was probably because of her status as a kami. Those gods when their enraged state was awoken, could be dangerous, wild, destructive. Mayuko eyebrows went up “Some trouble, uh.” he could hear the sarcasm in her voice. “Shigure told me she destroyed her own shrine out of rage”

“There is a difference between destroying a shrine and blinding somebody Hatori, why are you defending her?!”

He didn’t know. Probably because he was aware it was an accident, probably because he knew that deep down, Akito wasn’t wrong about Kana, that something was wrong. At his silence, Mayuko sighed. “…What are we going to do?”

“About?”

“Akito, are you going to let her stay here?” Hatori nodded “Shigure will talk to her, I trust him.” She tried to not roll her eyes, but failed. Trusting Shigure? “I know you two have history, but he is a person you can rely on.” He pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. And Mayuko sighed “…What about Kana, I mean…since she is still alive, she will come back, right?”

He nodded, a smile coming on his lips “Probably, yes…I’m glad she is still here” he said, the voice warm and turning his head to look at Mayuko. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow.” she said, standing up and putting her obi back in place. When she was gone, his smile vanished and he stared at the ceiling.

Something was wrong. Why did Akito react that way? Why Kana was always leaving, it was her house after all. And also…Why was she always so cold? Hatori slept badly that night.

It was morning and Shigure woke up alone in the futon. After the accident with Hatori and Mayuko's anger, she stayed oddly calm. He had let Shigure treat her nose without complaining nor tried to rant about how Mayuko had been mean with her. When he had tried to make her talk, she just nodded and looked away, ignoring him before going to bed.

In a way, he was glad she wasn’t here at the moment. He will have to manage this internal crisis in the house, but also, he was worried. Did she try to flee, in this cold? Was she feeling guilty? She shouldn’t be alone, but also, he felt she needed to be alone. To sort out her thoughts. As he had to.

He knew he would have to take care of Kana. He never saw something like that before. Akito seemed to know about that kind of supernatural event, he will have to ask her when he will find her. He hoped she wasn’t too far. Probably he should start to look for her. He looked around and noticed that most of her stuff was still here. So, she didn’t run away. This thought reassured him.

He didn’t take the time to change and walked to the living room. He decided to take a snack before checking on his friend. “Ah, Mayu’, hello.” He waved his hand before yawning. The woman didn’t even spare a glance at him. “oh, Akito isn’t with you as I see.”

“Yeah, I wake up without her, she must be around” he said, picking a clean cup on the table and pouring himself matcha tea. It was still warm. “I think she felt guilty about yesterday and she is thinking about what to do,” he shrugged. “Guilty? Ah, she should have think twice before stabbing somebody”

“Haha, I understand you’re angry, but she did what none of us couldn’t” Mayuko snapped over, the eyes wide “What none of us couldn’t? Ah, what the fuck are you saying?! To start with, what happened with her head to jump at somebody like that?”

“Well, you know, it’s a kind of reflex, when we see a supernatural beast, especially hostile one, to jump on it so it won’t have time to harm anybody.” During the past months he worked and traveled with her, he quickly understood that for her, the best defense was the attack. He had to admit, for him who had never been a violent one, having Akito next to him eased the work and made it end quicker than usual. However, by always acting out of reflex, it could bring that kind of accident.

“It would have been a good Shigure, however, you saw like me, it was Kana” she crossed her arms “She isn’t hostile, she wouldn’t even touch one of Hatori’s hair!” He let his chin rest on his hand. “Even if it’s Kana…It’s not good, what you saw of her, she was barely recognizable.” he looked sorry.

“What do you mean? she looks exactly the same” she was confused, what was Shigure talking about. “Ah? You’re kidding, with this smell, I could see her bone Mayuko, there is nothing normal in this” he had a little laugh “Her bones…No, no, what are you talking about?” she was starting to get anxious. He blinked, realization coming. “Mayu…” he stood up and walked near her. She took a step back, her back hitting the wall, making her jump. “…You said Kana looked the same, right?”

“…Why did you talk about her bones Shigure…” she was slowly becoming aware of the situation's wrongness. “Mayu, why did you say she looked the same?” Her eyes snapped at her right, refusing to look at him. “Because she was! Still as cute, as lively as before…Sure she wasn’t smiling, but who would after being attacked, ah.” She was being sarcastic, defending herself from the truth Shigure will announce her

“Mayuko…I don’t know what you saw, but I remember about Kana’s rotted body on Hatori.” her breath got stuck in her throat. She couldn’t believe it, she saw Kana, she wasn’t looking like that. “Mayuko, there were maggots everywhere, believe me…It’s not Kana.”

“Ha…Hatori and I we didn’t see Kana that way” her voice was barely a whisper. “Mayuko, I’m sure of what I saw, it was a corpse, not Kana.” she put her hand on her face. “Kana is dead Mayu, she won’t come back.”

“But I saw her Shigure! She was fine! It makes no sense!” she felt she was becoming insane “Why should I believe what you saw instead of me?!”

“It’s because you love her.” It was a third voice that answered. Shigure and Mayuko head turned over the door, where Akito was standing, the hair wet from the snow and the skin whiter than usual. She was shivering and her lips took a blue color. “Oh my god.” gasped Shigure, rushing toward her and removing his haori to put it on her shoulders before rubbing his hands on her frozen body.

“Let’s sit under the kotatsu, it will warm you up.” he said, leading her and handing her the cup of tea he had served for himself. She blushed a bit, but it seemed to be more from the blood moving back on her face. Mayuko watched the two, how he wrapped his arm around her back to make sure she won’t be cold anymore, the way he looked at her. She felt she was too much in the room. At least, at the opposite of when it happened when it was Kana and Hatori, she didn’t feel her heart ache, no, she was just feeling awkward. She could have left, but she had too many questions for Akito.

She cleared her throat “What do you mean it’s because I love her?” Akito looked down on her cup of tea, not answering. It annoyed Mayuko who was already anxious and irritated previously by the talk she had with Shigure about her best friend. “Yesterday you called her a Hone-onna, what does that mean?”

_ Yes, what did that mean? _

Akito closed her eyes and brought Shigure’s haori closer around her body. “Because you and Hatori love her, you won’t see her real form.” She explained. Yet, it confused Mayuko even more. “Why?”

“Hone-onna take vital strength from the people they loved before death, that way…They won’t be alone anymore.” She looked regretful. “…Kana wouldn’t hurt Hatori, she loves him”

“And that’s why she wants to take him with her, she refuses to be alone anymore, because it hurts her.” Akito made a face, thinking about her next words to not make Mayuko angry like last night. Before Mayuko, no humans hurt her that way, it shocked and terrified her. “Kana’s spirit is tormented, she is aware she is dead, but she can’t rejoin the cycle of samsara and she can’t resurrect again into a new life, this is a torture for the death.” Akito knew it, when she was still a free god, how many spirits she saw caught on this earth unable to leave this life.

“But…Why Kana?” It was what Mayuko couldn’t understand, what couldn’t make sense. Kana has always been a gentle and adorable person, why did she end up being a hostile spirit? Mayuko looked at Shigure but he shook his head in negative “I never heard of hone-onna before, I’m surprised you are knowledgeable about it, Akito”

“Back in the time, a lot of deceased people turned into hone-hito, bone people. It was before the usual rituals to burn the bodies was popularized '' Mayuko suddenly got out why Kana turned out into that ‘hone-onna’ Shigure and Akito were talking about. Since it’s those criminals who killed her, they didn’t burn her corpse nor carried out the funeral rites. “But it was so long ago, no wonder I couldn’t put my finger on it when I felt her aura in the house” she sighed.

“But how the fact that I love her make me unable to see her ‘real form’ as you say”

“It’s because you care about her, I suppose?” Akito really didn’t know why people who used to love the person before they were dead were seeing the bone-people that way. “The people who don’t love the person that used to be the hone-hito can see them in their real form, that’s all I know.” Mayuko took a deep breath before chuckling “Ah…I can’t believe it.”

Shigure looked at her with sadness. He knew her situation was the worst here. He was aware she would do anything for Kana…But letting Hatori die. The woman waved her hand and walked to the door “I need a little time for myself, so…if you excuse me.” they could hear by the way her voice trembled that her throat was aching. He nodded “Take your time.” he smiled, something that he wanted to be comforting. It made her laugh “Ah, it’s so out of character, Shigure.” she sneered before walking away.

Once she was gone, Akito let out a huge sigh and sipped the tea. “Hey” he called, wanting her attention. “Do you know how to make Kana disappear for good?” he asked. “Hm, the best would be to burn her body, but we need to find it first…”

“Oh…That’s why you were outside, you were searching for her, wasn’t it?” she nodded, tired by the cold and the research. “I didn’t find her though” she was angry at herself and she hated it, when she couldn’t pinpoint the cause of her anger on somebody else. Shigure patted her head. “You already did a good job, the best is to fight her the next time she goes see Haa-san.” She nodded, agreeing with his plan.

However, Shigure had something else in mind and he wondered, will Hatori alright with it? He thought that Kana was finally back for him only to bid her farewell again. Same for Mayuko, was it okay to put them through a second grieving. He didn’t want to hurt anybody. He sighed and massaged the bone of his nose. What he will do…

“Shigure?” Akito's soft voice put him out of his thoughts. It was so natural for him to have her next to him that he didn’t even try to hide his worries and his feelings when she was with him. She was obviously concerned and it made his heart jump. With just a little look, she was able to ease him or to make him even more anxious. Sometime he felt like he was nine again when he was next to her. “Hm? What Akito?”

“Is…I can do it, I don’t know that woman, so it’s alright” she said and he bursted out “hahaha, It’s for that you worry? No, it’s not that, I was wondering about Haa-san, I don’t know if you noticed, but they are lovers” Akito blushed, feeling his remark like a critic. She threw draggers with her eyes then sipped her tea quickly. He chuckled and stood up “Where are you going?”

“Need to talk to Haa-san, and make sure to not catch a cold,” he said, sliding the door open and walking in the corridor, in the direction of Hatori’s bedroom. He didn’t waste his time and he opened loudly and shouted “Good morning my dear Haa-san!! Hahaha!” He heard a groan. His eyes said everything. “I hope you slept well, I came to see how you feel~” he was all joyful, wanting to ease the mood before starting to talk about the big deal.

“How is your eye?” he asked, once he was sitting next to his friend futon. “I fear I will lose forever the sight of it.” Shigure smile transformed into a regretful expression. “I’m sorry Haa-san…” his friend just sighed and closed his eyes. Shigure felt the need to justify Akito. “Haa-san, you know it wasn’t aimed at you, it shouldn’t have ended that way.” He glanced at him “Kana is killing you Haa-san” he refused to answer. “Haa-san, she will really kill you, Kana is dead for good, you can’t do anything anymore, she is stealing your vital strength.” he continued to explain, so Hatori would understand why they have to eliminate the hone-onna.

“Shigure, what do you want from me?” he finally replied, staring right into his friend's eyes and stopping him in his surge. Hatori already knew what he wanted to ask him. “You want me to say it’s okay for you to get rid of Kana, so you won’t have any guilt, that’s it?” Shigure looked aside, uncomfortable. “What will you do if I say ‘no’?”

“…Do you want to die?” Hatori closed his eye “I don’t care.” Shigure bowed his head, a shadow hiding his expression. “I see…Then I’m sorry Haa-san, I’ll have to do without your consent.” He said with resolve. “Hate me all you want Haa-san, but I’m egoist and I don’t want to see you dead.”

“Well, I’m surprised you are caring about me so much”  _ After all, you left this place _ he thought bitterly. “Of course I do, and I’m not the only one.” Hatori didn’t know why, but his mind flashed an image of Mayuko. He felt an uncomfortable feeling at this, regret.

Shigure just shrugged. He knew that even if Hatori didn’t want him to get rid of Kana, he wouldn't hold any grudge. This was how Hatori was. He felt a bit like a loser to take advantage of it.

* * *

_“So…You are leaving?”_

_ Shigure looked up from the ground, surprised. “Oh, Haa-san, hello” he sang “And, well…Yeah, I think it’s time for me to leave as well” he tilted his head “You want to try to change my mind?” it made Hatori chuckle “Haha, you wish” Shigure made a fake pout. “It’s just…Well, it will be strange, Ayame already left for Edo, and now you…” He shrugged, the face neutral. “It’s okay Haa-san, you’re not alone, you have Kana and even Mayu started to live here haha” _

_ “It’s really nice from you to let her in” _

_ “Well, her family’s bookshop went bankrupt and since she refused every wedding proposal…” there was no other choice. Mayuko refused at first, but Kana forced her in and Hatori didn’t refuse. He really liked Mayuko, she was funny and she could understand Kana easily. Sure she was often putting distance with him and he respected that. He unconsciously blamed Shigure for that and breaking, as he thought, the girl's heart. Ah, if Mayuko knew about it, she would cry out of laughter because of the irony. _

_ “Haha, with being like that, she will end alone, it’s not good at all!” Shigure beamed “Mayuko can do what she wants, and she won’t be alone since she stays here” Hatori felt the long stare Shigure was addressing to him, without really understanding. This man always knew more than he let see. “…What?” _

_ “Nothing” he smiled and straightened up, stretching his arms. “It’s just that sometime, you really amaze me, but it’s okay, it’s how I appreciate you Haa-san.” He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him an honest smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back every winter, you know, it’s hard for wanderers like me to survive” he announced proudly. Hatori stared, blasé “I don’t want you in.” _

_ “Ah?! But Haa-san, don’t let me die, I don’t wanna die in the cold!!” _

_ “Not my problem” he turned his back and walked back in the house “Nooo!!! Haa-san!! Don’t be cruel with me!! Please!! Let me in!! I’m sorry!! I won’t leave you!!” he whined on the ground, grabbing him by his clothes and preventing him from walking away. Hatori rolled his eyes. “You’re tiring, you know?” Shigure tilted playfully at his head “I know you like it!” he laughed and stood up again, removing the dust on his hakama. “Shigure, are you sure it’s what you want?” _

_ “If it’s what I want…” he repeated, in thought and starting to scratch his scalp. Shigure didn’t have a clear answer, he felt like it was the only way to live as he wished. “I suppose, it’s just I couldn’t stay here Haa-san, like, do you imagine me helping you to heal people or taking care of kids lessons, haha, no way, it’s not for me.” He laughed. Hatori made a face. He almost wanted to call him a liar. Shigure could take care of children way better than Hatori could ever do. He was able to adapt to everybody's needs and he had patience, whereas…Hatori, he was cold. _

_ Kana often told him he wasn’t, that he was the cutest and the kindest man she ever met, but he was well aware of how children would run after Shigure or Ayame than him. Maybe that was the reason why his father let him pursue his studies to become a doctor. He probably hoped that Shigure would take over the school. _

_ “But Shigure, isn’t that dangerous? Don’t you remember what happened with that possessed old man?” _

_ “In that case Hatori…If I were to die.” he said, the face grave and putting his hands on his shoulders, Hatori stopped breathing, feeling his friend's odd seriousness. “Please Haa-san…name your first child after me.” _

_ Oh, he felt he was going to kill him himself. “Get lost.” _

_ “Oooh!! Haa-san!! I was just kidding!!” he whined “I was kidding don’t be like thaaat!” Ah, he was making his ears rang with his cries. It would be wiser to change the subject of conversation. “Anyway, Shigure. With you wandering around, how will we keep contact. I mean, we already have Ayame’s address in Edo, but what about you?” Shigure blinked and hummed. “Ah…That’s true, well, don’t worry about it Haa-san, I’ll send you a lot of letters~” _

_ “What’s the point if I can’t answer, Shigure?” The man made a funny sound that unexpectedly provoked a laugh from Hatori. “You’re tiring,” he said, still chuckling. Shigure smiled “For real Haa-san, I will miss you” his eyes held affection and tendership coming friendship. Hatori smiled too. “Yeah, me too.” _

_ Shigure waved at him before taking his bag on his shoulder and turning his back. He felt like an emptiness by seeing it growing farer away by each step his friend was doing. _

_ “Hatori-kun?” a feminine voice surprised him. “Uh? Mayuko?” _

_ “Ah! I was looking for you, Kana is lost with all the new books you ordered, I think she needs your help” she smirked, amused. Hatori nodded, his loneliness vanishing. _

* * *

“Ah! You’re up.” Hatori blinked slowly, the eyes still blurred from sleep. “What time is it?” he asked Mayuko who was just next to him, preparing a bandage for his eye. He let her wander with her fingers on his face, her touch was so soft it made him shivering in spite of him. “The sun will soon set down” she said. He frowned, thinking about Kana, Shigure and Akito. “I see” he whispered. “You think she will come tonight?” she asked, and it was only at this moment he noticed her eye bags. He felt guilty, he didn’t want Mayuko to suffer from this affair.

“Mayuko…You are free to go whenever you want, you know?” the woman sighed “Yes I know, and notice that I want to stay” she replied, removing the dirty bandage around his head, she made a comment about how the injury was starting to scar, which was good news. “Where is Shigure?”

“Outside, with Akito, they are waiting for Kana to come” Hatori stared emptily at the wall, it has been one week since the last time he saw her. Probably she was aware of the two waiting for her, ready to send her to the other world. “The other day, Shigure told me my face took some color.”

“Aah! That’s true” Mayuko agreed “Akito explained to me it’s probably Kana that hasn't come in a while, your vital energy and health is coming back.” Yeah, it was what he thought as well, he wished it had nothing in common but all the proof was here, Kana was really killing him bit by bit. “You know, Hatori-kun, I heard you the other day.”

Hatori made a confused noise and she looked aside, guilty. “When you said you didn’t mind dying…Do you really mean it?” Hatori avoided her look, it was so uncomfortable. She sighed, oh, she was aware of his flaws, after all, she has lived with him for years, but still. She wished he was less passive. “You know Hatori-kun, I’ve already chosen my side in this affair.” she gathered the dirty bandage and the water on a platter and then stood up. He looked up at her. “Shigure is right, as I hate to recognize it.” she added with a dry chuckle “But, Kana is already dead, I’ve already grieved her the past year and I think you need to do it as well.” she looked at him, sad and resolved. “So tonight, if Kana shows up, I will alert him. And Believe me, it’s hard, she was my best friend, no, she was a sister to me, but she is dead and…it’s the only way for her to rest in peace and you to live on.” She declared, clearing her throat.

“I see.” he said, looking away one last time. She closed the door behind her and exhaled the breath she was holding. She brought the water back to its place with the bandage and she searched for Shigure and Akito. Finding them wasn’t hard, they were always on the watch at the same spot, near Hatori's bed room.

“Are you sure we can’t reason with her, Akito?” Mayuko surprised both of them talking. She could see their shadows sitting aside on the paper of the shoji doors. “No, all she wants is your friend, she won’t be at peace if she doesn’t take him” She heard a sigh that was probably Shigure’s. “I’m sure she will come tonight, she doesn’t have enough energy anymore for her body, she needs to get some.”

“It was what you also said last night” hummed Shigure. Mayuko saw Akito’s shadow hitting his shoulder and him yelping too dramatically to be true “More reason for her to come!” Akito groaned, showing her fist. From where she was watching it looked like a comical show, it made her smile faintly. It stopped when he changed the subject of the conversation.

“Is the fire ready?” Akito nodded, lifting a paper lantern. “You are sure it will be enough?” she nodded again “Hum, the fire will purify her soul and destroy the body” Mayuko heard a sound that was without a doubt from Shigure’s “Never a day I expected to fight against Kana.”

“I can do it alone, I’m fine” replied Akito, only to be shrugged off “As if I would let you handle it alone, we are partners, aren’t we?” There was silence and Akito's head bowed down. Shigure patted her head, his fingers sliding in her hair more than necessary. It was as if he was enjoying the sensation of softness her hair was giving on his fingers. Akito didn’t pull it off, instead, she moved closer to him. There was something private and Mayuko felt she was seeing something she shouldn’t have.

She could see the shadow of Shigure’s fingers moving down on her cheek and Mayuko almost gasped but he saw something neither Mayuko and Akito saw and he violently pushed the kami away, screaming “Akito watch out!” before being brutally hit by a strong wave of wind that broke the shoji doors. She just has the time to hear Shigure groaning in pain as his body has been smashed down against the wall before noticing that the fire lit out and Kana standing up on the porch, looking at Shigure, tears in his eyes. Mayuko thought she heard a “Why…” but it was so soft that she put it on the wind.

Mayuko stared and she realized that yes, Kana was dead, as she had been lost a year ago. Kana was sweet, she was soft like a flower bud. She wasn’t the type of person to go and attack people. She wanted to defend him from the specter, however she really did undervalued Shigure’s reaction and before she had the time to crash on Kana to trap her on the ground, he had already taken a pot full of oil that was next to him and splashed it on the woman.

“Akito! The fire!” he said, staggering and taking balance against the wall. Akito was trying to do a fire, making sparkle with two rocks but Kana rushed on her. She was aware of the oil on her and what would happen if Akito succeeded to light that fire. The kami shifted when she saw that corpse ready to beat her and she already wrapped her arms around her head, but before Kana could even touch her, Shigure rushed and pushed Akito out of the porch and took the hit in her place, Mayuko saw blood coming out of his arm.

She could have helped him, she was ready to do so, but Akito jumped on Kana’s back, moving her arms around her neck. She noticed Mayuko ready to help her but instead she screamed at her, telling her to go at Hatori’s and protect him. Mayuko hesitated, she shouldn’t leave them alone with Kana but when the woman broke free from the kami’s hold, Mayuko, with regret, ran in the corridor to rejoin the side of the man she loved. Akito and Shigure were used to working on cases like those, they were the pro, and if they failed then, she would be the last obstacle between her and Hatori.

She really hoped Shigure and Akito could get rid of Kana. She closed the door and stepped back, staring at the fusuma doors. She had surprised him as he was preparing his lantern to sleep, candle in the hand. She didn’t need to explain to Hatori that Kana came. She quickly glanced at him, nodding and confirming it.

There was a huge sound, as if a room had been destroyed, followed by the noise of running footsteps which was coming closer to the room. Mayuko braced herself, ready to protect Hatori if needed but the man pulled her behind him. “Uh? Hatori-kun! What are you doing?!”

“It’s alright Mayu, I can manage it” he said, wanting to put her out of danger. After she had already given a lot for him, he felt it was time for him to finally react. He gathered all his courage but Mayuko grabbed him by the back of his collar and moved him back “Ah? What do you think you’re doing? You’re still all weak!” she scolded “Mayuko, I thank you for all you did but it’s time to end up with everything” he explained, pressed, the footstep where coming closer. “The fuck Hatori?! You think I will let you die in front of me without doing anything?! Because if it’s the case” she pushed him on the floor and took the same knife that ripped his eye a week ago and pinned his kimono to the tatami, trapping him. “I will make sure you survive tonight!” she said, the eyes menacing. Hatori stared at her with surprise, not knowing how to react and feeling suddenly self aware of how she probably cared for him.

“Mayuko…I-” the door opened violently. There was Kana, breathing loudly, the kimono in a dirty state and still covered with oil. Mayuko blinked, for half of a second, she was sure she saw a corpse and maggots coming out of flesh, it was a disturbing image that disappeared. She was sure she dreamed it.

Mayuko moved, moving her arms up to defend Hatori. Kana frowned sadly “Mayuko…please, move aside” her voice was soft and it made her friend's heart ache. “Kana, you will kill him.” she said. “Please Kana...It has to stop now.” The woman’s eyes snapped from neutral and tired to mad and fearful “No…Not you too Mayuko, please, let me see him.”

“Kana you are going to kill him!”

“I don’t want to be alone!!” she replied and it was like the room went silent. Both Hatori and Mayuko were staring at her with wide eyes as Kana started to shiver and to cry “It’s scary, it’s dark and cold, I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want to die, I don't want it! Please, don’t leave me alone Hatori!!” she sobbed and Mayuko was sick and disgusted with herself. It was wrong, she shouldn’t get touched by Kana. She was dead and he was alive. Hatori still has the chance to have a future and she shouldn’t let Kana ruin this. Even if it meant betraying the person who was like a sister to her.

“I’m sorry Kana…But I can’t” she repeated, feeling her resolve weakening. “It’s okay Mayuko, you done enough,” said Hatori who succeeded in removing the knife. He walked to Mayuko and gave it back before turning toward Kana, the woman looking at him with eyes full of hope. Mayuko swallowed “Kana… Don’t you love Hatori-kun? Why do you want to hurt him?”

Both of them stopped and looked at her with surprise and confusion. The woman looked at her ex-husband and she noticed his bandage around his face, the bag under his eye, the way his cheeks were sharper, due to the loss of weight, the whiteness of his skin. Slowly, faintly, she moved her hand up and put her palm on his face. Hatori shivered from the coldness coming out of her fingers, as if it was made out of ice, and Kana had goosebumps at how, even in his sickness, he was still hot. She removed it as if she had been burnt. As if she realized all the harm she did.

“I-It’s not what I wanted…” she said, covering her face with her hands. “I did not wanted this…I just didn’t want to be alone” she said and Mayuko rushed next to her and put her hands on her shoulders, she was holding up tears “Kana, it’s over, you…you are dead” her friend sobbed “I’m scared, I’m so scared…Am I a bad person Mayuko? What have I done to deserve this?”

“I…I wanted to have a family, have children, I had so many dreams…Why, why did I die, what I have done!!” she screamed and fallen on the ground “…I just wanted the three of us to be happy”

Hatori bowed his head in pain, he too had so many dreams with her, often when he was walking out with Kana in town and seeing his parents, he would always imagine how they would look like their own kids. Mayuko sat next to Kana and rubbed her back. “Kana…Maybe it’s too late for you but…You, Hatori-kun…He can still have this chance, he can still heal and become happy again…I beg you Kana, please, don’t kill him, don’t take away this chance” she put her forehead on her shoulder. Hatori slowly looked up to stare at Mayuko.

“Kana, let him be, give him another chance” she said only to be pushed away by her friend who was shocking her head. “No…No…Please Hatori, you won’t leave me, yeah?” she looked desperate at her lover who was watching the scene in front of him numbly. He was just tired, he wanted everything to be like before.

“So…You don’t think he deserves to be happy? You’re really going to prevent him from beginning again?” She grabbed her violently by the collar “You don’t care killing him Kana, for real? I don’t believe you! Same go for you!” she snapped her head in his direction and he felt his heart miss a beat. “You’re going to stay here watching and doing nothing! This is your life we are talking about! Do you care so few of you?! You won’t even fight a little bit?!” She was angry, she was enraged.

Hatori looked away, the guilt eating him up. “Mayu…Kana is right…Why her and not me? Why did she die and me, live? Why am I the one given this chance?” he asked and it was at this moment Mayuko understood that all this time, Hatori was feeling he should have died that day, along with Kana. “So that’s it?! I never thought you would be the kind of person of whining why them and not me! Goddamn it you have been given this chance of living and you are going to ruin it?! Is that what you want Hatori?! Is it really?! Even if things are hard now, what tells you that tomorrow will be the same?!!”

It was like he had been slapped, he looked back on Kana and studied her shape, the way her eyes were small and crazy and desperate, so different from how she used to always smile, showing affection and love. Her skin was white and her body so cold. He blinked and for less than a second and he was sure he was seeing her rotten body, the one Akito and Shigure told him about. It was thrilling.

None of them even realized when Akito rushed in the room, torch in hand and breathing heavily, probably from running and the previous fight with Kana. She was all dirty, with a mix or blood and dust on her. The clapped her free hand against her nose when she smelled the scent of her rotting corpse. Kana gasped in fear and jumped in Hatori’s arms. “Please, don’t let them take you away from me!! Please!”

Hatori was lost. He stared at his wife and then, in spite of him, his eye drifted on Mayuko who was looking at him. She was biting her lips and the way she was watching them…

He made a choice.

He moved his arms up around Kana’s body and hugged it. The woman's eyes shone in surprise but before she had the time to say anything, she felt fire burning her back. She looked up at her husband who was showing raw guilt on his face and the forgotten candle lighting her kimono covered in oil. It was when she started to understand what just happened “Ha…to…ri?” she called before Mayuko rushed and separated the two, not wanting Hatori to get more injured than he already was.

Stench filled the room up, making Mayuko and Hatori want to throw up. There were sobs and screams and they were all staring at Kana burning right in front of them. Akito stood neutral, her nose in her sleeve while Mayuko and Hatori were staring in awe. She was combusting slowly and it was like all the corruption that had filled her spirit was disappearing. “I’m sorry Hatori, I’m so sorry I’ve hurt you” she sobbed, her voice barely audible and mixed with pain. Then, the corpse became ashes and, just like that, it was all over.

“Are you all ready?” called Mayuko, putting her warmest haori on her shoulders. “Haa-san is still meditating, you can go fetch him,” answered Shigure, struggling to put on his own haori with his arm wrapped in bandages. “I’ll do it, you can go first to the shrine for hatsumode,” said Akito from the door before sliding into the corridor, ignoring both of their confused expressions. She found him easily, she knew it was the seventh day since Kana had burnt and rejoined the other side. And indeed, he was praying in front of the urn that was filled with her ashes. She cleared her throat.

“Hatori-san.” The man looked up “Oh Akito-san…I’m sorry, I’ll be ready in a moment” he said, standing up without any problem and taking his coat that was on the table. In the past week, his strength came back quickly and he was eating more. His body was healing.

She crossed her arms and waited for him, uncomfortable. She hated that weight on her stomach each time they were in the same room. Was what that human called ‘guilt’? She hated it. Annoyed, she clicked her tongue “How is your eye?” she asked, glanced at him. Hatori's expression stayed neutral, as if he was trying to see behind Akito’s behavior. “If I don’t touch it too much, I won’t have any scar, however it will stay blind.” She made a face, staying silent. He sighed and slid his arm in the sleeve of the haori.

“I’m sorry” she said, surprising him. “I know being sorry won’t change anything” she added quickly, looking away, ashamed. Hatori took a step in her direction. “To be honest I barely remember that night, but you’re right, what happened, happened.” He said “But I don’t hold any grudge against you, if it can comfort you.” He felt he just needed a little time. He didn’t know this girl, he barely talked to her, but he noticed how his best friend was always keeping an eye on her. She was important to him. “Now…We should go, or there will be too many people at the shrine.” Akito nodded and followed him in the corridor.

“I wonder…Won’t it be strange for a Kami to visit a shrine that isn’t yours?” he asked, curious and wanting to put her more at ease. She will live here for the rest of the month and half of the month after. “Hm, not really, it’s like visiting a neighbor I suppose” she shrugged. “I don’t really know them and they don’t know me” He answered with a simple “I see…” It was different from Shigure who was an expert in small talk.

The two walked till the entry in a heavy silence. Never Hatori was happy to see Shigure and Mayuko. They were both talking, with Mayuko blushing and threatening to hit him. “What’s happening?” The woman became even redder when she noticed Hatori’s presence. “A-ah!! Nothing! Come on! Let’s go! Also, let’s buy something to drink there and eat some nabemono!! This new year after all ahahah! Better celebrate it!”

Akito turned her head in Shigure direction “Nabe?” she tilted her head and Shigure made a shocked expression. “Oh my god Akito-san! Don’t tell me you never ate nabe!! Oh no, what a terrible life!! Haa-san, did you hear?! Never in her life she eaten nabe!!” He rolled his eyes and Mayuko just forced a laugh “Well, more reason to get one!”

Hatori could feel it was still strained between the two women, Mayuko will need time after Kana’s death and Akito’s destructive behavior. “Anyway, let’s go now,” she said, opening the door. Akito followed, putting a gap between her and Mayuko. The two friends stood behind, staring at the girls as they were walking to the shrine. Hatori's eyes slid on his friend who smiled stupidly at him. “Hm? Yes Haa-san?” he tilted his head cheerfully.

“Nothing, I’m just surprised at how much injured you are” his eye went back on the kami “While Akito only have superficial wounds”

“Haha…Yes, curious indeed” he looked away however, Hatori did not miss the way he looked uncomfortable. “Shigure, answer me, have you done that on purpose? Being imprudent in fight is really unlike you” he noted that his friend started to laugh in discomfort “Unless you were protecting somebody”

“Hahaha, Haa-san, I think I get where you want to go, but all I can say is that it’s normal for me to not have my partner injured.” He winked, but he couldn’t fool him. Shigure scratched his head. “For real Haa-san, it’s okay, no worries, she is easily angry but she is able to recognize when she did something wrong”

He frowned “Of course I’ll worry, you are my friend…And if you start to fall for such a person, I wonder if-” Shigure moved his hand up, interrupting him. “Haa-san, I’m sorry to tell you that but I think you are wrong” he said “I’m just really careful about her, she is the kind person to catch a cold if she forgets to dry her hair,” he laughed “And well, talking about love, what about you? I know we already talked about it, but… Now, you have the chance to start a new life with somebody else, why not try it?”

Hatori frowned “I don’t see where you want to come to, Shigure” his friend burst out “Haaa! Haa-san! I still can’t believe it! You’re a piece of art” he continued, ignoring his friend's annoyed face. “Shigure I’m seri- Shigure!” he called after him but already, he was walking further and he clicked his tongue and decided to not get into Shigure’s game.

Mayuko stopped and was waving her hand and calling their name, Akito next to her. When did she rejoin Mayuko? “Hey, we are lucky, there isn’t too much queue,” she said before entering the shrine and cleaning her hands, followed by the kami. Both Hatori and Mayuko were surprised to see how gracefully she was doing her cleaning ritual to the point she started to blush and spit off the water out of her mouth when she noticed their stares “Wh-what?!”

“Oh nothing, it’s just…You’re doing it really well haha” for most of the humans, this ritual was something that became natural and they didn’t care much, but Akito put so much care and attention on it, it was surprising for them who weren’t used to it. The kami rolled her eyes “This is respect for my fellow kami I will meet, that’s all, now, let’s go” she said, walking in direction to the prayer box. They waited for the people before them to go before taking their place. Each one of them makes their own prayer. Hatori didn’t notice Mayuko’s subtle glance at him.

Without surprise, Akito ended up the one with the longest prayer, Shigure was curious and wanted to ask what it was spoiling, but he felt he already knew what it was about. As they all walked back into town, searching for ingredients for a good nabe. Akito was looking, all curious while Hatori was helping Mayuko. Shigure yawned. “By the way, we haven’t talked about it but, what did you dream about?” Hatori blinked. “Dreaming?”

“Yeah, you don’t know? Depending on the dream you had, it will tell you your luck for the yeah?” explained Shigure, finger up and winking. “For me, I’ve dreamed about money and Yoshikawa~” he chuckled and the two women crossed their arms “How surprising” groaned Akito “Well, I’m sure it won’t tell you anything about your luck this year Shigure, ah?” Said sassily Mayuko “I hear dreaming about money on new year dream can bring you misfortune” she teased. However, Akito took it for truth and stared at the woman with wide and terrified eyes. “Akito-san, I’m sorry, I lied.”

“What about you, Hatori-kun?” she asked after, still amused by Akito’s reaction. She started to look around the vegetable. “Me? Well, I think it was about food, we were all preparing meal together, there were carrots, rice, eggplants-”

“Woah? Eggplants? It’s one of the best signs to announce good luck this year you know!” said, asking then for the price of the meat for the nabe. “It is?” he repeated, glancing at Mayuko, Akito and Shigure fighting about the meat. He smiled, yeah, maybe this year will bring him a wonderful future.

Akito yawned, her belly was full of good food from the nabemono and she drank a lot of sake, enough to make her sleepy and take a nap in the living room. She saw another face of Hatori and Mayuko during that meal. She understood why Shigure cared so much for Hatori. The man was shy and he was using a cold façade to protect himself. She related. She stretched her arms and back and looked around. She noticed a blanket that wasn’t here before she took her nap and that she was alone. Somebody lit a paper lantern for her and she noticed that night had already fallen.

She rubbed her eyes and picked the lantern by the handle before walking in the corridor, searching for her coworker or the hosts of the house. After walking around for about ten minutes and finding nobody, she timidly walked in the area giving to Hatori’s bedroom. She had a reassured smile when she saw light through the shoji doors, she stepped closer and heard whispers. Akito walked closer and opened the door enough to see Mayuko and Hatori. Akito had a second take, believing she was still dreaming, just what?

They were really close and Mayuko was whispering something that made him chuckle, Akito never saw him smiling before and she didn’t know how to react. She wanted to come and ask them if they saw Shigure but she felt like she would interrupt them and that it would be a bad idea, so what? What should she do? Should she wait until they are over or walk away?

She was going to open it more, asking for her partner when she saw Hatori moving Mayuko’s chin and guiding her lips to his. Akito gasped but it was hidden by Mayuko’s. The kami wasn’t sure of what was happening but she couldn’t look away from the way Hatori’s hand was on her hips, moving upper to caress her back and how the other was on her cheek. Akito felt her body spamming and her heart beating hard, why was she reacting that way. Sure it was the first time she saw such a passionate action in her life but, why was it hitting her so hard?

She felt her head being more hot than usual and she unconsciously wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was when she heard Mayuko moan that she decided to leave, fleeing this scene that was an awakening she didn’t even know she had. She needed to find a safe place to regain her composure and do as if she never saw it. She walked in a hurried pace to her and Shigure’s bedroom and the moment she slid the door open, he appeared.

“Ah, I see you woke up” he smiled, tilting his head and going out of the room as she took a step back, startled. “Mayu and Haa-san drank a lot, so I was thinking about taking a bath, or, to be precise, try to” he moved his arm in a bandage but stopped when he noticed the way it was unfocused and red. “Akito, are you okay?” he said, brushing with his hand her cheek and making her heart miss a beat. Oh no, his hand was so cool and his touch so soft, she had goosebumps and she knew she was shivering. “Oh no, you caught a cold don’t you” he sighed “I- I didn’t, now go take your bath, I need to sleep” she replied, pushing him aside and closing the door behind her. She ignored his chuckles and waited for him to go away before letting her body fall down in the futon.

Ow…What was that? She could still feel the touch of his hand on her cheek. She tried to rub it off with her fingers but it was useless. She groaned and moved under the blanket, hiding her face. She wished her body would calm itself but her heart was so beating so fast. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep. However, the moment she closed her eyes, she saw the image of Hatori kissing Mayuko, the way his hand was on her hips and their closeness. She opened her eyes the moment after and stared at the ceiling, the pupils wide and dark and the breath hitched.

What was that again? She shook her head and forced herself to think about something else, like the flowers in the garden, they had such a beautiful red color under the snow. Akito knew it was the same flowers that used to represent her back then, in her shrine. Before it was left abandoned, there were bushes of it everywhere around and it was so beautiful during winter. She wished things had been different, that she hadn't destroyed it in her rage against Shigure. Ah Shigure, he was taking a bath at the moment, she wondered if he was struggling with his bandage, and then she wondered how it was for Hatori, since he had lost an eye. Ah, yes, Mayuko probably helped him, they were close…Close enough so she could whisper in his ear and he took her breath away with his own.

Were they having sex right now? Did they continue, or they noticed that Akito saw them and stopped? But if they continued…Probably he touched her in place Akito wouldn’t name. And already, her mind was working on it, yet…Something was changing. Was it really Hatori’s hand? Was it Mayuko's body? The memory of a cool touch made her shudder, a voice that she knew wasn’t Hatori’s came to whisper in her ear and in spite of herself, she bucked her hips. Why was she imagining Shigure cupping her and putting his hand on her waist?

She didn’t notice how her own hand took Shigure’s place, she could fool herself and think it was his. Yeah, it was Shigure who was moving his hand down on her tight, rubbing the skin in circles. She moved her hips up and down unconsciously and bit her lips. She placed her other hand on her breast before also moving it down. Ah, he was here, breathing in her hair, ah…She wondered, how would he kiss her, would he, like Hatori, move her chin and pull her lips to his. Would he whisper words that will tickle her? Ah, it was starting to get clearer in her mind. She didn’t know why, but she moved her hand between her crossed legs and she felt an unusual wetness that was like a bucket of iced water thrown at her. In a second, she straightened her back and looked at her hand in horror. It was sticky and transparent and she never saw it and she knew that it was because of that she just imagined.

She immediately wiped her hand off this liquid on the blanket, her blood pumping in her veins and her heart beating in her ears and rolled under it. She really tried to think about something else but Shigure whispering naughty words in her ear. She wasn’t stupid, she knew it was the kind of thing he was doing with prostitute in red distinct when she was sleeping in their hotel bedroom. Why did she now, wanted to be touched that way by him…She couldn’t…

It was like time stopped when the sound of step foot echoed in the corridor giving to their room. She couldn’t miss that way of walking, it was Shigure. Oh, what will she do if he notices she went aroused after imagining him touching her. She was glad her imagination stopped before it would go further. She swallowed and moved her face in the hard pillow. “Already sleeping?” she heard him talking softly and gently.

He closed the door and slid next to her in the bed. It made her remember about how she just imagined him cupping her, his body sticking her. However, instead of this, Shigure rolled to his side of the bed. She held back a noise, wondering if it was from relief or frustration. Then, she stared at the wall before rolling and looking at his back. “Good night Akito” she heard and she knew she was blushing and that her heart ached in pleasure. She just hoped it wouldn't last.


	6. At the hour of the cat

The street was deserted, there was nobody to witness him and his pain. His whole body was covered in marks, scars and he was struggling to walk. He looked up and stared at the moon, feeling that soon, this will be all over. Kyo blinked, and mused about his small life as licked his bleeding paw.

He didn’t remember what his life was other than pain, he always lived outside because the person who was his ‘master’ always forced him out, and as a stray, he knew nothing but the annoyed glares from the faceless people around. Sure, sometimes, there were people who noticed him and didn’t reject him, gave him a simple pet on the head or left-over food, but in all honesty, Kyo never felt loved, and because nobody loved him, taught him what love was, he couldn’t know how to love himself.

And slowly, this lack of love and this constant pain in his life transformed resentment, this self-hatred, he couldn’t support it and he decided to put the blame on others, because it was much easier to do it that way rather than to accept loneliness. Anger was much more appealing than sadness and distress. Anything was better than numbness.

He once met kind people, when he was still a kitten, he wished those young parents would have adopted him. If he remembered well, they were a couple of exorcists of the same age. The woman had told him how they met, because they were both fighting against evil beings. She was so kind, Kyo felt accepted. He didn’t know much about her husband, most of the time, he was taking care of their daughter. She told Kyo that she was the same age as him, not that she knew his age, it was all quick math for the kitten he used to be.

But suddenly, she went away. She came to bid him goodbye. He remembered the bags under her eyes and she was holding her little girl’s hand. Her husband wasn’t there.

Sometimes, Kyo wondered what would have happened if he had followed them, would he be different? Would he be happy? Well, it wasn’t important anymore, because it was too late, he was too angry, eaten whole by rage and hated the rest of the world that rejected him. Humans should know better. Kyo will become a being they will all fear, already he felt a second tail growing out of his injured body. That woman had told him once that cats could be doted, with age, with power and he wondered if she would come back if he transformed into a nekomata.

He fell down on the street, he couldn’t stand on his four legs, the pain was too strong. He had the impression the bones inside him were growing and ripping his skin. He was dizzy already, he closed his eyes and lied, unconscious on the ground. His last thoughts were about the little girl he saw a long time ago, walking hand in the hand of an empty eyed and grieving Kyoko.

* * *

Akito will probably kill him if she learned that he took their wallet again to go to the red-light district, but since they have been both living at Hatori’s, Shigure hadn’t had sex for months. After the new years, everything went smoothly, however, Shigure felt restless. He could manage it during the day, he could smile and do jokes and watch her when she wasn’t paying attention, but at night, when she was sleepy in the same futon as him, sticking her legs with his and listening to her slow breathing, he couldn’t take it.

Each time he closed his eyes, he was seeing unwelcomed images of her smiling charmingly at him and caressing his cheeks before kissing him. These images made his heart flutter, it tore his heart painfully in a way he didn’t dislike. He never knew torture was that pleasurable. And she didn’t know anything about his torment. She didn’t realize how each time she watched him with her dark eyes, it would send his mind up to the moon, how the ring of her voice made his hairs and her laugh sent butterflies in his stomach.

He wanted to stay locked in the same room as her, so nobody would see her or take her away, so they could stay together, away from the world. Ah, but he also wanted to run, run far away, run until he couldn’t see her anymore, until her voice couldn’t reach him and until the touch on his skin wouldn’t feel like burning anymore. It was scary, but Shigure loved it a bit, hated it a bit. He was lost and she was all he could think about.

He felt Hatori had put the finger on something back in the new year, but Shigure easily fooled him when he flirted with a random married woman in the neighborhood. He did it partly to deceive Hatori, and partly to deceive himself. He wasn’t stupid, he noticed that Akito was taking too much place in his head, that he was looking to get her attention, like a puppy and felt rewarded when she finally gave it to him.

He wondered if back then, had she been jealous? He had a pathetic laugh, why would she? Yet, he couldn’t help but hope, after all, when he was wooing that woman back then, she had put space between them in the futon at night, he never felt so cold and the desire to hug her and spoon her so hard before. And he was sure he saw a little bit of relief in her eyes when he announced that the woman was already married and he was just fooling around. She had said nothing when Hatori and Mayuko railed him about that, but he was sure -it was probably hope; that she smiled behind her hand.

So that was why, now that they left Hatori’s mansion and walked during four long days to another city, he decided to get himself a prostitute. If he was starting to dream about Akito, probably was it because he hadn’t had a fuck and he was blue balled and frustrated. A quick fuck and all will be settled.

He entered the less crowded building and asked of their most beautiful girl. It was okay, he had the money, staying so long at Hatori’s allowed him and Akito to save their coins. A woman led him in a hallway and showed him a door. “Dear client, she is waiting for you behind.” She said politely and bowed. Shigure smiled and slid the fusuma door open.

He looked down on the woman who was brushing her hair, her breasts exposed. Probably she had been too lazy to put back in place her kimono, knowing it was going to get removed the minute after. Shigure didn’t care. She smiled, it was polite and kind. “Please dear client, make yourself at ease, I am all yours.”

“Thank you, milady” Shigure smiled back, it wasn’t honest at all. It was out of politeness and to not cut her out. He closed the doors and undid his hakama, the pants fell on the ground and then, he removed the top. He rejoined her in the futon only in fundoshi. He let her caress his bare chest, after all, he was paying her to get hard, he won’t move a finger. He watched her undo his underwear and caress his half hard dick. She glanced at him in a seductive way but that didn’t move him up more than what she was expecting. He laid her down on the futon and started to play with her chest. He stared at it, thinking how it was way too big in his taste, Akito’s pinkish nips flashing in his mind. He damned her for allowing him to see her naked when they met, months ago.

He felt if he continued to stay passive, he would never be able to get what he wanted, the reason he came here. He put his hands on her shoulder and pinned her down unto the futon. She hadn’t made a noise, probably, she was already used to that. She didn’t wait and moved her legs apart, she was wet and Shigure knew he might be her third or fourth client of the night. He didn’t care, he just wanted to lose himself in pleasure and forget all about Akito, erase her of his mind. She was hot and welcoming inside her and it was all he needed.

He balanced himself on his elbows, out of how he was thrusting into her, he refused to touch her. He wasn’t here to give pleasure, but to receive it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her cunt tight around him. Shit, it felt good, it was exactly what he wanted. Already he was panting and blushing. Behind his eyelids, he saw warm colors and then, something like flowers petals dancing. So good…

Slowly, the body, the person under him wasn’t that nobody girl he just paid, no, the image of that person was melting for somebody familiar, with milky skin and black short hair and feline eyes. Somebody that was haunting him. He frowned and he knew he was harder. He didn’t even notice that girl's breath getting sharper and louder. “Hmm…” he lowly grunted, frowning and letting himself rock into the delusion of having Akito under him, soaked in sweat and red in exhaustion and smiling from pleasure.  _ “Shi…Shigure…” _ she whispered, almost sobbed before putting her hand on her mouth. No…no! He wanted to hear her moan his name again and again. He wanted to get into her brain, like a parasite and take possession of her whole being.

He completely forgot the reason why he came here and at the end, Akito was the one taking possession of his whole being, to the point he couldn’t control himself anymore. His hips quivered in a good angle and gasped “A-ah!” He was so deep in his delusion that he didn’t even hear the woman moaning too. He panted noisily, he imagined Akito squealing and grabbing a handful of her hair, she was beautiful. “Ah…Aki..to!” he moaned, feeling himself on the edge.

“Is that the name of the person you love?” The woman’s voice was like cold water threw on his face and he was suddenly brought back into reality. He looked at her with a mix of surprise and, strangely for somebody like him, horror. He made a huge error, he, Shigure, made an error. He miscalculated the situation and that woman, that stranger, heard something she shouldn’t. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t want to surprise you, dear custome,r” she had an exhausted smile and Shigure felt himself going soft. He made a movement to get away from her but she caught his arm “Ah! Please, don’t go!”

He started at her, the expression bland. Probably it intimidated her because she put a thread of her hair behind her ear and gulped anxiously. “You…you’re not the first man going to see me and thinking about somebody else, it’s a part of my job…being used that way.” She said, looking down before glancing back at him and giving a smile “If you want, you can call me Akito, I don’t mind being that person for you tonight, dear client.” she said charmingly, shifting her position and kissing his cheek. Shigure closed his eyes and fisted his hand. “It’s okay, as soon as you are over, another client will and I’ll forget all about you.” She said.

Shigure was torn. It was already too late now, by saying Akito’s name aloud, it was like he opened an evil box. A box where he hid all his feelings and desires. He couldn’t step back, it wasn’t about dreams anymore, he really did use that woman as a substitute for Akito. He desired Akito…maybe he even…

His heart ached by thinking about a feeling he didn’t dare to name. Was it fear? That? About something new or…Or about rejection? He opened his eyes again and watched the naked woman in front of him. Even if her hair was a good color, it was way longer than Akito’s. Her eyes were rounder, gentler and her breasts a cup above. She was a poor copy but…

But he was desperate.

He pinned the woman down and entered inside again, she gasped and he closed his eyes, putting his nose in her neck, no, not her neck, Akito’s neck. She was Akito, she proposed to play that role and Shigure was well decided to play along. He was rougher, quicker and more passionate. In his mind, he was making love to Akito, he was finally letting go all these desires he kept inside for months during winter. He felt her fingers caress his hair and he hated how the hands were so different from all the time the real Akito’s touched him. But, he will settle for this. He will imagine it’s indeed Akito playing with his hair and that it was her throat he was kissing.

“Akito…” he panted between kisses. “Ah-Akito” he said again, and he mentally damned himself for not being able to stop, he felt the illusion was getting stronger each time he was pronouncing her name, as if she was really the only under him and hugging him. It took only two or three more thrusts to get on the edge and remove himself to ejaculate on her belly.

They were both panting loudly, the chest rising up and down chaotically. He was deaf from the loud beat of his heart echoing in his ears. He went and did it right, he couldn’t get back anymore. Suddenly, he wished he never came in this brothel, he wished he could go back in a few hours in the past and still blame these feelings on the sexual frustration. Ah! Sexual frustration, he really wanted just an excuse. If his feelings for Akito were only sexual desire, he wouldn’t have lied himself and putting it all on sex. He had been a hypocrite. Of course it wasn’t all about the desire to fuck Akito.

“That woman…Akito, is she married?” Shigure felt an uncomfortable shiver all along his spine when he heard that woman using Akito’s name. He glanced at her, gauging. He remembered one day a whore like her talking about her own life after sex. She told him how she was used to staying an hour, listening to her client talk about his own life and feeling better once he had the chance to let out what was on his heart, sharing his problem with somebody who will just listen without judging. That was what that girl in front of him was trying to do. Shigure smiled bitterly.

“Thank you for tonight, but I think it’s high time for me to go home.” He picked up his fundoshi and tied it before sliding his arms in the sleeves of his kimono and putting his obi around his waist. He tilted his head “Well~ if you excuse me” she stared, not feeling the least upset to be tossed aside like a mere dirty cloth, instead she called. “You shouldn’t keep that for yourself, you’ll be happier and spend less money” it sounded like she was scolding it, but it was friendly. Shigure honestly laughed, finding the situation funny “Here, here, it will be bad for your business, it’s not good advice” he waved his hand and she shrugged and he closed the door.

He left the brothel and sighed. What would he do once he is back in the room and seeing Akito sleep? He wondered if he would be able to hide his feelings, to hide how he just wanted to pass his fingers in her hair and kiss her eyelids and promise her one and a hundred joy. He never felt as stupid as before he realized he was in love.

He put his hands in his sleeves and walked back to the inn where he left Akito. He greeted a person working and engaged in small talk, trying to delay the time he will be alone with her. Oh, what would he do if she was awake? He praised himself from being able to hide his anxiety successfully. Urgh, he? Anxious, please, what the hell? He wasn’t a teenager anymore. He wasn’t even feeling that tense when he lost his virginity with that woman. So, how can Akito, a small, impulsive, angry, dirty mouthed Akito could make him feel that way? It didn’t make sense.

He waved at the man and climbed up the stairs and opened the door of their room. The candle was still lightened and he noticed that Akito didn’t move from earlier before he left the room. He slid the door close in silence, his eyes not quitting the shape of Akito’s back. She was breathing calmly, totally ignorant of the mess she was making out of him. He walked behind the folding screen and changed his clothes and then rejoined her inside the futon. It was at this moment Akito made a soft sound and rolled in the bed.

He felt an impulse to touch her white cheeks, he told himself that just a light brush of his fingers would be enough but ah, he was scared it would wake her up, he was scared she might realize. Feeling torn…it pissed him off and he felt angry at Akito for being the cause of the storm inside his body, and angry at himself for... How stupid, he never cared much for people before, or at least, not that much, so, why now? What was special?

She breathed out, her eyes moving behind the thin skin of her eyelids. She was dreaming. She looked so peaceful and it would be so easy to just move the locks of her hair that was hiding her face. His heart was so heavy and he needed to put his palm on his beating heart to calm its rhythm. He saw her lips moving and Shigure seized his heart, he already knew what would happen and he didn’t need to hear it, not when his body was still so weak of accepting the reality of his feelings for her, he just couldn't. “…Re…no.”

This name again, a name that wasn’t his, a name he had no idea who owned it. All he knew was that she often whispered this name at night. He hadn’t cared much about it back then, it wasn’t his problem, but now…Now it was infuriating him. Who was that person haunting her dream?! How does he take their place?! How to be the only person she had in hermind?! Fuck, he was a mess, she was making a mess of him and he was lost. “…Kureno”

_ ‘Ah, shut up!’ _ he wanted to scream. If before he wanted to caress her peaceful face with affection, now he wanted to shake her awake, so she could stop saying this name he was starting to hate so much.

He waited for her to roll to the other side of the futon and to stop breathing that Kureno person name before moving on his size and closing his eyes. It was alright.

Tomorrow, it will be like nothing happened and she won’t notice. Shigure had always been a good liar.

The sound of Akito saying his name woke him up along with her shaking his shoulder. He blinked lazily and looked up to her. She was already wearing her clothes and that camellia ornament he bought her months ago. He felt a sudden satisfaction at this and the desire to make sure her hair looked as soft as it gave the impression. “Shigure, the tea is ready.” She smiled and Shigure was way too sleepy to realize it was too big to be honest. “Ah, so kind from you Akito-san” he yawned, stretching his arms before moving and sitting under the table. Akito took her place and sipped her own warm tea.

He reached for the pot and it was only at this moment he noticed that it was as empty as his rice bowl. “Uh…Akito-san, where is my food?” he asked with a stupid voice. “Well, it’s here, don’t you see?” she smiled and Shigure understood she was deathly pissed off. Ah, she noticed the missing coins in the purse. “Uh? Strange, I see nothing at all, maybe there is an error?” he smiled, playing innocent. She dropped her forced smile and threw her chopstick on the table, making him wince. “You went to the red distinct last night, didn't you?! I counted, you took enough to have for about an hour with a prostitute! You thought I wouldn’t notice?!”

“Ah…Akito-san, are you sure? Maybe you made a mistake, it happens and it’s alright? Here, I forgive you if you let me have a few of your rice.” he winked playfully and she gritted her teeth, grabbing the chopstick way too brutally. “Fuck you, you already spent the money for lunch last night, take your responsibilities!”

“So you are going to let me starve?!” He dramatically gasped. “And I won’t even feel bad.” she hmmph’ed, taking a long sip of her tea. “Till we find a job, I won’t let you eat anything!”

“Oi? Akito-san, are you trying to kill me? What about my life uh? You can’t be that cruel.” She spared a glance and took a bite of her rice. “I’m a god, I have the power of life and death over you,  _ human. _ ” Shigure sneered and poked her cheek “Sure, sure, what a fearful goddess you are, so powerful you can’t even stop a mere human like me to go to a brothel, scaryyy~”

She stared angrily at him and decided to finish her bowl instead of entering his games. “Get yourself ready, we are going to find work and earn back the money you spent uselessly.”

“Yes, yes~” he sing-sang, chuckling. He wondered what would be her reaction if she knew the reason he went to see a girl last night. “It has been only 2 days since we are here, you think we will find something?” He removed his sleeping suit from behind the folding screen. He didn’t see the way she was glancing at his naked shadow from behind the screen. “We are in a city, we can always find a job.” She said slowly, passing her hand on her face. It was too warm for her liking. She cleared her throat and looked away. “True, but, I feel there are less and less yokai around.”

“Really?” Shigure nodded “Well, you probably don’t know, but years ago, I could stay for months in one city because of all the cases happening at the same time.” he said, tying his obi and stepping out from behind the screen. Akito blinked “You did?” She was interested and he put a finger up in the air. “There was one night I had to take care of three yokai!” her eyebrows went up “Three?” she repeated, surprised before taking a thought and looking at with an air of blasé “Let me guess, there was something like an Abura akago or an akaname?” she crossed her arms and Shigure avoided her eyes.  _ Touché _ .

“Buut, it was making people afraid.” he pouted childishly. “All they do is lick lamp’s oil or dirt in the bath, I don’t see any pride in getting rid of that.” She had a little smile that was way too charming for his heart. He congratulated himself for hiding it. It was like he had done that his whole life. “Maybe, but I still got a buck of money from it, what about you, Akito-san?” He had a smug expression and she clicked her tongue “Fuck you.”

He laughed “Language, Akito-san, language.”

They wandered around the city all morning and since no job offering appeared, they only allowed themselves to buy an onigiri with nothing but seaweed. “How come I feel no supernatural presence?” she groaned, chewing her rice and staring at the onigiri as if it was the reason for her annoyance. Shigure found it incredible how predictable she was. “Akito-san, you’re as always, impatient.” She made a sound and finished her rice ball in two bites. “Urgh, Shigure, we should have stayed at Hatori’s” she said, letting her body fall against him. He seized an arm around her waist and kept her safe, just beside him.

She dropped her head on his shoulder, resting it, and he was sure that if somebody was to pass across them, they would have taken this act of intimacy for love. “What’s that, Akito?” he didn’t bother to use honorifics, not when she was so close. He could feel the softness of her chest against his arm. “We can’t stay forever there, and I’m sure Hatori and Mayuko are all happy to be alone now.” He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

She missed the warm futon and the quality food there. It was hard to go back to their normal life after the free food, not being anxious about money and just enjoying reading without getting any worries. She rubbed her nose in his neck and groaned. Being this close to him felt natural. His smell was comforting and she felt safe. She was still furious about the red-light district visit he made last night and she knew she was using the money as an excuse, there was something else that made her angry, something like nobody should have him. She wanted to be the only one he was laying his eyes on. She clicked her tongue again. “Come on Akito, isn’t it funny, walking around?”

“Hmph, my feet hurt,” she complained. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. She let nature and the world around her take control of her senses. Then, she suddenly opened her eyes and stood up, the face decided “Akito?”

“I felt something,” she explained before rushing into a street. Shigure made a confused sound before putting the rest of his onigiri in mouth and went after her. He found her trying to get a way between people. He rejoined her and wondered what was the reason for such a gathering. Akito was obviously exasperated by the way they made way for Shigure to pass but how they hadn’t done it for her. He looked at her and shrugged, an apologetic expression on his face and then, took her by the wrist, both of them forcing a path through the crowd. They stopped when they both saw a wooden cage and a boy inside, yelling and insulting. Well, it wasn’t like any random boy, no, this one had cat ears and a tail. If Shigure knew this boy better, he would have said the cat boy was scared, angry and sad.

There was a man outside the cage and explaining to the people gathered what he caught, the ‘what’ being the young man imprisoned. “Don’t fool yourself! This boy is a Nekomata! If you don’t watch out, he is going to come at you at night and eat you alive!” the boy inside the cage stared at the crowd with anger. “He is afraid…” noted Shigure, fingers under his chin. He felt some pity for this kid, but he and Akito arrived too late, there was nothing they could do. Akito faintly nodded.

“We can’t leave him in this cage! What if he escapes?!” screamed a woman in the crowd “We should kill him as soon as possible! I won’t be able to sleep peacefully at night if that thing is alive!” The red-hair jumped surprised and confused at the yell before frowning and staring at her will all the anger of the world. The woman hiccupped out of fear. “Kyah! He looked at me! I’m sure he will kill me!!”

“Noisy” whispered Akito. “Tch! Humans are so stupid…” she crossed her arms, not noticing that a stranger next to them was listening to their talk. “It’s by doing that kind of thing that a Nekomata becomes vengeful.” 

Shigure chuckled “It’s what happens when people don’t let professionals do their jobs.” Akito had a soft smile, agreeing. “Still, what a poor thing, he isn’t even a Nekomata right, he only has one tail, he doesn’t have that kind of power, basically, he’s innocent.” 

Shigure sighed, genuinely sad for the boy. “Here, let’s go, there is not for us here, Akito.” He called, looking down. She nodded and they both made a move to get away.

“A-ah, please wait!!” they heard somebody say behind them and before Akito had the time to turn over, somebody was pulling her by the sleeve so strongly she fell on the ground. It caught the crowd's attention and Akito blushed, embarrassed and annoyed. She looked at the person who was the cause of her fall.

A young girl wearing a miko outfit “A-ah! Oh no! I’m sorry!! Are you okay?!” she said, bending down and giving her hand to help Akito to stand up. The goddess ignored it and stood up by herself, dusting the dirt on her clothes. “Ah…uhm…” the girl said but Akito ignored her, turning her back, the chin up. The scene made Shigure chuckle.

“Oh no…don’t leave…” whispered the girl and Shigure didn’t have the heart to bully such an innocent little miko. “Why do you want to talk to her, young girl?” he asked, proposing her to get away from the crowd and rejoin Akito. He knew the woman won’t go far without him. The girl blinked and looked unsure “I’m with her if you wonder.” he smiled gently, it was at this moment Akito noticed he wasn’t following her and that she turned around. “Ah uhm…It’s because I just heard you two talk about the Bakeneko just now…” she answered. “Ah, yes, we were.” he picked at his scalp and watched in the corner of his eyes Akito hesitating if she should rejoin him and talk to this girl or to just wait.

“You…You seem to know a lot about it.” it looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn’t know how to. “Shigure, what are you doing?!”

“Aah? Akito-san, I’ve just met this cute person. She wanted to talk with you but you ignored her.” Akito frowned and crossed her arms. “By the way, Miko-chan, what’s your name?”

“Ah, it’s Tohru,” she bowed her head. “Nice to meet you uh…Shigure-san?” the man nodded “Yes, and here it’s Akito” the woman hmmph’ed and refused to meet Tohru’s eyes. 

“Nice to meet you, Akito-san” the miko smiled nonetheless. “Tohru, it’s a male name.” Railed Akito, the girl blushed and laughed “Yes, but since it’s the name my parents chose, I love it!”

“Tell me, Tohru-kun, you wanted to have a talk with us, don’t you?” The girl’s eyes went round in surprise and then, she nodded. “Yes, please, let me take a few of your time.”

Akito and Shigure shared a look, and then, as if agreeing, they smiled at Tohru “Of course, I know a good kissaten, maybe you can buy us some tea and dango while we are talking, Tohru-kun?”

“Ah?!” she was surprised by this sudden change of mood. “That’s true, after how you pushed me on the ground, I think I deserve that,” said Akito, as if doing a concession. The poor girl couldn’t even refuse and she was, ten minutes later, staring with a little drop of sweat at Akito and Shigure finishing the sixth plate of dango and emptying the teapot.

“So, Tohru-kun, tell us what business you have with us~” cheered Shigure, wiping the sauce on the plate and sucking his finger. Akito was preoccupied eating her dango to care about anything else, free food was a priority. Always. “Hum…Excuse me if I sound rude but, are you by any chance a spirit?” she asked. Shigure appreciated her polite and gentle tone, he glanced at Akito who was asking for another plate of food and held back a laugh, the two girls were complete opposites.

“Well, it would be a lie saying we are not acquainted with the supernatural, indeed.” He answered, tilting cheerfully his head. To his surprise, Tohru opened her mouth in wonder and brought her hand on her mouth. “Re-really?! It’s such a pleasure! I’ve always been curious about yokai! You know, my mother used to be a famous exorcist along with my dad! She was the best priestess of our shrine!! People were always asking for her service!!”

“Eh? For real, what a surprise, I’m an exorcist too and the lady beside me is my partner~” he pointed to the woman who wasn’t listening and was instead staring darkly at the waiter to pressure him to serve her quicker. Shigure just enjoyed his talk with Tohru, she was cute and kind, like a small puppy. 

“Shigure-san is an exorcist as well?” Tohru sounded excited. “Oh, so, you are my senior!” she had a sparkle in the eyes and Shigure had an embarrassed laugh, caressing his hair. “Tohru-kun is taking care of supernatural cases as well?”

“Ah…uh…No, not really, I’ve met yokai before but only harmless ones.” Shigure glanced at Akito who was looking at the new plate of dango, he knew her enough to recognize that expression of greed and she didn’t wait before taking another in mouth. She looked at Tohru only at this moment “Harmless yokai like kitsunes, right?” Tohru went still like she was slapped. Akito had a knowing smile “I knew it, you’re the person Kisa met.”

Shigure was surprised, how did Akito remember Kisa or a simple detail like that? Probably the little girl told her when they were imprisoned, Akito never told him what happened there. Anyway, the look she was giving to Tohru was icy. Tohru stood up “Oh my god! You saw Kisa? I-is she alright? We were supposed to meet but she never came…I suppose it’s because she was too scared to go in the city…”

Shigure dropped his smile “Ah Tohru-kun, the truth is…” he scratched his head, asking without a word Akito permission to talk about it. “She had been kidnapped.” Tohru gasped, horrified, she was still up and he asked her to get down “Don’t worry, she is safe now, the last time we saw her, she was home in the forest, everything is okay.”

Tohru sat down and stared at the table “It’s terrible…I should have stayed instead of going away…I” she fisted her hands, both Shigure and Akito could feel the regret coming out of her. The goddess rolled her eyes “She doesn't harbor any ill feelings for you, she was just sad she hadn’t the chance to say you goodbye,” she sounded pissed, obviously, Akito didn’t like the girl. Probably because of her putting the blame of Kisa’s kidnapping on herself, or Akito was still annoyed about it earlier. “Yes but…Still, if I were here, it wouldn’t have happened.” she answered.

“Tohru-kun, what happened, happened. All what matters is that Kisa is safe now. It’s useless to worry about it.” He said soothingly, the young miko slowly nodded. “Believe us, Kisa doesn’t hold it against you.” The girl wiped a tear and nodded again. “Good girl.” he beamed “The people who kidnapped her…were they like the person who imprisoned that Bakeneko?”

“No, they wanted to sell her.” He stole a stick of dango and took it all in one go. Tohru had a pained expression “Why…Why were they after them?”

Shigure and Akito looked at Tohru, confused. “What do you mean, Tohru-kun?” 

The miko pinched her lips “All of these beings, they’re innocent…It’s like what you said about that boy, he is innocent. I’ve seen what happened, the boy just had the time to walk out of a street and that man threw himself on him. He did nothing wrong, I promise” she had just determination and confidence in her eyes that they both believed her, however.

“Yeah, it’s possible he is, but it’s not our problem.” answered Akito, finishing the last stick of food. “It’s not?” replied Tohru weakly, Shigure sighed. “Well, Akito and I don’t do that thing for free.” he explained, uncomfortable. He didn’t like how it made him sound. If it was talking to an adult, he wouldn’t mind, but a teen…

He didn’t want to crush this poor girl's hope. The miko stood silent before smiling “Okay, I understand then…Uh ” she stood up again and bowed “Please, let me buy your service!” she asked, way too loud for comfort, to Akito who groaned. Tohru wasn’t as bad as Ritsu, all of this came out of politeness whereas the Kabuki actor was apologizing out of anxiety and fear to be a burden.

Akito didn’t seem appealed by the idea of working for Tohru. “Listen, if you want us to go save that cat, you will need a lot of money.” she had a dark smile, convinced that she got rid of the girl. Shigure crossed his arms “That’s not true Akito-san, work is work, and we shouldn’t spit on a job when it’s offered to us, weren’t you the one who complained about the lack of work? Well, there is our chance.” Akito glanced at him, oh, if eyes could kill…

“Oh, it’s alright, money isn’t a problem for me!” said Tohru, taking out her purse out of her red hakama. Akito took a sip of her tea, not impressed until Tohru opened it and showed golden koban coins. Tohru put a koban on the table “Is…Is this enough for you to help me to save him?”

Shigure cut Akito before she had the time to answer “Oh wow! Tohru-kun, you have a lot!! Don’t worry, it’s plenty enough, right Akito-san?” he smiled and the goddess gritted her teeth, she couldn’t say the opposite now she was trapped and she had to accept. “…Sure” Akito whispered, serving herself another cup of tea. Shigure winked at the miko and made a circle with his fingers, the girl was beaming a smile “Thank you so much!”

“Tch, why you do want to save him, you don’t even know him” railed Akito. “Ah…it’s because…” Tohru’s smile was frozen, and slowly, she dropped it, she was searching for her words but it couldn’t come out and it was like she was losing her voice “It’s because…” she was obviously in distress. 

Shigure sighed “Here, here, since when do we ask questions about Akito? Instead of that, let’s prepare a plan for the kitty’s rescue! ~” he said, clapping his hands and standing up. “Tohru-kun, it’s better if we talk about it in private, let's go back to the inn.”

“A-ah…yes” Tohru bowed. She excused herself and went to pay for the food. Shigure saw from afar the expression she made when the waiter told her the receipt and then, he looked subtly at the dozen of plates on the table. He felt bad at the idea of letting a kid pay for all the food Akito ate. “What’s that?” Akito called.

“Hm? Nothing” he shrugged “Ah, please take the key and go back to the room first, I think we left it in waste this morning before leaving, we can’t let our client see it” Akito made an expression as if somebody stole the rice she had in her bowl and she took the key “You’re kidding?! Urgh, I can’t trust you Shigure, you’re impossible.” she said angrily and then, she left first. Shigure stared at her back getting away in the crowd.

“Uh? Akito-san isn’t here?” noted Tohru, coming back “Ah, she went back in the room first, by the way, here.” he gave her back the golden coin she used for payment. “Ah, but…”

“You already got us free food, I think it’s enough, Akito just has her temper, please ignore it. You’re like us, right?” She blinked confused “You’re travelling around.” she nodded “Then, please, be careful with your money.”

“But…what about you?” she tilted her head “Akito and I are both adults, we can manage don’t worry.” he hummed “Well, then, let’s go!” he said cheerily, leading her to the inn they rented for the time being. By the time they arrived, Akito had put the futon away and was boiling water for tea. “If you please, excuse me…” said politely Tohru, entering the room.

“Make yourself at home.” said Shigure “Yeah, but not too much.” added Akito. Shigure pinched her cheek “Stop with your bad mouth!” he said, now both of his hands on her face and pinching it. Akito made some noise that was meant to be an insult but that Shigure found impossibly adorable.

Tohru was watching them with a smile, however, she felt emptiness in her heart. This feeling…

“Ah! Shigure! Sto-stop!” she succeeded to say before pushing him away and massaging her pained cheeks. “Anyway Tohru-kun, if Akito is mean to you, please tell me okay?” Akito looked at Tohru in a way that said ‘Don't you dare’.

“H-hum!” she nodded “It’s funny, you seem really close.” the miko said before sitting on her zabuton when Shigure and Akito took their place. “Ahah…well” Shigure had a flashback of last night. It was bad, he shouldn’t wake up these feelings. He fought against the desire to kiss and hug Akito. No, he had to keep it buried down. It wasn’t so well working, judging by the light blush on his face. Ah,  _ damn _ .

“We’re not close, don’t get any wrong idea.” replied Akito dryly and Shigure just smiled at this.  _ So, not close uh? _

Then he remembered that he wasn’t the one she was dreaming about at night, his name wasn’t the one she whispered in her sleep…He was just a mere human for her. Shit, he was angry again. He hid it all behind a cheerful voice and a grin. It felt like acid on his skin, he hated it. He even missed the discussion the girls were having.

“We obviously can’t go under daylight, so we will act during night.” Explained Akito, tapping her finger on the chabudai. “Uh? But, isn’t that dangerous? What if we get caught?”

“We have more chances of getting caught the day.” said the woman, as if stating the sky was blue “Ah, yes right.” Tohru blushed, mumbling how stupid she was. Shigure had a warm laugh and patted her head “No, it’s okay Tohru-kun, don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” he said gently. He did not miss the way the woman just in front of them was staring at his hand on the girl’s head. He wondered if she was jealous. Maybe she was. That thought calmed the anger he was feeling.

“Thank you, Shigure-san,” the girl smiled. “However, while we are at it, I don’t think it will be over after opening up his cage, I think we will have to hide him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because of that man's speech, we have many people who witnessed the boy's appearance. The moment he disappears, they will go after him.” Explained Shigure “Then…Maybe we can take him here?” proposed Tohru. “And why here especially, don’t you have your own room?” said Akito. Shigure sighed again. He studied the scene in front of him and wondered what she had against Tohru. It couldn’t be only because of Kisa. There must be something else.

“Ah uh…actually, I’ve planned to go to another city today and I’ve returned my key but…But I can’t ignore what happened today, that injustice, so…”

“I see, well, you and that boy can sleep here tonight with us, it’s alright, the room is big enough.” smiled Shigure 

“Uh? What?!” Akito was red and holding back her anger, he could see it. So cute, he wanted to continue to push her buttons. “The futon isn’t big enough,” she added. “Well, let’s just share it, the three of us tonight, the boy is a bakeneko, right? I’m sure he can transform in cat without any problem,” Shigure laughed.

“Shigure-san, are you sure it’s alright?” asked the poor Tohru, in panic, feeling Akito’s anger and not understanding that he was provoking it on purpose. “Yes, don’t worry Tohru-kun, promise, I’ll behave well.” she winked and he just had the time to dodge the geta Akito threw at him. “Akito-saan! That’s dangerous”

“The hell I care!” she yelled and jumped at the other side of the table to get her shoe back. Tohru stared and she suddenly burst out a laugh. These people were so funny to watch, and even if Akito made her uncomfortable with her icy look, it was like Shigure's warm and funny aura made it melt and Tohru found herself appreciating this mood. Akito stopped herself and it was like she remembered Tohru’s presence in the room and along, embarrassment came and she blushed to the point it hurt her face. She looked angrily at Shigure once more, putting all the blame on him.

Tohru was glad she met them.

* * *

His throat was itchy, he screamed too much today, trying to explain he hadn't done anything wrong, that he was innocent, that he wasn’t a monster… No, he probably was. He looked at his own hand, full of dirt and marks. The day before, it was still a furry paw. Did he really become a nekomata?

With time, the street emptied and he was left alone in his cage. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze on his cheek. He shivered, it didn’t feel that cold when he was still a cat, he supposed it was because of the fur. The sound of footsteps made him jump and he stared to the shadows in the night getting closer, the cat ears up. This smell…he could recognize it from anywhere.

“I knew it, a disappointment still the end.” Sighed a voice he knew too well. This man was the person who adopted him when he was still a kitten, but who abandoned him on the road. “And here I thought you would transform into a nekomata, you just become a bakeneko, useless!” The man kicked the wood of the cage and Kyo had a sudden desire to punch him, to show him how wrong he was. “If I knew from the start you were going to be that way, I would have sold you to a biwa maker, at least you would have been useful to something! Do you know how much I’ve lost because of you?!”

“Tsk! Don’t fuck with me, nobody forced you to take me!” yelled Kyo back, his heart in shards. It hurt, it hurt so much to remember how that man treated him, how he brutalized him and now, how he was putting all the blame on him. He hated that man but more than anything, he hated himself, because that man was right, he was a waste. “Not even able to become a Nekomata tsk! What I will say to Akira-sama?! Huh?!”

Kyo froze. Akira, that name, it couldn't be “…You planned to give me to Akira?”

“Of course I did! Why do you think I’ve taken you…But no, you’re just a failure!” Kyo felt his anger rising and he threw himself on him, but the cage between was an obstacle, all he could do was yell “Fuck you!! I’ll fucking kill you!” he was angry, he wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying, he was like in a trance and he had no control over his body, he was just…so hurt.

After all this man made him live through, he was still a failure? No, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t, Kyo won’t allow it! “Do you have the mere idea of the situation I am because of you? Well, at least, I’m glad.” the man laughed, hysterical “They will kill you tomorrow! If you had been a nekomata, you would have been able to defend yourself haha!” his laugh stopped “Know that it’s your fault, Kyo.”

“Fuck you!” he punched the wooden bar of the cage. The man jumped back, afraid of the sound Kyo made when hitting the flat surface. He laughed again and then disappeared in the shadow he came from.

He was alone, once again. And the cool breeze that calmed him earlier felt cold, he was shivering. He was also scared, even if he refused to show it, but…He didn’t want to die. He thought that probably, if he was never born, he wouldn’t have been suffering this way. He closed his eyes only to open it again a few minutes later when the rain started to fall, the drops hitting loudly on the cage. As a cat he hated the rain and he curled himself in a fetal position.

He always hated the rain, when he was still a kitten, the thunder and storm scared him. How many times did he fear death because of it? He clenched his teeth on instinct. He was trying to block the world around him, ignoring the terrible sound of the violent dropping of the rain hitting the wood. He heard another sound of steps and he straightened his back, still angry. “Don’t you have enough already?! Go away or I’ll fucking kill you!” he yelled, turning his back to the person he was sure was the man who mistreated him for years.

“U-uh…sorry” said a feminine and sad voice that wasn’t familiar. “Here, here, what a bad mouth, after all the way we made to get here…” replied a man's voice. Kyo moved and stared at three complete strangers. He frowned, were they people who wanted to admire the beast he was, the mere idea made his blood already hot, boil. “Shut up, now give me that knife so we can open that cage.” said the woman, bending at the cage’s door.

“Don’t worry! We will save you.” said the girl, smiling even if she was drenched in rain “My name is Tohru, and there is Shigure and Akito.” the man -Shigure- waved his hand and greeted him cheerfully, Akito didn’t even raise her head and was still working on the lock of the cage. “Don’t be scared anymore~” said Shigure

Kyo blinked, he was so confused he forgot to be angry. What? Who were they? And why did they want to save him? It made no sense. “What do you want?” he asked, darkly, his hands into fists. “Uh…Well…” the girl was at a loss for words. It was at this moment the Akito-woman opened the cage. “Here, follow us.” she ordered with the might of an empress. Kyo feared this sudden force coming off this woman and made a step back. “Hey boy, we won’t wait here all night, what will we do if they come back?” joked the man.

The youngest stepped in the cage and showed her hand, with the moonlight, he noticed she was wearing miko-clothes. Her smile was so gentle, so compassionate, so…familiar that he felt safe. As he met her eyes, his body moved by itself and he took her hand. She pulled out of the cage and for the first time of his life, he was happy to feel the rain on his skin.

Tohru hold on his hand was still here and he blushed when he realized he hadn’t let go. He wasn’t used to affection, to be touched that way, he didn’t know how to react. “Okay, let’s go back, here, the cat, take that.” said Shigure, putting a hat on his head and rushing away to get away from the rain. Akito followed him and Tohru smiled and rejoined them.

Kyo stood here a few seconds, wondering what he should do. He could take the other side of the street and go away but…

But he had a desire to join them. The hand that touched Tohru’s tilted unconsciously, that warmth... She turned back, wondering if he was following them and it was at this moment his legs moved by itself and took that path that led to them. They all ran and Shigure opened the door of an inn. “It’s where we will live for the time being.” explained Tohru in a whisper.

It was Akito who called the two of them while Shigure was talking with a worker. She brought them to a room. “Here, we did the worst.” sighed Akito, sitting on a pillow. Tohru joyfully said she will prepare the tea and Kyo was just, here. He didn’t know and now that he was out of this cage and safe from the rain, everything seemed wrong. Who were these people and why did they save him?

“What do you want?” he repeated the exact same word back in the cage, but this time, gentler. Not that he wasn’t wary, he was. Even now he was staying near the door, ready to run away if something was to happen. He was still on his guard. This Akito person had an aura that made him feel powerless while that Tohru girl made him so safe that he felt it was wrong.

“Oya, I’m back.” Kyo jumped when the door slid open and he looked angrily at Shigure before taking two steps aside from the door. 

“Haha, you’re really a scaredy kitty, aren’t you?” laughed Shigure.

“Ah? Who did you call a scaredy cat?!” yelled Kyo, pissed. However, it made the man laugh more “It’s okay kitty, I’m more of a dog person, I won’t annoy you much.” he winked

“Stop calling me Kitty! My name is Kyo!” he roared. Shigure teased him more, walking closer “Haw, Kyo-kun, it’s so adorable for a kitty~” Oh, Kyo wanted to  _ punch _ him so he would shut up.

“Shigure, stop annoying him, you two are loud” said Akito who was reading at the chabudai. Tohru picked up four cups and served the tea. “Here, it will warm us.” she said with that adorable smile. Shigure went to the table singing a ‘yes~ yes~’ and acting like a seven year old kid when he put his hands around his cup. Akito didn’t even thank Tohru and indeed, turned the page of her book. “Kyo-kun? You don’t want tea?” asked Tohru, looking at him with big eyes. He felt that it would be a crime to say no, so he didn’t and sat next to Akito and accepted the cup Tohru handed him.

They stayed in silence. Shigure was humming a tone and Tohru staring at the water in her cup. It felt like a good moment to talk: “What do you want from me?”

“Don’t be full of yourself, we don’t care about you, but that girl paid us to save you, so here you are.” answered Akito, not looking up from her book. Kyo looked at Tohru who waved her hands. “Ah, it’s because I was here when you got arrested and I know you did nothing wrong, so I felt that it was unfair.” she wasn’t smiling anymore. “So…So I wanted to save you.” she dropped her eyes and stared at her fingers low on the table. A part of her wanted to talk about a kitten her mom was talking about when she was really young, but she was scared she would look stupid.

Kyo didn’t understand, he was a beast, a bakeneko, humans should avoid him like plague, not wanting to save him. “Kyo-kun, if you wonder, we don’t have any problem with supernatural.” said Shigure, as reading in his mind. “You probably noticed but this lady is a Miko, and Akito a kami.” he said, pointing to the woman next to the yokai.

“Uh?” he blinked, surprised. A kami? It was- “What?!” screamed Tohru, standing up with her eyes round and full of surprise “Akito-san is a kami?!”

“Ah? You didn’t know?!” replied Kyo smashing his hand on the table, annoyed. She was with them, how she didn’t know? “Oh my god! I’m sorry if I have been disrespectful with you!” Tohru bowed and Akito made a face “Shigure, why did you tell them?”

“Uh? It’s a secret?” he used an innocent tone. Akito looked angrily at him. “It’s alright, no need to bow, it’s ridiculous.” she glanced at Tohru. “I’ll sleep, do what you want” she just said, standing up and preparing the futon and then she stopped mid-movement. “Kyo, you can transform back into a cat right?”

“Ah, that’s true, it will be useful for us when we get out of the city, so you won’t be noticed.” Said Shigure. “Transforming back?” asked Kyo, slowly, not understanding. There was a long silence afterward.

“…You’re kidding right?” asked lowly Akito, as if she didn’t believe this situation. “You’re a Bakeneko, of course you know how to transform back.” She was staring at him as if he was stupid and it reminded him that man’s eyes. “Don’t talk like you know everything!” he raged, hitting the table. Akito blushed in anger and Shigure walked between “Okay, okay, time-out” he said, calming both sides. “It looks like it will take more time to get you out of the city, but it’s alright, I think it’s actually a good opportunity!” he said in a beam, making Kyo and Akito look at him completely baffled.

“Don’t you think it’s better for you to learn how to use your power in a safe place like here? As long as we pay, nobody will come here, we are mere traveler, nobody will suspect us.” he explained to the boy before looking at the goddess “And you, you can help him.” Akito opened her mouth to protest but Shigure cut her off with a movement of the hand “Don’t you think it’s a good occasion? You know a lot and you can show him how to make it work” he winked and she tsk’ed. “Sounds like a bother.” she crossed her arms and Shigure went close to her until a few centimeters separated their two bodies

“You managed Ritsu and Kisa-chan well, I know you can do it.” his voice was sweet and soft, only she could hear. She looked aside and flushed, gripping the edge of her clothes. “It’s not the same…” she answered quietly. “I have nothing to gain out of this.” he snorted and she felt angry at how he was mocking her, but she already embarrassed herself too much tonight to complain. “Scared to not be able to manage a teenager?”

She almost gasped, outraged. “As if…” she stared right into his eyes before moving her head and glancing at Kyo. She made an exasperated sound “I’ll do it, she better pays us more than planned” she passed aside and walked toward Kyo “We start tomorrow, I don’t want to waste time anymore.”

Her tone made him angry. “I asked nothing.” he said and Shigure answered “Kyo-kun, you want to stay like that all your life? We are offering you a chance to learn all you need to in order to survive, are you really going to refuse it?” The bakeneko eyes went wide. He felt like he was being scolded, like a kid and he didn’t know how to react. So he went up and walked to the window, ignoring them. Shigure sighed “Well, I suppose it’s a good start.” he passed a hand on his forehead. Akito rolled her eyes and went behind the folding screen to change her clothes.

Shigure went back to the table “Sorry you had to witness that, Tohru-kun.” he smiled gently. “O-oh no…I’m actually impressed, Shigure-san” she admitted. Akito going under the blanket of the futon distracted her for a second. “I was so panicked, I thought they would fight but you calmed everybody.”

“Haha, it's the experience, I know Akito well, and Kyo isn’t hard to read. He is just scared and sad, he must have had a rough life before.” Tohru blinked. “You think?”

“Well…For a cat to transform into a yokai, it needs to be mistreated. It’s out of their pain and suffering they awake their powers” the girl's expression froze, her hand moving up to her face. Probably, she was imagining every different kind of suffering Kyo has been through “Why are they doing that?” she asked in a broken voice. Shigure shrugged “Well… I don’t really know either, I often fought against nekomata, most of the time, they target musicians playing shamisen or biwa, since, you know, they use cat skin for it.” he said, taking a sip of his forgotten tea. “But, it’s the first time I’ve met a Bakeneko.”

“Are bakeneko rare?” she asked “Hm…Not really, it’s just they are harmless, so nobody ever called me to take care of one before.” He had a sorry smile. “This is the difference between a bakeneko and a nekomata.”' he glanced at Kyo who fell asleep against the window. Tohru nodded. “Anyway, I think we should go to sleep now.” he said, standing up and stretching his arms. He changed his clothes behind the folding screen as did Akito earlier and he rejoined her in the futon. He pulled the goddess closer so Tohru will have a place beside her.

He was thankful for Tohru and Kyo to be present here. Having Akito chest against his back made him crazy and it was thanks to them he had the impression he could stay sane.

* * *

_“I’m sorry Tohru, you can’t go with me this time.” her mom apologized, her long hair waving in the air as she bent down on the child’s llevel. “It’s too dangerous.” she said, a hand caressing her brown hair and a finger of the other hand up. “If something was to happen to you, mommy would be sad.” Tohru made a sad frown “But, mom…It’s dangerous for you too.” replied Tohru, so scared by the idea of her mother being injured. “It’s okay Tohru, I’m strong, I will take care of it in no time and I’ll be back home before you even notice I was gone.” she winked before kissing her forehead._

_ She stood up and looked at the priest of the shrine walking in. “Thank you for being here as always, Kazuma-san.” The man smiled “This is nothing, I owe it to you Kyoko.” He bent down and caressed Tohru’s head. “It’s always a pleasure to receive both of you here.” Kyoko nodded and kissed Tohru on the cheek one last time before climbing down the stairs. _

_ Tohru dropped her smile, she held back her desire to cry. It was like that each time. As always, Kazuma hugged her. “It’s okay Tohru-chan, you mom is strong.” He said “Yes, she can beat yokai and exorcise bad ghosts.” she said, yet she still felt down. The little girl she was couldn’t help but worry. Kazuma understood what the girl was feeling. “Tohru-chan, how about we do omamori?” _

_ “Omamori?” she tilted her head as he put her down, searching something in his sleeve. From it, he got out a grey amulet. “Look, I’ve done it myself, it’s against bad spirits, maybe I can teach you to make one for you mom so she will be safe.” he proposed and Tohru nodded. _

_ They both walked back inside his house next to the shrine. She went to the table, waiting for Kazuma to come back with everything needed to do an omamori. He sat down and opened a lacquered box. “Here, everything is here” he smiled. “Now, I’ll show you, you will become a pro haha, maybe you will even be able to be a Miko.” he winked cheerfully and Tohru laughed. _

_ He showed her the steps to do an amulet and she listened, redoing the same on the one she was fabricating, her tongue out and the eyebrows frowned, in concentration. “I’m sure Kyoko will be happy to have it,” he said and Tohru nodded. “You know Tohru, I think your mother is really strong.” The girl looked up, noticing the change of tone in his voice. “I think I already told you, that she saved me?” Tohru nodded “From an oni,” she answered “He wanted to eat you” _

_ “You remember well.” he laughed. It slowly toned down as his memories flashed back in his head. The way that woman jumped on the gigantic oni’s back and cut it in half with a katana. The blood she sheared around her reminded him of a red butterfly cloud and he had been left in wonder in front of this show. It was how he met the legend of that woman who was the red butterfly. An infamous exorcist, knew from the west to east of Japan. At that time Kazuma had nothing to offer. He was the priest of a small shrine outside of town. But when Kyoko asked him for a safe place for her and her daughter he accepted. _

_ Kyoko was a single mother, her husband, a man of her age, died when he protected their daughter against a Jubokko tree. A tree born out of the battlefield, nourishing itself with human blood. When somebody was to pass next to it, the jubokko would capture it and suck the blood until there was nothing left in the veins. Tohru hadn’t noticed that the tree was different and her father only had the time to push her away before getting trapped between branches. Kyoko had told Kazuma that Tohru didn’t realize what happened that day, but in his opinion, a child will never forget. _

_ “You know Kazuma-san, mom told me she wishes I could become a miko! You think I can become a miko?” she was looking at him with bug eyes. After Kyoko became a regular in this shrine, it started to get popular and now, he had many visitors coming every day. “I would be glad to have you as an assistance, Tohru, I’m sure you would do an admirable job!” he said and Tohru's smile was like stars shining at night. This child was adorable, precious. _

_ Kyoko came back two days later and she cried when Tohru showed her all the amulets she made for her mother's safety. “Tohru!! I love you so much!!” she teared up, hugging her one and only family. _

* * *

Tohru woke up at the sound of a quarrel. She slowly blinked, still in a sleepy state before rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. She looked at the space in the futon between her and Shigure who was hiding himself under the blanket to cover the voices arguing. Akito, who has been sleeping between the two, wasn't here. She turned her head at the other side of the room and saw Akito and Kyo screaming at each other. Ha, it all made sense.

She stood up and reluctantly walked in their direction. She didn’t know what to say and she obviously knew that Akito wasn’t fond of her and that Kyo was always on the defense. At the instant, she wished Shigure was up to stop their fight but she didn’t want to wake him up.

“A-ah…Good morning.” was all she succeeded to say. She found herself pretty stupid afterward but it was too late to regret. Both Akito and Kyo stopped mid-sentence and looked at the miko. Akito rolled her eyes, refusing to talk and Kyo frowned, as ready to jump on her to fight. Tohru felt the pressure and she wished to find a way to stop it. It was hard, she knew neither of them, she didn’t know what to do or to say so they would realize and stop acting that way. She felt powerless.

She, who was the daughter of the red butterfly, the great exorcist and yokai hunter of the whole Japan, a person who even worked for the shogun in Edo, couldn’t even speak the right words. Worse, she wasn’t even able to protect people and supernatural beings. She knew her mother loved her whatever she might do, but…Probably she would be disappointed in her daughter? Maybe that was why Kyoko asked Kazuma to take Tohru as a miko in his shrine?

But…Even though she knew she made her mother happy with it, she had been satisfied until the day Kyoko died. When her mom was coming to the shrine after a hunt, she was always saying how proud she was of her daughter who became a Miko, how proud her father would be. But…When it stopped, Tohru felt a terrible emptiness. Did she regret becoming a Miko?

Tohru was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice that Shigure had woken up and was judging Akito and Kyo, arms crossed and sighing as if he was a father scolding his children. “Akito, come with me.” he just said, taking the woman by the wrist and walking outside of the room, leaving the two teenagers alone. They shared a confused glare and then, looked away the second after.

“Ah, I’ll warm some water.” She clapped her hands together and then walked to lighten out the irori. She tried to lighten it but failed. “Ah…” it was terrible, she felt so useless, she almost wanted to cry. “Hey, what’s wrong?” asked Kyo, noticing her uneasiness. “A-ah, nothing, don’t worry Kyo-kun.” she smiled, hiding her disappointment at herself. He felt Kyo was studying her and she was even more anxious, she didn’t want to be a burden, she didn’t want to be a bother. He just sighed and bent down next to her and lightened the fire in the irori. “If you need help it’s okay to ask you know.” He said.

“A-ah yes!! Sorry!” she exclaimed, blushing to be caught in the act. “It’s just that…Well, you seemed angry, so I thought it was maybe better to give you space.” She had an apologetic smile. “Nah, it’s not that, it’s just Akito who is despicable, all she does is looking down and making sneaky comment.” he fisted his hand, anger coming back “She can’t even know what I’ve lived, she is a god, everything must have been perfect in her life, she is out of there.”

“…Kyo-kun, you have been through a lot, don’t you?” asked Tohru, remembering about what Shigure told her last night. “Uh? What do you mean?” snapped Kyo a second before regretting a second after “I mean…” he scratched his head. “Ah, uh, it’s not that it’s just that…Shigure-san told me that for a cat to transform into a bakeneko was to be…” she hesitated, feeling she was saying too much. It wasn’t her business after all, but she felt terrible. It was a mix of guilt and sadness and injustice. “To be abused?” finished Kyo in a neutral voice. Tohru nodded.

“Well, he is right.” Kyo shrugged and stared at the fire. “It looks like my whole existence was for this moment…” he didn’t why, but once again he felt at peace, as if he could run in her arms and she would listen without judging, she was different from Akito and Shigure. “Tell-me Tohru, why do you want to save me?” she blinked “Well, it’s because I found your situation unfair.” she answered, “You know, my mother always told me humans sentenced yokai before trying to get a sense of justice. Because supernatural beings had powers that the gods gave, humans are scared and instead of talking, they will first defend themselves, as if they were all harmful but…Actually, it’s just a minority.” she said.

“Your mother?” Kyo blinked. “Yes! She was a famous exorcist all around Japan, you know, even the great shogun Tokugawa called her to get rid of a vengeful spirit in Edo, it’s incredible! I’m so proud to be her daughter!!” she said, excited. She obviously loved her mother. It took Kyo back. “I heard the people and Yokai called her the red butterfly, because she would never miss her target.” she joined her hands together. “But she wasn’t that mean, like, she always wanted to protect yokai from humans, because she knew they had their own feelings and life and that most of the time, they didn’t have any choice.” she smiled.

“The red butterfly?” The name was familiar. “Yes! My mom’s name is Kyoko, but they preferred to call her the red butterfly, it’s funny, it doesn’t sound like an exorcist’s nickname,” she laughed sheepishly and threw him in a loop. Now all was clear, the reason why he felt so familiar with her. She was that woman’s daughter. The only person he remembered being gentle with him. “Uh, Kyo-kun? What’s wrong?” She softly asked, noticing how he was oddly quiet. He jolted away when her hand made a move in his direction. “Kyo-kun?”

“You…you’re…” he whispered hardly, staring at her, the pupil dilated. He had a vision of Kyoko's smile, of her back walking away, of the girl she was holding her hand. “Ky-”

“Here, here! We’re done~” interrupted Shigure's cheerful voice as he opened the shogi doors wide. The two teens looked in their direction, Kyo frowning when he laid his eyes on Akito. She was crossing her arms and avoiding his glare. Shigure simply tilted his head and sat next to Kyo. “Sorry you two had a fight, we talked about it and she will be more patient.” he said.

Kyo glanced back at Akito who was still avoiding his look on her. It reminded him of her words and how she wasn’t different from the rest of the humans. How she was the worst. He unconsciously pinned on her all the pain he went through, as if she was a symbol, a representation of people who harmed him and who were living comfortably. After all, she was a kami, how could she have suffered in her life? Ah, there was no way…

“I don’t care…” he whispered ragefully. He didn’t like Akito, the way she was looking down on him like that man did, the way the aura around her made his hair stand. If he could stay away it would be the best. Shigure breathed out “Listen, judging by how you behave, you're conditioned as a bakeneko is new right?” Kyo jolted. How did that man… “That said, Akito is the only one who can help you the best.”

“How?! Just because we are both supernatural beings do you think we understand how each other works?!” Kyo stood up “As if a Kami can understand anybody else!” he yelled, not controlling himself. He pointed at Akito who was now staring with threatening eyes. “You all stay in your goddamn temple, accepting the offers humans give,”

Shigure called Kyo’s name as a warning. He wasn’t smiling anymore. However, Kyo ignored it all, angry and venting all his rage on the kami. “As if you could understand anything about what the rest of supernatural beings are going through! Don’t shit with me! You couldn’t understand anything!!” He was going to say more when Tohru pulled his sleeve. The effect had to stop his fury, like a bubble popping. He blinked and looked at Akito, and this time he felt a strange dread by noticing her head down, how she was shivering and that she was burying her nails inside the heel of her hands.

She looked up again and the wrath in her expression made him freeze in fear. “Akito…” called Shigure, making a move to stand up. Akito sent a last dark stare to Kyo before turning her heels and walking out, sliding close the doors loudly behind her. The action made him feel guilty, ashamed.

“Shi-Shigure san, maybe we should go after her…” proposed Tohru, holding her hands together. “She needs to be alone for a moment,” answered Shigure, staring at the shoji. He turned his head in Kyo’s direction, putting his hands in his sleeves. He had a strict look and Kyo felt angry again. Even if he said mean things, if Akito hadn’t been terrible with him first, he wouldn’t have acted that way. “I did nothing wrong, she started it,” he justified himself, knowing Shigure would accuse him at the first occasion. “Yeah she probably did?” he shrugged “But still, what do you know about her?”

Kyo clenched his teeth, why were people always scolding him? Why was it always him and not the other? “What is there to know about it? She is a kami, are you going to make me believe they aren’t the most privileged being in this world?” he answered scathingly. Shigure sighed “You don’t even know about your own condition, how can you expect understanding somebody else’s?”

It had the effect of a kick in his stomach and he was at loss of words. How that man dared, how did he… “E-excuse me!” said Tohru, going between the two. “I, I know I shouldn’t interrupt but… But I worry about Akito san…” she said, a sad expression on her face. She looked at Kyo. “…Why do you even care about her? Look how she behaves with you” he said, not getting why Tohru was caring about that woman. She smiled softly “She looked really hurt…I know and understand she hurt you but that you have every right to be angry but…” she looked down on the ground. “…whatever” Kyo replied and sat by the window.

“Alright Tohru, since you seem worried, let's rejoin her” Said Shigure, patting her head. “Kyo, hide if you don’t hear us coming back in the hour.” He told him. He walked by the shoji door and opened it “Also, I hope you two will be able to have a more civilized conversation.”

“...Shigure-san, can I ask you a question?” Tohru's voice was hesitant, but this question had been haunting her since yesterday. They have been wandering around the neighborhood, looking for Akito for more than twenty minutes now. “Sure, what is it about?”

“How come…Akito is here?” Shigure blinked, confused. “Uh?”

“I-I mean, she is a kami right? So, she should be at her shrine, but-but instead she is here, with a human form and walking around, so-so I was thinking it was strange, that- that’s why!” she explained quickly. She was embarrassed and she was fearing she was prying too much. “Aah…How to explain…I sealed her?” Tohru stared. “But…”

“Well, let me explain to you then.” he sheepishly said, telling her the story from the beginning. The state of her shrine, how it was abandoned, dirty. How the villagers wanted her death, how they called Shigure to seal her. “Tha-that’s terrible…” whispered Tohru, the eyes wide and her hand in front of her mouth, not believing it. “No wonder why she was angry…”

“Yes, but, the villagers were suffering, I understand they were desperate.” Tohru nodded but, ah. She was a miko. Since she was little, she has been taught the importance of kami. That they were the real one running land, the one making the rice grew out of the ground, giving them water. Humans were just given this, wasn’t it normal to thank the gods for these gifts they were offering?

And yet, Akito has been forgotten, abandoned, without even a priest to keep her shrine safe. “But Akito must have suffered…Kami don’t have anything for themselves but the gratitude of humans…” It was all they had. Tohru and Kazuma were really faithful to the kami of their shrine, and Tohru was glad Kazuma was still at the shrine and that humans were coming. It must not have been the case with Akito. “Shigure san…we have to find her quickly! She must feel lonely!” she said, her eyes moist and sad. It surprised Shigure. It also made him glad. He smiled gently “We will Tohru-kun.”

They walked around until Shigure found an isolated place. He knew Akito would be around, she wasn’t fond of crowded places. And here she was, sitting under a dead tree. Leaves falling down on the ground at Tohru couldn’t help but think it was an odd scenery to witness during spring. Akito hadn’t noticed them yet, she had her head hidden behind her legs. Seeing this made Tohru’s heart ache, she made a step before Shigure caught her wrist “Wait here, I’ll take care of this.” he said without looking at her. Tohru nodded, remembering that Akito didn’t really like her.

She looked down at her clothes, she was still wearing the same red hakama she has been wearing since she left the shrine. She made a face and glanced at Shigure and Akito. He had kneeled down at her level and lifted her head up. Tohru could see she had been crying. He was cupping her face, wiping off a tear and Tohru blushed. It was really intimate, as if she was assisting at something she shouldn’t. She looked down on the ground again, staring at her shoes. She could hear their voices, but they were talking too low. She barely could understand what they were saying.

“Here, shall we go now?” she heard him said in a gentle voice, followed by Akito humming. “Here Tohru-kun, thank you for waiting for us!!” he said happily. “Ah…Uh, everything is okay?” she asked, noticing Akito’s red eyes.

“Well…” Shigure put a finger on his lips before making a loud noise that surprised the two girls. “Akito, I’ve seen a bathhouse on the way, how about you take one? It will relax you, oh and Tohru-kun can go with you!” Both girls’ eyes went on him, surprised. “What the-”

“Believe me, it will relax you, and Tohru-kun is easy to talk with, it will be alright?” he winked and then, took the purse he hid in his hakama and put it in Akito’s hand before pushing the girls inside the street “now, now, it’s time to have a great time in bath, I’ll take care of Kyo-kun” he said and walked away, waving his hands and leaving both of them alone and confused, as if a storm just passed. Tohru awkwardly glanced at Akito. “Uhm…We should probably go, I…I think.” she proposed, feeling bad when Akito merely rolled her eyes.

The woman sighed and walked in the street, turning back to look right at Tohru when she wasn’t following her “What are you doing? The sentou is that way.” she just said. “Ah, yes, sorry!!”

They found a bathhouse reserved for women and entered and paid for their water. Tohru glanced at Akito undressing and blushed in wonder when she saw how white her skin was. It looked like milk and she was suddenly conscious of her how look. She understood why she was a kami. Once they washed with the water in the wooden bucket, they both entered in the yuya

“Uh, Akito-san, it is alright?” she asked, sitting next to her. The woman frowned “What?” she said scathingly, provoking a cringe from the miko. “I mean…your seal is in paper, won’t it get wet with water?” Akito glanced at her, tensing the girl. The kami touched her seal, crumpling it between her fingers “It won’t.” it was short and clear and Tohru squared her shoulders. Too much pressure.

“So…sorry, I didn’t want to remind you of bad memories…” she said, calling herself an idiot. Which everything Shigure told her, she should be aware that it wasn’t something Akito didn’t want to talk about. Ah, so stupid. She couldn’t relax well in the hot tub because of such thoughts. It was just, so insensitive. Reminding her how she lost her status because of ungrateful humans who abandoned her, it must hurt, especially when it came from a miko. She must hate her because of that, probably she was reminding her how the priest of her own shrine left her alone.

She gasped, as if having a revelation. Yes, that was the reason why Akito was so scathing with her. “A-Akito san!” she called at little too loudly, creating a faint echo in the room and catching other women’s attention. Tohru gasped and apologized, bending her back. Akito passed a hand on her face. “Sorry…” she repeated.

“Urgh…whatever, what do you want” said Akito, irritated. She couldn’t relax because of the girl being so tense next to her. “Uh…Actually…Shigure san told me about your situation and…” she anxiously twisted her fingers. “I, I just want to say I understand if you don’t like me… I-I must remind you of terrible memories but… Please, I’m sure you and Kyo kun can understand each other easily, and I’m-”

“What Shigure told you?” she interrupted, ignoring what Tohru was going to say about Kyo. “Ah…um, sorry, I didn’t mean to pry but, I was worry earlier about you and…and I was wondering what happened for a kami like you to be sealed…” Akito tsk’ed “He can’t keep his mouth close!”

“Ah, please, it’s not his fault, it’s mine, I was the one who asked and…” And there was nothing else to say. “…I’m a miko, so…Knowing that a kami has been treated that way when you gods offer us so much, I feel it’s unfair” she said, biting her lips. Akito had a dry laugh that gave her a terrible shiver. “Ah, you’re telling me you’re caring for us kami hahaha!” she put her hand on her mouth. The women around were starting to look at them with spiteful looks. Yet, Tohru didn’t care. The laugh she was hearing felt humiliating. She was fisting her hands in the water.

Then Akito stopped laughing and looked straight at her, her eyes were round and gave the poor girl a terrible anxiety. Akito took her chin between her fingers, her nails planting in the soft skin “If you care so much, why are you away from your shrine then?” she asked in a cold voice, her anger was almost tangible and Tohru understood why people feared gods’ anger. “I…” she tried to say, but her throat was aching.

The woman sighed and violently removed her fingers and shoved Tohru away. She looked down on the girl “I don’t need your fake sympathy nor hypocrisy” she said, moving back in her initial position. The people around turned their head away, as if they never witnessed what happened. Tohru passed her hand on her jaw, still hurting. She was staring at the water, wondering what she did bad to make Akito angry. Her words were ringing in her head, sometimes it was Shigure’s when he was telling her story.

Then suddenly, she gasped. The puzzle started to fit together. She slowly raised her head up, now staring at Akito. Realization coming. “That’s true…” she whispered, moving in the goddess direction. “It’s because your priest…” she wasn’t scared when Akito snapped her head in her direction, even angrier. Yet, this time, Tohru could see vulnerability. “Your priest left your shrine, and you were left there, all alone, with nobody coming for you, even when you gave so much, you were lonely and…You think I’m the same, you think I abandoned my own kami” she put her hand on her arm and Akito had backlash. Tohru understood her. Finally, somebody did.

Akito didn’t know what to do. Her first reaction was to be angry again, and to reject. She slapped her, ignoring that one of the witnesses finally stood, only to be stopped by another. “Shut up! Don’t talk about things you don’t know!” She yelled. Tohru took the hand that slapped her and held it. “Yes…I can’t even imagine…All this time alone…But, Akito-san, you’re wrong! I didn’t abandon the shrine I’m from, the god of my land isn’t alone and I know they are fine” she said, stepping closer. “Because…Because I wouldn’t leave if they were alone” she said. “Please Akito-sama, listen to me…”

“why should I trust you?” she scathingly said, her last defense. However, she felt disarmed when Tohru smiled at her…This smile…It reminded her… _ Him _

She remembered all the feelings of abandonment she felt back then, the desperate waiting for him to come back, the heart heavy and many emotions she couldn’t understand. Before she realized it, tears were sliding on her cheeks red from the bath temperature and anger. She tried to hold back a sob, but a hiccup came and she let out a sound so pathetic. She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, she kept inside for so long and everything was going out.

She felt ashamed to be seen in this state by a human being. Yet, when Tohru slowly put her arms around her and hugged her, this feeling disappeared and she let the young miko comfort her. They separated a few moments after, when her tears calmed down. Tohru didn’t say anything, she just smiled.

They stayed in the bath until their fingers and feet were all pruned and that they were talking casually. They got out of the bath, leaving the women who assisted everything in a complete confusion. They fetched their clothes and dressed up, taking. “Yeah, actually I’m coming back to my hometown. I’ll go back to work for the shrine” said Tohru, fixing her hakama. “I just…wanted to experience the world” she laughed, a bit embarrassed. “I wanted to know what my mom was doing all these years” she confessed. Akito didn’t reply but invited her to continue with a blink of her eyes.

“Well, as far as I remember, I’ve been living with my mom and Kazuma-san in my hometown shrine, my mom she, well. She was like Shigure and you, going around Japan and hunting supernatural being, uh, oh no, hunting isn’t the right words it’s...ah, how to say that…” she was starting to panic, feeling herself stupid about it “It’s okay, I understand Tohru, continue” Akito had a faint smile that disappeared the second after she talked. “A-ah, yeah…Well, she died last year…Against a terrible demon” Tohru's voice lost its usual gentleness, it sounded unlike her…full of sorrow and pain. “And…It’s not like I didn’t want to avenge her, I know it’s not what mom wants from me but…But I wanted to see the world as she did and, thanks to it I made a lot of incredible meetings.”

Akito stared at Tohru and she started to understand her as well “...You actually feel lonely, don’t you?” she said. Tohru gasped and stared with her shining eyes into Akito’s before she, slowly, nodded. “…I really miss mom” she finally said.

She didn’t say anything when Kazuma announced the news, she didn’t say anything when they burned Kyoko's corpse and put her ashes in a pot. She didn’t say anything when Kazuma asked her if everything was alright, she just asked if she could travel a bit, to discover the world. She also didn’t say anything to Kisa, nor to all the people she met. She didn’t say anything. Never. It was only now she really knew how heavy it was. She quickly passed her arm on her eyes, wiping messily her tears. Akito didn’t know how to comfort people so she just waited for Tohru to be over.

“haha, sorry! Anyway!!” she said loudly, changing the conversation and surprising Akito. “It’s around horse hour, right? It’s time to eat, let’s take something to take out for Shigure-san and Kyo-kun!” she clapped her hands together joyfully. Akito nodded and got out the purse Shigure gave to her.

* * *

“Okay, Tohru-kun, I don’t know your recipe, but I want it” said Shigure, walking back to their hotel room with Tohru with some fried vegetables and some yakisoba inside paper. “Uh? What do you mean Shigure-san?” he smiled “Since Akito and you became friends, she became gentler and calmer. So I wonder what you did for her to change so much,” He laughed good naturedly.

“A-ah, I hadn’t done anything to be honest we…We just talked, I feel Akito was suffering a lot from her situation, and she was glad to have somebody listening to her.” she said, unsure. “Hmm…I see” Shigure said, smiling to hide his disappointment. So, Akito was suffering from this situation, uh?

He knew Akito was going to stay with him until the day she would return to her original form. Shigure felt he was the worst for wishing that Akito will stay sealed forever. He wanted her to stay by his side…Even if she was suffering from it. He felt a knot in his stomach just by thinking about her not being here anymore. A part of him hoped that with time, that maybe, she would prefer her life as a human and stay that way, but he was aware it wouldn’t happen. She has been a kami and living as it from even before his ancestors existed. It was a part of her life. “Shigure-san…Are you okay?”

He blinked “uh? Yeah, I’m alright, don’t worry aha” he waved his hand “I was just hoping she and Kyo-kun don’t fight again haha” Tohru smiled, not noticing the hint of awkwardness in his voice. “Ah, I think it’s okay! They have been going along over the past days! The other day, I think I even heard them laugh together!” She said cheerfully. “Ah, yeah, you’re right” he nodded. Tohru's smile grew wider and she was humming joyfully a shamisen music they heard earlier in the street when they were doing the queue to have food.

“you’re not bored?” Tohru tilted her head, confused by the question. “I mean, you tend to let Akito and Kyo alone at the table when we are in our room, and you won’t talk with them, you just, stay and wait…isn’t that boring?”

“A-ah no!! It’s not boring at all! I lost myself in my thoughts and I don’t notice the time passing” she said, half lying, half saying the truth. When seeing Kyo and Akito, she was thinking about her mom and wondered about everything she went through, every person she met during her travels. Sometimes, she wondered how Kisa was faring, if she was safe. Sometime, she wondered about Akito’s life as a kami and now as a human, other times about Kyo’s life as a cat and his change of identity as a bakeneko. She wondered how she could be more like Shigure who was juggling without any problem from the supernatural world to the natural. She thought about the concept of Kegare and Harae and she remembered her role as a miko.

And she wondered if she really mattered between all of this. If she could make a change.

Tohru wasn’t able to continue on her mother’s legacy as an exorcist and she wasn’t feeling herself fulfilling as a miko since Kyoko’s death. She knew she wasn’t looking for revenge, even if she knew the identity of the being that killed her dear mother, she wouldn’t chase him. “Tohru-kun must have a lot to think about if you’re bored then” Said Shigure gently before patting her head. “Don’t hesitate to share it if it’s too heavy to bear.”

She stared at Shigure, surprised before smiling in a beam. “Hm! Thank you, Shigure-san,” she said, a bit guilty because she felt she wasn’t ready to say to anybody what she was feeling. She hasn’t even said it to Kazuma…She couldn’t tell Shigure, even if she looked up at him.

They entered the little hotel and climbed the stairs giving to the room they were all sharing. “We’re back with the food~” announced Shigure joyfully, sliding a door open with his foot.

“Shigure! Tohru!!” Said Akito, rushing at them with an excited expression that consisted of her, pulling at Shigure sleeve and staring insistently at him and Tohru. “Look what Kyo can do.”

“Ara? Kyon-chan?” Smiled Shigure, closing the door behind him. Tohru gasped joyfully and went next to Kyo who was blushing but was smiling proudly. “Okay, look!” he showed his palm and frowned hard until a blue fire appeared, surprising Tohru and Shigure who were voiceless. “And it’s not only that!” he said, stopping the flame to then, close his eyes and square his shoulders, making an internal effort. Tohru made a faint squeal when his cat ears and tail disappeared. “Oh my god! Kyo-kun! That’s incredible!!” Jumped Tohru, feeling herself a huge wave of happiness.

Kyo blushed, embarrassed and scratched his head. “Well, it’s not like I can transform into a mere cat…” he said, undervaluing what he just learnt. “But Kyo-kun, that’s amazing, all your effort finally showed results!” said Tohru, joining her hands together. Kyo wondered why she was so genuinely happy for something that wasn’t her business.

Then once again, nobody asked her to save him that day…And yet.

“She is right Kyon-chan, and it's a step closer to your goal,” added Shigure. Akito nodded, she didn’t say she was proud of him, Kyo didn’t expect her to say that. Actually, the smile she gave to him when he finally succeeded to do it was enough to make him proud. “Well, to celebrate it, let’s eat!!” said Shigure, opening the papers containing the fried vegetables.

“Uh? What’s that” groaned Kyo, taking a fried tofu between his fingers. “Eat, it’s good for your health” answered Shigure, taking out chopsticks and shoving food in his mouth. “Anyway, this is good news, the moment you will be able to transform into a cat, we will get out of the city and our job will be done” said Akito, sighing and pouring some tea in a cup. At this, Tohru’s smile froze.

Once it would be over, they would part their own way…Yes, it was the original plan. Shigure and Akito will continue to wander around, probably looking for a way to free her from her seal without harming her. Kyo will probably go his own path as well and Tohru will have to go home, back at her shrine. It was normal, her kami was waiting for her, Kazuma as well…But…

But it sounded lonely.

Going back to the shrine and knowing that she won’t wake up in the morning, thinking to see her mom waiting for her at the table with a big smile and ready to tell her about the supernatural she encountered. No, she won’t be here, not anymore…it was…

She felt something warm on her forehead and she blinked, surprised and realized it was actually Kyo’s hand. She blinked and stared at him confused before remembering the food on the table. They were probably waiting for her to eat as well and she worried Kyo because of it. She felt stupid. “A-ah! Sorry, wha-what’s left?” she said, stammering on her words.

“It’s okay Tohru-kun, no need to rush” cooed gently Shigure. Tohru felt reassured and for the rest of the lunch they had together, these thoughts didn’t come back.

* * *

_ “Did you hear about it?” It was an exhausted and feminine voice from Kyo’s childhood. A woman lying in his owner's bed. The scream and the shadows he saw projected onto the wall terrified the kitten he was and he hid behind a box and waited for it to end. “Akira’s whore is dead,” the woman said. _

_ “Uh? She did? Ah…Annoying” answered his owner, throwing against the wall an empty bottle of sake. Kyo jumped, scared by the horrible noise of the bottle breaking when it landed on the wall. “He is the kind of spirit able to cause wars and sorrow, I’m kind of scared he might come back now…” she said and then she lowered her voice, like saying a secret “I heard he is trying to find a way to revive her…” _

_ “Uh? For real? Isn’t he a demon, he should know, right.” He had a terrible laugh. “He has his escort and they are kidnapping supernatural beings to help, so I heard” she replied. _

_ “Damn…Thought, imagine, you bring him a being able to give his whore back, he would be forever grateful, wouldn’t he?” he scratched his belly, his nails making noise as it touched the dead skin on his body. “Imagine…Having one of the strongest evil beings under you service just because of a whore haha!!” _

_ “That would be awesome!! We could have everything we want if that happens!” said the woman. “But, how do you plan to get it?” she said “How to…” he wondered when, as if suddenly having an idea, he stood up and walked in the direction where Kyo was hiding. “Look at that!!” he said, pulling the kitten in the air by the skin, making Kyo whine in pain. “Imagine if I made a nekomata out of it, it would be perfect!!” he said smugly, his eyes shining in a bad light. The woman clapped her hands together and praised him for his good ideas. _

_ “I’ll make it a nekomata and Akira will have nothing but bow in front of me! Hahaha!!” _

_ Thinking back then, Kyo wished the bottle of sake hit him, maybe he wouldn’t have lived through it all. _

* * *

“Not tired?” Shigure's voice brought her back to reality. She lazily blinked and turned her head in his direction. “Hm…” nodded Akito. He shrugged and sat next to her to look at the moon. “It’s pretty tonight” he said, glancing back at the kids sleeping in and closing the shogi window so they wouldn’t catch a cold. “I couldn’t see the moon so well back in my shrine” answered Akito, dully.

“Uhm, it was hidden by the forest, wasn’t it?” she nodded again, bringing her legs to her chest. “Look like you and Tohru got closer”

“She is nice to talk to” answered Akito “Haha, honesty won’t kill you know” she rolled her eyes. “She is cute, like a puppy, you’re alike” he said, lighting up his kiseru pipe. “What are you saying, we’re not alike at all” she frowned, fisting her hands in irritation. “You two are scared to be alone…It’s the reason why back then you became ara-mitama back then” he said, remembering her begging to not leave her alone the first time they met. “That…” started Akito in a low and threatening voice, but Shigure ignored it “Tohru is also scared to be alone, so it seems” he interrupted her “The reason why she left her shrine was in aim to find a way to bond with her mother again.” He explained breathing out smoke. “I feel she is scared, Kyon-kun also noticed it,” he added, surprising Akito.

She didn’t notice it at all. She knew Tohru left the shrine because she was feeling lonely, but she didn’t realize she was still scared of it, she was too focused on Kyo training…It was the first time she could talk for so long with a supernatural being like her. Kyo was curious and she was too. He was easy to talk with and frankly hardworking when he wasn’t pressured. Akito understood her mistakes she made with him that day and she did her best to not do it again. Sometimes it failed, Akito wasn’t patient enough but Kyo didn’t argue back and each time Akito blushed in shame for acting that way. She even apologized.

However, thinking that she was the only one who didn’t notice Tohru trouble fed her up. “Why…How can she be already attached to us…It’s been only two weeks”

“I can’t answer Akito, everybody has different sensibilities” he said, wondering if Akito would feel lonely if he was to suddenly disappear from her life. “Didn’t you feel lonely” she suddenly asked. He blinked and tilted his head “before you sealed me” she added. At this, he scratched the back of his head. “Hm…Not really, I don’t mind being alone. Even for friends, I met a lot of people and befriended them, but there are few I can feel a deep and durable bond with them” Akito knew, Hatori and that Ayame they have been talking about when they were living at the doctor’s mansion. “But even if I don’t understand that feeling of ‘loneliness’ that doesn’t mean I can’t sympathize with the one feeling it, you see.”

“Hm, make sense” she said without really meaning it or understanding it. Humans were hard to get and she had a lot to learn. She was glad that Kyo was lost as she was, it was comforting. “Still…I wonder what she will do” said Shigure. “You mean Tohru?” he nodded. “When we will part, I really wonder what she will do.”

“Why do you care?” asked Akito scathingly “Well, she is cute, it would make me feel bad to leave her on her owns” he chuckled gently. “funny, when the first thing you tried to do with me was to leave me alone in a random city after finding me work” she spat, angry. “Akito-san, are you jealous maybe?” he smiled and she glowed at him before standing up and going back inside the bedroom.

Shigure dropped his smug expression and his lips bending downward behind his hand. Without a doubt…last year, he wouldn’t have minded about Tohru, well, sure he would have felt bad for her, but he would have forgotten about her after an hour he supposed. But what changed now? What was it because now that he was living daily with somebody, he opened up? Or was it because that teen reminded him of Akito? Probably both.

He breathed out the smoke from his pipe and lightened it out and stretched, ready to go back to sleep. Kyo standing outside behind him stopped his track, or actually, deviated it. He jumped in surprise that he almost dropped his kiseru. “K-Kyonchan, what are you doing? You should sleep now” he laughed awkwardly, putting a hand on his chess to calm his panicking heart.

“She will really be alone?” said Kyo, frowning and not caring about Shigure’s state. The man made a face “Ah…You were listening us, sorry if we woke you up”

“Her mother, is she really dead?” Shigure stared a moment and then he nodded. “Yeah, she is,” Kyo clenched his hands ragefully. “Are you going to take her with you?” he asked. “Ah…I wish, but there is no way, it’s too dangerous for a teen, and she needs to go home.” he shrugged. “You can’t…”

Shigure tilted his head, wondering if it was really a good idea to rejoin Akito when he saw her on the small balcony. “What do you mean Kyon-chan?” he smiled innocently. “You can’t leave her alone, she already lost her parents, you can’t…!!”

“It wouldn’t be safe for her to go with us, you’re a cute boy Kyon-chan, but most of the time, the yokai we met aren’t that kind, I think Tohru can remind you how her mother died” he said naturally, closing his eyes. “Anyway, let’s go to sleep” he said, patting Kyo shoulder before rejoining his side of the futon.

* * *

“Is Kyo-kun sick?” asked shily Tohru when buying warm rice. “I don’t know, Akito told me it’s like he forgot everything, he is driving her crazy” Shigure had a tired laugh. Kyo’s behavior suddenly changed after that night. Shigure felt that Kyo was refusing to continue his training so the four of them would stay blocked here, but money wasn’t infinite and Shigure didn’t want to face Akito noticing the empty purse. Never before he started to travel with her he was so rich -well, now it was their money; and in all honesty, he was enjoying having enough to pay for a roof and not fasting.

“I hope they won’t fight like before…” Said Tohru, worried. Shigure was going to reply something to soothe her when his ear caught the word  _ ‘nekomata’ _ . He slowed down, confusing Tohru until he put a finger on his lips and pointed discreetly with his eyes a group of people. “I told you, I saw him at Okami’s balcony! He has red hair and cat ears!”

“That little shit escaped, he can’t be here anymore!” retorted another man. “He probably charmed that old Okami to allow him to stay, or worse, threatened her!” Tohru gasped, putting her hand on her mouth, her eyes showing awareness. They found Kyo, they had to get out of the city quickly before they would break in their room. “Let’s go now, so we are fixed!”

“Agreed!!” answered the group together “You! Go fetch your father katakana!!”

“Shigure-san…” whispered Tohru, panicked. “We don’t have enough time, let’s go before they do” Said Shigure at a fast pace. Tohru went after him, holding the rice tightly against her chest  _ ‘why now…’ _

They entered the hotel and rushed to their room. “Let’s pack our things quickly!” just said Shigure, without any explanation, taking his staff and preparing a bag for his and Akito’s stuff. “Oi? What’s happening!” yelled Kyo while Tohru was putting the rice in an empty box and putting it in her own bag. She also rushed to put the rest of the water in a flask. “Kyo-kun, they found you, we have to go!” said Tohru, worry and panic in her voice.

“W-what! How!!” Exclaimed Kyo. Akito just shoved against his chest books and flask full of tea. “Shigure, do you have everything?” she asked, rushing. “Yes, everything is here, Tohru-kun”

“A-ah, yes! It’s good, let’s go!” she said. Akito turned in Kyo direction once more “Kyo, hide your ears and tail now!” she ordered. The boy felt suddenly tense, the noise of the roaring crowd outside that was the men Shigure and Tohru heard earlier was stressing Kyo who couldn’t find a way to focus himself. He was feeling the stare of Akito, Shigure and Tohru and him and all of it made him remember the day he got imprisoned in that cage in flash. There was no way he could control his body and power, not when there was so much pressure.

“Kyo! Quick!” Akito’s voice added to his stress and he was starting to shiver, in rage. Why was he so useless, they all worked so hard for him to fail… Again.

He knew it, he was a waste. Tohru shouldn’t have tried to save him, Akito shouldn’t have wasted too much time to teach him stuff. He was a disappointment, he had always been. “Okay, change of plan, Akito, do you think we can jump from the window?”

“Uh?! Are you crazy?!” She cracked her head, the eyes full. “It’s already too late, they are probably rushing in the stairs now and they are way more than us.” I think it’s okay” he looked at Kyo “Take Akito, I’ll take Tohru” the teen stared, dumbfounded but before he had the time to say a word, the shoji doors were on the ground and men with katana appeared. “Now go!!” 

Shigure took Tohru by the wrist and held her before jumping out, Kyo barely had the time to hear the girl yelling that a man was pointing his katana at him. “Look! He is here! Let’s get him before he escapes!!” Kyo shuddered but when Akito took his wrist between her fingers, it was like reality slammed upon him. He frowned and opened his palm on a blue flame that he threw on the ground, provoking a fire and then pulled Akito against his chest and rushed by the window and then jumped.

He felt adrenaline, he felt the blood flowing in his veins and he felt Akito tight hold on his clothes. The fall was incredible, he felt like he was flying and it was also like time stopped. Yet, before he noticed he landed on the ground gracefully, like the cat he used to be. He had a proud smile when he heard screaming and screams around.

He let Akito go and looked around to see the fire he provoked burning the entire inn and the house around. He felt guilty but Tohru took his wrist again and pulled him. He followed without thinking and they all ran away, aware of the enraged people following them. Shigure and Akito were leading, more used to the kind of situation they have to run after yokai or bakemono. Tohru who had been pulling Kyo out of the town was now failing behind. The boy glanced behind them and saw that people were still after them. In a quick move, he lifted Tohru on his shoulder and dashed till he caught up with Akito and Shigure. He was running without thinking, he was just following them, like a sailor man seeing a lighthouse. He didn’t even notice when they entered a forest.

Closed her eyes and felt the forest around her. Shigure let her take the lead and she zigzagged until she found the perfect spot to hide them. It was behind a pile of rocks that would go unnoticed to anybody stranger to this forest. They sat and Akito ordered them to stay silent by putting her finger on her mouth and frowning. It was enough for them to understand. She let the back of her head rest against the cool rock. The others couldn’t sense it, but she knew the people who had been chasing after them were still in the forest. The spirit of nature that she was just knew it, like she knew that spot was the best to hide.

“A…are they gone” Tohru panted, exhausted and afraid to get found. “Not yet, but they are far enough so we can move” said Akito. “We provoked a fire, it’s normal they’re angry” breathed out Shigure who was the most exhausted of the four. Akito passed her hand on his drenched cheek. “Do you need water?” she asked in a soft noise that would have surprised the kids if they weren’t too tired to react. Shigure leant in the touch and nodded “Yes, please.” he half breathed. Akito picked the flask in her bag and handed it to him with a worried expression. He took big gulps and wiped his lips with his wrist and gave it back. She proposed the flask to Kyo who accepted it without thinking.

“I think it’s safe enough to move.” said Akito, glancing across the rocks. “This forest is huge, we will probably stay the night here” she said “There’s a cave a few kilometers away.”

“How do you know it?” Asked Tohru. “A kami is a force of the nature, it’s my essence.” She just answered, walking out of the hideout. “Uh, can’t we stay here a little more? We ran so fast and for so long.” complained Shigure. Akito rolled her eyes. “If we stay here, they will find us.” She tsk’ed.

“Tohru, let me take it” said Kyo, pointing at her bag. “It’s okay Kyo-kun, I can carry it” she smiled gently. He knew he would have bushed if he wasn’t already red from exhaustion. “Don’t be stupid.” he said, taking her bag and putting it on his shoulder “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine.” she bent her head “Thank you Kyo-kun, for carrying me!” she added and lifted her head up to show him a dazzling smile. “I’m sorry, it must have been heavy, but thanks to you we all arrived here safely!” she bowed. “Of course I would, you’re the one who saved me…” he said in a serious tone, cutting in Tohru’s embarrassment. “Ah…but-”

“It’s, really the least I could do for you,” he said, scratching his head. Akito interrupted their talk when she called them to lead them to their hideout for tonight. “Are we sure it’s safe?” asked Kyo, groaning as he was climbing a steep slope. She was choosing the most hazardous path, but she was doing it with such certainty that nobody thought about contradicting her until Kyo did. “The cave is that way!” she just said. “H-hu, what Kyo meant was since we have climbed, they may see us from down.” said Tohru.

“That’s possible, that’s why we have to climb faster” Akito said, holding a tree root to support her body when climbing, Shigure passed his hand on the little of her back to help her. “Don’t worry Kyo-chan, Tohru-kun, we are almost at the top.” he reassured them, helping Akito to get on the top of the hill before rejoining her and holding his hand down to help Tohru and Kyo. “Can your cave finding internal system also tell us where the closest town is?” breathed out Kyo, glad to be finally over with that hellish climbing.

“Yeah, if we go tomorrow when the sunrise, we can arrive in the afternoon tomorrow” replied Akito, taking a new path that everybody else followed without questioning it. They arrived at the cave about half an hour later. It was big and deep enough to stay inside safely “There are no bats nor any beast inside, it’s good.” she said, walking inside until she couldn’t see deeper. “Kyo-kun, can you do a flame so we can see?” Shigure smiled. “I think the best is to go fetch some wood outside so we can see without Kyo-kun using his flame.” proposed Tohru.

“Indeed, Shigure, stay with Kyo and keep the food,” said Akito. “Uh?! Why do I stay here with him?!” Kyo pointed to Shigure who was laughing warmly, it wasn’t honest and it was here to hide his annoyance. “They are looking for you, if they see you outside, you’re dead, Shigure will protect you” The boy was going to shout something back, but Akito’s reason made so much sense he couldn’t argue back. “Tch! Fine”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with her, nothing will happen” she said before putting her bag and Tohru’s on the ground while walking outside. “Be careful girls.” called Shigure. “We will, thank you!!” answered Tohru.

She turned her head in Akito directly who was looking down on the ground while walking. The girl had a faint smile “it’s been a while it’s just the two of us” said Tohru, taking her hand. “Yeah…” Akito's voice was small. “Sorry.” she quickly added. Tohru blinked, not understanding. “We left earlier than expected, you couldn’t prepare yourself well and…And tomorrow, we will go different ways.” Tohru bit her lips “I-it’s okay, it was the arrangement we made there is…it’s normal.” she smiled but, it was painful.

Her throat was aching and she was closing her eyes when smiling so tears wouldn’t come out but it was useless and she broke down, big drops of tears sliding down on her cheeks endlessly. “So-sorry! I didn’t mean to cry but…but,” But she didn’t want them to go away. She didn’t want to be alone again. She loved seeing Akito's usual frown that would always appear whenever Shigure was getting too close to her, hearing Shigure stories about the yokai he encountered, Kyo gentleness. Thanks to him, she wasn’t feeling she was too much between the adults, he would sit down next to her and they would talk about different things.

He loved it all, it reminded her the time she shared with her mother. “Sorry Akito-san, I’m sorry.” she said between sobs. Akito stared, completely lost. She never comforted somebody before, she didn’t know the procedure to follow. She couldn’t stay here and wait for it to be over? Not when Tohru had already comforted her before when she had been crying.

Slowly, she awkwardly lifted her hand and put it on her shoulder. Tohru let out a bawl and she rushed in her arms surprising Akito. She clumsily hugged her back, feeling bad for not being able to give more comfort than this. Tohru was crying endlessly to the point of having a fever. Akito gently passed her hands up and down on her shoulders. “Wait, let’s sit down.” proposed Akito, showing her a tree. The girl nodded, wiping her tears off only for it to go back. She was starting to cough from crying so much. They sat and Tohru put her head on her shoulder.

It took her a few times for Tohru to calm herself, by the time her tears were starting to dry, she was hiccupping. “…Thank you, Akito-san.” she said, her eyes red. “It’s alright, I understand the fear of being lonely and losing somebody” she confessed. Tohru stared, she already had doubts about it, but she never asked. “When…When he left, I was feeling empty, I felt that I didn’t mind if people weren’t coming to my shrine, as long he was here but…But when he left I-'' she couldn’t finish her sentence, the anger coming back at the mere thought of him.

“Akito-san…You actually loved him, right? Your priest?” Akito gasped before, slowly, nodding. It was a terrible secret she never said to anybody. How a kami could have fallen in love with a human?

In her mind flashed a smug expression and a kiseru pipe and her heart missed a beat. Not again, she couldn’t fall in love with the first person that showed her an ounce of attention. It was too pathetic. “He left me like that, without a word or a glance at me.” she was talking quickly, her anger showing “It was like I wasn’t existing for him” she smashed the ground and Tohru smiled, putting her hand on her fist. “Do Akito-san want to tell me more about him?” Akito's eyes went full but then, she slowly nodded.

“They are taking a lot of time.” Kyo vented “We shouldn’t have let them go alone, they are thin like paper, there won’t have strength to carry enough woods for the night”

“Then we will fetch more after, it’s alright,” replied Shigure patiently. “And what if something happens?!”

“Akito can defend Tohru right, she is used to fighting against worse than two or three angry dudes” he stretched his arms. “Tohru is safe, don’t worry” Kyo blushed “I-I wasn’t talking about…Whatever!” groaned Kyo before sitting on the ground forcefully and crossing his arms. Shigure shrugged, smiling knowingly.

“Tell me Kyon-chan, are you going to do it tomorrow once you got out of this mess safely?” he let his back rest against the cold rock of the cave. “…I don’t know.”

“You don’t even have the least idea?” inquired Shigure. His voice wasn’t nasty, on the contrary, it sounded…caring. As if Shigure was really worrying over Kyo’s well-being. It was strange, he wasn’t really close with Shigure, he thanked him when he was buying food. Getting annoyed when he was teasing him but, he didn’t feel as close as he was with Tohru nor with Akito who have been teaching him for days. “…How am I going to do it alone? Life as a human and life as a cat is different.” he said.

It wasn’t the first time he had that talk, often, he asked Akito how she was living the fact of becoming suddenly human. She told him the importance of money, she told him about castes, about politics, about the few she learnt in one year. “It’s impossible for me to find a place there” he finally said, bending his head.

“Well, indeed, it would be hard if you try to do it alone” he flatly replied “But that doesn’t mean you have to be” he bent in his direction, as if he was saying a secret and then winked. “What…Do you mean-” Kyo jolted and looked at him with wide eyes, he couldn’t dare himself to think that, he already owed her so much. “I’m sure she would be happy to be with you, you’re a gentle kid Kyo and both of you are friendly, I’m sure she would be willing to help you.” encouraged Shigure.

Kyo tightened his hand. Would anybody, as kind and gentle, would accept him in their life? Was it okay to believe this person would be Tohru? Wouldn’t he be a burden for her? And wouldn’t she be in danger because of him? What if in the future, more people will discover his identity and will chase Tohru and him away? “Tohru is walking on her way home, I’m sure she would be glad to have somebody to travel with,” he said.

Kyo stood silent and didn’t open his mouth until the girls were back with woods in their arms. As the boy expected, it wasn’t enough. “Well, it’s alright, let’s start the fire and with Akito, we can fetch for more”

“uh? What but I just came back!!” Complained Akito, something that Shigure ignored and he took her by the hand and walked away, leaving the kids alone. “I think they have things they want to talk about.” he explained once they were far enough, stopping. He removed his hand and took her by the chin. She had cried again. Shigure wiped a tear off that was stuck in her eyelashes. He had such a serious expression that Akito felt all shy and she shouldn’t stand his stare, preferred to look down.

She wished she had the power to calm the beats of her heart.

Tohru was looking at Kyo lighting the fire with stars in her eyes. “That’s so incredible Kyo-kun!!” the boy blushed and avoided her eyes, timid. “It’s not that cool when it burns houses…” he joked bitterly. “Yeah…But, you protected us from them thanks to you” She hoped that was not human damage. “And, you saved me” she smiled and warmed her hands near the fire. Kyo looked at the flame silently. Since the day he understood Tohru was Kyoko’s daughter, he was wondering if he should tell her and also how to tell her. “Tohru…tomorrow.” he started, making the head lift her head in his direction. Now that she cried, it felt less heavy and hurtful to talk about tomorrow. “Ah, yes?”

“After tomorrow, you will go home right…How it is?” Tohru blinked. “You mean, home? Well, it’s really nice! Our shrine is really popular, many people are coming to pray to our kami and Kazuma-san is really kind to me.” she explained. Kyo frowned “Kazuma?”

“It’s the priest of the shrine, he has been taking care of me since I’m little after my father's death,” said Tohru. “He is really gentle, I’m sure you would like him Kyo-kun!” she clapped her hands together before blushing, embarrassed. She was talking as if Kyo and Kazuma would meet each other. “I mean…”

“It’s good he took care of you when your mother wasn’t here, that’s right?” Tohru nodded. “…He seems like a good person.”

“He is” Tohru smiled. “He accepted my mother and I and never judged her activities, he actually respects a lot of yokai and supernatural beings.” she said. “…You think…He could find a place for me as well?” asked Kyo, shy and scared. Why did he say that? “Kyo-kun…do you mean you…”

He blushed “Forget what I mean, it was stupid!!” he jolted but Tohru rushed on him and took his hands between hers “Kyo-kun, do you want to go with me?” she asked, staring right in his eyes. He couldn’t look away and he felt goosebumps all over him. He looked away after two seconds that were like an eternity to him. Shigure’s words were still in mind , he bit the interior of his cheek “If it’s okay…”

“Oh! Kyo-kun!! That would be incredible!! I’m sure you will like the shrine! When it’s autumn the leaves take a wonderful red color!! And the mochi in the town are delicious! Oh, and the ramen! And, and… “She was talking quickly to the point her sentences were barely making sense. Kyo had a smile and he patted her head. “I can’t wait to see it all.” he said and Tohru blushed on sight. “Ah, sorry, I got a little too excited.” she caressed her hair, embarrassed. “It’s good, I’m really curious about it” he replied.

Tohru was so happy she felt tears coming out. For the first time since Kyoko’s death, she was looking forward to getting home.

* * *

_She was here again, her shrine still in place. She was at her own altar, staring at a bowl of rice rooting on place. She jolted in surprise when she heard familiar footsteps behind her. She turned over and she saw him. She already knew what was going to happen, she was always dreaming about it, but like every time she was having this dream, her body was moving on her own and she was chasing after him. “Don’t leave” words she didn’t want to say “Kureno, don’t leave!” she said again._

_ She stretched her hand in his direction, reaching for him but before she could touch, even brush his shape with the tip of her fingers, she fell on the ground. Her nose was hurting and she instead of wiping the blood coming out of it, she quickly stood up, and rushed after him but he was already far. She hurtled down the way down to the village but she had the impression for each step she was taking, he was doing the double. She felt anxiety rising. He was going to leave her alone, she would be alone. She didn’t want to be alone!!! _

_ She tripled over the root of a tree around and fell again. She rolled till the foot of the mountain and by the time she raised her head, Kureno had disappeared, again. _

_ Akito stared at the last spot she saw him and she felt listless. She stood on the ground, and started to cry. “Don’t leave me alone…” She sobbed. _

_ Since the moment she was given the ability to dream. It was always like that. She ran after Kureno and hoped to reach him so he wouldn't leave, but each time she was having this dream, she would triple down and stay alone on the spot, crying alone until the sunray woke her up. Always the same. _

_ As she was crying, she noticed somebody bending down at her level and taking her by the chin. “…Shigure?” she whispered, surprised. What was he doing here? It wasn’t normal, it… _

_ Without a word, he wiped her tears with his thumbs. She felt her heart aching at the gentle touch, she was shivering in emotion. “Shigure…” he smiled and then carried her in his strong arms. She gasped in surprise and held on his shoulders. She felt so shy, so fragile and yet, so safe here. It was warm, it was good. She never wanted to leave this place. _

“Akito-san…It’s time to go.” woke up gently Tohru, shaking her shoulder. Akito lazily blinked and yawned. “Look like you were having a nice dream, you were smiling” she said. “…I don’t remember,” Akito lied, stretching before standing up. She walked to the entrance of the cave and inhaled the fresh air of the forest. She felt that out of the usual life coming out of nature and animals, they were the only humans around. It was safe to go. “Where is Shigure?” she asked the kids who were around the left over of last night's fire. “He was a bit hungry so he decided to look for some mushrooms,” explained Tohru happily.

“Right…” Akito made a face, disappointed to not see him. She went back into the cave and sat next to Kyo, arms crossed. “By the way Akito-san, I was saying this to Shigure before he went out, but you two are welcome to visit us at our shrine! I’m sure Kazuma will be delighted to meet you Akito-san.” smiling Tohru. “Sure.” she nodded. She was kind of surprised when Tohru announced to Shigure and her that Kyo will go to the shrine with her. It was…good news.

“Oi! Akito, how far we are from the city?” asked Kyo. “If we directly go after eating, we would arrive around the sheep hour” she answered flatly “Kyon-kun and I won’t enter, we plan to continue our way till the next town.”

“This idiot says she is already used to sleeping outside.” he agitated his tail. “Yes! It’s not a worry for me, and no worries about food neither!” she giggled. “Tsk, everybody needs to eat some rice once in a while.” he gently scolded. “It’s okay!! It’s delicious and thanks to you we can eat warm food!”

“Wait, I didn’t learn to make fire for cooking.” laughed Kyo. Akito stared, feeling out of place. She was starting to miss Shigure. Her hand reached her bag and she picked out of it her camellia brooch he bought her and she put it in her hair. She smiled faintly. “Ah-ah? I see everybody is up!” Shigure's voice echoed against the walls of the cave, he had a few mushrooms in his hands but obviously not enough for everybody to have a consistent meal.

“Did you even search?!” groaned Kyo “Of course!! I did my best” he whined. He put the food down and let Tohru pick one “Thank you so much Shigure-san!” she beamed “Ah, Tohru-kun, you’re the only one who noticed my efforts here” he teared up. “Stop being that annoying!” Shouted Kyo, picking his own mushroom.

“Akira-sama…It’s not what you think…”

Akira ignored the man calling, he was staring at the burned neighborhood. Some houses' structures still stood. “He escaped before I could notice, but believe me, I really had a nekomata,” stammered the man, holding his hands. Akira didn’t even spare a glance at him. He was aware of what he was looking for. He wasn’t the first. Humans were so predictable.

He didn’t have any time to lose. He had to bring Ren back to this world, he couldn’t imagine how she was suffering on the other side. He quickly needed to find a way to save her, and annoying humans like him were just taking uselessly his time. “Akira-sama, if you let me have a little time, I can bring him back, I’m sure he can bring you dear lover back to life.”

Akira closed his eyes at the mention of Ren.. How dare he. He glanced at the old woman beside him, his most faithful commander “Take care of him quickly, I want this problem to be resolved before we leave,” he said, walking away.

“Be strong Ren, soon you will be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here is the update of at the hour of the ox for the new year of the ox!!  
> Sorry for the late update, I've been taken by school, the inktober and then the frubadvent on Twitter!! If you didn't see the drawing I've made yet, you can see it on Twitter haha.  
> I hope you all liked this chapter ❤  
> Also PLEAAASE !!! Check this wonderful artwork made by fury !! It's from the first chapter of this fanfic and i adore it!! so please go rt/like this art just [here](https://twitter.com/Fury_Art0/status/1345054286368149504) !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for ready this new fanfic. This is strange since it's a non-curse fanfic, I hope you will all still enjoy it~  
> Every chapters after this one will be about one of the cursed meeting a supernatural phenomenon and Akigure coming to help them.  
> I want to thank my beta reader graphexthesia AKA kath, thank you for giving me some of your time sweetheart ♥


End file.
